Nederlandese-Interlingua/t
t/m :1 :(Afk.: tot en met) = a/usque a ... inclusive/incluse :-- 31 mei = usque al 30 de maio Taag ZN EIGN :1 Tago taai BN :1 (mbt vaste stoffen/voorwerpen) dur, tenace, (leerachtig) coriacee :-- vlees = carne coriacee/dur :--e noga = nougat (F) dur :2 (dik vloeibaar) spisse, viscose, glutinose, tenace :--e olie = oleo spisse :-- slijm = phlegma viscose :3 (met veel uithoudingsvermogen) tenace, obstinate, perseverante, persistente, dur :-- volk = populo tenace/dur :--e volharding = persistentia tenace/obstinate, tenacitate :--e wil = voluntate ferree :-- vooroordeel = prejudicio que ha un vita dur :een --e rakker = un typo tenace :het --e gestel van deze man = le condition ferree de iste homine :zich -- houden = non ceder :4 (vervelend) enoiose, tediose, indigeste :-- boek = libro enoiose/tediose :5 :een ouwe --e = un vetulo forte e resistente taaiheid ZN :1 (mbt vaste stoffen/voorwerpen) duressa, tenacitate, resistentia, (van metaal) ductilitate :-- van een metaal = tenacitate/ductilitate de un metallo :-- van een verflaag = tenacitate de un strato de color :2 (het dik-vloeibaar zijn) spissor, viscositate, glutinositate, tenacitate :3 (het hebben van uithoudingsvermogen) tenacitate, resistentia, perseverantia, perseveration :-- van een traditie = tenacitate de un tradition :4 (het vervelend zijn) tediositate :-- van een boek = tediositate de un libro taaipop ZN :1 bonhomo de pan de specie taaislijmziekte ZN :1 fibrose (-osis) cystic taaitaai ZN :1 pan de specie taaitaaipop ZN :1 Zie: taaipop taaivloeibaar BN :1 Zie: dikvloeibaar taak ZN :1 carga, function, (belangrijke taak) mission, (plicht) deber, (verantwoordelijkheid) responsabilitate :moeilijke -- = carga ardue/difficile :zich tot -- stellen om = imponer se le carga de, incargar se de (facer) :een -- uitvoeren = exequer/executar un carga :de --en verdelen = distribuer/repartir le travalio/labor :iemand met een -- belasten = cargar un persona (de un labor) :een -- op zich nemen = assumer un carga, cargar se de un cosa :een -- van iemand overnemen = assumer le carga de un persona, discargar un persona :iets als zijn -- beschouwen = considerar un cosa como su deber :het is de -- van de regering de nodige maatregelen te nemen = il es le responsabilitate del governamento de prender le mesuras necessari :het is niet mijn -- dat op te lossen = il non es mi incumbentia solver isto :een -- voor natuurkunde = un travalio/labor de physica taakafbakening ZN :1 delineation/demarcation del travalios/labores/del responsabilitates taakanalist ZN :1 analysta de functiones/de cargas/de labores/de travalios taakanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) del functiones/del cargas/del travalios/labores taakloon ZN :1 salario pro le travalio/labor facite taakomschrijving ZN :1 description del function/del carga/del travalios/del labores, profilo del function taakopvatting ZN :1 interpretation/conception de su carga/deberes/responsabilitates taakstelling ZN :1 facto de assignar un carga taakverdeling ZN :1 repartition/division del cargas/travalios/labores, organisation del travalio/labor :-- tussen mens en machine = division de labor inter le homine e le machina taakverruiming ZN :1 extension/ampliation del cargas/deberes/responsabilitates/travalios/labores taakverschuiving ZN :1 alteration/cambio del cargas/deberes/responsabilitates/travalios/labores taakvervulling ZN :1 cargas a complir taal ZN :1 lingua :vreemde -- = lingua estranier :klassieke -- = lingua classic :moderne -- = lingua moderne :dode -- = lingua morte :levende -- = lingua vivente/vive :geschreven -- = lingua scripte :gesproken -- = lingua parlate/oral :analytische -- = lingua analytic :synthetische -- = lingua synthetic :agglutinerende -- = lingua agglutinante :schriftloze -- = lingua analphabetic :internationale -- = lingua international :universele -- = lingua universal :oosterse -- = lingua oriental :Nederlandse -- = lingua nederlandese :Engelse -- = lingua anglese :Keltische -- = lingua celtic :Scandinavische --en = linguas scandinave :creoolse --en = linguas creol :Indo-Europese --en = linguas indoeuropee :Germaanse --en = linguas germanic :Kaukasische --en = linguas caucasian :Slavische --en = linguas slave :inheemse -- = lingua indigena :gewestelijke -- = lingua regional, dialecto :aanleg voor --en = dono pro le/de linguas :een -- kennen = saper un lingua :een -- spreken = parlar un lingua :dezelfde -- spreken = parlar le mesme lingua :een -- beheersen = dominar/posseder/maestrar un lingua :in twee --en = bilingue :in drie --en = trilingue :in alle --en zwijgen = esser completemente silente, esser un sepulcro :2 (taalgebruik) linguage, parolas :gewone -- = linguage currente/familiar/usual/commun/quotidian :beeldende -- = linguage expressive :technische -- = linguage technic :bloemrijke -- = linguage floride :godslasterlijke -- = parolas impie :verstandige -- = linguage rationabile :ruwe -- = linguage vulgar/grossier :duidelijke -- spreken = parlar claro :3 (communicatiesysteem) linguage :-- der bloemen = linguage del flores :-- der liefde = linguage del amor :-- van de hartstocht = linguage del passion :-- der ogen = linguage del oculos :-- van het lichaam = linguage del corpore :-- der bijen = linguage del apes :-- der vogels = linguage del aves :de cijfers spreken een duidelijke -- = le cifras es multo clar :-- noch teken geven = non dar signos/signales de vita taalachterstand ZN :1 retardo/arretrato/lacunas linguistic taalakte ZN :1 diploma/certificato de inseniamento de un lingua taalanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) del lingua taalarm BN :1 cuje linguage es povre/paupere, de linguage povre/paupere taalarmoede ZN :1 deficientia linguistic taalatlas ZN :1 atlas/mappa linguistic taalbarrière ZN :1 barriera linguistic taalbederf ZN :1 deterioration/corruption del linguage taalbederver ZN :1 corruptor del linguage taalbeeld ZN :1 aspecto del lingua taalbegrip ZN :1 (opvatting van taal) concepto/notion philologic/linguistic/del lingua :2 (taalinzicht) idea de grammatica taalbeheersing ZN :1 (taalvaardigheid) maestria de un lingua, facilitate de expresssion, cognoscentias/cognoscimentos linguistic :2 (vakgebied) dominio del lingua, dominio del medios expressive, linguistica applicate taalbeoefenaar ZN :1 philologo taalbeoefening ZN :1 philologia taalbeschouwing ZN :1 reflexion super le lingua taalbeschrijving ZN :1 description linguistic/del lingua(s) taalbestand ZN :1 vocabulario taalbeweging ZN :1 movimento linguistic taalbewustzijn ZN :1 conscientia linguistic taalboek ZN :1 manual de lingua taalcompensatie ZN :1 compensation linguistic taalcompetentie ZN :1 competentia linguistic taalcongres ZN :1 congresso philologic/linguistic/de linguistas/de linguistica taalconsulent ZN :1 consiliero linguistic taalcursus ZN :1 curso de lingua taaldeel ZN :1 parte del oration taaldiploma ZN :1 diploma de lingua taaldomein ZN :1 campo linguistic taaleenheid ZN :1 unitate linguistic/de(l) lingua taaleigen ZN :1 idioma, usos idiomatic :het Nederlandse -- = le idioma nederlandese taaleigenaardigheid ZN :1 idiotismo :Engelse -- = anglicismo :Franse -- = gallicismo :Duitse -- = germanismo taaleiland ZN :1 insula linguistic taalelement ZN :1 elemento linguistic taalervaring ZN :1 experientia linguistic taalevolutie ZN :1 evolution linguistic taalexamen ZN :1 examine de lingua taalexpansie ZN :1 expansion linguistic taalfactor ZN :1 factor linguistic taalfamilie ZN :1 familia linguistic/de linguas taalfilosofie ZN :1 philosophia linguistic/del lingua/del linguage taalfout ZN :1 error/falta linguistic/de linguage, (grammaticaal) error/falta de grammatica taalfunctie ZN :1 function linguistic taalgebied ZN :1 (streek) region/territorio linguistic :het Franse -- = le region/paises francophone, le francophonia :2 (alles mbt de taal) dominio/campo linguistic/del lingua/del linguistica :op -- = in linguistica :de nieuwe opvattingen op -- = le nove conceptiones linguistic :op -- munt hij niet uit = ille non excella in linguas, ille non es multo bon in linguas taalgebonden BN :1 (door een bepaalde taal) specific pro un lingua :2 (door het verschijnsel taal) determinate linguisticamente taalgebrek ZN :1 defecto de linguage taalgebruik ZN :1 uso/usage linguistic/de lingua, linguage :correct -- = usage linguistic correcte :verkeerd -- = usage linguistic incorrecte/erronee :schriftelijk -- = linguage scripte :mondeling -- = linguage oral/parlate :gemeenzaam -- = linguage colloquial/familiar/popular/informal :grof/ruw -- = linguage grossier/vulgar :technisch -- = linguage technic :figuurlijk -- = linguage figurate/metaphoric :dichterlijk/poëtisch -- = linguage poetic :administratief -- = linguage/phraseologia administrative :expressief -- = linguage expressive :discursief -- = linguage discursive :wetenschappelijk -- = linguage/phraseologia scientific :hedendaags -- = linguage contemporanee :exuberant -- = linguage exuberante :hij heeft zijn -- bijgeschaafd = ille ha polite su linguage taalgebruiker ZN :1 usator del lingua taalgedrag ZN :1 comportamento linguistic taalgeleerde ZN :1 linguista taalgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate linguistic taalgeografie ZN :1 geographia linguistic taalgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia linguistic/del lingua, linguistica historic taalgeslacht ZN :1 genere grammatical taalgevoel ZN :1 intuition/instincto/sentimento/sensibilitate/conscientia linguistic, sentimento/senso del lingua taalgevoeligheid ZN :1 Zie: taalgevoel taalgezag ZN :1 autoritate linguistic taalgids ZN :1 guida/manual de conversation taalgoed ZN :1 tresor linguistic taalgrens ZN :1 frontiera linguistic taalgroep ZN :1 (mensen) gruppo linguistic :2 (talen) gruppo/familia de linguas taalhandeling ZN :1 acto de linguage taalhervormer ZN :1 reformator de un lingua taalhervorming ZN :1 reforma de un lingua taalhistorie ZN :1 Zie: taalgeschiedenis taalhistorisch BN :1 linguohistoric taalkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta linguistic taalkenner ZN :1 philologo, linguista taalkennis ZN :1 cognoscientias/cognoscimentos linguistic/de un lingua/de linguas :zijn -- uitbreiden = ampliar su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos linguistic taalkern ZN :1 nucleo linguistic taalkiezer ZN :1 selector de lingua taalklank ZN :1 phonema taalkunde ZN :1 linguistica, glottologia :descriptieve/beschrijvende -- = linguistica descriptive :synchronische -- = linguistica synchronic :diachronische -- = linguistica diachronic :normatieve -- = linguistica normative :toegepaste -- = linguistica applicate :vergelijkende -- = linguistica comparative :historische -- = linguistica historic :algemene -- = linguistica general :functionele -- = linguistica functional :generatieve -- = linguistica generative :structurele -- = linguistica structural :Nederlandse taal- en letterkunde = lingua e litteratura nederlandese, philologia nederlandese taalkundig BN :1 linguistic, glottologic :--e ontleding = analyse (-ysis) grammatical/morphologic :-- ontleden = facer un analyse (-ysis) grammatical/morphologic :een -- toegelichte uitgave = un edition accompaniate de annotationes linguistic, edition annotate taalkundige ZN :1 linguista, glottologo, glottologista :2 philologo :3 grammatico taalkunstenaar ZN :1 artista/virtuoso del linguage taalkwestie ZN :1 question linguistic taalleraar ZN :1 professor de lingua(s) taallerares ZN :1 professora de lingua(s) taalles ZN :1 lection de lingua taalmateriaal ZN :1 material linguistic taalmeester ZN :1 Zie: taalleraar taalmethode ZN :1 methodo de lingua taalminderheid ZN :1 minoritate linguistic taalmoeilijkheden ZN MV :1 difficultates linguistic taalmonument ZN :1 monumento linguistic/de lingua taalnieuwigheid ZN :1 innovation linguistic, neologismo taalnorm ZN :1 norma linguistic taalnuance ZN :1 nuance (F) linguistic/de linguage taaloefening ZN :1 exercitio linguistic/de lingua/de grammatica taalonderricht ZN :1 Zie: taalonderwijs taalonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento de linguas/de un lingua taalonderzoek ZN :1 examine del lingua taalontwikkeling ZN :1 (mbt de taal) Zie: taalevolutie :2 (mbt een persoon) disveloppamento linguistic taalopvatting ZN :1 conception del linguage taalparticularisme ZN :1 particularismo linguistic taalperiode ZN :1 periodo del lingua taalpolitiek ZN :1 politica linguistic taalpolitiek BN :1 relative al politica linguistic taalprobleem ZN :1 problema linguistic/del lingua taalpsychologie ZN :1 psycholinguistica taalpsychologisch BN :1 psycholinguistic taalregel ZN :1 regula grammatical/de grammatica taalregister ZN :1 registro del lingua taalritme ZN :1 rhythmo de un/del lingua taalschat ZN :1 tresor linguistic/de un lingua/del lingua, patrimonio lexical, lexico taalschepping ZN :1 creation linguistic taalschikking ZN :1 syntaxe (-axis) taalschrift ZN :1 quaderno pro exercitios de grammatica taalsociologie ZN :1 sociologia linguistic, sociolinguistica taalsociologisch BN :1 sociolinguistic taalsocioloog ZN :1 sociolinguista taalstatuut ZN :1 (in België) statuto super le uso del linguas taalstrijd ZN :1 rivalitate del linguas, antagonismo/querela/conflicto linguistic, lucta inter duo linguas :de -- in België = le conflicto linguistic in Belgio/Belgica taalstudie ZN :1 (studie van één of meer talen) studio linguistic/de un lingua/de linguas :2 (studie van de taal als verschijnsel) linguistica taalsysteem ZN :1 systema linguistic taalteken ZN :1 signo linguistic taaltheorie ZN :1 theoria del lingua taaltypologie ZN :1 typologia linguistic taaluiting ZN :1 manifestation/acto linguistic, enunciato taalvaardigheid ZN :1 Zie: taalbeheersing taalvariant ZN :1 variante linguistic taalverandering ZN :1 cambio linguistic taalverarming ZN :1 impovrimento del/de un lingua taalverbastering ZN :1 barbarismo taalveredeling ZN :1 innobilimento del/de un lingua taalvergelijking ZN :1 linguistica comparative, philologia taalvernieuwing ZN :1 neologia taalverrijking ZN :1 inricchimento del/de un lingua taalverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno linguistic taalverschil ZN :1 differentia linguistic/de lingua(s) taalvervuiling ZN :1 Zie: taalbederf taalverwantschap ZN :1 parentato/affinitate linguistic/de linguas :typologische -- = affinitate linguistic typologic :genetische -- = affinitate linguistic genetic taalverwerving ZN :1 acquisition linguistic/de un lingua taalvirtuoos ZN :1 virtuoso de linguage taalvorm ZN :1 forma linguistic/de linguage taalvorser ZN :1 linguista taalwet ZN :1 (vaste regel in een taal) lege linguistic/del grammatica/del syntaxe (-axis) :2 (wettelijk voorschrift in een land) lege linguistic taalwetenschap ZN :1 linguistica, scientia del lingua/del linguage :algemene -- = linguistica general :vergelijkende -- = linguistica comparative :normative -- = linguistica normative :beschrijvende/descriptieve -- = linguistica descriptive :toegepaste -- = linguistica applicate :historische -- = linguistica historic :diacronische -- = linguistica diachronic :synchronische -- = linguistica synchronic :functionele -- = linguistica functional :generatieve -- = linguistica generative :structurele -- = linguistica structural taalzuiveraar ZN :1 purista taalzuiverheid ZN :1 puressa del lingua taalzuivering ZN :1 epuration del lingua, purismo taan ZN :1 tanno taander ZN :1 tannator taanderij ZN :1 tanneria taanhuis ZN :1 Zie: taanderij taanketel ZN :1 caldiera de tanno taankleur ZN :1 color de tanno taankleurig BN :1 de color de tanno, tannate taankuip ZN :1 cupa a/de tanno taart ZN :1 torta, pastissa, pastisseria :een -- bakken = facer un torta taartblik ZN :1 modulo a/de torta taartbodem ZN :1 fundo a/de torta taartdeeg ZN :1 pasta a/de torta taartenbakker ZN :1 pastissero taartje ZN :1 torteletta, gateau (F), pastissa, pastisseria taartjeswinkel ZN :1 pastisseria taartschep ZN :1 paletta a/de torta taartstolp ZN :1 campana a/de torta taartvorkje ZN :1 furchetta a/de torta taartvorm ZN :1 modulo/forma a/de torta taats ZN :1 (spijker) clavo a testa/capite ronde/rotunde :2 (metalen punt) puncta de metallo :3 (tap van assen) pivot :4 (aanbeeld in een bankschroef) incude tab ZN :1 tabulator :2 (uitstekend strookje) etiquetta {kè} tabak ZN :1 tabaco :snuifje -- = prisa de tabaco :baal -- = balla de tabaco :veld met -- = campo de tabaco :-- roken = fumar tabaco :-- pruimen = masticar tabaco :een pijp -- = pipata de tabaco :(FIG) er -- van hebben = esser disgustate de un cosa tabaksaccijns ZN :1 accisia/taxa super tabaco tabaksafval ZN :1 residuos de tabaco tabaksakker ZN :1 Zie: tabaksveld tabaksareaal ZN :1 area/superficie de tabaco tabaksaroma ZN :1 aroma de tabaco tabaksartikelen ZN MV :1 articulos pro fumatores, productos de tabaco tabaksas ZN :1 cinere de tabaco tabaksbaal ZN :1 balla/sacco de tabaco tabaksbeurs ZN :1 bursa de tabaco tabaksbewerker ZN :1 tabachero tabaksbewerking ZN :1 tractamento de tabaco tabaksblad ZN :1 folio de tabaco tabaksbloem ZN :1 flor de tabaco tabaksbouw ZN :1 Zie: tabakscultuur-1 tabaksbouwer ZN :1 Zie: tabaksplanter tabaksbranche ZN :1 branca/sector del tabaco tabaksbuil ZN :1 bursa a/pro tabaco tabakscultuur ZN :1 (het verbouwen) cultura/cultivation del tabaco, tabachicultura :2 (plantage) plantation de tabaco tabaksdoos ZN :1 tabachiera tabaksdrogerij ZN :1 siccatorio de tabaco tabaksexport ZN :1 exportation de tabaco tabaksexporteur ZN :1 exportator de tabaco tabaksextract ZN :1 extracto de tabaco tabaksfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de tabaco tabaksfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de tabaco tabaksfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de tabaco tabaksfermentatie ZN :1 fermentation del tabaco tabaksfirma ZN :1 Zie: tabaksonderneming tabakshandel ZN :1 commercio de tabaco tabakshandelaar ZN :1 mercante/commerciante de tabaco tabaksimport ZN :1 importation de tabaco tabaksimporteur ZN :1 importator de tabaco tabaksindustrie ZN :1 industria de tabaco tabaksinvoer ZN :1 Zie: tabaksimport tabakskauwer ZN :1 Zie: tabakspruimer tabakskistje ZN :1 cassetta de tabaco tabakskleur ZN :1 color de tabaco tabakskleurig BN :1 de color de tabaco tabakskweker ZN :1 tabachicultor tabakskwekerij ZN :1 tabachicultura tabaksland ZN :1 pais productor de tabaco :2 Zie: tabaksveld tabakslucht ZN :1 odor de tabaco tabaksmaatschappij ZN :1 compania de tabacos tabaksmagnaat ZN :1 magnate de tabaco tabaksmarkt ZN :1 mercato de tabaco tabaksmonopolie ZN :1 monopolio de tabacos tabaksnijverheid ZN :1 Zie: tabaksindustrie tabaksonderneming ZN :1 interprisa/firma de tabaco tabaksoogst ZN :1 recolta del tabaco tabakspijp ZN :1 pipa (a/pro tabaco) tabakspijp ZN :1 pipa tabaksplant ZN :1 planta de tabaco, nicotiana tabaksplantage ZN :1 plantation de tabaco tabaksplanter ZN :1 plantator/cultivator de tabaco, tabachicultor tabakspot ZN :1 potto a/de/pro tabaco tabaksprijs ZN :1 precio del tabaco tabaksprodukt ZN :1 producto de tabaco tabaksproduktie ZN :1 production del tabaco tabakspruim ZN :1 bolletta de tabaco (pro masticar) tabakspruimer ZN :1 masticator de tabaco tabaksroker ZN :1 fumator de tabaco tabaksrook ZN :1 fumo de tabaco tabakssap ZN :1 succo de tabaco tabaksschuur ZN :1 siccatorio a/de tabaco tabakssmaak ZN :1 gusto de tabaco tabakssoort ZN :1 specie de tabaco tabaksteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de tabaco tabaksteler ZN :1 Zie: tabakskweker tabakstreek ZN :1 region del tabaco tabaksuitvoer ZN :1 Zie: tabaksexport tabaksveiling ZN :1 vendita public de tabaco tabaksveld ZN :1 campo (plantate) de tabaco tabaksverbouw ZN :1 Zie: tabaksteelt tabaksverbouwer ZN :1 Zie: tabakskweker tabaksverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de tabaco tabaksvergunning ZN :1 licentia pro vender tabaco/pro le vendita de tabaco tabaksverkoop ZN :1 vendita de tabaco tabaksverkoper ZN :1 venditor de tabaco, tabachero tabakswalm ZN :1 fumo spisse de tabaco tabakswater ZN :1 aqua de tabaco tabakswinkel ZN :1 magazin de tabaco, tabacheria tabakswinkelier ZN :1 tabachero tabakszaad ZN :1 semine de tabaco tabakszak ZN :1 bursa a/pro tabaco tabbaard ZN :1 Zie: tabberd tabberd ZN :1 (kledingstuk) cotta, toga, roba tabee! TW :1 salute! tabel ZN :1 tabella, tabula :alfabetische -- = tabella alphabetic :synoptische -- = tabella synoptic :wiskundige --len = tabulas mathematic :-- van prijswijzigingen = lista de nove precios tabellarisch BN :1 tabular, tabulate :--e boeken = libros tabular :-- kasboek = libro de cassa tabular :-- rangschikken = tabular :het -- rangschikken = tabulation :-- ingericht = arrangiate in forma tabular/tabulate tabellariseren WW :1 Zie: tabelleren tabelleermachine ZN :1 machina a/de tabellar, tabulator tabelleren WW :1 disponer in tabulas, tabular :het -- = tabulation tabellering ZN :1 tabulation tabelvorm ZN :1 :in -- = in forma tabular tabelvormig BN :1 (ook WISK) tabular tabernakel ZN :1 (BIJBEL) tabernaculo :het feest der --en = le festa del tabernaculos :2 (kastje voor de hosties) tabernaculo tabes (dorsalis) ZN :1 tabes (dorsal) tabeslijder ZN :1 (MED) tabetico tabijn ZN :1 tabi tabijnen BN :1 de tabi tablatuur ZN :1 tabulatura tableau ZN :1 (schaal) tabuliero :2 (tafereel) tableau (F), scena :3 (lijst) lista table d'hôte ZN :1 table d'hôte (F) tablet ZN :1 (geperst blokje smaakstoffen) tabletta, cubo :2 (FARM) comprimito, pastilla, tabletta :--ten aspirine = comprimitos de aspirina :een --je innemen tegen de hoofdpijn = prender un comprimito contra le dolor/mal de testa/capite :3 (plak, reep) tabletta, barra :-- chocolade = tabletta/barra de chocolate {sj} tablettenmachine ZN :1 machina a comprimitos tabletvorm ZN :1 forma de tabletta :medicijnen in -- = medicinas/medicamentos in forma de tabletta taboe ZN :1 tabu :het laatste -- = le ultime tabu, le tabu final :seksuele --s = tabus sexual :er rust een -- op = isto es tabu :-- verklaren = tabuisar :(het) -- verklaren = tabuisation :een -- schenden = violar/infringer un tabu :een -- doorbreken = levar/rumper un tabu taboe BN :1 tabu :pornografie is -- = le pornographia es tabu :streng -- zijn = esser strictemente tabu :-- verklaren = declarar tabu taboeret ZN :1 tabouret (F) tabula rasa ZN :1 tabula rasa (L) tabulator ZN :1 tabulator tabulatorknop ZN :1 button de tabulator tabulatortoets ZN :1 clave de tabulator tabulatuur ZN :1 tabulatura tabuleren WW :1 tabular tacet ZN :1 tacet tachisme ZN :1 tachismo tachist ZN :1 tachista tachistisch BN :1 tachista tachistoscoop ZN :1 tachistoscopio tachogenerator ZN :1 tachogenerator tachograaf ZN :1 tachographo tachometer ZN :1 tachometro tachometerschijf ZN :1 disco de tachometro tachtig :1 ZN, H TELW octanta :mijn grootmoeder is -- jaar = mi granmatre ha octanta annos :wij waren met zijn --en = nos esseva octanta tachtiger ZN :1 (iemand van tachtig jaar) octogenario :2 (LIT) autor/scriptor del movimento de 1880 tachtigjarig BN :1 (tachtig jaar oud) octogenari, de octanta annos :een --e man = un octogenario, un homine de octanta annos :2 (tachtig jaar durend) de octanta annos :Tachtigjarige Oorlog = Guerra le Octanta Annos tachtigjarige ZN :1 octogenario tachtigste R TELW :1 octantesime, octogesime :het -- deel = le octantesime/octogesime parte, le octantesimo/le octogesimo tachtigtal ZN :1 circa/approximativemente octanta tachtigvoud ZN :1 (een veelvoud van tachtig) multiplo de octanta tachtigvoud BW :1 octanta vices tachtigvoudig BN :1 multiplicate per octanta tachtigwerf BW :1 Zie: tachtigvoud tachycardie ZN :1 tachycardia tachygraaf ZN :1 (persoon) tachygrapho, stenographo, stenographista :2 (machine) tachygrapho, stenotypo tachygrafie ZN :1 tachygraphia, stenographia tachygrafisch BN :1 tachygraphic, stenographic tachymeter ZN :1 tachymetro tachymetrie ZN :1 tachymetria tachymetrisch BN :1 tachymetric tachyon ZN :1 tachyon taciturniteit ZN :1 taciturnitate tackelen WW :1 tacklar tackle ZN :1 tackle (E) taco ZN :1 (CUL) taco tact ZN :1 tacto, discretion, delicatessa :-- bezitten om = haber le tacto/delicatessa de :iets met -- en beleid doen = ager con tacto e circumspection/discretion :iets met -- aanpakken = tractar un cosa con tacto tacticus ZN :1 (tactvol iemand) persona con tacto, tactico, diplomate :2 (iemand die de tactiek goed toepast) tactico tactiek ZN :1 (werkwijze om zijn doel te bereiken) tactica, strategia, politica :een -- volgen = sequer un tactica :dat is niet de juiste -- om zoiets te regelen = isto non es le bon tactica pro regular un tal cosa :van -- veranderen = cambiar/alterar/mutar de/su tactica :2 (SPORT) tactica, strategia :-- van een voetbalelftal = tactica de un equipa de football (E) :3 (gevechtsvoeringsleer) tactica tactiel BN :1 tactile :--e indrukken = impressiones tactile tactimpulsgever ZN :1 generator de rhythmo tactisch BN :1 (van tactiek getuigend) tactic, diplomatic, politic :--e fout = error de tactica :--e zet = movimento tactic :--e overwegingen = considerationes tactic :-- te werk gaan = ager/proceder tacticamente/con tacto :2 (tot de tactiek behorend) tactic :3 (MIL) (met ondersteunende functie) tactic :--e luchtmacht = aviation tactic :-- atoomwapen = arma atomic/nuclear tactic :--e raket = missile tactic tactloos BN :1 sin tacto, sin discretion, disproviste de tacto, indelicate, inelegante, grossier :--e opmerking = observation pauco/poco delicate :-- optreden = ager sin tacto, non monstrar tacto tactloosheid ZN :1 indelicatessa, inelegantia, manco de tacto/de discretion/de delicatessa tactueel BN :1 tactual tactvol BN :1 plen de tacto/de delicatessa, discrete, delicate, diplomatic, judiciose :-- beleid = politica judiciose :-- te werk gaan = ager/proceder con tacto/con discretion Tadzhikistan ZN EIGN :1 Tadzhikistan taedium vitae ZN :1 taedium vitae (L) tael ZN :1 tael taf ZN :1 taffeta :gewaterd -- = tabi tafefilie ZN :1 taphophilia tafefobie ZN :1 taphophobia tafel ZN :1 (meubel) tabula :marmeren -- = tabula de marmore :ronde -- = tabula ronde/rotunde/circular :vierkante -- = tabula quadrate :inklapbare -- = tabula plicante :-- in T-vorm = tabula in forma de T :rand van een -- = bordo/contorno de un tabula :aan -- gaan = seder se a tabula :aan -- zijn = esser a tabula :van -- opstaan = levar se de tabula, quitar le tabula :de -- dekken = poner le tabula :de -- afruimen = levar le tabula :(in een restaurant) een -- bespreken = reservar un tabula :de -- uittrekken/uitschuiven = allongar le tabula :iets ter -- brengen = poner/mitter un cosa super le tabula/le tapete/le tapis (F) :scheiding van -- en bed = separation de corpore e benes :er lagen verschillende voorstellen op -- = il habeva plure propositiones super le tabula :een voorstel van/onder de -- vegen = rejectar un proposition :2 (tabel, register) tabula, registro, tabella, lista :goniometrische -- = tabula goniometric :astronomische -- = tabula astronomic :-- van het kadaster = registro catastral/del catastro :-- van vermenigvuldiging = tabula de multiplication :-- van tien = tabula de dece :omrekenings-- = tabula de conversion :3 (dis) tabula, repasto :voor -- een borrel drinken = prender un aperitivo ante le repasto :men sprak er aan -- over = on ha parlate de isto a tabula :na -- een wandeling maken = facer un promenada post le repasto :bij hen kwamen er alle dagen aardappelen op -- = illes habeva patatas cata die :4 (personen om een tafel) tabula :besloten -- = tabula private :de -- bedienen = servir a tabula :een -- voor 6 personen reserveren = reservar un tabula pro sex personas :de hele -- lag krom van het lachen = tote le tabula se torqueva de rider :5 (plaat met inscriptie) tabula :Tafelen der wet = Tabulas del Lege :6 (avondmaalstafel) sancte tabula :tot de -- naderen = approximar se al sancte tabula tafelaansteker ZN :1 accenditor de tabula tafelappel ZN :1 pomo/malo de tabula tafelbediening ZN :1 servicio de tabula tafelbel ZN :1 campanetta de tabula tafelberg ZN :1 montania del tabula tafelbespreking ZN :1 Zie: tafelreservering tafelbestek ZN :1 coperto tafelbier ZN :1 bira de tabula tafelbiljart(spel) ZN :1 biliardo de tabula tafelblad ZN :1 plano de tabula tafelboter ZN :1 butyro de tabula tafelbuurman ZN :1 vicino de tabula tafeldame ZN :1 vicina de tabula tafeldans ZN :1 tabulas tornante tafeldekken WW :1 poner le tabula tafeldienen ZN :1 servicio de tabula tafeldienen WW :1 servir le tabula tafeldrank ZN :1 bibita/biberage de tabula tafeldruif ZN :1 uva de tabula tafelen WW :1 esser a(l) tabula (pro mangiar), dinar :lang -- = restar/remaner longe tempore a tabula tafelgarnituur ZN :1 coperto tafelgast ZN :1 conviva, convitato tafelgebed ZN :1 (gebed voor het eten) benedicite tafelgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate de tabula tafelgenoegens ZN MV :1 placeres del tabula tafelgenoot ZN :1 vicino de tabula, conviva, convitato, commensal tafelgerecht ZN :1 platto tafelgerei ZN :1 plattos (de tabula) e copertos tafelgesprek ZN :1 conversation a/de tabula tafelgezelschap ZN :1 tabula :het -- besprak de kabinetscrisis = le tabula discuteva le crise/crisis de cabinetto tafelgoed ZN :1 lino de tabula tafelgrill ZN :1 grillia de tabula tafelheer ZN :1 vicino de tabula tafelkleed ZN :1 tapete/tapis (F) de tabula, coperitabula tafelklopperij ZN :1 (SPIRITISME) typtologia tafelkomfoor ZN :1 calefaceplattos tafellade ZN :1 tiratorio de tabula tafellaken ZN :1 panno de tabula :te klein voor servet en te groot voor -- = ni infante ni adulto tafellamp ZN :1 lampa de tabula tafelland ZN :1 tabula, plateau (F), massivo tabular tafellinnen ZN :1 Zie: tafelgoed tafelmanieren ZN MV :1 modo de comportar se a(l) tabula, manieras de tabula, bon manieras :goede -- hebben = comportar se ben al tabula tafelmatje ZN :1 subplatto tafelmes ZN :1 cultello de tabula tafelmuziek ZN :1 musica de tabula tafelolie ZN :1 oleo de oliva de tabula tafelolijf ZN :1 oliva de tabula tafelpeer ZN :1 pira de tabula tafelpoot ZN :1 pede/gamba/pata de tabula tafelrand ZN :1 bordo/contorno del tabula tafelrede ZN :1 discurso de tabula tafelreservering ZN :1 reservation (de/del/de un tabula) Tafelronde ZN :1 Tabula Ronde/Rotunde :ridders van de -- = cavalleros del Tabula Ronde/Rotunde tafelschel ZN :1 Zie: tafelbel tafelschikking ZN :1 disposition/collocation del convivas/invitatos al tabula tafelschraag ZN :1 cavaletto de tabula tafelschuier ZN :1 brossa de tabula tafelschuimer ZN :1 parasito tafelschuimerij ZN :1 parasitismo tafelservies ZN :1 servicio de tabula tafelspel ZN :1 joco de tabula tafeltennis ZN :1 tennis (E) de tabula tafeltennisclub ZN :1 club (E) de tennis (E) de tabula tafeltennissen WW :1 jocar al tennis (E) de tabula tafeltennisser ZN :1 jocator de tennis (E) de tabula tafeltennistafel ZN :1 tabula de tennis (E) de tabula tafeltje ZN :1 parve tabula, tabuletta tafeltje-dek-je ZN :1 tabula magic, pais de lacte e melle tafeltoestel ZN :1 apparato (de telephono) de tabula tafelventilator ZN :1 ventilator de tabula tafelvoetbal(spel) ZN :1 football (E) de tabula tafelvormig ZN :1 tabular tafelvriend ZN :1 vicino de tabula tafelwater ZN :1 aqua mineral/de tabula tafelwijn ZN :1 vino de tabula tafelzeil ZN :1 tela cerate tafelzilver ZN :1 argenteria de tabula tafelzout ZN :1 sal de tabula tafelzuur ZN :1 pickles (E) tafereel ZN :1 (situatie) scena, tableau (F) :idyllisch -- = scena idyllic :schilderachtig -- = scena pictoresc :weerzinwekkende --en = scenas repugnante :apocalyptische --en = scenas apocalyptic :2 (afbeelding) scena, tableau (F), pictura :3 (WISK) plano de projection taffabricage ZN :1 fabrication de taffeta taffabriek ZN :1 fabrica de taffeta taffabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de taffeta taffen BN :1 Zie: tafzijden taffetas ZN :1 Zie: tafzijde tafia ZN :1 tafia tafzijde ZN :1 taffeta tafzijden BN :1 de/in taffeta tagmeem ZN :1 tagmema tagmemiek ZN :1 tagmemica tagmemisch BN :1 tagmemic :--e grammatica = grammatica tagmemic tahin ZN :1 (CUL) pasta de sesamo Tahiti ZN EIGN :1 Tahiti Tahitiaan ZN :1 tahitiano Tahitiaans BN :1 tahitian Tahitiaans ZN :1 (taal) tahitiano tahoe ZN :1 (CUL) pasta de soya tai chi ZN :1 tai chi (Ch) taifoen ZN :1 Zie: tyfoon taiga ZN :1 taiga taikun ZN :1 taikun (Ja) taille ZN :1 (middel) talia :2 (deel van een kledingstuk) talia, cinctura tailleband ZN :1 (band om taille) cinctura taillenaad ZN :1 sutura de talia tailleren WW :1 adjustar al talia tailleur ZN :1 (kleermaker) sartor tailleuse ZN :1 modista Taiwan ZN EIGN :1 Taiwan Taiwanees ZN :1 taiwanese Taiwanees BN :1 taiwanese tak ZN :1 (loot) branca, (klein) ramo :dode/dorre -- = branca morte :verdeling in --ken = ramification :(PLANTK) met veel --ken = ramose :van de hak op de -- springen = saltar de un cosa al altere :2 (vertakking) branca, ramo, ramification :de Rijn splitst zich in verschillende --ken = le Rheno se divide in plure brancas/ramos :een weg die zich in twee --ken splitst = un cammino que se divide in duo brancas/ramos :3 (deel van een familie) branca, ramo :de arme -- van de familie = le paupere/povre branca/ramo del familia :4 (onderdeel van een menselijke werkzaamheid) branca, ramo, section, disciplina :-- van sport = disciplina sportive, branca/ramo del sport (E) :-- van wetenschap = branca/ramo de scientia, disciplina :5 (afdeling) branca, ramo, sector, section, departimento, division :-- van industrie = branca/ramo del industria :-- van dienst = ramo de servicio :-- van de administratie = ramo del administration :de Amerikaanse -- van ons bedrijf = le branca/ramo/division american de nostre interprisa :6 (TAAL) branca, ramo :7 :(WISK) -- van een hyperbool = axe de un hyperbola tak! TW :1 tac! takel ZN :1 polea takelage ZN :1 systema de poleas takelauto ZN :1 camion grue takelbalk ZN :1 supporto del polea takelblok ZN :1 bloco de poleas takelen WW :1 (ophijsen) hissar, guindar :een auto uit de sloot -- = hissar/traher un auto(mobile) del fossato con le grue :2 (optuigen) ornar, adornar, decorar takeling ZN :1 Zie: takelage takelwagen ZN :1 Zie: takelauto takelwerk ZN :1 Zie: takelage takenpakket ZN :1 pacchetto/programma de cargas takenstelsel ZN :1 (in het onderwijs) systema de cargas takje ZN :1 branchetta, rametto takkenbos ZN :1 fasce de brancas, fagotto, fascina :tot --sen binden = fagottar :--sen stoken = comburer fagottos takkerig BN :1 Zie: takkig takkewijf ZN :1 fémina detestabile takkig BN :1 que ha multe brancas/ramos, ramose takmaking ZN :1 ramification takrank ZN :1 (van wijnstok) sarmento taks ZN :1 (vastgestelde hoeveelheid) quantitate/numero fixate/fixe/usual/habitual, portion, dose, dosis, (rantsoen) ration :vijf pilsjes in mijn (vaste) -- = cinque biras es mi quantitate usual/mi limite :aan zijn -- zijn = non poter plus :2 (deel) parte, portion :3 (heffing) taxa, imposto :4 (hond) can de taxon, bassetto, teckel (D) takschieting ZN :1 ramification takshond ZN :1 Zie: taks-4 takwerk ZN :1 ramada, ramage, brancas tal ZN :1 (grote hoeveelheid) grande numero, quantitate, multitude :-- van voorbeelden = un multitude de exemplos, innumerabile/numerose exemplos, multissime exemplos :met -- van bijzonderheden = con profusion/abundantia de detalios :2 (aantal) numero :de veestapel werd op kleiner -- gebracht = le numero de bestial esseva reducite, on ha reducite le numero de bestial :zonder -- = sin numero, innumerabile talen WW :1 (belangstelling tonen voor) monstrar interesse, esser interessate :hij taalde niet naar zijn familie = ille non monstrava interesse in su familia :ik taal niet meer naar sigaretten = le cigarettas ha perdite su attraction pro me :2 (moeite doen om te verkrijgen) aspirar (a), desirar, desiderar, ambitionar :zij hebben nooit naar luxe getaald = illes non ha nunquam aspirate al luxo talenaanleg ZN :1 Zie: talenknobbel talenkenner ZN :1 linguista, (veel) polyglotto talenkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento linguistic/de linguas :-- is niet vereist = le cognoscentia de linguas es facultative/non es requirite talenknobbel ZN :1 dono del/pro le linguas, talento linguistic talenlaboratorium ZN :1 Zie: talenpracticum talenpracticum ZN :1 laboratorio linguistic/de linguas talent ZN :1 (OUDH) (geldsom, gewicht) talento :-- zilver = talento de argento :2 (gave) talento, dono, facultate, aptitude natural :muzikaal -- = talento musical :schrijver van -- = autor/scriptor talentose/de talento :een -- voor schilderen hebben = haber un talento del pictura :zij heeft geen -- = illa non ha talento :met zijn -- woekeren = exploitar {plwa} su talento :zijn -- ten volle ontplooien = disveloppar su talento al maximo :3 (iemand met aanleg) homine talentose/con talento, talento :de jonge --en van deze school = le talentos juvene de iste schola talentenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj}/prospection de talentos talentloos BN :1 sin talento, disproviste de talento talentrijk BN :1 Zie: talentvol talentscout ZN :1 chassator {sj} de talentos talentvol BN :1 de talento, talentose, dotate/plen de talento talenwonder ZN :1 polyglotto, genio linguistic talg ZN :1 (huidsmeer) sebo :overmatige afscheiding van -- = seborrhea :2 (dierlijk vet) grassia animal talgachtig BN :1 sebacee talgklier ZN :1 glandula sebacee talgkliercarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere del glandula sebacee talgklierkanker ZN :1 Zie: talgkliercarcinoom talgsteen ZN :1 sebolitho talhout ZN :1 ligno ronde/rotunde talie ZN :1 polea talieblok ZN :1 polea combinate taliën WW :1 hissar, guindar talig BN :1 lingua, linguistic taling ZN :1 querquedula talio ZN :1 (JUR) talion talisman ZN :1 talisman, amuleto, fetiche (F), phylacterio talk ZN :1 (magnesiumsilicaat) talco :gemalen -- = pulvere de talco :met -- bepoederen = talcar :2 (vet) sebo talkaarde ZN :1 terra talcose, magnesia talkachtig BN :1 (mbt magnesiumsilicaat) talcose :2 (mbt vet) sebacee talkboom ZN :1 sapio sebifere, arbore a sebo talkgezwel ZN :1 steatoma talkkaars ZN :1 candela de sebo talkpoeder ZN :1 talco in pulvere :met -- bestrooien = talcar talkschist ZN :1 schisto talcose talkshow ZN :1 talkshow (E) talkspaat ZN :1 magnesite talksteen ZN :1 steatite talkzuur ZN :1 acido sebacic tallith ZN :1 tal(l)eth talloos BN :1 innumerabile, incalculabile, sin numero :-- veel boeken = multissime libros talloosheid ZN :1 quantitate innumerabile talmen WW :1 tardar, procrastinar, morar, arretrar, tergiversar :iemand die talmt = procrastinator talmer ZN :1 homine qui tarda in facer le cosas, procrastinator, temporisator, tergiversator Talmoed ZN EIGN :1 Talmud (He) talmoedisch BN :1 talmudic :naar -- gebruik = secundo le tradition talmudic, talmudicamente talmoedist ZN :1 talmudista talon ZN :1 (bewijs behorend bij een effect) talon :2 (BOUWK) talon talrijk BN :1 numerose, copiose :-- gehoor = audientia numerose :--e oorzaken = causas multiple :-- huisgezin = familia numerose, grande familia :met --e illustraties = con multe/numerose illustrationes, abundantemente illustrate :-- vertegenwoordigd = presente in grande numeros :zeer -- = legion :-- zijn = abundar, esser legion :zeer -- zijn = superabundar talrijkheid ZN :1 numerositate, grande numero, profusion talstelsel ZN :1 systema de numeration/numeric :een getal naar een ander -- overbrengen = transferer/converter un numero a altere systema numeric taluud ZN :1 plano/superficie inclinate, talud :2 (FORTIF) glacis (F) tam BN :1 (getemd) domesticate :-- maken = domesticar :het -- maken = domestication :-- worden = domesticar se :2 (als huisdier gehouden) domestic :-- konijn = conilio domestic :--me duif = pipion/columba domestic :--me en wilde eenden = anates domestic e salvage :3 (mbt planten) cultivate :--me rozen = rosas cultivate :4 (mak) mansuete, docile, facile, maneabile :-- paard = cavallo docile :5 (FIG) pauco/poco energic, sin vigor :hij heeft nogal -- gesproken = su parolas esseva sin vigor tamari ZN :1 sauce (F) de soya, tamari tamarinde ZN :1 tamarindo tamarindehout ZN :1 ligno de tamarindo tamarindenbos ZN :1 bosco de tamarindos tamarisk ZN :1 tamarisco tamariskenbos ZN :1 bosco de tamariscos tamboer ZN :1 (trommelaar) tambur :2 (TECHN) (trommel) tambur :3 (BOUWK) (onderbouw van een koepelgewelf) tambur tamboereerraam ZN :1 tambur tamboeren WW :1 (op de tamboer slaan) batter le tambur :2 (voortdurend aandringen) insister continuemente tamboerijn ZN :1 (handtrom) tamburino :2 (tamboereerraam) tambur tamboerkorps ZN :1 fanfar tamboer-maître ZN :1 tambur major tamboer-majoor ZN :1 tambur major tamelijk BW :1 satis, assatis, bastante, passabilemente :-- belachelijk toneel = scena passabilemente ridicule :-- goed = (as)satis/bastante bon/ben :-- vaak = (as)satis/bastante sovente, con bastante frequentia :-- veel bezoekers = un considerabile numero de visitatores tamelijk BN :1 (van vrij goede kwaliteit) (as)satis/bastante bon, acceptabile, rationabile, tolerabile, passabile :een --e landwijn = un vino regional tolerabile :2 (nogal groot) (as)satis/bastante grande/importante, considerabile :een -- vermogen = un fortuna considerabile/assatis importante tamheid ZN :1 (staat van huisdier) domesticitate :2 (mbt planten) stato cultivate :3 (gedweeheid) mansuetude, docilitate Tamil ZN :1 (bewoner) tamil :2 (taal) tamil tammaker ZN :1 domator tamp ZN :1 (SCHEEP) extremitate de un ammarra/de un cablo :2 (overschot) resto tampon ZN :1 (MED) tampon :2 (voor menstruatie) tampon :een -- inbrengen = poner se/introducer/inserer/insertar un tampon tamponneren BN :1 (MED) tamponar tamponziekte ZN :1 choc {sj} infectiose (causate per tampones hygienic) tamtam ZN :1 (trommel) tamtam :2 (geluid) tamtam :3 (FIG) (ophef) tamtam, fanfar, exaggeration :met groot -- = con grande exaggeration tamus ZN :1 (PLANTK) tamo tand ZN :1 (deel van het gebit) dente :rotte -- = dente cariate/cariose/malade :valse -- = dente artificial/posticie/false :losse -- = dente laxe :blijvende -- = dente permanente :--en krijgen = dentar :het --en krijgen = dentation, dentition :een -- (uit)trekken = extraher/aveller un dente :het trekken van --en = extraction/avulsion de dentes :valse --en inzetten = poner un prothese (-esis) dentari/dentes false :zijn --en poetsen/borstelen = lavar se/brossar se le dentes :de --en op elkaar klemmen = serrar le dentes :met de --en klapperen = batter le dentes :zijn --en laten zien = monstrar le dentes :oog om oog, -- om -- = oculo per/pro oculo, dente per/pro dente :tot de --en gewapend = armate al/usque al dentes :-- des tijds = action demoliente/corrosive del tempore, injuria/damnos del tempore :met lange --en eten = mangiar con le puncta del labios :iemand aan de -- voelen = interrogar un persona :zich met hand en -- verzetten = opponer se con tote le fortias :zijn --en in iets zetten = dedicar multe energia a un cosa :2 (in/afdruk van een tand) marca de dente :zijn --en staan in mijn hand = mi mano porta le marcas de su dentes, tu pote vider le marcas de su dentes in mi mano :3 (uitsteeksel aan de bek/de kop) dente :4 (puntig deel van werktuigen) dente :-- van een kam/zaag/wiel/blad/hark, etc. = dente de un pectine/serra/rota/folio/rastrello, etc. :de --en in elkaar doen grijpen = indentar :van --en voorzien = dentar, indentar :het voorzien van --en = indentation :met twee --en = bidentate :vork met twee --en = bidente :5 (mbt houtverbinding) dente, (inkeping) mortasa, (uitsteeksel) tenon tand(wortel)granuloom ZN :1 granuloma dentari tandaanslag ZN :1 placa dentari/dental tandarts ZN :1 dentista :voor -- studeren = studiar/studer odontologia :naar de -- gaan = ir al dentista tandartsassistente ZN :1 adjudante/assistente de un dentista tandbederf ZN :1 carie (dental/dentari) tandbeen ZN :1 dentina tandboog ZN :1 arcada dentari/dental tandcariës ZN :1 Zie: tandbederf tandcement ZN :1 cemento tanddikte ZN :1 spissor de dente tandeloos BN :1 sin dentes :--e mond = bucca sin dentes tandeloosheid ZN :1 manco/mancantia de dentes tandem ZN :1 (soort rijwiel) bicycletta duplice/duple, tandem :2 (bespanning met twee paarden) tandem :3 (twee samenwerkende personen) tandem, duo :een -- vormen = formar un tandem, travaliar/laborar como un tandem tandémail ZN :1 Zie: tandglazuur tanden WW :1 (tanden maken in) dentar, indentar, formar dentes in (un rota, etc.) :2 (scherpen) affilar, acutiar :een zaag -- = acutiar un serra tandenborstel ZN :1 brossa a/de dentes tandengeknars ZN :1 stridor del dentes tandenklapperen ZN :1 claccamento de dentes tandenknarsen WW :1 facer strider le dentes tandenkrijgen ZN :1 dentation, dentition tandenrij ZN :1 rango de dentes tandenstoker ZN :1 curadentes, mundadentes tandentrekken ZN :1 extraction de un dente/de dentes, avulsion dentari tandenwisselen ZN :1 secunde dentition tandextractie ZN :1 Zie: tandentrekken tandfistel ZN :1 fistula dentari tandformule ZN :1 formula dental/dentari/de dentition tandfreesmachine ZN :1 machina a/de fresar le ingranages tandgeknars ZN :1 Zie: tandengeknars tandglazuur ZN :1 smalt dentari/dental/de dentes tandhals ZN :1 collo dental/dentari/del dente tandheelkunde ZN :1 chirurgia dental/dentari, odontologia, dentisteria tandheelkundig BN :1 odontologic, dental, dentari :--e behandeling = tractamento dental/dentari/odontologic :iemand -- behandelen = dar un tractamento dental/dentari/odontologic a un persona tandheelkundige ZN :1 odontologo, odontologista, (tandarts) dentista, (kaakchirurg) chirurgo dentista tandheugel ZN :1 cremaliera :stuurinrichting met -- = mechanismo de direction a cremaliera tandheugeldrijfwerk ZN :1 ingranage a cremaliera tandholte ZN :1 cavitate dental/dentari tandhoornslak ZN :1 scaphopodo tandig BN :1 dentate, dentellate tanding ZN :1 dentation, dentatura :met --en = dentate, dentellate :2 (mbt postzegels) (typo de) perforation tandkas ZN :1 alveolo dental/dentari tandkaszenuw ZN :1 nervo alveolar tandkiem ZN :1 germine dental/dentari, odontoblasto tandklank ZN :1 phonema dental tandkliniek ZN :1 clinica dentari/odontologic tandkoorts ZN :1 febre del dentition tandkop ZN :1 testa/capite del dente tandkoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento dentate, embracage a dentes tandkrans ZN :1 corona dentate de un rota tandkroon ZN :1 corona de un dente tandkruid ZN :1 dentaria tandkuil ZN :1 spatio interdentari tandkunde ZN :1 medicina dentari tandletter ZN :1 Zie: tandmedeklinker tandloos BN :1 Zie: tandeloos tandluxatie ZN :1 luxation dentari/dental tandmedeklinker ZN :1 consonante dental tandmerg ZN :1 pulpa dentari/dental tandontsteking ZN :1 odontitis tandorthopedist ZN :1 orthodontista tandpasta ZN :1 pasta de dentes, dentifricio :tube -- = tubetto de dentifricio tandpijn ZN :1 mal/dolor de dente(s), dentalgia, odontalgia tandplaatsing ZN :1 dentition tandplak ZN :1 placa dental/dentari tandplombeersel ZN :1 obturation, amalgama tandpoeder ZN :1 dentifricio tandprofiel ZN :1 profilo de dente tandprothese ZN :1 prothese (-esis) dental/dentari tandpulpa ZN :1 pulpa dentari/de dentes tandrad ZN :1 Zie: tandwiel tandradbaan ZN :1 Zie: tandradspoorweg tandradoverbrenging ZN :1 ingranage tandradspoorweg ZN :1 ferrovia a cremaliera tandregulatie ZN :1 orthodontia tandsnavelig BN :1 dentirostre tandsnaveligen ZN MV :1 dentirostros tandspiegel ZN :1 speculo de dentista tandspiegeltje ZN :1 odontoscopio tandsteen ZN :1 tartaro dentari/del dentes, odontolitho :-- verwijderen = remover tartaro tandstelsel ZN :1 systema dentari/dental, dentition tandtechnicus ZN :1 Zie: tandtechniker tandtechniek ZN :1 odontotechnia, odontotechnica tandtechniker ZN :1 technico/mechanico dental/dentari, mechanico dentista, odontotechnico, prothesista tandtechnisch BN :1 odontotechnic :-- laboratorium = laboratorio de mechanico dentista tandtongklank ZN :1 consonante dentilingual/dentolingual tandtrekken ZN :1 Zie: tandentrekken tandverzorging ZN :1 hygiene dentari/dental tandvlees ZN :1 gingiva :mijn -- is gezwollen = io ha le gingivas inflammate, io ha gingivitis :hij loopt op zijn -- = ille es extenuate/exhauste tandvleesabces ZN :1 parulis tandvleesgezwel ZN :1 epulide tandvleesontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del gingiva, gingivitis tandvoet ZN :1 pede del dente tandvorm ZN :1 forma de(l) dente tandvormig BN :1 de forma de dente, dentiforme, odontoide tandvulling ZN :1 obturation, amalgama tandwalvis ZN :1 balena dentate, odontoceta tandwerk ZN :1 dentation, dentatura tandwiel ZN :1 rota dentate/a dentes/de ingranage, pinnion :planetaire --en = rotas de ingranage planetari :slag/wenteling van een -- = passo de un rota dentate :--en ineen doen grijpen = ingranar :het ineen doen grijpen van --en, stelsel van --en = ingranage tandwielaandrijving ZN :1 ingranage tandwielfrees ZN :1 fresa a taliar le ingranages tandwieloverbrenging ZN :1 ingranage :cylindrische -- = ingranage cylindric :conische -- = ingranage conic :helicoïdale -- = ingranage helicoidal tandwolf ZN :1 carie (dentari/dental) :aantasting door -- = cariositate tandwortel ZN :1 radice dental/dentari/de dente tandwortelvlies ZN :1 membrana periodontal, periodonto tandwortelvliesontsteking ZN :1 periodontitis tandwrijving ZN :1 friction del dente tandzakje ZN :1 folliculo dentari tandzeer ZN :1 Zie: tandpijn tandzenuw ZN :1 nervo dental/dentari tandziekte ZN :1 maladia dentari/dental, odontopathia tanen WW :1 (verzwakken) declinar, regreder, regressar :zijn krachten taanden = su fortias declinava :de roem van Napoleon begon te -- = le stella de Napoleon comenciava a declinar :2 (mbt de kleur van de zon) pallidir :3 (in taan koken) tannar :getaande huid = pelle tannate :4 (in taan drenken) impregnar de tanno :5 (vaalgeel kleuren) jalnir tang ZN :1 (gereedschap) pincia(s), tenalia(s), (verlostang) forcipe, (MED) (uittrektang) extraxtor :iemand in de -- nemen = prender un persona in tenalia :een kind met de -- halen = facer nascer/extraher un infante con le forcipe :2 (MIL) manovra de incirculamento :het leger heeft een -- gevormd rondom de vijand = le armea ha incirculate le inimico :3 (schaar van een dier) pincia(s) :4 (feeks) virago tangara ZN :1 tangara tangaslipje ZN :1 tanga, minislip (E) tangbevalling ZN :1 parto/parturition per forcipe tangbeweging ZN :1 (MIL) manovra de incirculamento :door een -- insluiten = prender in tenalia tangconstructie ZN :1 (TAAL) construction/structura discontinue tangens ZN :1 tangente :de -- van een hoek berekenen = calcular le tangente de un angulo tangent ZN :1 (mbt een piano) tangente :2 (pennetje om een snaarinstrument te bespelen) plectro tangente ZN :1 (raaklijn) tangente tangentiaal, tangentieel BN :1 tangential :--e coördinaten = coordinatas tangential :--e kracht = fortia tangential :--e snelheid = velocitate tangential :--e versnelling = acceleration tangential tangentiaalturbine ZN :1 turbina tangential tangentpunt ZN :1 Zie: raakpunt-1 Tanger ZN EIGN :1 Tanger tango ZN :1 (dans en muziek) tango (S) :figuren van een -- = figuras de un tango :de -- dansen = dansar/ballar le tango tangram ZN :1 tangram tangverlossing ZN :1 Zie: tangbevalling tangvormig BN :1 in forma de tenalias tanig BN :1 tannate tank ZN :1 (brandstofreservoir) tank (E), reservoir (F) :halfvolle -- = reservoir a medietate plen/a medietate vacue :de -- volgooien = plenar le reservoir/tank :2 (reservoir voor vloeistoffen) tank (E), reservoir (F), bidon, cisterna :3 (gevechtswagen) tank (E), carro armate/de assalto/de combatto :tegen --s gericht = antitank tankaanval ZN :1 attacco/carga de carros armate/de combatto/de tanks (E) tankafdeling ZN :1 section de carros armate/de combatto/de tanks (E) tankafsluiting ZN :1 barriera antitank tankafweerkanon ZN :1 cannon antitank tankauto ZN :1 camion cisterna tankbataljon ZN :1 battalion blindate/cuirassate/de carros armate/de combatto/de tanks (E) tankbemanning ZN :1 occupantes de un tank (E)/de un carro armate/de combatto tankbestuurder ZN :1 conductor de un tank (E)/de un carro armate/de combatto tankboot ZN :1 Zie: tankschip tankbrigade ZN :1 brigada blindate/cuirassate/de carros armate/de combatto/de tanks (E) tankcolonne ZN :1 colonna/columna blindate/cuirassate/de carros armate/de combatto/de tanks (E) tankcommandant ZN :1 commandante de un tank (E)/de un carro de combatto tankdivisie ZN :1 division blindate/cuirassate/de carros armate/de combatto/de tanks (E) tanken WW :1 prender gasolina/benzina tanker ZN :1 Zie: tankschip tankerbemanning ZN :1 equipage de un tanker (E) tankerkapitein ZN :1 capitano de un tanker (E) tankerscheepvaart ZN :1 Zie: tankvaart tankervloot ZN :1 flotta de tankers (E) tankfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de tanks (E) tankformatie ZN :1 formation de tanks (E) tankgracht ZN :1 fossato antitank tankinhoud ZN :1 contento de un tank (E)/de un reservoir (F) tankopslag ZN :1 stockage in tanks (E)/in reservoirs (F) tankschip ZN :1 nave cisterna, tanker (E) tankslag ZN :1 battalia de carros de combatto/de tanks (E) tanksoldaat ZN :1 tankista tankstation ZN :1 Zie: benzinestation tankvaart ZN :1 transportos de petroleo, traffico de tankers (E) tankval ZN :1 Zie: tankgracht tankversperring ZN :1 barriera/obstaculo antitank tankvliegtuig ZN :1 avion cisterna tankvloot ZN :1 Zie: tankervloot tankvuur ZN :1 foco de carros de combatto, foco de tank(s) (E) tankwagen ZN :1 Zie: tankauto tankwagon ZN :1 wagon cisterna tannine ZN :1 tannino, acido tannic tanninehoudend BN :1 tannifere :--e planten = plantas tannifere tantaal ZN :1 tantalium tantaliet ZN :1 (MIN) tantalite tantalisatie ZN :1 Zie: Tantaluskwelling tantalisch BN :1 :--e kwellingen = supplicios de Tantalo tantaliseren WW :1 facer suffrer le supplicio/tormento de Tantalo, tantalisar tantalisering ZN :1 Zie: Tantaluskwelling tantalium ZN :1 tantalium Tantalus ZN EIGN :1 Tantalo Tantalusbeker ZN :1 vaso de Tantalo Tantaluskwelling ZN :1 supplicio/tormento de Tantalo, tantalisation tante ZN :1 amita :2 :een uitgekookte -- = un femina astute/astutiose :dat is geen gemakkelijke -- = illa es un femina difficile :Tante Betje-stijl = uso incorrecte del inversion :Tante Pos = posta tantième ZN :1 bonus (L), percentage (del profitos), premio tantièmebelasting ZN :1 imposto/taxa super le bonus (L) tantièmeregeling ZN :1 systema/schema de bonus (L) tantra ZN :1 tantra tantrisme ZN :1 tantrismo tantrist ZN :1 tantrista tantristisch BN :1 tantric Tanzania ZN EIGN :1 Tanzania Tanzaniaan ZN :1 tanzaniano Tanzaniaans BN :1 tanzanian Tao ZN EIGN :1 Tao taoïsme ZN :1 taoismo taoïst ZN :1 taoista taoïstisch BN :1 taoista, taoistic :--e priester = prestre taoista tap ZN :1 (afsluiter) tampon, tappo :bier uit de -- = bira del barril :2 (kraan waaruit vloeistof kan vloeien) valvula, tappo :3 (uiteinde van as) pivot :4 (houtverbinding) tenon, cavilia :5 (tapkast) bar (E) :achter de -- staan = star detra le bar t.a.p. :1 (Afk: ter aangehaalder plaatse) loc. cit. (L) (= loco citato) tapbier ZN :1 bira de barril tapboor ZN :1 forator de filettos tapboormachine ZN :1 machina de filettar tapdans ZN :1 tap dance (E) tapdansen WW :1 facer le tap dance (E) tapdanser ZN :1 tap-dancer (E) tape ZN :1 (plakband) banda (auto)adhesive :2 (magneetband) banda magnetic tapedeck ZN :1 tapedeck (E) tape-recorder ZN :1 magnetophono tape-recorderband ZN :1 banda magnetic tapgat ZN :1 (opening) apertura, orificio, (mbt hout) mortasa :2 (gat waarin een tap rust/draait) cavitate de pivot :3 (gat waardoor wordt afgetapt) apertura, orificio :4 (binnenzijde waarin profiel getapt is) filetto(s) taphoning ZN :1 melle virgine tapijt ZN :1 (vloerkleed) tapis (F), tapete, carpetta, (vast tapijt) moquette (F) :Perzisch -- = tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta perse/persian/persic/de Persia :vliegend -- = tapis/tapete/carpetta volante/magic :een -- stofzuigen = dispulverar un tapis :iets op het -- brengen = mitter/poner un cosa super le tapis/tapete :2 (wandtapijt) tapis (F)/tapete (mural) tapijtenklopper ZN :1 battitor de tapis (F)/tapetes/carpettas tapijtfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de tapis (F)/tapetes/carpettas tapijtfabriek ZN :1 fabrica/manufactura de tapis (F)/tapetes/carpettas tapijtfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de tapis (F)/tapetes/carpettas tapijtindustrie ZN :1 industria de tapis (F)/tapetes/carpettas tapijtkever ZN :1 anthremo tapijtmaker ZN :1 Zie: tapijtwever tapijtspijker ZN :1 clavo de tapissero/pro tapis (F)/pro tapetes/pro carpettas tapijttegel ZN :1 tegula/pecia de tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta tapijtwerk ZN :1 tapisseria tapijtwerker ZN :1 tapissero tapijtwever ZN :1 Zie: tapijtwerker tapijtwinkel ZN :1 magazin de tapis (F)/tapetes/carpettas tapijtzaak ZN :1 Zie: tapijtwinkel tapioca ZN :1 tapioca tapiocameel ZN :1 farina de tapioca tapiocapap ZN :1 pappa de tapioca tapiocaprodukt ZN :1 producto de tapioca tapiocavlokken ZN MV :1 floccos de tapioca tapir ZN :1 tapir tapisserie ZN :1 tapisseria tapisseriefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de tapisserias tapisseriefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de tapisserias tapisseriewol ZN :1 lana de tapisseria tapkast ZN :1 bar (E) tapkraan ZN :1 tappo, valvula tappan ZN :1 cossinetto tappelen WW :1 guttar, cader gutta a gutta tappelings BW :1 profusemente, in abundantia :het zweet liep -- langs zijn lijf = ille esseva inundate de sudor :het zweet liep -- over zijn voorhoofd = ille habeva le fronte toto sudate tappen WW :1 (laten vloeien) extraher, versar :rubber -- = extraher cauchu :wijn -- = versar vino :2 (vertellen) contar :moppen -- = contar burlas :3 (schroefdraad aanbrengen) facer filettos, filettar :4 (uit de tap schenken) servir de barril/al bar (E) :bier -- = servir bira de barril :5 (in het klein verkopen) vender (bibitas) al detalio tapper ZN :1 (kroeghouder) tavernero tapperij ZN :1 bar (E), taverna tapplaats ZN :1 empleo temporari tappunt ZN :1 prisa de aqua taps BN :1 conic, coniforme :--e opening = apertura conic :--e plug = cavilia conic :--e schroefdraad = filetto conic :--e verlenging = extension conic :--e wrijvingskoppeling = accopulamento conic tapsheid ZN :1 conicitate tapsleutel ZN :1 clave de tappo taptemelk ZN :1 lacte disbutyrate/discremate taptoe ZN :1 (MIL) retraite (F) :2 (muziekuitvoering) defilate de bandas militar tapuit ZN :1 (vogel) culo blanc tapverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de vender bibitas/biberages alcoholic tapvergunning ZN :1 licentia de/pro vender bibitas/biberages alcoholic tapvormig BN :1 Zie: taps tapzaag ZN :1 serra pro facer tenones tarantella ZN :1 (dans en muziek) tarantella tarantula ZN :1 tarantula tarbot ZN :1 rhombo tarbotvangst ZN :1 Zie: tarbotvisserij tarbotvisser ZN :1 piscator de rhombos tarbotvisserij ZN :1 pisca de rhombos tarief ZN :1 tarifa :speciaal -- = tarifa special :hoog -- = tarifa alte/elevate :laag -- = tarifa basse/reducite :prohibitieve --en = tarifas prohibitive :uniform -- = tarifa uniforme :beschermende --en = tarifas protective/protector :bestaande --en = tarifas existente :de --en verhogen = augmentar/altiar le tarifas :verhoging van de --en = augmentation/altiamento del tarifas :de --en verlagen = reducer/bassar/diminuer le tarifas :tegen gereduceerd -- = a tarifa reducite :een -- voor iets vaststellen = tarifar tariefbeleid ZN :1 Zie: tariefpolitiek tariefbepaling ZN :1 disposition tarifari tariefberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del tarifas tariefcalculatie ZN :1 calculo/calculation tarifari/del tarifas tariefconferentie ZN :1 conferentia tarifari tariefhervorming ZN :1 reforma del tarifas tariefherziening ZN :1 revision del tarifas tarieflijst ZN :1 tarifa, lista de precios tariefloon ZN :1 salario tarifari tariefmaker ZN :1 tarifator tariefmuur ZN :1 muro del tarifas, barriera doaner/doanal tariefovereenkomst ZN :1 tractato/convention/accordo tarifari/de tarifas tariefpolitiek ZN :1 politica tarifari tariefstelsel ZN :1 Zie: tariefsysteem tariefsysteem ZN :1 systema tarifari/de tarifas tariefvaststelling ZN :1 tarifation tariefverhoging ZN :1 altiamento/incremento/augmentation/augmento tarifari/del tarifas tariefverlaging ZN :1 reduction/diminution del tarifas tariefwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor tarifari tariefwet ZN :1 lege super le tarifas doanal/doaner, lege tarifari tariefwetgeving ZN :1 legislation tarifari tariefwijziging ZN :1 modification tarifari tarievenoorlog ZN :1 guerra tarifari/de tarifas tariferen WW :1 fixar tarifas, tarifar tarifering ZN :1 fixation de tarifas tarlatan ZN :1 tarlatana tarn ZN :1 parte dissuite tarnen WW :1 dissuer (se) tarpan ZN :1 tarpan tarra ZN :1 tara :gemiddelde -- = tara medie tarraberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del tara tarreren WW :1 tarrar tars ZN :1 (van insekten) tarso tarsectomie ZN :1 tarsectomia tartaan ZN :1 tartana Tartaar ZN :1 tartare Tartaars BN :1 tartare tartaarsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) tartare tartaartje ZN :1 beefsteak (E) hachate {sj}/tartare, tartare tartan ZN :1 tartan tartanbaan ZN :1 pista (de) tartan Tartarus ZN EIGN :1 Tartaro tarten WW :1 (trotseren) affrontar, defiar, bravar :gevaren -- = affrontar/defiar/bravar periculos :de dood -- = affrontar/defiar/bravar le morte :het noodlot -- = defiar le sorte/le destino :2 (tergen) provocar :iemand -- = provocar un persona :3 (uitdagen) defiar :4 (overtreffen) exceder, superar, superpassar :een ellende die elke beschrijving tart = un miseria que supera/superpassa tote description/tote lo que on pote imaginar tartend BN :1 defiante, provocante, provocative, provocatori tarter ZN :1 provocator tarting ZN :1 defia, defiantia, provocation tartraat ZN :1 tartrato tartrazine ZN :1 tartrazina tarwe ZN :1 frumento, tritico :stro van -- = palea de tritico :-- dorsen = batter le tritico :de -- tot schoven binden = ligar le tritico in fasces tarweaar ZN :1 spica de frumento/de tritico tarweachtig BN :1 frumentacee :--e planten = plantas frumentacee tarweakker ZN :1 Zie: tarweveld tarwebloem ZN :1 flor de farina de frumento/tritico tarwebouw ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de frumento/tritico tarwebrood ZN :1 pan de frumento/de tritico tarwecultuur ZN :1 Zie: tarwebouw tarwe-export ZN :1 exportation de frumento/tritico tarwe-exporteur ZN :1 exportator de frumento/tritico tarwegrassen ZN MV :1 frumentaceas tarwehalm ZN :1 pedunculo de frumento/tritico tarwehandel ZN :1 commercio frumentari tarwe-import ZN :1 importation de frumento/tritico tarwe-importeur ZN :1 importator de frumento/tritico tarwe-invoer ZN :1 Zie: tarwe-import tarwekaf ZN :1 vannatura de frumento/tritico tarwekiem ZN :1 germine de frumento/tritico tarwekoek ZN :1 torta de frumento/tritico tarwekorrel ZN :1 grano de frumento/tritico tarweland ZN :1 Zie: tarweveld tarwemarkt ZN :1 mercato frumentari tarwemeel ZN :1 farina de frumento/de tritico tarwenotering ZN :1 (op de beurs) quotation del frumento/tritico tarweoogst ZN :1 recolta del frumento/del tritico tarweopbrengst ZN :1 production del frumento/tritico tarwepap ZN :1 pappa de frumento/tritico tarweprijs ZN :1 precio del frumento/tritico tarweschoof ZN :1 fasce de frumento/tritico tarwesoort ZN :1 specie de frumento/tritico tarwestro ZN :1 palea de frumento/tritico tarweteelt ZN :1 Zie: tarwebouw tarwe-uitvoer ZN :1 Zie: tarwe-export tarweveld ZN :1 campo de frumento/tritico tarweverbouw ZN :1 Zie: tarwebouw tarwevlokken ZN MV :1 floccos de frumento/tritico tarwewan ZN :1 vanno de frumento/tritico tarwezemelen ZN MV :1 branes de frumento/tritico tas ZN :1 (zak) sacco :plastic -- = sacco de plastico :een --(vol) geld = un sacco de moneta :2 (hoop) pila, cumulo tasje ZN :1 sacco a/de mano tasjesdief ZN :1 fur/robator de saccos a/de mano Tasmaans BN :1 de Tasmania, tasmanian Tasmanië ZN EIGN :1 Tasmania :van/uit -- = tasmanian :bewoner van -- = tasmaniano Tasmanië ZN EIGN :1 Tasmania Tasmaniër ZN :1 habitante de Tasmania, tasmaniano TASS :1 (Afk.) (agentia) Tass tassen WW :1 pilar, mitter in pila tast ZN :1 tocco :blinden herkennen iets op de -- = le cecos recognosce le cosas per tocco :op de -- = tastante, tactilemente tastbaar BN :1 (voel/grijpbaar) palpabile, tangibile, perceptibile, sensibile, concrete :--e werkelijkheid = realitate tangibile :-- resultaat = resultato palpabile/concrete/tangibile :--e wereld = mundo tangibile/sensibile :--e duisternis = tenebras palpabile/profunde :-- voorwerp = corpore tactile :op --e wijze = in modo concrete :2 (duidelijk) evidente, sensibile, tangibile, palpabile, manifeste, visibile, concrete :-- bewijs = proba/prova evidente/tangibile/palpabile/concrete :--e leugen = mentita/mendacio evidente/palpabile/manifeste :--e voordelen = avangates real :--e verbetering = (a)melioration positive :iets -- maken voor iemand = explanar un cosa pro un persona in terminos concrete tastbaarheid ZN :1 palpabilitate, tangibilitate :-- van een waarheid = palpabilitate de un veritate tastbal ZN :1 pulpa del digito tasten WW :1 (betasten) toccar, tastar, palpar :2 (treffen) toccar :iemand in zijn eer -- = toccar un persona in su honor :3 (de hand zoekend bewegen) cercar tastante/tactilemente :(FIG) in het duister -- = natar in plen mysterio :4 (reiken) attinger :in de beurs -- = aperir le bursa taster ZN :1 (van geleedpotigen) palpo :2 (TECHN) tastator, palpator, detector tastgevoeligheid ZN :1 sensibilitate tactile tastgewaarwording ZN :1 sensation tactile tastharen ZN MV :1 pilos tactile, (van katachtige) vibrissas tastlichaampje ZN :1 corpusculo tactile/del tacto tastorgaan ZN :1 organo/receptor tactile/del tacto :de --en in de huid = le receptores tactile del pelle tastspriet ZN :1 (van insekten) antenna tastvermogen ZN :1 tactilitate, tacto tastwaarnememingen ZN MV :1 perceptiones tactile tastzin ZN :1 senso tactile/del tacto, tacto, tactilitate tasvormig BN :1 in forma de bursa, sacciforme tater ZN :1 (kletskous) garrulator :2 (mond) bucca garrule taterata TW :1 (trompet/hoorngeluid) taratantara tateren WW :1 (kwebbelen) garrular tatering ZN :1 garrulada tatoeage ZN :1 (handeling) tatu, tatuage :2 (resultaat) tatu, tatuage tatoeëerder ZN :1 tatuator tatoeëerinstrument ZN :1 instrumento de tatu/de tatuage tatoeëerstift ZN :1 stilo de tatu/de tatuage tatoeëren WW :1 tatuar :het -- = tatu, tatuage :zich laten -- = facer se tatuar tatoeëring ZN :1 tatu, tatuage tatoeëringstechniek ZN :1 technica del tatu/del tatuage tau ZN :1 (Griekse letter) tau taugé ZN :1 germines de soya taukruis ZN :1 tau Tauriden ZN EIGN MV :1 (ASTRON) Taurides taurobolium ZN :1 taurobolio taurofobie ZN :1 taurophobia tautochroon BN :1 tautochrone :--e kromme = curva tautochrone tautogram ZN :1 tautogramma tautologie BN :1 tautologia tautologisch BN :1 tautologic :--e redenering = rationamento tautologic :--e uitdrukking = expression tautologic, tautologia tautomeer BN :1 tautomere, tautomeric :--e verbinding = composito tautomere/tautomeric tautomeer ZN :1 tautomero, composito tautomere/tautomeric tautomerie ZN :1 tautomeria tautosyllabisch BN :1 tautosyllabic taveerne ZN :1 taverna tax ZN :1 (belasting) taxa taxameter ZN :1 Zie: taximeter taxateur ZN :1 taxator, estimator :beëdigd -- = taxator jurate taxatie ZN :1 taxation, valutation, evalutation, estimation, appreciamento :-- van een huis = valutation de un casa taxatiefout ZN :1 error de valutation taxatiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de taxation/de (e)valutation taxatieprijs ZN :1 precio estimate/taxate/de taxation/de (e)valutation taxatierapport ZN :1 expertise (F) taxatiewaarde ZN :1 valor taxate/de taxation/de (e)valutation taxeerbaar BN :1 appreciabile taxeren WW :1 taxar, valutar, evalutar, estimar, appreciar :het -- = taxation, valutation, evalutation, estimation, appreciamento :een huis -- = valutar un casa :de schade -- = (e)valutar le damnos :een juweel laten -- = facer estimar un joiel taxering ZN :1 Zie: taxatie taxfree BN :1 exempte de taxa, libere de impostos :-- artikelen = articulos libere de impostos :-- shop = boteca libere de impostos taxi ZN :1 taxi :rit in -- = cursa in taxi :een -- nemen = prender un taxi :een -- aanroepen = appellar un taxi :een -- bestellen = ordinar un taxi taxibedrijf ZN :1 Zie: taxi-onderneming taxibestuurder ZN :1 Zie: taxichauffeur taxicentrale ZN :1 central de taxis taxichauffeur ZN :1 conductor/chauffeur (F) de taxi, taxista taxidermie ZN :1 taxidermia taxidermisch BN :1 taxidermic taxidermist ZN :1 taxidermista taxiën WW :1 rolar :het vliegtuig taxiede over de startbaan = le avion/areoplano rolava super le pista de volo taximeter ZN :1 taximetro, contator de taxi taxi-onderneming ZN :1 interprisa/compania de taxis taxipassagier ZN :1 passagero de taxi taxirit ZN :1 cursa in taxi taxistandplaats ZN :1 station de taxis taxitarief ZN :1 tarifa de taxi taxivliegtuig ZN :1 taxi del aere taxonomie ZN :1 taxonomia, taxinomia taxonomisch BN :1 taxonomic, taxinomic :--e prin-cipes = principios taxonomic taxonoom ZN :1 taxonomista, taxinomista taxus(boom) ZN :1 taxo taxusachtige ZN :1 taxacea taxusblad ZN :1 folio de taxo taxushaag ZN :1 haga/sepe de taxos taxusheg ZN :1 Zie: taxushaag taxushout ZN :1 ligno de taxo taylorisatie ZN :1 taylorisation tayloriseren WW :1 taylorisar :het -- = taylorisation taylorstelsel ZN :1 Zie: taylorsysteem taylorsysteem ZN :1 (EC) systema Taylor, taylorismo :het -- toepassen = taylorisar :voorstander van het -- = taylorista T-balk ZN :1 barra/ferro in T t.b.c. :1 tuberculose (-osis) t.b.c.-bestrijding ZN :1 lucta/campania antituberculose t.b.c.-geval ZN :1 caso de tuberculose (-osis) t.b.c.-haard ZN :1 foco tubercular/tuberculose t.b.c.-patiënt ZN :1 patiente tubercular, tuberculoso te BW :1 troppo, nimis :-- laat = troppo tarde :-- kort = troppo curte :-- veel = troppo :des -- te beter = tanto melio :des --te meer daar = tanto plus que :-- goed voor deze wereld = troppo bon pro iste mundo :-- veel om op te noemen = cuje enumeration esserea troppo longe :dat is een beetje -- = isto es un pauco/poco excessive te VZ :1 :-- bed liggen = esser in le lecto :-- Parijs wonen = viver in/a Paris :-- paard komen = venir a cavallo :-- voet = a pede :zitten -- studeren = esser studiante :de Dom -- Keulen = le cathedral de Colonia :-- middernacht = a medienocte :--n overstaan van = ante :-- goeder trouw = in bon fide, bona fide (L) teak(hout) ZN :1 teca, tek teakhouten BN :1 de teca/tek teakolie ZN :1 oleo pro mobiles team ZN :1 (SPORT) equipa, team (E) :een -- samenstellen = formar/componer un equipa/team :2 (samenwerkende mensen) equipa, team (E) :medisch -- = equipa/team medic :in een -- werken = travaliar/laborar in un equipa/team teamgeest ZN :1 spirito de equipa/team (E) teamspeler ZN :1 jocator in un equipa/team (E) teamsport ZN :1 sport (E) de equipa/team (E) teamverband ZN :1 equipa, team (E) :in -- werken = travaliar/laborar in equipa/in team teamwork ZN :1 travalio/labor collective/de equipa/de team (E)/in gruppo tearoom ZN :1 salon de the, tea-room (E) teboeksteller ZN :1 registrator, chronista teboekstelling ZN :1 (het te boek stellen) registration :-- van schepen = registration de naves :2 (het te boek gestelde) entrata :afschrift van -- = copia del entrata technetium ZN :1 technetium techneut ZN :1 technico assidue technicolor ZN :1 technicolor :film in -- = film (E) in technicolor technicum ZN :1 schola technic technicus ZN :1 technico techniek ZN :1 (nodige bewerkingen/verrichtingen om iets tot stand te brengen) technica :een cursus methoden en -- = un curso in/de methodos e technicas :een -- aanleren = apprender un technica :een -- toepassen = applicar un technica :2 (bewerkingen mbt de industrie) technica, technologia :geavanceerde --en = technicas avantiate :wonderen van de -- = meravilias del technica :vooruitgang van de -- = progresso technic :de -- staat voor niets = le technica non ha limites :3 (vaardigheid) technica :-- van een pianist = technica de un pianista :-- van een tennisser = technica de un jocator de tennis (E) :over onvoldoende -- beschikken = posseder technicas insufficiente technisch BN :1 technic, del technica :-- tekenaar = designator technic/industrial :-- medewerker = adjuncto technic :--e school = schola technic/industrial :--e hogeschool = schola technic superior :-- onderwijs = inseniamento technic :--e dienst = servicio technic :-- bureau = agentia technic :-- woordenboek = dictionario technic :--e encyclopedie = encyclopedia del technica :--e taal(gebruik) = linguage technic :--e term = termino technic, technicismo :--e terminologie = terminologia technic :--e vooruitgang = progresso technic :--e moeilijkheid = difficultate technic :--e vakken = disciplinas technic :-- karakter = technicitate :dat is -- onmogelijk = isto es technicamente impossibile technisch-economisch BN :1 technico-economic technocraat ZN :1 (aanhanger van de technocratie) technocrate :2 (iemand die zich door zakelijke overwegingen laat leiden) technocrate technocratie ZN :1 (stelsel) technocratia :2 (heerschappij van technici) technocratia technocratisch BN :1 technocratic technocratisme ZN :1 technocratia technofiel BN :1 technophile technokeuring ZN :1 controlo technic (de un automobile) technologie ZN :1 (leer) technologia :2 (toepassing van natuurwetenschap) technologia :chemische -- = technologia chimic :fysische -- = technologia physic :farmaceutische -- = technologia pharmaceutic :medische -- = technologia medic technologisch BN :1 technologic :--e vooruitgang = progresso technologic :de moderne --e ontwikkeling = le disveloppamento del technologia moderne :een -- hoogontwikkeld land = un pais technologicamente avantiate technoloog ZN :1 technologo, technologista technorapport ZN :1 certificato de controlo technic (de un automobile) technostation ZN :1 station/centro/garage (F) de controlo technic (de automobiles) technostructuur ZN :1 technostructura teckel ZN :1 (hond) teckel (D), bassetto german tectologie ZN :1 tectologia tectologisch BN :1 tectologic tectyl ZN :1 (merknaam) textyl, producto anticorrossive tectyleren WW :1 tractar con tectyl/con un producto anticorrosive teddybeer ZN :1 urso de pluche (F), teddy(bear) (E) teder BN :1 tenere :--e liefde = amor tenere :--e kus = basio tenere :iemand -- aankijken = reguardar/mirar un persona teneremente/con teneressa tederheid ZN :1 teneressa :moederlijke -- = teneressa maternal :de natuur in al haar -- = le natura in tote su teneressa tederte ZN :1 Zie: tederheid Te Deum ZN :1 Te Deum TEE :1 (afk.: Trans-Europe Express (E)) TEE, traino transeuropee teef ZN :1 cana :loopse -- = cana in calor teek :1 ticca teelaarde ZN :1 humus (L), terra vegetal teelbal ZN :1 teste, testiculo, colion teelbalontsteking ZN :1 orchitis teeldrift ZN :1 Zie: geslachtsdrift teelgewas ZN :1 planta cultivate teelgrond ZN :1 Zie: teelaarde teellaag ZN :1 Zie: humuslaag teelt ZN :1 (verbouw) cultura, cultivation :-- van koffie = cultura/cultivation de caffe :-- van tabak = cultura/cultivation de tabaco :eigen -- = cultura proprie/de proprie recolta :2 (fokkerij) elevamento teeltkeus ZN :1 selection :natuurlijke -- = selection natural :kunstmatige -- = selection artificial teeltleer ZN :1 genetica teeltvergunning ZN :1 :-- voor hennep = autorisation (official) pro le cultura de cannabe/cannabis teeltweefsel ZN :1 (PLANTK) cambio teelvocht ZN :1 liquido seminal/spermatic teem ZN :1 maniera de parlar multo monotone teems ZN :1 tamis, tamisio, cribro, colo, colatorio teen ZN :1 (deel van de voet) digito del pede :grote -- = grande digito/digito grosse (del pede) :kleine -- = parve digito (del pede) :op de --en = super le puncta del pedes :(DIERK) op de --en lopend = digitigrade :gauw op zijn --tjes getrapt = punctiliose :van top tot -- = del capite/testa al pedes :2 (deel van een sok/kous) puncta :3 :--tje knoflook = puncta de allio :4 (voet van een dijk) pede :5 (vlechtrijs) vimine teenager ZN :1 teenager (E), adolescente teenakker ZN :1 Zie: teenland teenamputatie ZN :1 amputation de un digito del pede teenbotje ZN :1 Zie: teenkootje teengang ZN :1 ambulatura digitigrade teenganger ZN :1 digitigrado teenhout ZN :1 vimine teenkootje ZN :1 phalange teenland ZN :1 campo de vimines teenstuk ZN :1 extremitate del calceatura/calceo/scarpa teenwilg ZN :1 salice viminal, vimine teer ZN :1 catran :vat -- = tonnello de catran :met -- insmeren = catranar teer BN :1 (broos) delicate, tenere, fragile :-- gestel = constitution delicate/fragile :--e gezondheid = sanitate fragile :--e huid = pelle delicate :-- poppetje = esser/puera fragile :2 (gevoelig) delicate :-- onderwerp = subjecto/thema delicate :-- punt = puncto/question delicate :(FIG) een --e snaar aanroeren = toccar/facer vibrar le chorda sensibile teerachtig BN :1 catranose teerasfalt ZN :1 asphalto/pice a catran teerbak ZN :1 recipiente de catran teerbemind BN :1 teneremente amate teerder ZN :1 catranator teeremulsie ZN :1 emulsion de catran teerfabriek ZN :1 catraneria teergehalte ZN :1 tenor/percentage de catran teergeld ZN :1 Zie: teerpenning teergeliefd BN :1 Zie: teerbemind teergevoelig BN :1 (multo) sensibile, tenere, de corde tenere :-- hart = corde sensibile teergevoeligheid ZN :1 sensibilitate teerhartig BW :1 Zie: teergevoelig teerhartigheid ZN :1 Zie: teergevoeligheid teerheid ZN :1 sensibilitate, teneressa, delicatessa, fragilitate teerhoudend BN :1 catranose teerketel ZN :1 caldiera de catran teerkleed ZN :1 tela catranate teerkleur ZN :1 color de catran teerkleurig BN :1 de color de catran teerkoker ZN :1 catranator teerkokerij ZN :1 catraneria teerkost ZN :1 viveres pro le viage teerkwast ZN :1 brossa/pincel pro catranar teerlaag ZN :1 strato de catran teerling ZN :1 (dobbelsteen) dato :2 (kubus) cubo teerlingsbeentje ZN :1 osso cuboide teerlingsworp ZN :1 jecto de datos teerlingvormig BN :1 cubic, cuboide teerlucht ZN :1 odor de catran teerolie ZN :1 oleo de catran teeroven ZN :1 furno de catran teerpapier ZN :1 papiro catranate teerpenning ZN :1 viatico teerpil ZN :1 pilula al catran teerpot ZN :1 potto a/de catran teerprodukt ZN :1 producto de catran teerproduktie ZN :1 production de catran teerreuk ZN :1 odor de catran teersmaak ZN :1 gusto de catran teerspijs ZN :1 (mondkost) viatico :2 :Heilige Teerspijs = Viatico teersproeimachine ZN :1 catranator teerstoker ZN :1 catranator teerton ZN :1 tonnello a/de catran teertouw ZN :1 corda catranate teervat ZN :1 Zie: teerton teerwater ZN :1 aqua catranate teerweg ZN :1 cammino/via catranate teerzalf ZN :1 unguento/pomada al catran teerzand ZN :1 arena/sablo bituminose teerzeep ZN :1 sapon (a base) de catran, sapon al catran teestuk ZN :1 te TEE-trein ZN :1 TEE teevee ZN :1 (televisie) television :naar de -- kijken = reguardar le television :2 (televisietoestel) television, televisor teeveetoestel ZN :1 television, televisor tefillin ZN :1 phylacterio teflon ZN :1 (merknaam) teflon tefra ZN :1 tephra, projection vulcanic teg(u)men ZN :1 tegumento tegader BW :1 insimul :-- brengen = assemblar, reunir tegel ZN :1 quadrello :glazen --s = quadrellos de vitro :schoorsteen met antieke --tjes = cammino con quadrellos antique :--s leggen = poner quadrellos, quadrellar :met --s beklede badkamer = sala de banio quadrellate tegelaarde ZN :1 argilla pro quadrellos tegelbakker ZN :1 fabricante de quadrellos tegelbakkerij ZN :1 (fabricage) fabrication de quadrellos :2 (fabriek) fabrica de quadrellos tegelbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de quadrellos tegelbestrating ZN :1 pavimento de quadrellos tegelfabricage ZN :1 Zie: tegelbakkerij-1 tegelfabriek ZN :1 Zie: tegelbakkerij-2 tegelijk BW :1 (op hetzelfde ogenblik) in/al mesme tempore, simultaneemente :zij kwamen -- aan = illes arrivava al mesme tempore :ik kan geen twee dingen -- doen = io non pote facer duo cosas al mesme tempore :ik kan niet overal -- zijn = io non ha le dono del ubiquitate :jullie moeten -- trekken = vos debe tirar simultaneemente :2 (in dezelfde periode) simul, insimul, in/al mesme tempore :zij hebben -- gestudeerd = illes ha facite lor studios insimul :3 (samen met iets/iemand anders) simul, insimul :als de timmerman komt, kan je -- die kast laten repareren = quando le carpentero venira, tu le demandera anque de reparar iste armario :4 (tevens) simul, insimul, in/al mesme tempore :hij is dokter en -- apotheker = ille es al mesme tempore medico e pharmacista :allen -- = totes insimul, in bloco tegelijkertijd BW :1 (gelijktijdig) in le/al mesme tempore/momento, simultaneemente :wij kwamen -- aan = nos arrivava al mesme tempore/momento, io arrivava con ille/illa, etc. :2 (tevens) in le/al mesme tempore, simul, insimul tegelindustrie ZN :1 industria de quadrellos tegelkachel ZN :1 estufa de ceramica tegelmaker ZN :1 Zie: tegelbakker tegelmat ZN :1 matta de junco tegelmozaïek ZN :1 mosaico de quadrellos tegeloven ZN :1 furno de un fabrica de quadrellos tegelpad ZN :1 sentiero de quadrellos tegelschilder ZN :1 pictor de quadrellos tegeltableau ZN :1 quadro de quadrellos tegelvloer ZN :1 solo quadrellate, pavimento de quadrellos tegelwand ZN :1 pariete/muro quadrellate tegelwerk ZN :1 mosaico de quadrellos, quadrellos tegelzetten WW :1 quadrellar tegelzetter ZN :1 quadrellator tegemoet BW :1 al incontro de :iemand -- gaan = ir al incontro de un persona :iemand -- rennen = currer pro incontrar un persona :iets reikhalzend -- zien = attender un cosa con impatientia :de warmte komt ons -- = le calor arriva usque a nos :zijn ondergang/ongeluk -- gaan = currer a su perdita/al disastro :zijn tegenstander -- komen = venir al incontro de su adversario, (FIG) facer un concession a su adversario :aan iemands wensen -- komen = tener conto del desiros/desiderios de un persona :aan iemands bezwaren -- komen = tener conto del objectiones de un persona :iets -- zien = (verwachten) expectar un cosa, (zien naderen) vider avicinar se un cosa :-- treden = ir al incontro de :betere tijden -- gaan = haber ante se melior tempores tegemoetkomend BN :1 (toeschietelijk) conciliante, accommodante, complacente, transigente :hij is niet erg -- = ille non es multo transigente, ille es (as)satis intransigente :2 (naar de spreker toe) in senso inverse, contrari :-- verkeer = traffico/circulation contrari/que veni in senso inverse/in le direction opposite tegemoetkoming ZN :1 (concessie) concession :onderlinge -- = concessiones reciproc :2 (gedeeltelijke vergoeding) contribution, indemnisation, compensation, subvention :-- van het rijk = adjuta financiari/contribution statal/del stato :een kleine -- voor de geleden schade = un parve compensation pro le damnos suffrite :iemand een -- in de kosten geven = participar al/in le costos de un persona, indemnisar un persona pro un parte del costos, dar a un persona un reduction del costos tegen VZ :1 (in omgekeerde richting) contra :-- de stroom = contra le currente :-- de wind in fietsen = bicyclar contra le vento :-- iets ingaan = (strijdig zijn) esser contrari a un cosa :het proces van X -- Y = le processo de X contra Y :2 (gekeerd naar) contra, verso :-- een boom plassen = urinar contra un arbore :vreemd -- iets aankijken = non esser habituate a un cosa :iets -- iemand zeggen = dicer un cosa a un persona :3 (jegens) verso :vriendelijk -- iemand zijn = esser amabile/amical verso un persona :4 (als aanduiding van een vijandige houding of competitie) contra :een race -- de klok = un cursa contra le horologio :zich -- de kou beschermen = proteger se contra le frigido :de schijn -- zich hebben = haber le apparentias contra se :zij heeft iets -- hem = illa ha alique contra ille :daar kun je niets op -- hebben = tu non pote objectar a isto :heb je er iets op --? = ha tu ulle objectiones? :daar heb ik niets op -- = io non ha nulle objectiones :een wrok -- iemand koesteren = nutrir resentimento contra un persona :ergens niet -- kunnen = non supportar un cosa :het -- iemand opnemen = defiar/provocar un persona :zich -- brand verzekeren = assecurar se contra le incendio :zich -- iets verzetten = opponer se a un cosa :-- iets vechten = combatter contra un cosa :-- Ajax voetballen = jocar contra Ajax, incontrar Ajax :bestand -- = a proba/prova de, resistente a :5 (in strijd met) contrari a, contra :-- zijn principes = contrari a su principios :-- zijn gewoonte in handelen = ager contra su habitude :-- iets indruisen = esser contrar a un cosa :dat is -- de wet = isto es contra/contrari al/in contravention del lege, isto es illegal :iets doen -- wil en dank = facer un cosa reluctantemente/contra su voluntate :6 (mbt het einde van een beweging) contra :dat stuit me -- de borst = isto me repugna :7 (kort vóór) verso :-- het einde van het boek = verso le fin del libro :-- tweeën = verso duo horas :8 (in aanraking met) contra :-- een auto leunen = esser appoiate contra un auto(mobile) :een steen -- een muur gooien = lancear un petra contra un muro :het bed -- de wand duwen = pulsar le lecto contra le pariete :9 (in ruil voor) contra :iets ruilen -- iets = excambiar un cosa contra un cosa :10 (vergeleken met) contra :tien -- één = dece contra un tegen ZN :1 contra :het voor en het -- = le pro e le contra :alles heeft zijn voors en zijn --s = toto ha su pros e su contras tegen BW :1 contra :zijn stem -- uitbrengen = votar contra, exprimer un voto negative :wind en stroom waren ons -- = le vento e le currente esseva contra nos :ergens -- zijn = esser contra un cosa, esser opposite a un cosa :zij heeft haar leeftijd -- = su etate es contra illa tegenaan BW :1 contra :ergens -- leunen = appoiar se contra/a un cosa :het andere huis staat er vlak -- = le altere casa es adjacente :(FIG) ergens -- lopen = trovar un cosa casualmente :(FIG) ergens veel geld -- gooien = investir multe moneta in un cosa tegenaanbod ZN :1 contraproposition, contraofferta tegenaanklacht ZN :1 contra-accusation tegenaanval ZN :1 contra-attacco :in de -- gaan, een -- uitvoeren = contra-attaccar, passar al contra-attacco tegenaanwijzing ZN :1 contra-indication tegenactie ZN :1 contra-attacco, contra-offensiva tegenadvies ZN :1 contra-aviso tegenantwoord ZN :1 replica tegenarbitrage ZN :1 contra-arbitrage tegenargument ZN :1 argumento contrari, contra-argumento :--en aanvoeren = adducer/presentar argumentos contrari/opposite, opponer argumentos tegenartikel ZN :1 replica tegenbatterij ZN :1 contrabatteria tegenbedenking ZN :1 objection tegenbeding ZN :1 stipulation/clausula contrari tegenbeeld ZN :1 (tegenstelling) contrasto, antithese (-esis) :2 (tegenhanger) pendant (F), antitypo tegenbelofte ZN :1 contrapromissa tegenbericht ZN :1 aviso contrari, contraaviso :behoudens -- = salvo aviso contrari tegenbeschikking ZN :1 disposition contrari tegenbeschuldiging ZN :1 recrimination, contra-accusation :--en inbrengen tegen = recriminar :met een -- beantwoordend = recriminatori :iemand die --en inbrengt = recriminator tegenbetogen WW :1 contramanifestar tegenbetoging ZN :1 contramanifestation :deelnemer aan een -- = contramanifestante tegenbetoog ZN :1 refutation, confutation tegenbevel ZN :1 contraordine, contramandato, ordine/mandato contrari :een -- geven = dar un contraordine, contramandar tegenbeweging ZN :1 movimento contrari tegenbewijs ZN :1 proba/prova contrari, proba/prova/demonstration del contrario :een -- leveren = presentar/fornir un proba/prova contrari :een -- toelaten = admitter un proba/prova contrari tegenbezoek ZN :1 visita reciproc, contravisita :een -- afleggen = render su visita a un persona tegenbezwaar ZN :1 objection tegenbieden WW :1 facer un contraofferta tegenblaffen WW :1 latrar contra tegenbod ZN :1 contraofferta :een -- doen = facer un contraofferta tegenboeking ZN :1 contrapartita tegenboord ZN :1 bordo opposite tegencoup ZN :1 contracolpo de stato tegencultuur ZN :1 contracultura tegendeel ZN :1 contrario, opposito, reverso, inverso, antithese (-esis) :harmonie del --en = harmonia del contrarios :het -- is waar = il es justemente le inverso, il es ver le contrario :het -- bewijzen = provar/probar le contrario :geheel het -- van = tote le contrario de :alles wijst op het -- = toto indica le contrario :de --en sluiten elkaar uit = le contrarios se exclude :hij is het -- van zijn vader = ille es tote le contrario de su patre, ille es le perfecte antithese de su patre, ille es le polo opposite de su patre :het -- zeggen van hetgeen men meent = dicer le contrario de lo que on pensa :daarmede zou men het -- bereiken = isto esserea contraproducente/contraproductive :2 (FIL, WISK) reciproco tegendemonstratie ZN :1 Zie: tegenbetoging tegendeur ZN :1 porta opposite tegendoelpunt ZN :1 goal (E) contra :twee --en krijgen = conceder duo goals tegendraad ZN :1 (WEVEN) filo del trama tegendraads BN :1 (niet gelijk met de draad) contra le filo, a contrafilo :vlees -- snijden = trenchar {sj} carne contra le filo :2 (recalcitrant) recalcitrante, contrariante, oppositive :-- reageren = esser contrariante, reager in maniera recalcitrante tegendraaien WW :1 tornar in le senso opposite tegendrang ZN :1 impulsion contrari tegendruk ZN :1 (NAT) resistentia, contrapression, pression (in senso) contrari :een -- uitoefenen = exercer un contrapression :2 (DRUKK) contraprova, contraproba tegeneffect ZN :1 contraeffecto, effecto contrari tegeneis ZN :1 (JUR) reconvention, demanda reconventional :via een -- = reconventionalmente tegeneten WW :1 mangiar usque al disgusto, dar se un indigestion :zich iets -- = mangiar un cosa usque al disgusto tegengaan WW :1 (bestrijden) combatter, reprimer, luctar contra, opponer se a, frenar :ondeugden -- = combatter vitios :het kwaad -- = reprimer le mal :misbruik -- = combatter le abuso :de inflatie -- = frenar le inflation :2 (tegemoet gaan) ir al incontro de tegengalm ZN :1 echo, resonantia tegengas ZN :1 :(FIG) -- geven = resister, opponer se, manifestar su opposition tegengeschenk ZN :1 dono reciproc tegengesteld BN :1 adverse, reverse, contrari, contradictori, inverse, opposite, (BW ook) adverso :--e gevoelens = sentimentos contrari/contradictori :--e belangen = interesses opposite/contrari/incompatibile, divergentia de interesses :--e meningen = opiniones opposite :--e getallen = numeros opposite :in --e richting = in direction/senso inverse/contrari :het --e effect hebben = esser contraproductive/contraproducente :(FIL) -- in bepaalde opzichten = subcontrari tegengestelde ZN :1 Zie: tegendeel tegengevoel ZN :1 sentimento reciproc tegengewerkt BN :1 contrariate :-- plan = projecto contrariate tegengewicht ZN :1 contrapeso tegengif ZN :1 antidoto, contraveneno, antiveneno, (gevormd in het organisme zelf) antitoxina :universeel -- = mithridato :een -- toedienen = administrar un contraveneno, antidotar tegenglans ZN :1 reflexo tegenhanger ZN :1 pendant (F), antitypo, (ambtgenoot) homologo :als -- = como pendant :een -- vormen met = facer pendant con :elkaars --(s) zijn = esser symmetric tegenhebben WW :1 (last hebben van) esser disavantagiate per :zij heeft haar leeftijd tegen = illa es disavantagiate de su etate, su etate es contra illa :2 (tegenwerking ondervinden van) esser opponite per :een aantal leden van de vergadering -- = esser opponite per alicun membros del assemblea tegenheid ZN :1 Zie: tegenspoed Tegen-Hervorming ZN :1 Contrareforma tegenhoek ZN :1 angulo opposite tegenhouden WW :1 (beletten voort te gaan) arrestar, stoppar, retener, continer, blocar :de loop van het water -- = arrestar/stoppar le curso del aqua :een hollend paard -- = arrestar/stoppar un cavallo currente :de vijand -- = continer le inimico :2 (verhinderen) impedir, stoppar, blocar :een huwelijk -- = impedir un maritage/matrimonio :wie kan die plannen --? = qui pote stoppar iste planos? :een hervorming -- = blocar un reforma :3 (onderscheppen) interceptar :een wolk houdt de zon tegen = un nube intercepta le sol :het -- van de zonnestralen = le interception del radios del sol tegenin BW :1 contra, opposite a :ergens -- gaan = combatter un cosa, esser opposite a un cosa, opponer se a un cosa tegenkandidaat ZN :1 (kandidaat van de tegenpartij) candidato del partito adverse :2 (tweede kandidaat) secunde candidato, candidato alternative :een -- stellen = presentar un secunde/altere candidato tegenkanter ZN :1 adversario tegenkanting ZN :1 opposition, resistentia :-- ondervinden = incontrar opposition tegenkeizer ZN :1 anticesar tegenkiel ZN :1 carlinga tegenklacht ZN :1 reconvention tegenkomen WW :1 (ontmoeten) incontrar, cruciar :iemand op straat -- = cruciar un persona in le strata :zichzelf -- = esser confrontate a su proprie limites :2 (tegemoet komen) venir al incontro de :3 (aantreffen) incontrar tegenkracht ZN :1 resistentia, fortia contrari/opposite/antagonistic, contrafortia tegenlachen WW :1 rider/surrider (a un persona), esser favorabile a :de toekomst lacht hem tegen = le futuro le surride tegenleer ZN :1 doctrina opposite tegenlicht ZN :1 contraluce :een foto met -- genomen = un photo(graphia) prendite a/in contraluce tegenlichteffect ZN :1 effecto de contraluce tegenlichtopname ZN :1 photo(graphia) a/in contraluce, contraluce tegenligger ZN :1 vehiculo/auto(mobile)/bicycletta que veni in senso inverse/contrari/que approcha {sj} :2 nave que naviga in direction contrari tegenlopen WW :1 ir mal :alles loopt me vandaag tegen = toto va mal pro me hodie tegenmaatregel ZN :1 mesura contrari/de represalias, contramesura tegenmacht ZN :1 contrapoter tegenmars ZN :1 (MIL) contramarcha {sj} tegenmelodie ZN :1 contrapuncto tegenmerk ZN :1 contramarca tegenmijn ZN :1 (MIL) contramina :met --en beschermen = contraminar tegenmijnen WW :1 contraminar tegenmuur ZN :1 contramuro, muro de sustenimento tegennatuurlijk BN :1 (onnatuurlijk) contranatural, antinatural, anormal :2 (pervers) contranatural, antinatural, depravate, perverse :--e neigingen = tendentias antinatural/perverse tegennatuurlijkheid ZN :1 character contranatural, contranaturalitate, antinaturalitate, anormalitate :2 (perversiteit) depravation, perversitate tegenoffensief ZN :1 contraoffensiva tegenofferte ZN :1 contraofferta tegenomwalling ZN :1 contravallation tegenomwenteling ZN :1 contrarevolution tegenontwerp ZN :1 contraprojecto tegenop BW :1 :daar kan ik niet -- = isto es superior a mi fortias, isto es plus que io pote supportar :niemand kon tegen hem op = ille esseva le plus forte, ille esseva troppo forte pro nos/pro illes tegenopverstelbaar BN :1 opponibile tegenorder ZN :1 contraordine, contramandato, ordine/mandato contrari tegenover VZ :1 (aan de overzijde van) in facie de :hij woont schuin -- de kerk = ille habita diagonalmente in facie del ecclesia :de afbeelding -- pagina drie = le imagine al latere del pagina tres :de huizen hier -- = le casas (al latere) opposite :2 (in tegenstelling met) contrarimente a, opposite a :heet -- koud = cal(i)de opposite a frigide :-- elkaar = vis-à-vis (F) :zij staan lijnrecht -- elkaar = illes ha un opinion diametralmente opposite :3 (vergeleken met) comparate a, in comparation con, contra :-- elkaar stellen/plaatsen = opponer, contraponer :het nieuwe schip heeft ruimte voor 1600 passagiers, -- het oude 1100 = comparate al 1100 passageros del ancian nave, le nove pote haber 1600; le nove nave pote haber 1600 passageros, contra 1100 pro le ancian :4 (jegens) verso :-- mij is hij altijd beleefd = verso/con me ille es semper/sempre cortese :hoe sta je -- die kwestie? = que pensa tu de iste question? :sympathiek -- iets staan = monstrar se/esser favorabile a un cosa :scherp/fel -- elkaar staan = esser violentemente opposite tegenovergelegen BN :1 opposite :het -- huis = le casa opposite tegenovergesteld BN :1 reverse, contrari, contradictori, inverse, opposite :in --e richting/kant = in direction/senso contrari/inverse/opposite, opposito :--e bladeren = folios opposite :--e hoeken = angulos opposite :in het -- geval = in le caso contrari/opposite :(FIL) -- in bepaalde opzichten = subcontrari tegenovergestelde ZN :1 opposito, inverso, reverso, contrario, antipode :ik ben van het -- overtuigd = io es convincite del contrario tegenoverliggend BN :1 opposite :--e hoeken = angulos opposite tegenoverstaand BN :1 del altere latere, opposite :--e bladeren = folios opposite :--e zijden = lateres opposite :vertaling met --e tekst = traduction con le texto al altere pagina tegenoverstellen WW :1 opponer :2 confrontar :3 (compenseren) compensar :4 (iets als tegenprestatie bieden) offerer como compensation :5 (vergelijken) contraponer tegenoverstelling ZN :1 opposition :2 confrontation tegenpartij ZN :1 (wederpartij) adversario, (JUR) parte adverse, (SPORT) equipa contrari :advocaat van de -- = advocato (del parte) adverse :speler van de -- = adversario, jocator del equipa contrari :2 (MUZ) secunde partita tegenpaus ZN :1 antipapa :van de -- = antipapal tegenplan ZN :1 contraprojecto tegenpleiter ZN :1 advocato del parte adverse, opponente tegenpoging ZN :1 contraeffortio tegenpool ZN :1 polo opposite, antipolo, altere extremitate tegenpraat ZN :1 contradiction tegenpraten WW :1 contradicer tegenprater ZN :1 contradictor tegenprestatie ZN :1 compensation, contraprestation, servicio reciproc tegenproef ZN :1 contraprova, contraproba tegenpropaganda ZN :1 contrapropaganda tegenpruttelen WW :1 grunnir, murmurar, protestar tegenprutteling ZN :1 murmures, murmurationes, protestation tegenpunt ZN :1 (WISK) puncto (diametralmente) opposite tegenrede ZN :1 replica tegenregering ZN :1 contragovernamento tegenregister ZN :1 registro de controlo tegenrekening ZN :1 contraconto tegenschans ZN :1 contravallation tegenschemering ZN :1 anticrepusculo tegenschok ZN :1 contracolpo tegenschrift ZN :1 replica tegenslag ZN :1 (tegenspoed) adversitate, contratempore, reverso (del fortuna), fortuna adverse, infortuna, misaventura :herhaalde --en = reversos de fortuna successive/repetite :-- ondervinden = haber/suffrer contratempores :2 (MUZ) contratempore tegenspartelen WW :1 resister, opponer se tegensparteling ZN :1 resistentia, opposition tegenspel ZN :1 joco del oppositor, responsa, replica :-- bieden = offerer resistentia, facer opposition tegenspeler ZN :1 (DRAM) partenario :2 (tegenstander) adversario, opponente, oppositor, antagonista :Talleyrand was de grote -- van Napoleon = Talleyrand esseva le grande adversario/le antagonista principal de Napoleon tegenspionage ZN :1 contraspionage tegenspoed ZN :1 Zie: tegenslag :door -- gelouterd = forgiate per le adversitate tegenspraak ZN :1 (protest) objection, contradiction, protesto :-- uitlokken = provocar objectiones/protesto :geen -- dulden = non admitter objectiones/contradiction :zonder -- volgde hij het bevel op = ille obediva al ordine sin ulle objectiones/sin protestar :2 (ontkenning) objection, contestation :niet aan -- onderhevig = non subjecte a objection :zonder -- = indisputabile, incontestabile, incontrovertibile :3 (het tegenstrijdig zijn) contradiction, incompatibilitate, oppugnation, discrepantia, antinomia, paradoxo :-- in zichzelf = contradiction in le terminos :onderlinge -- = mutue contradiction :in -- zijn met = contradicer, esser in contradiction con :dat is in -- met hetgeen hij eerder gezegd heeft = isto contradice lo que ille ha dicite anteriormente :in flagrante -- met = in flagrante contradiction con :lijnrecht in -- met = in opposition total con, diametralmente/totalmente opposite a :vonnis op/bij -- = judicamento contradictori :niet onderhevig aan -- = non subjecte a discussion tegenspreken WW :1 (zich met woorden verzetten tegen) contradicer, objectar, replicar, protestar :2 (juistheid van iets ontkennen) dismentir, contestar, oppugnar :dat gerucht is door niemand tegengesproken = nemo/necuno non ha dismentite/contestate iste rumor :een mening -- = oppugnar un opinion :3 (weerleggen) refutar :4 (strijdig zijn) contradicer, dismentir, confliger con, esser inconsistente con :een weefsel van zich telkens --de verklaringen = un texito de explicationes contradictori :het één spreekt het ander tegen = le duo cosas es contradictori, le cosa es inconsistente con le altere tegensprekend BN :1 contradictori tegenspreker ZN :1 contradictor, objector, oppugnator tegensputteren WW :1 Zie: tegenpruttelen tegensputtering ZN :1 Zie: tegenprutteling tegenstaan WW :1 (niet aanstaan) disagradar, displacer, repugnar, disgustar :dat eten staat hem tegen = iste nutrimento le repugna/disgusta :zijn manieren staan me tegen = su manieras me disagrada/me repugna tegenstand ZN :1 (verzet) resistentia, opposition :-- bieden = resister, opponer/offerer/facer resistentia :-- ontmoeten/ondervinden = incontrar/trovar opposition/resistentia :2 (SCHEI, ELEKTR) (tegengestelde kracht) resistentia :3 (plaatsing tegenover iets) opposition :(ASTRON) een planeet is in -- met de zon = un planeta es in opposition con le sol tegenstander ZN :1 opponente, adversario, antagonista, contradictor, oppositor, (tegenspreker) contradictor, objector :een -- verslaan = batter un adversario :een -- uitschakelen = eliminar un adversario :twee --s tot elkaar brengen = accordar duo adversarios :-- van iets zijn = opponer se a un cosa tegenstellend BN :1 (TAAL) adversative, disjunctive :-- voegwoord = conjunction adversative/disjunctive tegenstelling ZN :1 (antithese) antithese (-esis), opposition :er bestonden grote --en binnen de partij = il habeva dissensiones profunde/differentias considerabile de opinion in le partito :2 (contrast) opposition, contrasto, contraposition, contradistinction :schrille -- = contrasto violente/evidente, abysmo :ideologische --en = contrastos ideologic :een scherpe -- vormen = contrastar violentemente :-- in gevoelens = contrasto de sentimentos :in -- met/tot = in opposition/contrasto con, contrari a :in -- daarmee = in/per contrasto :in -- met hetgeen in Duitsland gebeurt = contrarimente a lo que occurre in Germania :3 (TAAL) antonymia tegenstem ZN :1 (stem tegen) voto contra/contrari/negative :2 (MUZ) secunde partita tegenstemmen WW :1 votar contra/negativemente, dar le voto contrari, exprimer un voto contrari tegenstemmer ZN :1 persona qui vota contra :er waren twintig --s = il habeva vinti/viginti votos contra tegenstof ZN :1 (BIOL) anticorpore tegenstoom ZN :1 contravapor tegenstoot ZN :1 contracolpo, contraattacco :2 (SCHERMEN) contra, riposta tegenstreven WW :1 resister a, opponer se a, luctar contra, contrariar :zonder -- = sin opponer resistentia tegenstrever ZN :1 adversario, opponente, rival, concurrente, competitor, antagonista tegenstreving ZN :1 antagonismo tegenstribbelaar ZN :1 rebelle, refractario tegenstribbelen WW :1 resister, contrariar, protestar, esser rebelle/refractari/recalcitrante tegenstribbelend BN :1 refractari, recalcitrante, rebelle tegenstribbeling ZN :1 resistentia, recalcitration, indocilitate tegenstrijd ZN :1 conflicto, (FIG ook) contradiction :in -- zijn met = confliger con, esser in contradiction con, esser contradictori a tegenstrijden WW :1 contradicer, esser contrari a tegenstrijder ZN :1 adversario tegenstrijdig BN :1 contrari, contradictori, antinomic, inconsistente, incompatibile :--e belangen = interesses incompatibile/inconciliabile :--e beweringen = affirmationes contradictori :--e gevoelens = sentimentos contrari/contradictori/ambivalente :--e opvattingen = conceptiones antinomic :-- handelen = esser inconsequente, ager inconsistentemente :--e naturen = naturas discorde/discordante tegenstrijdigheid ZN :1 (eigenschap, feit) contradiction, opposition, dissonantia, discordantia, (schijnbare tegenstrijdigheid) paradoxo :innerlijke -- = contradiction interne, antinomia :-- van twee naturen = discordantia de duo naturas :-- tussen opvattingen en gedrag = dissonantia inter principios e conducta/comportamento :-- in de bewoordingen = contradiction in le terminos, contradictio in terminis (L) :zij is een vat vol --en = illa es un cumulo de contradictiones, illa es un persona plen de contradictiones :2 (iets tegenstrijdigs) contradiction, conflicto, inconsistentia, discrepantia, contrarietate :een -- bevatten = involver/implicar un contradiction :het boek bevat verscheidene --en = il ha plure inconsistentias in le libro :3 contradiction, contrarietate, paradoxo, antinomia, repugnantia, antilogia :4 incongruentia :de verklaring van de getuige zit vol --en = le deposition del teste es plen de incongruentias tegenstroming ZN :1 Zie: tegenstroom tegenstroom ZN :1 contracurrente, currente contrari/adverse tegenstuit ZN :1 contracolpo tegensturen WW :1 girar le volante in senso contrari tegentij ZN :1 marea contrari, contramarea :2 (FIG) (tegenspoed) adversitate, contratempore tegenval ZN :1 Zie: tegenvaller tegenvallen WW :1 disappunctar, esser contrari al expectation, frustrar le sperantias, non responder al sperantias, causar disappunctamento :dat valt mij van je tegen = tu me ha disappunctate :de opbrengst valt tegen = le rendimento es disappunctante :de jongeman valt ons tegen = le juvene homine frustra nostre sperantias :dat valt me erg tegen = isto es un grande disillusion pro me :vies -- = dar un surprisa disagradabile :de rekening is vies tegengevallen = le nota esseva ben salate tegenvaller ZN :1 disappunctamento, contratempore :dat is een --tje = isto es un contratempore sin importantia tegenvergif ZN :1 Zie: tegengif tegenverklaring ZN :1 (verklaring van de andere zijde) declaration contrari, contradeclaration, risposta, replica, objection del parte adverse :2 (verklaring dat men tegen iets is) declaration de opposition a un cosa, declaration que on se oppone a un cosa, protestation tegenverschansing ZN :1 contravallation tegenverwijt ZN :1 reproche {sj} reciproc, recrimination :--en inbrengen tegen = recriminar :met een -- beantwoordend = recriminatori :iemand die --en inbrengt = recriminator tegenverzekering ZN :1 contraassecurantia tegenvoeter ZN :1 (antipode) antipode :2 (FIG) antipode, opposito tegenvoorbeeld ZN :1 exemplo del contrario, contraexemplo tegenvoorstel ZN :1 contraproposition :een -- indienen/doen = presentar/facer un contraproposition tegenvoorwaarde ZN :1 contracondition tegenvordering ZN :1 reclamation opposite tegenvraag ZN :1 contraquestion :een -- stellen = reponder a un question per un question tegenvuur ZN :1 (MIL) (van de artillerie) contrabatteria :2 (BOSBOUW) contrafoco tegenwaarde ZN :1 equivalente, contravalor :-- in geld = equivalente in moneta tegenwaardeberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del contravalores tegenwaardefonds ZN :1 (FIN) fundo de contravalor tegenwaarderekening ZN :1 (FIN) conto de contravalor tegenweer ZN :1 resistentia, defensa :-- bieden = defenser se, resister tegenwerken WW :1 contrariar, antagonisar, obstar, poner/mitter un obstaculo a, ager contra (un persona/un cosa) :iemand in zijn plannen -- = poner obstaculos al planos de un persona :iemand die tegenwerkt = antagonista, (POL) (stelselmatig) obstructionista tegenwerking ZN :1 opposition, (weerstand) resistentia, (POL) (stelselmatig) obstructionismo :veel -- ondervinden = incontrar multe opposition/resistentia tegenwerpen WW :1 objectar, opponer, remonstrar tegenwerping ZN :1 objection, remonstrantia :--en maken = sublevar objectiones, objectar, remonstrar tegenwicht ZN :1 (gewicht om iets in evenwicht te houden) contrabalancia, contrapeso, peso equilibrante :2 (FIG) contrabalancia, contrapeso, compensation :als -- tegen = como contrapeso a :een -- vormen tegen iets = facer un contrapeso a un cosa, contrabalanciar un cosa tegenwind ZN :1 vento contrari/adverse :wij hebben -- = nos es contrariate per le vento, nos va contra le vento, le vento es contra nos, nos ha le vento contra nos :2 (SCHEEP) vento de proa :3 (FIG) adversitate, contratempore, opposition tegenwoners ZN MV :1 antiscios tegenwoordig BN :1 (aanwezig) presente :-- zijn bij = assister a :ik was daarbij -- = io esseva presente illac, io ha assistite a illo :2 (huidig) presente, actual, currente :de --e president = le presidente actual/presente :--e regering = governamento actual :--e toestand = situation actual :--e prijzen = precios currente :3 (TAAL) presente :-- deelwoord = participio presente :--e tijd = tempore presente, presente :--e tijd van de aantonende wijs = presente del indicativo :een werkwoord in de --e tijd zetten = mitter un verbo al presente tegenwoordig BW :1 hodie, al presente, actualmente, nunc, ora :de jeugd van -- = le juventute actual/de hodie tegenwoordige ZN :1 :het -- = le presente tegenwoordigheid ZN :1 (aanwezigheid) presentia, assistentia :in -- van getuigen = in presentia de testes :in aller -- = in presentia de totes :in mijn -- = in mi presentia, ante me :-- van geest = presentia de spirito tegenzang ZN :1 (LIT) antistrophe :2 (R.K.) antiphona tegenzet ZN :1 responsa, replica :een -- doen = dar un replica, replicar :2 (schaakspel, etc.) risposta, responsa tegenzijde ZN :1 Zie: keerzijde tegenzin ZN :1 repugnantia, repulsion, aversion, disgusto, (ongeneigdheid) reluctantia, disinclination :iets met -- doen = facer un cosa con repugnantia :een -- hebben = sentir aversion, haber repugnantia, repugnar :ik heb een -- in reizen = il me disgusta viagiar :met -- = de mal grado, de mal voluntate, nolente tegenzitten WW :1 esser contrari, esser disfavorabile :het zit me tegen = le circumstantias me es multo disfavorabile :het weer zat lelijk tegen = le tempore esseva bastante disfavorabile, le tempore esseva contra nos tegenzon ZN :1 anthelio tegoed ZN :1 credito, saldo positive, activo :bevroren --en = activos congelate :een -- overschrijden = exceder un credito :-- schrijven = creditar :een -- opvragen = peter le saldo, retirar le credito de su conto tegoed BW :1 :ik heb nog een week vakantie -- = il me resta/remane ancora un septimana de vacantias :dat heb je nog van mij -- = io debe ancora render te isto :hij heeft nog tien gulden van mij -- = io le debe ancora dece florinos :dat hou je -- van me = io te lo debe tegoedbon ZN :1 bono de credito :een -- laten uitschrijven = peter un bono de credito te gronde BW :1 :-- richten = conducer a su ruina tegumentaal BN :1 tegumentari :-- membraan = membrana tegumentari Teheran ZN EIGN :1 Teheran tehuis ZN :1 (plaats waar men thuis is) casa, focar, home (E) :goed -- gezocht voor jonge hond = cerca bon casa pro juvene can :2 (inrichting) casa, home (E), hospitio, (voor zwakzinnigen) asylo, (voor daklozen) refugio :-- voor ongehuwde moeders = home pro matres celibatari :-- voor bejaarden = home pro vetule personas teil ZN :1 cupa, bassino teint ZN :1 carnation teisteraar ZN :1 infestator :2 (kweller) tormentator teisteren WW :1 (ernstig schaden) desolar, devastar, plagar, (mbt ongedierte/plunderaars) infestar, (door een ramp treffen) sinistrar :de aardbeving heeft het land geteisterd = le tremor de terra ha devastate le pais :geteisterd gebied = zona sinistrate :2 (kwellen) affliger, tormentar teistering ZN :1 (schade) desolation, plaga, (door ongedierte/plunderaars) infestation :2 (kwelling) affliction, tormentos tekeergaan WW :1 critar, tempestar, fulminar, tonar, vociferar, vituperar :tegen iemand -- = fulminar contra un persona :hij gaat als een wildeman tekeer = ille crita como un salvage teken ZN :1 (symptoom) signo, signal, indicio, symptoma :een -- van leven geven = dar un signo/signal de vita :taal noch -- geven = non dar signo de vita :--en van ongeduld geven = dar signos de impatientia :--en van verval beginnen te geven = comenciar a dar signos de decadentia :-- des tijds = signo del tempore(s) :2 (voorteken) signo, signal, indication, indicio, (teken aan de wand) presagio, omen (L) :goed -- = bon signo :slecht -- = mal signo :er zijn --en die wijzen op = il ha signos/indicationes de :dat is een -- dat er regen komt = isto es un signo/signal/indication de pluvia, isto annuncia le pluvia :3 (onderscheidingsteken) signo, marca :4 (sein, signaal) signo, signal, (gebaar) gesto :-- van vertrek = signo/signal de partita :een -- geven om te beginnen = dar un signo pro comenciar :-- van goedkeuring = signo de approbation :5 (middel om iets te kennen te geven) signo, signal, symbolo, (schrijfteken) character :-- des kruises = signo del cruce :ten -- van rouw = como signo de lucto :(MUZ) dynamische --s = signos dynamic :6 (sterrenbeeld) signo, constellation :--s van de Dierenriem = signos zodiacal/del Zodiaco :de zon stond in het -- van de Kreeft = le sol esseva in/sub le signo del Cancer :het congres staat in het -- van = le thema del congresso va esser :onze tijd staat in het -- van de computer = nostre tempore es dominate per le computator/computer (E), isto es le etate del computator/computer (E) :7 (WISK) signo tekenaap ZN :1 pantographo tekenaar ZN :1 designator, (illustrator) illustrator :technisch -- = designator industrial/technic :-- van spotprenten = caricaturista tekenacademie ZN :1 academia/schola de designo tekenachtig BN :1 pictoresc tekenakte ZN :1 certificato/diploma de inseniamento del designo tekenbehoeften ZN MV :1 material/articulos de designo tekenbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 Zie: tekenbehoeften tekenblok ZN :1 bloco de (papiro a) designo tekenboek ZN :1 (boek met tekens/seinen) libro/codice de signos/signales :2 (boek waarin men tekent) libro de designo tekenbord ZN :1 planca/tabuliero de designo tekencursus ZN :1 curso de designo tekendoos ZN :1 cassa a designo/de instrumentos de designo tekendriehoek ZN :1 esquadra de designo, esquadra a/de designar tekenen WW :1 (ondertekenen) signar, firmar :het -- = signatura :de vrede -- = signar/firmar le pace :een contract -- = signar/firmar un contracto :voor f. 50,- -- = signar/subscriber pro cinquanta florinos :voor gezien -- = visar un cosa :zijn eigen doodvonnis -- = dictar su proprie sententia de morte :daar teken ik voor! = isto me gustarea! :2 (afbeelden) designar, traciar :een portret -- = designar un portrait (F) :hij kan heel goed -- = ille sape designar multo ben :3 (beschrijven) describer, depinger :zij tekende ons de toestand duidelijk = illa nos depingeva/describeva le situation clarmente :een fraai getekend tijgervel = un pelle de tigre de un designo magnific :4 (karakteriseren) characterisar, marcar, esser characteristic/typic pro :dat antwoord tekent de man = iste responsa characterisa/marca le homine :dit tekent de toestand = isto es characteristic pro le situation :die feiten tekenen = iste factos es eloquente :5 (merken) marcar :een boom -- = marcar un arbore :schapen -- = marcar oves :hij werd voor het leven getekend (door litteken) = ille esseva marcate pro le vita tekenend BN :1 characteristic, typic, (veelbetekenend) significative tekenfilm ZN :1 film (E) de designos (animate) tekengereedschap ZN :1 Zie: tekenbehoeften tekengerei ZN :1 Zie: tekenbehoeften tekenhaak ZN :1 (duple) esquadra tekening ZN :1 (afbeelding) designo, (schets) schizzo (I), (bouwtekening) plano, designo :perspectivische -- = designo perspectivic :gewassen -- = designo lavate :een -- kleuren = colorar un designo :2 (bouwtekening) designo, plano :-- van een gebouw = plano de un edificio :volgens -- = secundo le plano(s) :een -- lezen = leger un plano, interpretar un designo :3 (het ondertekenen) signatura, firma :hierbij het reçu ter -- = ci/hic juncto le recepta pro le signatura :ter -- insluiten = adjunger pro firmar/signar :ter -- voorleggen = presentar pro firmar/signar :4 (het afbeelden) designo :slordig van -- = mal designate :5 (patroon) designo :dit slangevel heeft een prachtige -- = iste pelle de serpente ha un designo magnific :6 (beschrijving) depiction, description :7 :er komt -- in de strijd = le cosa comencia a prender forma tekeninkt ZN :1 tinta de/pro designar tekenkamer ZN :1 sala de designo tekenklas ZN :1 classe de designo tekenkool ZN :1 carbon tekenkrijt ZN :1 crayon (F) tekenkrul ZN :1 parapho tekenkunst ZN :1 arte del designo/de designar, designo tekenleer ZN :1 Zie: tekenstudie tekenleraar ZN :1 professor de designo tekenles ZN :1 lection de designo tekenliniaal ZN :1 regula de designo tekenlokaal ZN :1 sala de designo tekenmethode ZN :1 methodo pro le inseniamento del designo tekenonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento del designo tekenpapier ZN :1 papiro a/de/pro designar/de designo tekenpen ZN :1 (fijne pen) penna de/pro designar :2 (trekpen) tiralineas tekenplank ZN :1 planca/tabuliero de designo tekenportefeuille ZN :1 portafolio/cartiera pro designos tekenpotlood ZN :1 stilo (de graphite) a/de designo tekenprisma ZN :1 diagrapho tekenregel ZN :1 regula del signos tekenschool ZN :1 schola de designo tekenschrift ZN :1 (cahier) quaderno a/de designo :2 (schrift dat bestaat uit tekens) notation, scriptura (pictographic) :chemisch -- = notation chimic :Chinees -- = scriptura/characteres chinese tekenstift ZN :1 Zie: tekenpotlood tekenstudie ZN :1 studio del signos, sem(e)iotica, sem(e)iologia tekentafel ZN :1 tabula/tabuliero de designo, tabula de designator/de architecto :verstelbare -- = tabula/tabuliero de designo adjustabile tekenvoorbeeld ZN :1 modello de designo tekenwerk ZN :1 designo(s) tekenzaal ZN :1 sala de designo tekort ZN :1 (deficit) deficit :een -- vertonend = deficitari :-- van duizend gulden = deficit de mille florinos :een -- aanvullen/bijpassen/dekken = coperir un deficit :voor een -- staan = vider se ante un deficit :2 (hoeveelheid die aan een voorraad ontbreekt) manco, mancantia, penuria, carentia, deficientia, scarsitate :-- aan belangstelling = manco de interesse :-- aan zuurstof = manco de oxygeno :-- aan geld = manco de pecunia :-- aan tijd = manco de tempore :-- aan ruimte = manco de spatio :-- aan water = scarsitate de aqua :-- aan vitamines = deficientia de vitaminas :-- aan arbeidskrachten = penuria de obra de mano :in een -- voorzien = coperir le deficientias :3 (tekortkoming) manco, mancantia, deficientia, insufficientia :een -- aan kennis hebben = haber cognoscentias/cognoscimentos insufficiente, haber lacunas in su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos :4 (onvolkomenheid) defecto tekortkoming ZN :1 falta, defecto, deficientia, manco, mancamento, mancantia, imperfection :een -- bewimpelen = camouflar {oe} un falta :zijn eigen --en erkennen = recognoscer su proprie defectos tekortschieting ZN :1 Zie: tekortkoming tekst ZN :1 texto :oorspronkelijke -- = texto original :een oorspronkelijke -- reconstrueren = restituer un texto :autentieke -- = texto authentic :-- van een lied = texto de un canto :-- van een opera = texto de un opera, libretto :-- van een redevoering = texto de un discurso :een -- vervalsen = falsificar un texto :een -- verminken = corrumper un texto :een -- verklaren = explicar/explanar/interpretar un texto :-- en uitleg geven = explicar in detalio, dar un explication/explanation detaliate, explicar/explanar puncto per puncto :van zijn -- raken = digreder :zijn -- kwijt zijn = haber un lapsus (L) de memoria :iemand van zijn -- brengen = jectar un persona in confusion, confunder un persona :2 (toelichting bij een afbeelding) legenda tekstanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) textual/de texto(s) tekstballon ZN :1 ballon, globo tekstbegrip ZN :1 comprension/comprehension de un/del texto tekstbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento/studio/explication/explanation de un texto tekstbestand ZN :1 (COMP) text file (E) tekstboekje ZN :1 (van opera, etc.) libretto teksteditie ZN :1 edition de un texto/del texto (original), edition orginal/critic tekstgedeelte ZN :1 parte de un texto, passage tekstgetrouw BN :1 fidel, litteral :--e vertaling = traduction fidel tekstgrammatica ZN :1 grammatica textual/de(l) textos teksthaak ZN :1 parenthese (-esis) tekstinterpretatie ZN :1 interpretation textual/de un texto/del texto tekstkritiek ZN :1 critica textual/del textos tekstpagina ZN :1 pagina de texto tekstschrijver ZN :1 scriptor de textos, (mbt film) scenarista, (mbt liedjes) scriptor de cantos, (mbt toespraken) scriptor de discursos, (van opera's) librettista teksttelefoon ZN :1 telephono providite de texto tekstueel BN :1 (woordelijk) textual, litteral :2 (van de tekst) textual tekstuitgave ZN :1 Zie: teksteditie tekstuitlegger ZN :1 exegeta, commentator, annotator :-- van Homerus = exegeta de Homero tekstverband ZN :1 contexto tekstverbetering ZN :1 (handeling) correction/emendation de un texto :2 (resultaat) correction, emendation tekstverdraaier ZN :1 persona qui da un interpretation false de un/del texto, falsificator de un texto tekstverdraaiing ZN :1 interpretation false de un/del texto, falsification de un texto tekstverklaarder ZN :1 explicator de un texto, annotator, commentator tekstverklaring ZN :1 commentario/explication de texto, (met name bijbel) exegese (-esis) tekstvervalser ZN :1 falsificator/adulterator de un/del texto tekstvervalsing ZN :1 falsification/adulteration de un/del texto tekstverwerker ZN :1 (COMP) (computer) processor de textos, machina de tractamento de textos :2 (COMP) (programma) programma de tractamento de textos tekstverwerking ZN :1 (COMP) tractamento de textos tekstwijziging ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento/modification de texto tekstwoord ZN :1 parola de un versetto/versiculo del biblia tektiet ZN :1 tectite tektogenese ZN :1 tectogenese (-esis) tektologie ZN :1 tectologia tektoniek ZN :1 tectonica tektonisch BN :1 tectonic :--e aardbeving = tremor de terra tectonic :--e deformaties = deformationes tectonic :--e verschuivingen = dislocationes tectonic :--e bewegingen = movimentos tectonic tel ZN :1 (het tellen) conto :ik was de -- kwijt = io habeva perdite le conto :dat is een hele -- = isto es un calculo complicate/ardue :2 (moment) secunda, momento, instante :in twee --len ben ik terug = io es de retorno in duo secundas :3 (aanzien) consideration, estima, estimation :in -- zijn = esser estimate :niet in -- zijn = contar pauco/poco :4 (telganger) cavallo amblator, haquenea :5 :op zijn --len passen = esser attente/attentive/caute tel. :1 (Afk.: telefoon) tel. (telephono) telaatkomer ZN :1 retardario telamon ZN :1 telamon telapparaat ZN :1 contator, numerator telastlegging ZN :1 Zie: tenlastelegging telbaar BN :1 numerabile, contabile, (meetbaar, uit te drukken in getallen) quantificabile :-- zelfstandig naamwoord = substantivo contabile telbaarheid ZN :1 numerabilitate teleapparatuur ZN :1 equipamento/installationes de telecommunication teleautograaf ZN :1 teleautographo telebankieren ZN :1 facer/regular/effectuar su transactiones/operationes bancari per computator/computer (E) telecamera ZN :1 telecamera telecefalon ZN :1 telecefalon telecommunicatie ZN :1 telecommunication telecommunicatiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de telecommunication telecommunicatiesatelliet ZN :1 satellite de telecommunication telecommunicatietechniek ZN :1 technica del telecommunication teleconferentie ZN :1 teleconferentia telecopieerapparaat ZN :1 telecopiator teledetectie ZN :1 teledetection telediagnose ZN :1 telediagnose (-osis) teledynamie ZN :1 teledynamia teledynamisch BN :1 teledynamic telefax ZN :1 (faxpost) (tele)fax :2 (faxtoestel) machina de (tele)fax telefonade ZN :1 telephonata interminabile telefoneren WW :1 telephonar, dar un colpo de telephono :met iemand -- = telephonar a un persona :naar iemands kantoor -- = telephonar al officio de un persona :weer/nog eens -- = retelephonar :het automatisch -- = telephonia automatic telefonie ZN :1 telephonia :draadloze -- = telephonia sin filo(s), radiotelephonia telefonisch BN :1 telephonic :-- gesprek = conversation telephonic/per telephono, telephonata :--e boodschap/bericht = message/communication telephonic :-- contact = contacto telphonic :-- contact hebben = communicar per telephono :-- reserveren = reservar per telephono :een bericht -- doorgeven = transmitter un message per telephono telefonist ZN :1 telephonista telefonofobie ZN :1 telephonophobia telefoon ZN :1 (toestel) telephono :draadloze -- = telephono sin filo(s) :draagbare -- = telephono mobile :de -- gaat over = le telephono sona :per -- = telephonicamente, per telephono :ik had mijn broer aan de -- = io ha parlate a mi fratre per telephono :een -- aansluiten = connecter/installar un telephono, facer un connexion/installation telephonic :de -- afsnijden = trenchar {sj} le telephono :2 (hoorn) telephono, receptor :de -- van de haak nemen = distachar {sj} le receptor :3 (oproep) appello telephonic, colpo de telephono :de -- aannemen/beantwoorden = responder al telephono :er is -- voor u = on vos demanda al telephono :4 (gesprek) conversation telephonic :een --tje plegen = dar un telephonata :5 :handel/verkoop via -- = telemarketing (E) :de -- staat roodgloeiend = le telephono non ha cessate de sonar :aan de -- hangen = esser collate al telephono telefoonaansluiting ZN :1 installation del telephono, connexion al rete telephonic :2 communication/connexion telephonic telefoonabonné ZN :1 abonato/subscriptor al/del telephono telefoonantwoordapparaat ZN :1 Zie: telefoonbeantwoorder telefoonbeantwoorder ZN :1 responditor (telephonic) automatic telefoonboek ZN :1 annuario/libro/guida telephonic/del telephono telefoonbotje ZN :1 nervo del cubito telefooncel ZN :1 cabina telephonic/de telephono telefooncentrale ZN :1 central telephonic/de telephono telefooncirkel ZN :1 circulo telephonic telefoondienst ZN :1 servicio telephonic/de telephonos telefoondistrict ZN :1 circumscription/zona/area telephonic telefoondraad ZN :1 filo/cablo telephonic telefoongesprek ZN :1 conversation telephonic, telephonata :interlokaal -- = telephonata interurban/intercommunal :internationaal -- = telephonata international :een -- voeren = haber un conversation telephonic telefoongids ZN :1 Zie: telefoonboek telefoonhoorn ZN :1 receptor :de -- van de haak nemen = distachar {sj} le receptor telefoonjuffrouw ZN :1 telephonista telefoonkaart ZN :1 carta telephonic telefoonkabel ZN :1 cablo telephonic telefoonkantoor ZN :1 officio del telephonos telefoonklapper ZN :1 registro telephonic telefoonkosten ZN MV :1 costos/expensas de telephono telefoonlijn ZN :1 linea telephonic/de telephono :geheim -- = numero de telephono secrete :de -- is bezet = le linea es occupate telefoonlijst ZN :1 Zie: telefoonboek telefoonnet ZN :1 rete/systema telephonic :geautimatiseerd -- = rete telephonic automatisate :bovengronds -- = rete telephonic aeree :ondergronds -- = rete telephonic subterranee telefoonnummer ZN :1 numero telephonic/de telephono :geheim -- = numero de telephono secrete :een -- draaien = componer/formar/facer un numero (de telephono) telefoonpaal ZN :1 poste/palo telephonic/de telephono telefoonpersoneel ZN :1 personal del telephonos telefoonrekening ZN :1 nota de telephono telefoonseks ZN :1 sexo per telephono telefoontarief ZN :1 tarifa de telephono telefoontje ZN :1 telephonata, colpo de telephono, appello telephonic :een -- plegen = facer un telephonata :een -- krijgen = reciper un telephonata telefoontoestel ZN :1 apparato telephonic/de telephono, telephono telefoonverbinding ZN :1 communication/connexion/contacto telephonic telefoonverkeer ZN :1 traffico/communicationes telephonic telefoonverkoop ZN :1 vendita per telephono telefoonverkoopster ZN :1 televenditrice telefoto ZN :1 telephoto(graphia) telefotografie ZN :1 telephotographia telefotografisch BN :1 telefotographic telega ZN :1 telega telegeniek BN :1 telegenic :--e zanger = cantator telegenic telegonie ZN :1 telegonia telegonisch BN :1 telegonic telegraaf ZN :1 (toestel) apparato telegraphic, telegrapho :optische -- = telegrapho optic/de signales :per -- = per telegrapho, telegraphicamente :2 (dienst) servicio telegraphic/de telegrapho(s), telegrapho telegraafagentschap ZN :1 agentia telegraphic telegraafapparaat ZN :1 apparato telegraphic, telegrapho telegraafdienst ZN :1 servicio telegraphic/de telegrapho(s), telegrapho telegraafdraad ZN :1 filo telegraphic telegraafkabel ZN :1 cablo telegraphic telegraafkantoor ZN :1 officio telegraphic/de telegraphos telegraaflijn ZN :1 linea telegraphic telegraafnet ZN :1 rete/systema telegraphic/de telegrapho telegraafpaal ZN :1 poste/palo telegraphic/de telegrapho telegraafstation ZN :1 station telegraphic telegraaftoestel ZN :1 Zie: telegraafapparaat telegraafverbinding ZN :1 communication/connexion telegraphic telegraferen WW :1 telegraph(i)ar, cablar :een bericht -- = telegraph(i)ar un message telegrafie ZN :1 telegraphia :draadloze -- = telegraphia sin filo(s), radiotelegraphia :-- over de oceaan = telegraphia transoceanic telegrafisch BN :1 telegraphic :-- antwoord = responsa telegraphic :--e offerte = offerta telegraphic :--e overmaking = transferentia/transferimento telegraphic :langs --e weg = telegraphicamente, per telegrapho :iemand -- op de hoogte brengen = prevenir un persona telegraphicamente telegrafist ZN :1 telegraphista telegram ZN :1 telegramma, depeche (F), message telegraphic :binnenlands -- = telegramma pro le interior :buitenlands -- = telegramma pro le estraniero :uitgesteld -- = telegramma differite :dringend -- = telegramma urgente :een -- aanbieden = presentar un telegramma :een -- aannemen = acceptar un telegramma :een -- sturen = expedir/inviar un telegramma :een -- collationeren = collationar un telegramma :per -- = per telegramma, telegraphicamente telegramadres ZN :1 adresse (F) telegraphic telegrambesteller ZN :1 livrator/portator de telegrammas telegramformulier ZN :1 formulario/modello de telegramma telegramkopieboek ZN :1 copiator de telegrammas telegramstijl ZN :1 stilo telegraphic/de telegramma :in -- schrijven = scriber in stilo telegraphic/de telegramma telegramzegel ZN :1 timbro telegraphic/de telegrapho tele-informatie ZN :1 tele-information telekanon ZN :1 teleobjectivo gigantesc telekinese ZN :1 telekinese (-esis) telekinetisch BN :1 telekinetic telekrant ZN :1 jornal televisive telelens ZN :1 teleobjectivo telemanipulator ZN :1 telemanipulator telemarketing ZN :1 telemarketing (E) telematica ZN :1 telematica telemechanica ZN :1 telemechanica telemeter ZN :1 telemetro telemetrie ZN :1 telemetria telemetrisch BN :1 telemetric :-- systeem = systema telemetric :--e driehoek = triangulo telemetric :--e observatie = observation telemetric telen WW :1 (kweken) cultivar :2 (fokken) elevar teleobjectief ZN :1 teleobjectivo teleologie ZN :1 teleologia teleologisch BN :1 teleologic :--e leer = doctrina teleologic :--e opvatting van het universum = conception teleologic del universo teleoloog ZN :1 teleologo tele-onderwijs ZN :1 (televisieonderwijs) television educational :2 (schooltelevisie) television scholar teleonomie ZN :1 teleonomia teleonomisch BN :1 teleonomic telepaat ZN :1 telepatha telepathie ZN :1 telepathia, telesthesia, transmission/transferentia de pensata telepathisch BN :1 telepathic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos telepathic teleplasma ZN :1 ectoplasma teleprinter ZN :1 teleimprimitor, teleprinter (E) telequiz ZN :1 telequiz teler ZN :1 (kweker) cultivator, cultor, productor :2 (fokker) elevator teleradiografie ZN :1 teleradiographia telerail ZN :1 radio del traino telerecorder ZN :1 magnetoscopio telescoop ZN :1 telescopio :tweeogige -- = telescopio binocular telescoophengel ZN :1 canna a/de pisca/de piscar telescopic telescoperen WW :1 telescopar telescopisch BN :1 telescopic :--e spiegel = speculo telescopic :2 (uitschuifbaar) telescopic :--e antenne = antenna telescopic teleshoppen WW :1 facer compras electronicamente teletekst ZN :1 teletext (E) teletekstpagina ZN :1 pagina de teletext (E) teleurgang ZN :1 declino, cadita, collapso teleurstellen WW :1 disappunctar, disillusionar, disilluder, disincantar, frustrar, non responder al expectationes :wij moeten u -- = nos debe disappunctar vos :zich teleurgesteld voelen = sentir se frustrate/disappunctate/disillusionate :hij is in zijn verwachtingen teleurgesteld = ille ha essite disappunctate/frustrate in su sperantias :het laatste boek van deze schrijver stelt teleur = le ultime libro de iste autor es un disappuntamento :teleurgestelde liefde = amor frustrate :zij stelde hem bitter teleur = illa esseva un disappuntamento amar pro ille teleurstellend BN :1 disappunctante, frustrante, frustanee :-- resultaat = resultato frustanee teleurstelling ZN :1 disappunctamento, frustration, disillusion, disillusionamento, disincantamento :bittere -- = disappunctamento/disillusion amar :diepe -- = disappunctamento/disillusion profunde :zijn -- verbergen = dissimular/celar su disappunctamento/disillusion televisie ZN :1 (het medium televisie) television :van de -- = televisive :per -- uitzenden = emitter per television, telediffunder, televisar :het uitzenden per -- = telediffusion :2 (televisietoestel) apparato televisive/de television, television, televisor :draagbare -- = televisor portabile/portative :de -- aanzetten/aandoen = connecter/aperir le television :de -- uitdoen/afzetten = disconnecter/clauder le television :3 (uitzending, ontvangst) television :naar de -- kijken = reguardar/mirar le television :4 (uitzendingenbestel) television :hij schrijft stukken voor de -- = ille scribe pro le television televisieacteur ZN :1 actor de television televisieantenne ZN :1 antenna de television televisieapparaat ZN :1 Zie: televisie-2 televisiearchief ZN :1 teletheca televisieavond ZN :1 vespera/vespere de television televisiebeeld ZN :1 imagine televisate televisiebewerking ZN :1 adaptation televisive/pro le television televisieblad ZN :1 revista de television televisiebuis ZN :1 tubo de television/(de radios) cathodic televisiecamera ZN :1 camera de television televisiecircuit ZN :1 circuito televisive/de television :gesloten -- = television in circuito claudite/clause, circuito claudite/clause de television televisiecommentator ZN :1 commentator del television televisiedebat ZN :1 debatto televisate/televisive/per television televisiedocumentaire ZN :1 documentario televisate/televisive televisiedominee ZN :1 evangelista del television, telepredicator televisiefeuilleton ZN :1 feuilleton (F) televisate/televisive televisiefilm ZN :1 telefilm televisiegebouw ZN :1 edificio del television televisie-installatie ZN :1 installation de television televisie-interview ZN :1 interview (E)/intervista televisate/televisive televisiejournaal ZN :1 jornal/novas televisate/televisive televisiekanaal ZN :1 canal televisive/de television televisiekijker ZN :1 telespectator televisiemaker ZN :1 realisator de programmas televisive/de television televisiemaniak ZN :1 maniaco de television televisiemast ZN :1 (antenne op een dak) antenna televisive/de television :2 (televisiezender) mast televisive/de television televisienet ZN :1 rete televisive/de television televisienieuws ZN :1 Zie: televisiejournaal televisieomroep ZN :1 organisation de television televisieomroeper ZN :1 annunciator de television televisieontvanger ZN :1 receptor/apparato televisive/de television, televisor, television televisieontvangst ZN :1 reception del programmas televisive/del television, reception del imagine televisive televisiepredikant ZN :1 Zie: televisiedominee televisiepresentator ZN :1 presentator televisive televisieprogramma ZN :1 programma televisive/de television televisiepubliek ZN :1 publico televisive televisierechten ZN MV :1 derectos de television televisiereportage ZN :1 reportage televisive/televisate/de television, telereportage televisiescherm ZN :1 schermo de television televisieserie ZN :1 serie televisive/de television televisiespel ZN :1 (toneelstuk) pièce (F) de television :2 (spelletje dat op de televisie wordt uitgezonden) joco televisate, (wedstrijd) concurso televisive televisiespot ZN :1 spot (E) de television televisiestation ZN :1 station televisive/de telediffusion/de television televisiestation ZN :1 Zie: televisiezender televisiestudio ZN :1 studio de television televisietelefonie ZN :1 videophonia televisietoeschouwer ZN :1 Zie: televisiekijker televisietoespraak ZN :1 discurso televisate/televisive televisietoestel ZN :1 Zie: televisie-2 televisietoren ZN :1 turre del television televisieuitzending ZN :1 (de uitzending) emission televisate/televisive/de television, telediffusion :2 (programma) programma televisive/de television televisieverslaggever ZN :1 telereporter televisiezender ZN :1 emissor/station de television, telediffusor televisueel BN :1 televisual telewinkelen WW :1 facer compras electronicamente, comprar per medio del television telewinkelen ZN :1 compra per medio del television telex ZN :1 (dienst) telex :2 (apparaat) telex, teleimprimitor, telescriptor :3 (bericht) telex telexaansluiting ZN :1 communication/connexion telex telexapparaat ZN :1 Zie: telex-2 telexbericht ZN :1 message telex telexdienst ZN :1 servicio telex telexen WW :1 transmitter per telex, inviar un telex, telexar telexist ZN :1 telexista telexverbinding ZN :1 Zie: telexaansluiting telexverkeer ZN :1 traffico telex, transmission per/via telex telfout ZN :1 error de calculo telg ZN :1 (afstammeling) descendente :hij was een -- uit een doorluchtig geslacht = ille esseva un descendente de un familia illustre :2 (loot) planton telgang ZN :1 amblo, (passo de) amblatura :in -- lopen = ir le amblo, amblar telganger ZN :1 (paard) cavallo amblator, amblator, haquenea :2 (ander dier) animal amblator, amblator :de giraf is een -- = le girafa es un animal amblator teling ZN :1 (het voortbrengen) (mbt mensen) procreation, (mbt dieren) elevamento :2 (het kweken) cultivation, cultura teljoor ZN :1 platto telkenmale BW :1 Zie: telkens telkens BW :1 cata vice, (a) omne/cata instante/momento :-- onderbroken worden = esser constantemente interrumpite, esser interrumpite a cata momento :-- weer = continuemente :-- als = cata vice que tell ZN :1 tell tellen WW :1 (getallen in een volgorde opnoemen) contar, numerar :van een tot tien -- = contar de un a dece :opnieuw -- = recontar :2 (laten gelden) contar, valer :dat doelpunt telt niet = iste goal (E) non es valide/non conta :(mbt kaartspel) heer en vrouw tellen voor twintig (punten) = le rege e le regina vale vinti (punctos) :3 (meetellen) contar :die punten tellen dubbel = iste punctos conta duple :wij beginnen te -- vanaf 1 mei = nos comencia a contar desde le prime de maio :Jan is zo sterk, dat hij voor twee telt = Jan es tanto forte que ille conta pro duo :4 (rekenen vanaf een tijdstip) contar :5 (van belang zijn) contar :een mensenleven telt daar niet = illac un vita human non conta :hij telt daar niet = ille non conta illac, ille ha pauc/poc influentia illac :6 (de telgang gaan) amblar, ir le amblo :7 (het aantal bepalen) contar, numerar :de stemmen -- = contar le votos :zijn geld -- = contar su moneta :de neuzen -- = contar le testas/capites :men kan zijn ribben -- = on pote contar su costas :bij iets -- = adder/adjunger (un cosa) a un cosa :niet te -- = innumerabile :8 (aantreffen) trovar, vider :9 (hebben) contar, haber :het huis telde 20 kamers = le casa habeva vinti/viginti cameras :dit boek telt duizend bladzijden = iste libro ha mille paginas :iemand bij zijn vrienden -- = contar un persona inter su amicos :10 (neertellen) contar :11 (geven om) attachar {sj} importantia a :12 :op zijn -- passen = esser attente/attentive/alerte, facer attention :13 :acht met mij erbij geteld = octo con me includite teller ZN :1 (persoon) contator, numerator, (hoeveelheidsbepaler) quantificator :2 (toestel, meter) contator, numerator, indicator :3 (WISK) numerator :de -- en de noemer van een breuk = numerator e le denominator de un fraction telling ZN :1 (het tellen/geteld worden) conto, numeration :de -- van de punten = le conto del punctos :de -- van de bloedlichaampjes = le numeration globular :2 (aantal) numero :3 (optelling) summa, addition telluraat ZN :1 tellurato tellurisch BN :1 telluric tellurium ZN :1 tellurium telluriumverbinding ZN :1 composito de tellurium telluur ZN :1 tellurium telluurtrioxyde ZN :1 trioxydo de tellurium telluurzuur ZN :1 acido telluric telmachine ZN :1 (rekenmachine) machina a/de adder/summar, calculator :2 (toestel dat voorwerpen telt) contator telocentrisch BN :1 telocentric telofase ZN :1 telophase teloorgaan WW :1 decader, (verdwijnen) disparer, cessar de esser teloorgang ZN :1 decadentia, deperimento, perdita, (verdwijning) disparition telpaard ZN :1 Zie: telganger-1 telpas ZN :1 amblo, (passo de) amblatura :de -- gaan = ir le amblo, amblar telraam ZN :1 abaco telson ZN :1 telson teltoestel ZN :1 numerator telwerk ZN :1 (het tellen) le contar :2 (mechaniek in een meter) mechanismo del contator, contator :-- van een benzine pomp = contator de un pumpa a/de benzina/gasolina telwoord ZN :1 numeral, numero :(on)bepaald -- = numeral (in)definite t.e.m. :1 (Afk.: tot en met) a/usque a ... inclusive/incluse :-- 30 juli = usque al trenta de julio inclusive tembaar BN :1 domabile :moeilijk -- zijn = esser difficilemente domabile tembaarheid ZN :1 character domabile, domabilitate temeer BW :1 tanto plus :dat verheugt mij temeer, daar = isto me allegra tanto plus, proque temen WW :1 (zeuren) gemer, lamentar :2 (dralen) tardar, morar temerair BN :1 temerari temerariteit ZN :1 temeraritate temmen WW :1 (tam maken) domar :leeuwen -- = domar leones :2 (tot huisdier maken) domesticar :het -- = domestication temmer ZN :1 domesticator, (van wilde dieren) domator temp ZN :1 (MED) temperatura, febre tempé ZN :1 pasta fermentate de soya, tempeh tempel ZN :1 templo :Tempel van Salomo = Templo de Salomon :Chinese -- = templo chinese :Boeddistische -- = templo buddhic :-- met vier zuilen = templo tetrastyle, tetrastylo :-- van de wetenschap = templo del scientia :-- van ontucht = templo del vitio tempelbouw ZN :1 construction/edification de un/del templo tempelbouwer ZN :1 constructor de un/del templo/de templos tempelcomplex ZN :1 complexo de templos tempeldeur ZN :1 porta del templo tempeldienst ZN :1 servicio del templo tempelheer ZN :1 Zie: tempelier tempelier ZN :1 (cavallero) templar :drinken als een -- = biber como un templar Tempelorde ZN :1 ordine del Templo tempelpriester ZN :1 prestre del templo tempelridder ZN :1 Zie: tempelier tempelruïnen ZN :1 ruinas de un templo/de templos tempelschat ZN :1 tresor del templo tempelslaaf ZN :1 hierodulo, sclavo al servicio de un templo tempelwachter ZN :1 custode del templo tempelwijding ZN :1 consecration/dedication de un/del templo tempelzuil ZN :1 colonna/columna de templo tempen WW :1 prender le temperatura (de un persona) tempera ZN :1 tempera (I) :met -- schilderen = pinger al tempera temperament ZN :1 temperamento :cholerisch -- = temperamento choleric/biliose :melancholisch/zwaarmoedig -- = temperamento melancholic :flegmatisch -- = temperamento phlegmatic :sanguinisch -- = temperamento sanguinee :uitbundig -- = temperamento exuberante :gloedvol/vurig -- = temperamento ardente/de foco :zij verschillen zeer in -- = illes ha temperamentos totalmente differente :met veel -- = plen de temperamento temperamentvol BN :1 plen de temperamento, exuberante, energic, vigorose, focose temperantia ZN :1 temperantia temperaturen WW :1 prender le temperatura (de un persona) temperatuur ZN :1 temperatura :kritische -- = temperatura critic :absolute -- = temperatura absolute :-- in graden Celsius/Fahrenheit = temperatura in grados Celsius/Fahrenheit :milde -- = temperatura dulce :schommelingen in de -- = temperatura fluctuante :de -- verlagen = bassar/abassar le temperatura :het verlagen/verlaging van de -- = abassamento del temperatura :de -- daalt/zakt = le temperatura descende/bassa :de -- stijgt = le temperatura monta :de -- van iemand opnemen = prender le temperatura de un persona :de -- aflezen = leger le temperatura :water kookt bij een -- van 100 graden Celsius = le aqua bulli a un temperatura de cento grados Celsius :op -- brengen = elevar al temperatura adequate, portar al temperatura desirate/desiderate :2 (MUZ) temperamento :gelijkzwevende -- = temperamento equal temperatuurbepaling ZN :1 determination del temperatura temperatuurbestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia thermic/thermal temperatuurcompensatie ZN :1 compensation thermic/thermal temperatuurcurve ZN :1 curva de temperatura temperatuurdaling ZN :1 bassa/descendita del temperatura temperatuurdiagram ZN :1 diagramma del temperatura temperatuurgevoelig BN :1 sensibile al temperatura temperatuurgevoeligheid ZN :1 sensibilitate thermic/thermal/al temperatura, thermosensibilitate temperatuurgradiënt ZN :1 gradiente de temperatura temperatuurgrafiek ZN :1 graphico del temperatura temperatuurinversie ZN :1 inversion thermic/thermal/del temperatura temperatuurinvloed ZN :1 effecto thermic/thermal temperatuurkaart ZN :1 carta thermic/thermal temperatuurkromme ZN :1 Zie: temperatuurcurve temperatuurmeting ZN :1 thermometria temperatuurregelaar ZN :1 thermoregulator temperatuurregeling ZN :1 regulation thermic/thermal, thermoregulation temperatuurregulatie ZN :1 Zie: temperatuurregeling temperatuurschaal ZN :1 scala del temperaturas temperatuurschommeling ZN :1 fluctuation/variation de temperatura temperatuursensor ZN :1 sensor del temperatura temperatuursinvloed ZN :1 effecto thermic/thermal temperatuurstijging ZN :1 augmento del temperatura temperatuurverandering ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento de temperatura temperatuurverhoging ZN :1 Zie: temperatuurstijging temperatuurverlaging ZN :1 Zie: temperatuurdaling temperatuurverschil ZN :1 differentia de temperatura temperatuurwisseling ZN :1 Zie: temperatuurverandering temperen WW :1 (matigen) moderar, temperar, attemperar, mitigar, adulciar, attenuar :zijn woede -- = moderar su ira/su cholera :iemands enthousiasme -- = moderar le enthusiasmo de un persona :iemands droefheid -- = mitigar le tristessa de un persona :het licht -- = mitigar le lumine/le luce :iemand die of iets dat tempert = moderator, temperator :2 (in de juiste verhouding mengen) miscer :kleuren -- = miscer colores :3 (mbt de ijzer- en staalbewerking) temperar temperijzer ZN :1 ferro temperate tempering ZN :1 (matiging) moderation, mitigation tempermes ZN :1 cultello a paletta, spatula tempestatief BN :1 tempestuose tempestueus BN :1 tempestuose tempex ZN :1 polystyrene expandite, tempex tempo ZN :1 (relatieve snelheid) rhythmo, tempo (I) :het -- verhogen/opvoeren = augmentar le rhythmo :iets in snel -- afwerken = terminar un cosa rapidemente :in hoog -- uitvoeren = exequer a rhythmo accelerate :versneld -- = rhythmo accelerate :in het -- van = al rhythmo de :2 (MUZ) tempo (I) :3 (vaart) velocitate :een hels -- = un velocitate infernal :het -- volgen = sequer le rhythmo :--!, --! = rapide!, rapide! :-- maken! = plus rapide! :4 (stadium) stadio, phase, tempo (I) :5 (schaakspel) tempo (I) :een -- verliezen = perder un tempo temporaal BN :1 temporal :--e kwab = lobo temporal temporair BN :1 Zie: temporeel-1 temporaliteit ZN :1 temporalitate temporaliteitsbesef ZN :1 conscientia del temporalitate temporeel BN :1 (tijdelijk) temporari, provisori, provisional :--e absentie = absentia temporari :--e maatregelen = mesuras temporari/provisori/provisional :2 (door de tijd bepaald) temporal :-- accent = accento temporal :3 (TAAL) temporal :4 (aards) temporal, secular, terrestre :--e wetten = leges temporal temporisatie ZN :1 temporisation temporiseren WW :1 (tijd winnen) temporisar, ganiar tempore :het -- = temporisation :2 (uitstellen) differer :3 (aan een tijd binden) divider in phases temporisering ZN :1 temporisation temporofaciaal BN :1 temporofacial temporofrontaal BN :1 temporofrontal tempowinst ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) ganio de un tempo (I) temptatie ZN :1 (verzoeking) tentation :2 (kwelling) supplicio, tormento, tortura tempteren WW :1 (verleiden) tentar, seducer :2 (kwellen) suppliciar, tormentar, torturar tempus ZN :1 tempore (del verbo), tempore verbal ten ZN :1 :-- gevolge van = a causa de :-- huize van = in casa de :-- minste = al minus :-- oosten van = al est de :-- eerste = in prime loco, primo :-- tweede = in secunde loco, secundo :-- derde = in tertie loco, tertio tenaamstelling ZN :1 indication del nomine del proprietario tenachterstellen WW :1 disfavorar, disavantagiar tenaciteit ZN :1 tenacitate tendens ZN :1 (geneigdheid) tendentia, trend (E), inclination :een -- naar de versterking van het gezag = un tendentia a reinfortiar le autoritate :2 (strekking) tendentia, tendentiositate :met een -- schrijven = scriber tendentiosemente tendensfilm ZN :1 film (E) a/de these/thesis tendenskunst ZN :1 arte a/de these/thesis tendensliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura a these/thesis tendensroman ZN :1 roman a/de these/thesis tendensstuk ZN :1 pièce (F) a/de these/thesis tendentie ZN :1 Zie: tendens tendentieus BN :1 tendentiose :--e berichtgeving = information tendentiose tender ZN :1 (wagon achter een stoomlocomotief) tender (E) tenderen WW :1 (de genoemde strekking hebben) tender (a/verso), esser inclinate (a), avicinar se (a) :2 (zich ontwikkelen) tender :dat verzoek tendeert naar een bevel = isto sona plus como un ordine que un requesta tenderlocomotief ZN :1 locomotiva tender (E) tendinitis ZN :1 tendinitis tendovaginitis ZN :1 tendovaginitis tenebrionidae ZN MV :1 tenebrionides teneinde VW :1 a fin de, con le objectivo de, pro tenen BN :1 de vimine :-- mandje = paniero/corbe de vimine tenesme ZN :1 tenesmo teneur ZN :1 tenor, intention tengel ZN :1 (hand) pata :overal zit hij met zijn --s aan = ille tocca toto :2 (houten lat) latte stricte tengelen WW :1 coperir de lattes stricte tengellat ZN :1 latte stricte tenger BN :1 (rank en smal) gracile, svelte, fin :2 (teer, zwak) fragile, debile, delicate tengerheid ZN :1 (rankheid en smalheid) gracilitate, sveltessa :2 (teerheid, zwakheid) fragilitate, debilitate, delicatessa tengevolge VZ :1 in consequentia (de), como resultato (de), a causa (de) :-- van de aanhoudende droogte blijven de druiven klein = como resultato del siccitate persistente le uvas remane/resta parve Tenhemelopneming ZN :1 Assumption tenietdoen BN :1 annullar, nullificar, rescinder, cancellar, abolir, abrogar, invalidar, retirar, (JUR) dirimer :een schuld -- = cancellar un debita :een beschuldiging -- = retirar un accusation tenietdoend BN :1 (JUR) dirimente tenietdoening ZN :1 annullation, nullification, rescission, cancellation, abolition, abrogation, invalidation tenietgaan WW :1 perir, disparer tenlastelegging ZN :1 inculpation, accusation tenminste BW :1 al minus tennis ZN :1 (SPORT) tennis (E) :partij -- = partita/match de tennis :-- spelen = jocar al tennis tennisarm ZN :1 cubito de tennis (E), epicondylitis tennisbaan ZN :1 pista/corte/campo/terreno de tennis (E) tennisbal ZN :1 balla de tennis (E) tennisbond ZN :1 liga de clubs (E) de tennis (E) tennisclub ZN :1 club (E) de tennis (E) tenniselleboog ZN :1 Zie: tennisarm tenniskampioen ZN :1 campion de tennis (E) tenniskampioenschap ZN :1 campionato de tennis (E) tenniskostuum ZN :1 costume de tennis (E) tennisnet ZN :1 rete de tennis (E) tennisontmoeting ZN :1 incontro de tennis (E) tennispartij ZN :1 partita de tennis (E) tennisracket ZN :1 rachetta de tennis (E) tennisschoen ZN :1 calceo/scarpa/sandalia de tennis (E) tennissen WW :1 jocar al tennis (E) tennisser ZN :1 Zie: tennisspeler tennisspel ZN :1 joco de tennis (E), tennis (E) tennisspeler ZN :1 jocator de tennis (E) tennistafel ZN :1 tabula de tennis (E) tennistoernooi ZN :1 torneo de tennis (E) tennisveld ZN :1 Zie: tennisbaan tenniswedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de tennis (E) tenor ZN :1 (zangstem) voce de tenor, tenor :2 (zanger) tenor tenorfagot ZN :1 fagotto tenor tenorhoorn ZN :1 barytono tenoriet ZN :1 tenorite tenorino ZN :1 tenorino tenorinstrument ZN :1 tenor tenorpartij ZN :1 tenor tenorsaxofoon ZN :1 saxophono tenor tenorsleutel ZN :1 clave de tenor tenorsolo ZN :1 solo de tenor tenorstem ZN :1 voce de tenor, tenor tenortrompet ZN :1 trompetta tenor tenortuba ZN :1 tuba tenor tenorzanger ZN :1 tenor tenotomie ZN :1 tenotomia tenotoom ZN :1 tenotomo tensie ZN :1 (MED) tension (arterial) tensiemeter ZN :1 (MED) tensiometro, sphygmomanometro, sphygmotensiometro tensioactief BN :1 tensioactive tenslotte BW :1 (uiteindelijk) al fin, finalmente, in le ultime analyse (-ysis) :hij is -- voor de druk bezweken = finalmente ille ha succumbite al pression :wij zijn -- maar vertrokken = finalmente nos ha partite :2 :zij is -- nog een kind = illa es ancora un infante, nonne? tensor ZN :1 tensor :rang van een -- = rango de un tensor tensoralgebra ZN :1 algebra tensorial tensoranalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) tensorial tensorkracht ZN :1 fortia tensorial tensorrekening ZN :1 calculo tensorial tensorwiskunde ZN :1 Zie: tensoralgebra tent ZN :1 (verplaatsbare woonruimte) tenta :een -- opzetten = montar/eriger/plantar un tenta :een -- opbreken = dismontar un tenta :iemand uit zijn -- lokken = provocar un persona :2 (kraam) barraca, stand (E) tentakel ZN :1 tentaculo :draadvormig -- = tentaculo filiforme tentamen ZN :1 examine (preliminar/partial) :-- doen = facer un examine partial tentamineren WW :1 interrogar durante un examine preliminar/partial tentatie ZN :1 Zie: temptatie tentatief BN :1 tentative tentbewoner ZN :1 habitante de un tenta tentdak ZN :1 tecto de tenta tentdoek ZN :1 tela de tenta tentendorp ZN :1 village de tentas tentenkamp ZN :1 campo/campamento (de tentas) tentenverhuur ZN :1 location de tentas tentenverhuurder ZN :1 locator de tentas tenteren WW :1 tentar tentharing ZN :1 Zie: tentpen tentlijn ZN :1 corda de tenta tentluifel ZN :1 tecto protector de un tenta tentoonspreiden WW :1 monstrar, exhiber, ostentar :zijn kennis -- = exhiber su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos tentoonspreiding ZN :1 monstra, exhibition, ostentation tentoonstellen WW :1 exponer, exhibir, monstrar :beelden -- = exponer/monstrar statuas tentoonsteller ZN :1 expositor, exhibitor tentoonstelling ZN :1 (het ter bezichtiging stellen) exposition, exhibition :2 (expositie) exposition, exhibition :reizende -- = exposition/exhibition itinerante :drijvende -- = exposition/exhibition flottante :een -- openen = inaugurar un exposition/exhibition :een -- organiseren = organisar un exposition/exhibition :een -- bezichtigen = visitar un exposition/exhibition tentoonstellingsbezoek ZN :1 visita de un exposition/exhibition tentoonstellingsbezoeker ZN :1 visitante/visitator de un exposition/exhibition tentoonstellingscatalogus ZN :1 catalogo del exhibition/del exposition tentoonstellingsgebouw ZN :1 edificio del exposition/exhibition tentoonstellingshal ZN :1 hall (E) del exposition/exhibition tentoonstellingslokaal ZN :1 local de exposition/exhibition tentoonstellingsprogramma ZN :1 programma del exposition/exhibition tentoonstellingsruimte ZN :1 Zie: tentoonstellingszaal tentoonstellingsterrein ZN :1 terreno del exposition/exhibition tentoonstellingszaal ZN :1 sala de expositiones/exhibitiones tentpaal ZN :1 palo/pertica de tenta tentpen ZN :1 picchetto/paletto de tenta tentstok ZN :1 Zie: tentpaal tentzeil ZN :1 canevas tenue ZN :1 (uniform) uniforme :in groot -- = in uniforme de gala :2 (kledij, kostuum) costume, vestimentos :het zondags -- = le vestimentos de dominica tenuis ZN :1 consonante tenue, tenue, occlusiva surde tenuitvoerbrenging ZN :1 Zie: tenuitvoerlegging tenuitvoerlegging ZN :1 execution, implementation :-- van een vonnis = execution de un sententia :-- van de opgelegde straf = execution del punition imponite tenuto :1 (MUZ) tenuto (I) tenware VW :1 a minus que ... non tenzij VW :1 a minus que ... non, salvo que :ik ga met je mee -- het regent = io te accompania a minus que il non pluve tenzone ZN :1 tenson, tenzone :in een -- met elkaar redertwisten = tensonar teocalli ZN :1 teocalli teorbe ZN :1 theorba teorbespeler ZN :1 theorbista tepel ZN :1 mamilla, tetta tepelcactus ZN :1 cacto mamillar tepelhoedje ZN :1 mamilla artificial tepelhof ZN :1 areola tepelkring ZN :1 Zie: tepelhof tepelontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del mamilla/del tetta tepelspier ZN :1 musculo mamillar tepelvormig BN :1 mammiforme, mamillar, mamilliforme, mastoide :-- uitsteeksel van het slaapbeen = apophyse (-ysis) mastoide del osso temporal tepelzweer ZN :1 abscesso del mamilla tepidarium ZN :1 tepidarium tequila ZN :1 (Mexicaanse drank) tequila teraardebestelling ZN :1 inhumation, interramento, funerales, sepultura :plechtige -- = inhumation/interramento solemne :toestemming tot -- = permisso de inhumar, autorisation pro le inhumation :de -- zal dinsdag plaatshebben = le inhumation habera loco martedi teraardewerping ZN :1 (R.K.) prostration teratogeen BN :1 teratogene teratogenese ZN :1 teratogenese (-esis) teratologie ZN :1 teratologia :experimente -- = teratologia experimental :specialist in de -- = teratologo, teratologista teratologisch BN :1 teratologic :--e anatomie = anatomia teratologic :-- geval = caso teratologic teratoloog ZN :1 teratologo, teratologista teratoom ZN :1 teratoma terbeschikkingstelling ZN :1 detention preventive terbium ZN :1 terbium terdege BW :1 (naar behoren) debitemente, ben :-- rekening houden met = tener ben conto de :2 (flink, grondig) seriosemente, energicamente, ben terdoodbrenging ZN :1 execution terdoodveroordeelde ZN :1 condemnato a morte terdoodveroordeling ZN :1 condemnation a morte terebint ZN :1 terebintho terebratula ZN :1 terebratula terecht BN :1 (juist) correcte, juste, justificate, pertinente, appropriate :--e opmerking = remarca/observation pertinente/appropriate :het zou niet -- zijn = il non esserea juste terecht BW :1 (op de juiste plaats) a su placia :hij kan nergens meer -- = tote le portas es claudite/clause pro ille :2 (teruggevonden) retrovate :mijn horloge is -- = on ha retrovate mi horologio :3 (met recht) justemente, correctemente, con ration, vero :-- beweert hij dat = ille affirma correctemente/con ration que :-- of ten onrechte = con ration o sin ration/sin illo terechtbrengen WW :1 (terugbrengen) restituer :2 (terugvinden) retrovar :het boek is terechtgebracht = on ha retrovate le libro :3 :hij heeft er niet veel van terechtgebracht = ille non ha essite multo brillante :als zanger heeft Jan er niets van terechtgebracht = como cantator Jan non habeva multo successo, como cantator Jan esseva un fiasco complete terechtgestelde ZN :1 homine/persona executate, suppliciato terechthelpen WW :1 (op de rechte weg brengen) indicar le cammino a :2 (inlichtingen geven) informar terechtkomen WW :1 (op de juiste plaats komen) arrivar (al loco volite/a destination) :2 (belanden) arrivar, cader :in het water -- = cader in le aqua :in de sloot -- = cader in le fossato :lelijk = facer un cadita rude, cader mal :op zijn pootjes -- = recader super su patas :3 (slagen) succeder, trovar lo que on cerca :4 (teruggevonden worden) esser retrovate :het zoekgeraakte boek is terechtgekomen = on ha retrovate le libro perdite :5 (goed worden) arrangiar se :alles komt terecht = toto va arrangiar se terechtkunnen WW :1 (toegang hebben) poter entrar, (gehoor vinden) esser ascoltate (per) :daarmee kun je overal terecht = isto va esser acceptabile ubique, isto va servir ubique :2 (geholpen kunnen worden) obtener adjuta :bij hem kun je niet terecht = ille non potera adjutar te :daarvoor kun je in die winkel terecht = pro isto io te consilia iste magazin :voor speelgoed kun je in die winkel terecht = pro joculos tu pote trovar lo que tu besonia in iste magazin :voor klachten kunt u bij loket drie terecht = pro reclamation, dirige vos al fenestretta numero tres :3 (ermee overweg kunnen) saper servir se (de un cosa), saper manipular (un cosa) terechtstaan WW :1 comparer (ante un tribunal/ante le judice) :-- voor moord = comparer pro assassinato terechtstellen WW :1 poner a morte, executar, suppliciar terechtstelling ZN :1 execution, supplicio :openbare -- = execution public :de -- zal in het openbaar plaatsvinden = le execution essera public terechtwijzen WW :1 (op zijn fouten wijzen) reprobar, reprehender, reprimendar, dar un reprimenda, admoner, admonestar :2 (inlichtingen geven) informar, dar informationes :3 (de weg wijzen) indicar le cammino a terechtwijzing ZN :1 (vermaning) reprobation, reprimenda, admonition, admonestation :een -- geven = dar un reprimenda, reprimendar terechtzetten WW :1 corriger terechtzetting ZN :1 correction terechtzitting ZN :1 session (del tribunal/del corte) :openbare -- = session public teren WW :1 (leven van) viver (de), nutrir se (de) :op zijn oude roem -- = gauder de un resto de gloria :van de hoge boom -- = mangiar su capital :2 (verrotten) corrumper se, decomponer se, putrificar se, putrescer :3 (met teer bestrijken) catranar tergen WW :1 incitar, irritar, provocar, exasperar, tormentar, vexar tergend BN :1 irritante, provocante, provocatori, provocative, exasperante, vexante :een --e houding aannemen = adoptar/prender un attitude provocative/de provocation :-- langzaam = exasperantemente lente, con un lentor exasperante terging ZN :1 provocation, incitation, irritation, exasperation, vexation tergiversatie ZN :1 tergiversation tergiverseren WW :1 tergiversar terhandstelling ZN :1 livration tering ZN :1 (vorm van tuberculose) phthisis, tuberculose (-osis) pulmonar, consumption :vliegende -- = tuberculose (-osis) miliar, phthisis galopante :krijg de --! = va al diabolo! :2 (uitgaven) dispensas, expensas, costos :de -- naar de nering zetten = viver secundo su medios, regular le dispensas secundo le receptas, facer le passo secundo le gamba teringachtig BN :1 phthisic, hectic teringlijder ZN :1 (lijder aan tuberculose) phthisico :2 (scheldwoord) canalia terloops BN :1 casual, incidente, incidental :--e blik = reguardo casual :--e opmerking = remarca/observation casual/incidental terloops BW :1 casualmente, incidentalmente, passante :-- ter sprake brengen = mentionar casualmente/incidentalmente term ZN :1 (benaming) termino :wetenschappelijke -- = termino scientific :juridische -- = termino juridic :technische -- = termino technic :militaire -- = termino militar :geijkte -- = termino consecrate/appropriate :in --en van winst en verlies spreken = parlar in terminos de profitos e perditas :in algemene --en spreken = parlar in terminos general :in bedekte --en meedelen = annunciar con allusiones/in terminos coperte/velate/occulte :volgens de --en der wet = secundo le lege :2 (WISK) termino :door plusteken voorafgegane -- = termino additive :negatieve -- = termino negative :positieve -- = termino positive :--en van een reeks = terminos de un serie/progression :--en van een evenredigheid = terminos de un proportion :3 (stelling van een syllogisme) termino :de drie --en van een syllogisme/sluitrede = le tres terminos de un syllogismo :4 (aanleiding) motivo, ration :daar zijn geen --en voor = il non ha motivo pro un tal cosa :5 :hij valt niet in de --en = ille non responde al normas termiet ZN :1 termite, formica blanc termietenheuvel ZN :1 termitiera termietenkolonie ZN :1 colonia de termites termietennest ZN :1 Zie: termietenheuvel termietenstaat ZN :1 stato de termites termijn ZN :1 (periode) termino, periodo :de afloop/het verstrijken van een -- = le expiration de un termino :de -- verstrijkt = le termino expira :de -- gaat in = le termino comencia :de -- vaststellen = fixar le termino :in --en verdelen = fractionar in terminos :aan een -- binden = fixar un termino :een -- verlengen = prolongar/prorogar un termino :in twee --en afbetalen = pagar in duo terminos :op korte -- = a/in curte termino :op middellange -- = a/in medie termino :op lange -- = a/in longe termino :geldig voor een onbepaalde -- = valide pro un periodo non limitate :2 (vooraf vastgesteld tijdstip) termino :maandelijkse -- = termino mensual, mensualitate :uiterste -- = termino extreme, ultime termino :binnen de vastgestelde -- = intra le termino fixate :3 (deel van een schuld) termino :in --en betalen = pagar a terminos, scalonar le pagamentos termijnaffaire ZN :1 operation/transaction a termino termijnbetaling ZN :1 pagamento a termino :op -- kopen = comprar a credito termijnbeurs ZN :1 bursa a termino termijndeposito ZN :1 deposito a termino (fixe) termijndeviezen ZN MV :1 devisas a termino termijnhandel ZN :1 Zie: termijnmarkt termijnlevering ZN :1 livration a termino termijnmarkt ZN :1 mercato a termino termijnprijs ZN :1 precio a termino termijntransactie ZN :1 Zie: termijnaffaire termijnverkoop ZN :1 vendita a termino termijnzaak ZN :1 Zie: termijnaffaire terminaal BN :1 (aan het uiteinde gelegen) terminal :--e cellen = cellulas terminal :2 (tot het eindstadium behorend) terminal, final :--e patiënt = patiente/malado terminal :--e zorg = cura (del phase) terminal terminal ZN :1 (begin- of eindpunt) terminal :2 (COMP) terminal terminatie ZN :1 termination termineren WW :1 terminar terminisme ZN :1 terminismo, nominalismo terministisch BN :1 terministic, nominalistic :--e logica = logica terministic/nominalistic terminografie ZN :1 terminographia terminografisch BN :1 terminographic terminologie ZN :1 (termen van een vak) terminologia :medische -- = terminologia medic/del medicina :technische -- = terminologia technic :wetenschappelijke -- = terminologia scientific :2 (woordkeus) terminologia :ik zou liever een andere -- kiezen = io prefererea usar altere terminos, io usarea altere parolas/un altere terminologia, io non lo dicerea in iste terminos terminologiedeskundige ZN :1 Zie: terminoloog terminologisch BN :1 terminologic :--e vernieuwin-gen = innovationes terminologic :--e problemen = problemas terminologic terminoloog ZN :1 terminologo, terminologista terminus ZN :1 terminus (L), station terminal terminus ad quem ZN :1 terminus ad quem (L) terminus a quo ZN :1 terminus a quo (L) ternair BN :1 ternari :-- systeem = systema ternari :--e logica = logica ternari ternauwernood BW :1 a pena :hij was -- herkenbaar met die baard = ille esseva a pena recognoscibile con iste barba terne ZN :1 (mbt loterij) terno terneder BW :1 a basso, in basso, a terra, per terra ternederzitten WW :1 esser prostrate :in droefheid -- = esser le preda de un affliction profunde terneerdrukken ZN :1 (omlaagdrukken) deprimer :2 (bedrukt maken) deprimer, dismoralisar :ervaringen die mij terneerdrukken = experientias deprimente terneergeslagen BN :1 abattite, deprimite, depresse, depressive, dismoralisate, discoragiate terneergeslagenheid ZN :1 abattimento, depression, discoragiamento, dismoralisation terneerliggen WW :1 (uitgestrekt liggen) esser extendite, esser prostrate, jacer :2 (in krachteloze staat verkeren) esser exhauste/extenuate terneerslaan WW :1 abatter, deprimer, discoragiar terneervallen WW :1 prostrar se terp ZN :1 collinetta/monticulo artificial terpbewoner ZN :1 habitante de un collinetta/monticulo artificial terpdorp ZN :1 village super un collinetta/monticulo artificial terpeen ZN :1 terpene terpengebied ZN :1 region del collinettas/monticulos artificial terpentijn ZN :1 (terpentijnolie) essentia de terebinthina :2 (vloeibare hars) terebinthina :met -- behandelen/insmeren = terebinthinar terpentijnboom ZN :1 terebintho terpentijnhars ZN :1 terebinthina terpentijnlucht ZN :1 odor de terebinthina terpentijnolie ZN :1 essentia de terebinthina terpentijnvernis ZN :1 vernisse al/con essentia de terebinthina terpentijnzalf ZN :1 unguento de terebinthina terpentijnzeep ZN :1 sapon a terebinthina terpentine ZN :1 white spirit (E) terpinol ZN :1 terpinol terpostbezorging ZN :1 expedition postal, invio per posta terra BN :1 terracotta terra ZN :1 :-- incognita = terra incognita (L), terra incognite terracotta BN :1 de terracotta terracotta ZN :1 terra cocte, terracotta :-- kruik = urceo de terra cocte/terracotta terramycine ZN :1 terramycina terrarium ZN :1 terrario terras ZN :1 terrassa :een heuvel met --sen = un collina con terrassas :op een --je zitten = esser sedite a un terrassa terrascultuur ZN :1 cultura in terrassas terrasdeur ZN :1 porta de terrassa :openslaande -- = porta fenestra terrasgewijze BN :1 in forma de terrassa(s) terrasgewijze BW :1 in forma de terrassa(s) :-- aanleggen = construer in forma de terrassas terrasland ZN :1 pais de terrassas terrasseren WW :1 formar terrassas in :2 (met opgeworpen aarde ondersteunen) sustener per un massa de terra terrastuin ZN :1 jardin pensile terrasvormig BN :1 in terrassa(s) :een park met --e aanleg = un parco con terrassas terrazzo ZN :1 terrazzo (I) terrazzotegel ZN :1 quadrello de terrazzo (I) terrazzovloer ZN :1 solo de terrazzo (I) terrein ZN :1 terreno, campo, area :heuvelachtig/golvend -- = terreno accidentate/undulate :bebouwd -- = (met gewassen) terreno cultivate, (met gebouwen) terreno con constructiones :neutraal -- = terreno neutral/neutre :open -- = terreno discoperte :eigen -- = terreno/proprietate particular/private :-- van een onderneming = campo de activitate de un interprisa :-- van de kunst = terreno/campo del arte :-- van de wetenschap = terreno/campo del scientia :-- van de werkzaamheden = campo del operationes :-- van de strijd = campo/area/theatro del battalia :(ook FIG) -- winnen = ganiar terreno :(ook FIG) -- prijsgeven = ceder/perder terreno :(ook FIG) op bekend -- zijn = cognoscer le terreno :(ook FIG) het -- verkennen/aftasten = recognoscer le terreno :iemand het -- betwisten = disputar le terreno a un persona :deze studie opent/ontsluit een nieuw -- = iste studio aperi un nove dominio :die activiteiten vallen buiten ons -- = iste activitates non es de nostre dominio :de epidemie verliest -- = le epidemia recula terreinafbakening ZN :1 Zie: terreinafscheiding terreinafscheiding ZN :1 demarcation del terrenos :2 clausura, barriera terreinauto ZN :1 landrover (E) terreinbeschrijving ZN :1 description del terreno terreinbreedte ZN :1 largor del terreno terreingesteldheid ZN :1 stato del terreno terreininzinking ZN :1 depression del terreno terreinkaart ZN :1 carta/mappa detaliate del terreno terreinkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento del terreno terreinknecht ZN :1 guardiano del terreno terreinmeester ZN :1 guardiano del terreno terreinomstandigheden ZN MV :1 conditiones del terreno terreinopzichter ZN :1 Zie: terreinmeester terreinplooi ZN :1 plica de terreno terreinrit ZN :1 (fiets) cyclocross, (motor) motocross terreintekening ZN :1 plano del terreno terreinverheffing ZN :1 eminentia/elevation del terreno terreinverkenning ZN :1 (verkenning van het terrein) recognoscentia/exploration del terreno :2 (GEOL) prospection del terreno terreinverlies ZN :1 (het verliezen van een deel van het terrein dat men al onder zijn beheer had) perdita de terreno, perdita(s) territorial :2 (positieverzwakking) perdita de terreno :-- lijden = perder terreno terreinvoertuig ZN :1 Zie: terreinauto terreinwagen ZN :1 Zie: terreinauto terreinwals ZN :1 cylindro terreinwedstrijd ZN :1 Zie: terreinrit terreinwinst ZN :1 ganio territorial, terreno ganiate :-- boeken = ganiar terreno terreplein ZN :1 terrapleno terrestrisch BN :1 terrestre terreur ZN :1 terror :-- van de nazi's = terror del nazis {ts} terreuraanval ZN :1 attacco de terror terreuractie ZN :1 action/operation terrorista/terroristic/de terror terreurbestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le terrorismo, controlo del terrorismo, mesuras antiterrorista, antiterrorismo terreurdaad ZN :1 acto de terrorismo terreurgroep ZN :1 gruppo terrorista/terroristic terreurmethode ZN :1 methodo terrorista/terroristic terreurorganisatie ZN :1 organisation terrorista/terroristic/de terroristas terribel BN :1 terribile terrier ZN :1 (hond) terrier (E) :airdale -- = airdale (E) terrigeen BN :1 terrigene :--e afzettingen = depositos terrigene terrine ZN :1 terrina, (soepterrine) suppiera territoir ZN :1 territorio territoor ZN :1 Zie: territoir territoriaal BN :1 territorial :--e wateren = aquas territorial :--e expansie = expansion territorial :--e integriteit/onschendbaarheid = integritate territorial :-- gebied = territorialitate territorialiteit ZN :1 territorialitate territorialiteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio de territorialitate territorium ZN :1 territorio territoriumdrift ZN :1 Zie: territoriuminstinct territoriuminstinct ZN :1 instincto al defensa del territorio, instincto territorial terrorisatie ZN :1 terrorisation, intimidation terroriseren WW :1 terrorisar, intimidar :de bevolking -- met aanslagen = terrorisar le population con attentatos :de hele buurt -- = terrorisar tote le quartiero terrorisme ZN :1 terrorismo :het internationale -- = le terrorismo international :het -- een halt toeroepen = frenar le terrorismo terrorist ZN :1 terrorista terroristenbende ZN :1 banda de terroristas terroristisch BN :1 terrorista, terroristic :--e aanslag = attentato terrorista/terroristic :--e groep/groepering = gruppo terrorista/terroristic tersluiks BN :1 furtive, subrepticie, surrepticie :--e blik = reguardo furtive :--e beweging = gesto furtive terstond BW :1 immediatemente, instantaneemente, presto tertiair BN :1 (in de derde plaats) tertiari :--e kleuren = colores tertiari :(EC) --e sector = sector tertiari :--e wegen = camminos vicinal/local :2 (GEOL) tertiari :--e formatie = formation/terreno tertiari Tertiair ZN EIGN :1 era/periodo tertiari/neozoic, tertiario, neozoico tertiaris ZN :1 tertiario tertiawissel ZN :1 tertie exemplar de un littera de cambio tertio BW :1 tertio, in tertie loco terts ZN :1 (MUZ) (toon) tertia :2 (MUZ) (interval) intervallo de tertia, tertia :grote -- = tertia major :kleine -- = tertia minor :overmatige -- = tertia augmentate :verminderde -- = tertia diminuite :3 (R.K.) (tweede uur in het breviergebied) tertia terug BW :1 retro, a retro, de retorno :enige jaren -- = alicun annos retro :de reis -- = le viage de retorno :hij wil zijn fiets -- = ille vole que on le rende su bicycletta :wij moeten -- = nos debe retornar :-- hebben van tien gulden = poter render le moneta/cambio de dece florinos :terug! = a retro! :wij moeten morgen -- zijn = nos debe esser de retorno deman :je kunt niet met dezelfde trein -- = tu non pote retornar in le mesme traino :na zoveel jaren ken je haar niet meer -- = post tante annos illa es irrecognoscibile :ergens niet van -- hebben = 1. non saper responder a un cosa, 2. passar su possibilitates/fortias :-- van weg geweest = de retorno :heen en -- = ir e retornar, vice versa (L) :-- hebben van honderd gulden = haber le cambio de cento florinos terugbekomen WW :1 Zie: terugkrijgen terugbellen WW :1 retelephoner terugbetaalbaar BN :1 reimbursibile, restituibile terugbetalen WW :1 pagar retro, repagar, reimbursar, restituer :het -- = repagamento, reimbursamento, restitution :een voorschot -- = reimbursar un avantia :de toegangsprijs -- = restituer le precio de entrata/ingresso :zijn schuldeisers -- = reimbursar su creditores :terug te betalen = reimbursabile, restituibile :een binnen een jaar terug te betalen lening = un presto restituibile intra un anno :iemand die iets terugbetaalt = restitutor terugbetaling ZN :1 repagamento, reimbursamento, restitution :-- vorderen = reclamar reimbursamento/restitution terugbezorgen WW :1 retornar, render, restituer terugbezorging ZN :1 restitution terugblik ZN :1 vista/reguardo retrospective, retrospectiva, retrospection, retrospecto :een -- op de ontwikkelingen van de laatste jaren = un retrospectiva del disveloppamentos del ultime annos terugblikken WW :1 reguardar (a) retro, respicer :het -- = retrospecto terugblikkend BN :1 retrospective terugboeken WW :1 repagar :een bedrag -- op/naar een rekening = repagar un summa a un conto terugbrengen WW :1 (weer brengen naar het punt van vertrek) (iemand) conducer retro, reconducer, (iets) portar retro, reportar, retornar :iemand naar huis -- = reconducer un persona a casa :2 (weer brengen bij de eigenaar) portar retro, reportar, retornar, restituer :een geleend boek -- = retornar un libro imprestate :3 (weer in de oorspronkelijke toestand brengen) restaurar, restabiler, restituer :iets in de oorspronkelijk staat -- = restaurar/restituer un cosa a su stato original/primitive, reconstituer un cosa :de oproerlingen tot gehoorzaamheid -- = restaurar ordine inter le insurgentes :4 (in omvang verminderen) reducer :de inflatie -- = reducer le inflation :de werkloosheid -- tot drie procent = reducer le disoccupation a tres per cento :tot een minimum -- = reducer al minimo :tot de helft -- = reducer al medietate :iets tot zijn ware proporties -- = reducer un cosa a su proportiones real :verschillende problemen tot één -- = reducer varie problemas a un sol :terug te brengen = reducibile :5 (herleiden) reducer :een bedrag tot duizend gulden -- = reducer un summa a mille florinos :alle gevallen zijn tot dezelfde grondregel terug te brengen = tote le casos pote esser reducite al mesme principio :terug te brengen = reducibile terugbrenging ZN :1 (herleiding) reduction terugbuigen WW :1 recurvar, reclinar terugdeinzen WW :1 recular, retroceder :het = reculamento, retrocession :niet -- voor de gevolgen = non recular/retroceder ante le consequentias :je moet niet -- voor de gevolgen = tu non debe timer le consequentias, tu non debe haber pavor del consequentias terugdenken WW :1 memorar se, rememorar se, recordar se, remembrar se :-- aan zijn jeugd = recordar se de su juventute :-- aan zijn kinderjaren = evocar su infantia :dat doet ons -- aan de tijd dat = isto nos recorda le epocha que terugdoen WW :1 (weer steken in) mitter retro, remitter :zij doet het geld terug in haar portemonnee = illa remitte le moneta in su portamoneta :2 (als antwoord/compensatie doen) retornar, facer in retorno :je mag er wel iets voor -- = tu deberea facer un cosa in cambio :3 (terugbrengen) (iets) portar retro, reportar, retornar terugdraaien WW :1 (achteruit draaien) girar/tornar in le senso opposite/inverse :2 (terugspoelen) rebobinar :3 (ongedaan maken) annullar, cancellar :een maatregel -- = annullar un mesura :de beslissingen -- = annullar le decisiones terugdrijven WW :1 pulsar/peller retro, repulsar, repeller, facer recular :het -- = repulsa, repulsion :de vijand -- = repulsar/repeller le inimico :de menigte -- = facer recular le massa terugdrijving ZN :1 repulsa, repulsion terugdringen WW :1 (doen verminderen) reducer, diminuer, restringer :de inflatie -- = reducer le inflation :de werkloosheid = reducer le disoccupation :de kosten -- = restringer le costos :2 (achteruit dringen) peller/pulsar retro, repeller, repulsar, facer retroceder :de vijand -- = repulsar/repeller le inimico terugduwen WW :1 (weer op zijn plaats steken) mitter retro, remitter :2 (achteruit doen gaan) pulsar/peller retro, repulsar, repeller terugeisen WW :1 (met klem terugvragen) exiger le restitution de :2 (in rechte terugvorderen) revindicar, reclamar terugfluiten WW :1 (met een fluitje terugroepen) dar un sibilo :2 (FIG) appellar/clamar al ordine teruggaaf ZN :1 Zie: teruggave teruggaan WW :1 (achteruit bewegen) ir retro, retrograder, recular, retroceder, (in ontwikkeling) regreder, regressar :het -- = retrogradation, reculamento, retrocession :de trein ging een eindje terug = le traina ha reculate un pauco/un poco :2 (terugkeren) retornar :het -- = retorno :naar het uitgangspunt -- = retornar al puncto de partita :naar huis -- = retornar a su casa :sommige emigranten gaan terug = certe emigrantes retorna a lor pais de origine :3 (ontstaan zijn uit) haber su origine in :dit boek gaat terug op een werk uit de Middeleeuwen = iste libro se basa super un obra del medievo :4 (achteruit gaan in waarde) bassar, diminuer :de prijzen van de landbouwprodukten zijn achteruit gegaan = le precios agricole/pro productos agricultural ha bassate teruggang ZN :1 (achteruitgang) reculamento, declino, regression, retrogression, (EC) recession :economische -- = recession economic :de grote -- van de landbouwprijzen = le grande declino del precios agricole :2 (terugkeer) retorno :de -- naar de waarheid = retorno al veritate teruggave ZN :1 restitution, (van geld OOK) reimbursamento :-- van in beslag genomen vee = restitution de bestial confiscate :2 :-- van veroverd gebied = retrocession de territorios capturate teruggebogen BN :1 (PLANTK) retroflexe teruggetrokken BN :1 retirate, solitari, isolate, recluse :-- mens = persona solitari, solitario :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita retirate teruggetrokkenheid ZN :1 solitude, isolamento, insulamento, vita retirate/solitari teruggeven WW :1 (weer aan de eigenaar geven) render, restituer, retornar, (weer afstaan van bijv. land) retroceder :een geleend boek -- = render un libro imprestate :iemand de vrijheid -- = render le libertate a un persona :een blinde het gezichtsvermogen -- = render le vista a un ceco :deze crème geeft uw huid de natuurlijke zachtheid terug = iste crema restaura le delicatessa natural de vostre pelle :2 (het teveel terugbetalen) render, reimbursar :ik zal je het gehele bedrag -- = io te reimbursara le totalitate del summa :hij kon niet -- van vijftig gulden = ille non poteva cambiar un billet de cinquanta florinos :3 (als repliek geven) rispostar per :4 :en nu geven we u terug aan de studio in Hilversum = e ora retro al studio/a nostre studio in Hilversum teruggieten WW :1 versar retro, reversar teruggooien WW :1 jectar/lancear retro, rejectar, relancear teruggrijpen WW :1 basar se (super), reprender :hij grijpt terug op de onderzoekingen van zijn voorganger = ille se basa super le recercas de su predecessor :-- op een oude methode = restaurar un ancian methode teruggroeten WW :1 render/retornar le salute (a un persona), resalutar :hij groette ons vriendelijk terug = ille retornava nostre salute amicabilemente terughalen WW :1 (weer ophalen) recuperar, reprender :zijn platen -- = recuperar su discos :ik kom het formulier over een week -- = io reprendera le formulario post un septimana :2 (terugtrekken) retirar :zijn hand snel -- = retirar le mano rapidemente :3 (in de herinnering terugbrengen) recordar terughouden WW :1 retener, (beletten) impedir :de angst hield mij terug = le pavor me ha retenite, le timor me lo ha impedite terughoudend BN :1 (omzichtig) circumspecte, discrete :2 (gereserveerd) reservate, reticente :-- antwoord = responsa reticente :-- over de redenen van zijn vertrek = reticente super le rationes de su partita :3 (eerbaar, ingetogen) pudic, caste, continente terughoudendheid ZN :1 (omzichtigheid) circumspection, discretion :2 (gereserveerdheid) reserva, reticentia :3 (eerbaarheid) pudicitia, pudor, castitate, continentia terughouding ZN :1 Zie: terughoudendheid terugjagen WW :1 pulsar/peller retro, repulsar, repeller terugkaatsen WW :1 (van richting veranderen) reflecter se, esser reflectite, (geluid/licht/warmte) reverberar se, (geluid) repercuter se, esser repercutite :omdat de bergen het geluid terugkaatsen, ontstaat een echo = proque le montanias repercute le sono, il ha un echo :een glad oppervlak kaatst het licht terug = un superficie polite reflecte le luce/lumine :2 (terugwerpen) jectar a retro, rejectar terugkaatsing ZN :1 reflexion, (geluid/licht/warmte) reverberation, (geluid) repercussion :diffuse -- = reflexion diffuse :hoek van -- = angulo de reflexion terugkaatsingsvlak ZN :1 plano de reflexion terugkeer ZN :1 retorno, (tot eerdere toestand) reversion :-- tot de natuur = retorno al natura :-- tot het verleden = retorno al passato :-- tot de oude politiek = retorno/reversion al ancian politica :-- in de dampkring = entrata in le atmosphera terugkeren WW :1 (teruggaan) ir retro, retornar, revenir :het -- = retorno :naar huis -- = retornar a (su) casa :tot het geloof -- = retornar al fide :-- bij de eigenaar = retornar a su proprietario :op zijn basis -- = retornar a su base :(FIG) naar zijn uitgangspunt -- = revenir/retornar a su puncto de partita :naar de bronnen -- = retornar al fontes :op zijn schreden -- = retornar super su passos :2 (wederom aanwezig zijn) retornar, revenir, manifestar se de novo, (zich herhalen) repeter se :de lente is teruggekeerd = le primavera ha retornate :dagelijks --de irritaties = irritationes quotidian :jaarlijks --d = annual :maandelijks --d = mensual terugkijken WW :1 reguardar/mirar (a) retro, respicer :-- op het verleden = repensar al passato terugkomen WW :1 (wederkeren) venir retro, revenir, retornar :het -- = retorno :het water komt terug = le aqua reveni/reflue :in allerijl -- = retornar in tote haste :2 (zich weer vertonen) revenir, retornar, manifestar se de novo :het bewustzijn komt terug = le conscientia retorna/reveni :3 (nog eens komen) revenir, retornar :de klant zal morgen -- = le cliente retornara/revenira deman :4 (weer komen bij het uitgangspunt) venir retro, revenir, retornar :van iets -- = cambiar de opinion/de idea :op zijn verklaring -- = revenir super su declaration, recantar su declaration :op een besluit -- = revenir super un decision, recantar/reconsiderar un decision terugkomend BN :1 :--e koorts = febre recurrente terugkomst ZN :1 retorno terugkoop ZN :1 recompra :2 (afkoop) redemption terugkoopbaar BN :1 (afkoopbaar) redimibile terugkoopgarantie ZN :1 garantia de recompra terugkopen WW :1 recomprar :2 (afkopen) redimer terugkoppelen WW :1 (terugschakelen) passar a un velocitate/acceleration inferior :-- van de derde naar de tweede versnelling = retrogradar del tertie acceleration/velocitate al secunde :2 (ter overleg voorleggen) submitter, dar feedback (E) :iets -- naar de achterban = submitter un cosa al base/al membros terugkoppeling ZN :1 (terugschakeling) retorno a un acceleration/velocitate inferior :2 (het ter beoordeling/overleg voorleggen) retroaction, action retrograde, feedback (E), consultation terugkrabbelen WW :1 (FIG) (zich terugtrekken) recular :op het laatste moment krabbelde hij terug = al ultime momento ille ha reculate :2 (scharrelend achteruitgaan) recular pauco a pauco/poco a poco terugkrijgen WW :1 recovrar, recuperar, retroreciper, reganiar, rehaber, reacquirer, reentrar in possession (de) :zijn gezichtsvermogen -- = recovrar/recuperar/reganiar le vista :zijn gezondheid -- = recovrar/recuperar/reganiar sa sanitate :zijn bezittingen -- = recovrar/recuperar su benes :zijn verstand -- = recovrar/recuperar su ration :een klap -- = reciper un colpo como responsa :iemand die iets terugkrijgt = recovrator, recuperator :terug te krijgen = recovrabile, recuperabile :u krijgt nog één gulden van mij terug = io vos debe ancora un florino terugkrijging ZN :1 recuperation terugleggen WW :1 remitter, reponer, replaciar :2 (SPORT) passar retro :de bal -- op de spits = passar retro le ballon al avantero (de puncta) teruglezen WW :1 (lezend ontcijferen) decifrar :een microkaart kan men -- met een leesapparaat = un microfiche (F) pote esser legite per medio de/con/per un lector :2 (herlezen) releger :een ingewikkelde alinea -- = releger un paragrapho complicate terugloop ZN :1 (het teruglopen) reculamento :2 (van vuurwapen) reculamento :3 (achteruitgang) regression, recession, declino, declination, diminution teruglopen WW :1 (achteruitlopen) recular, (terugvloeien) refluer, (ASTRON) retrogradar :2 (FIG) bassar, diminuer, regreder, regressar, declinar, retroceder :de prijzen lopen terug = le precios bassa/diminue/retrocede :het aantal leerlingen loopt terug = le numero de alumnos diminue/declina :het kerkbezoek loopt terug = le frequentation del ecclesia/(PROT ook) declina :de uitvoer liep terug = le exportationes ha diminuite :de barometer loopt terug = le barometro bassa/descende :3 :-- naar huis = retornar (a pede) a casa :dezelfde weg -- = repercurrer le cammino teruglopend BN :1 regredente, recedente, declinante :2 (ASTRON) retrograde :3 (WISK) recurrente :--e reeks = serie/progression recurrente terugluisteren WW :1 ascoltar de novo, reascoltar :een band -- = reascoltar un cassetta terugmarcheren WW :1 marchar {sj} retro, contramarchar {sj}, retirar se terugmars ZN :1 contramarcha {sj}, retiro, retiramento, replicamento terugnemen WW :1 (herroepen) retirar, revocar, retractar :je moet die belediging -- = tu debe retirar iste insulto :zijn woorden -- = retirar/revocar/retractar su parolas, retirar lo que on ha dicite :een offerte -- = retirar un offerta :een wetsontwerp -- = abandonar un projecto de lege :2 (nemen wat men eerst gegeven heeft) reprender, retirar :het -- = reprisa :je rijdt te hard, neem wat gas terug! = tu va troppo celeremente/rapidemente, laxa le accelerator!/reduce le velocitate! :3 (weer in bezit nemen) reprender :haar ontslag is ongeldig, we moeten haar -- = su dimission ha essite nullificate, nos debe reprender la terugneming ZN :1 reprisa, (JUR ook) retraction :recht van -- = derecto de reprisa terugontvangen WW :1 (ontvangen wat men heeft weggestuurd) reciper de novo :2 (ontvangen wat men teveel gegeven heeft) reciper de novo :3 (weer ontvangen wat men geleend/voorgeschoten heeft) esser reimbursate, recuperar, recovrar :ik heb mijn voorschot terugontvangen = on me ha reimbursate/redate mi avantia, io ha recovrate mi avantia terugplaatsen WW :1 (achteruit plaatsen) recular, mover retro :2 (in de vroegere toestand/op de vroegere plaats zetten) replaciar, remitter (a su placia) terugreis ZN :1 viage/cammino de retorno, retorno :op de -- naar = de retorno a :de -- aanvaarden = interprender le viage de retorno terugreizen WW :1 viagiar retro, retornar, facer le viage de retorno terugrennen WW :1 currer retro, retornar currente/in haste terugrijden WW :1 ir retro/retornar (a cavallo/in auto(mobile)/a bicycletta, etc.), repercurrer terugrit ZN :1 viage de retorno, retorno terugroeien WW :1 remar (a) retro terugroepen WW :1 (door roepen terug laten komen) facer revenir, revocar :iemand in het leven -- = resuscitar/reanimar un persona :iemand van zijn post -- = revocar/retirar un persona de su posto :een gezant -- = revocar/retirar un ambassador :2 (als antwoord roepen) responder :Zwijg, riep de agent terug = "Silentio!", ha criate le agente a su torno/vice :3 :iets in het geheugen -- = recordar un cosa terugroeping ZN :1 revocation :-- van een ambassadeur = revocation de un ambassador terugschakelen WW :1 Zie: terugkoppelen-1 :2 :wij schakelen terug naar de studio in Hilversum = nos connecte de novo con le studio in Hilversum terugschelden ZN :1 responder a un insulto/injuria/invectiva, retornar le insultos/injurias/invectivas, insultar a su vice terugschieten WW :1 (zich snel achteruit/naar een vorige plaats bewegen) recular rapidemente, (naar vorige plaats) retornar rapidemente :2 (schieten als antwoord) contrabatter, responder al foco :-- op vijandelijke batterijen = contrabatter le artilleria inimic/del inimico, responder al batterias inimic/del inimico :3 (sport) tirar/colpar a retro terugschoppen WW :1 (achteruit schoppen) colpar a retro con le pede(s) :2 (schoppen als antwoord) colpar con le pede(s) in retorno terugschrijven WW :1 responder :een lange brief -- = responder con/per un longe littera :hij schrijft mij nooit terug = ille non me responde nunquam a mi litteras terugschrikken ZN :1 retroceder (ante), recular (ante) :niet -- voor = non haber pavor de, non timer :nergens voor -- = non timer ni Deo ni Diabolo terugschroeven WW :1 (tot een lager niveau terugbrengen) reducer :de salarissen zijn teruggeschroefd tot het peil van vorig jaar = on ha reducite le salarios al nivello del anno passate :2 (ongedaan maken) annullar, cancellar, revocar :een besluit -- = annullar un decision :een maatregel -- = annullar/revocar un mesura terugslaan WW :1 (met slaan reageren op ontvangen slagen) rebatter, colpar a retro/a su vice, render le colpo, reager :2 (FIG) (verwijzen naar) referer (a), facer referentia (a) :zijn opmerkingen slaan terug op dingen die niemand wist = su observationes refere a cosas que totes ignorava :3 (zich met kracht achteruit bewegen) recular rudemente :de motor slaat terug = le motor torna in senso inverse :4 (zich met kracht terugbewegen) mover a retro :5 (slaan naar het punt vanwaar iets/iemand gekomen is) repeller, repulsar, parar :een aanval -- = repeller/repulsar/parar un attacco :de vijand -- = repeller/repulsar le inimico :6 (terugspringen) repercuter :het -- = repercussion :7 (van vuurwapens) recular :het -- = reculamento :8 (wraaknemen, represailles nemen) retaliar terugslag ZN :1 (slag die iets/iemand achteruit drijft) (ook FIG) choc {sj} in retorno, effecto/vigor retroactive, regression, (FIG ook) reculamento :-- hebben = retroager :2 (FIG) (negatieve reactie) contracolpo, repercussion :de economische -- van de jaren dertig = le recession/depression del annos trenta :ons bedrijf ondervindt hiervan de -- = nostre interprisa ha sentite le repercussiones :-- hebben = repercuter se :3 (van vuurwapens) reculamento, retrochoque :het geweer had een ontzettende -- = le fusil habeva un reculamento terribile :4 (BIOL) atavismo terugslagklep ZN :1 valvula/valva de retention/de retorno terugsluizen WW :1 (EC) recyclar le reservas monetari, recyclar, reintegrar terugsnellen WW :1 currer (a) retro, retornar currente terugspeelbal ZN :1 passe (F) a retro terugspelen WW :1 (SPORT) passar/colpar/jectar (a) retro :2 (FIG) (retourneren) retornar :een vraag naar de vragensteller -- = retornar un question al persona qui lo ha ponite terugspoelen WW :1 rebobinar :een cassette -- = rebobinar un cassetta :een film -- = rebobinar un film (E)/un pellicula terugspringen WW :1 (achteruitspringen) saltar (a) retro :2 (achter een bepaalde lijn liggen) receder terugspringend BN :1 :--e gevel = faciada retirate terugstellen WW :1 (achteruitstellen) recular :2 (degraderen) degradar :een luitenant -- = degradar un locotenante terugstelling ZN :1 (achteruitstelling) reculamento :2 (degradatie) degradation terugstoot ZN :1 (van vuurwapen) reculamento, contracolpo terugstorten WW :1 reintegrar, restituer, repagar :een bedrag -- = reintegrar/restituer un amonta/summa terugstoten WW :1 pulsar/peller (a) retro, repulsar, repeller terugstotend BN :1 repulsive :--e kracht = fortia repulsive terugstoting ZN :1 repulsion terugstralen WW :1 (licht/hitte) reverberar :het -- = reverberation terugstraling ZN :1 (hitte/licht) reverberation terugstromen WW :1 refluer :het -- = refluxo terugstroming ZN :1 contracurrente, refluxo, refluentia terugstuiten WW :1 saltar a retro, retrosaltar, resaltar terugstuiting ZN :1 retrosalto, resalto terugsturen WW :1 inviar (a) retro, reinviar, reexpedir, retornar terugtellen WW :1 contar in senso inverse terugtocht ZN :1 retiro, retiramento, viage de retorno, retorno :de -- aanvaarden = prender le via/cammino de retorno :(FIG) iemand de -- afsnijden = non lassar nulle escappatoria a un persona :2 (MIL) retraite (F), retiro, retiramento, replicamento :de -- dekken = coperir le retiro terugtrappedaal ZN :1 retropedal, contrapedal terugtrappen WW :1 (achterwaarts trappen) retropedalar, contrapedalar :2 (naar het punt van vertrek terugkeren) retornar a bicycletta :3 (een trap geven als antwoord) colpar a retro terugtraprem ZN :1 freno a/de retropedalage/a/de retropedal/a/de contrapedal terugtreden WW :1 (zich terugtrekken) retirar se :2 (aftreden) retirar se, dimitter :hij treedt terug ten gunste van een opvolger = ille se retira in favor de un un successor :de koningin treedt terug ten gunste van haar dochter = le regina abdica in favor de su filia :3 (achteruittreden) recular, retroceder, receder terugtreding ZN :1 (ontslagname) dimission terugtrekken WW :1 (achterwaarts gaan) retirar se, retraher se, (MIL ook) replicar se :het verslagen leger trok naar het zuiden terug = le armea vincite se replicava verso le sud :2 (terugkrabbelen) recular :3 (achteruit verplaatsen) retirar, retraher :zijn arm -- = retirar/retraher su bracio :troepen -- = retirar/retraher/replicar truppas :4 (intrekken) retirar, retraher, retractar :een belofte -- = retirar/retraher/retractar un promissa :(SPORT) de aanvoerder trok het elftal terug = le capitano ha retirate su equipa/team (E) :5 (coïtus interruptus toepassen) practicar le coito interrupte :6 :zich -- = (naar een rustige plaats gaan) retirar se, (terugtreden) retirar se :zich in een klooster -- = retirar se in un monasterio :zich uit de zaken -- = retirar se del negotios terugtrekking ZN :1 retiro, retiramento :2 (MIL) replicamento, retiro, retiramento, retraite (F) :3 (terugtreding) dimission :4 (intrekking) retraction terugval ZN :1 retorno, retrogression, regression, (zonde, ziekte) recadita, (ziekte, fout) recidiva, (in gewoonte OOK) reversion :de -- in de zonde = le recadita in le peccato :-- naar het oude patroon = retorno/reversion al routine (F) anterior terugvallen WW :1 (opnieuw vervallen in) recader :in dezelfde slechte gewoonte -- = recader in le mesme mal habitude :-- in de barbarij = recader in le barbaria :2 (een beroep doen op) appoiar se (super) :3 (teruggekaatst worden) esser reflectite :het van de spiegel --de licht = le luce/lumine reflectite per le speculo :4 (weer vallen naar de oorspronkelijke plaats) recader, retornar :5 (SPORT) (achteruitgaan in prestatie) perder terreno terugvallend BN :1 (JUR) (aan vorige eigenaar) reversibile :aan eigenaar --e grond = terras reversibile terugvaren WW :1 navigar (a) retro terugverdienen WW :1 recuperar, recoperir le costos terugveren WW :1 revenir a su position initial, saltar a retro terugverkoop ZN :1 retrovendita terugverkopen WW :1 retrovender terugverlangen WW :1 (verlangen naar) haber nostalgia de :naar huis -- = voler esser in su casa :2 (terugvragen) reclamar, demandar le restitution de :zijn geld -- = reclamar su moneta terugvertalen WW :1 (weer in de oorspronkelijke taal overbrengen) traducer al lingua original, retranslatar, retraducer, facer un retroversion :een theorie naar de praktijk -- = retraducer/retranslatar un theoria in practica, formular un theoria in terminos practic, poner in practica un theoria :2 (decoderen) decodar terugvertaling ZN :1 traduction in le lingua original, retranslation, retroversion terugverwijzen WW :1 referer (a), facer referentia/referimento (a) :ik verwijs u terug naar hoofdstuk tien = io vos refere al capitulo dece terugverwijzing ZN :1 referentia, referimento terugvinden WW :1 (weervinden) retrovar, (wat verborgen was) discoperir :het spoor -- = retrovar le tracia :2 (van gezindheid/bewustzijn, e.d.) recovrar, retrovar :zijn evenwicht -- = recovrar/retrovar su equilibrio terugvliegen WW :1 volar (a) retro, retornar volante, revolar terugvloeien WW :1 fluer (a) retro, refluer :het -- = refluxo terugvloeiing ZN :1 refluxo, refluentia terugvluchten WW :1 fugir (a) retro, refugir terugvoeren WW :1 (naar een vroegere tijd verplaatsen) portar (a) retro, reportar :dat voert ons terug naar de Middeleeuwen = isto nos reporta al medievo :2 (weer voeren naar de plaats van herkomst) (levende wezens) reconducer, (iets) reportar :dieren -- naar de stal = reconducer animales al stabulo :3 (als oorzaak van iets anders aanwijzen) attribuer (a), imputar (a) :deze ontwikkeling kun je -- op het kabinetsbeleid = iste disveloppamento es imputabile al politica governamental :4 (herleiden) reducer, retraciar, reconducer :een reeks problemen -- tot de kern = reducer/retraciar/reconducer tote un serie de problemas al essentia terugvorderen WW :1 reclamar, (JUR) repeter, (re)vindicar :geleverde koopwaar -- = reclamer mercantias livrate :niet terug te vorderen = irreclamabile terugvordering ZN :1 reclamation, (JUR) repetition, revindication :-- tegen een schuldeiser = repetition contra un creditor terugvragen WW :1 (vragen iets terug te geven) demandar de render (un cosa) :2 (terugeisen) reclamar :3 (uitnodigen) invitar a su torno/vice terugvuren WW :1 responder al tiro del adversario, contrabatter terugwedstrijd ZN :1 Zie: returnwedstrijd terugweg ZN :1 (weg terug) cammino/via de retorno :een andere -- nemen = prender un altere cammino pro retornar :(FIG) de -- is afgesneden = on ha attingite le puncto de non-retorno :2 (het teruggaan) retorno :op de -- = durante le retorno terugwensen WW :1 desirar/desiderar le retorno de terugwerken WW :1 (invloed achterwaarts doen voelen) retroager (super), esser retroactive, haber/exercer un effecto retroactive (super), haber un retroaction (super) :deze wet werkt terug tot 1960 = iste lege is retroactive/ha un effecto retroactive usque a 1960 :2 (effect hebben) reager (super), repercuter se (super) :de stijging van de olieprijs zal -- op de inflatie = le augmento del precio del oleo va reager super le inflation terugwerkend BN :1 retroactive :--e kracht = effecto/vigor retroactive, retroactivitate :met --e kracht = a/con effecto/vigor retroactive, retroactivemente :--e kracht hebben = retroager :de wet heeft geen --e kracht = le lege non es retroactive :de --e kracht van een wet = le retroactivitate de un lege terugwerking ZN :1 reaction, retroaction, retroactivitate, effecto retroactive terugwerpen WW :1 (teruggooien) jectar/lancear (a) retro, rejectar, relancear, retornar :de bal -- = retornar le balla :2 (achteruit werpen) repeller, repulsar terugwijken WW :1 recular, retroceder, receder terugwijking ZN :1 reculamento, retrocession, recession, recesso terugwijzen WW :1 (verwijzen) referer se (a), facer referentia/referimento (a) :2 (weigeren, afwijzen) refusar, rejectar, repulsar, repeller terugwijzing ZN :1 (verwijzing) referentia, referimento terugwinden WW :1 rebobinar terugwinnen WW :1 (weer in bezit krijgen) recuperar, recovrar, reganiar :zijn geld weer -- = reganiar su moneta, recuperar le moneta investite :zijn gezondheid -- = recuperar/recovrar/reganiar su sanitate :het verloren terrein -- = recovrar le terreno perdite :2 (door een bewerking opnieuw winnen) recuperar, recovrar :warmte -- = recuperar calor :niet meer terug te winnen schroot = ferralia irrecuperabile terugwinning ZN :1 recuperation :-- van de warmte = recuperation del calor terugzakken WW :1 (weer naar de oorspronkelijke plaats zakken) redescender, recader :grootvader liet zich in zijn stoel -- = le granpatre/avo se ha lassate (re)cader in su sedia :zich laten -- in het peloton = reincorporar se al peloton :2 (achteruit gaan in prestatie) retroceder, regreder, regressar, perder terreno :Ajax is teruggezakt naar de derde plaats = Ajax ha descendite al tertie position terugzeggen WW :1 responder, (op felle toon) rispostar, replicar terugzenden WW :1 inviar (a) retro, reinviar, retornar :gelieve het bewijs franco terug te zenden = per favor, retorna le certificato franco terugzending ZN :1 retorno terugzetten WW :1 (achteruit zetten) recular, (uurwerk) retardar :(FIG) je kunt de klok niet -- = le historia es irreversibile :2 (weer zetten op de plaats van herkomst) remitter a su placia/loco, replaciar :een boek -- = remitter un libro a su placia :vis -- = rejectar pisces al aqua :3 (degraderen) degradar terugzetting ZN :1 (degradatie) degradation terugzien WW :1 (terugblikken) jectar un reguardo a retro, rememorar se, (terugdenken) rememorar, evocar :met genoegen op een verjaardag -- = rememorar se un festa de anniversario con placer :op zijn vroegere leven -- = passar in revista su vita passate, evocar su vita anterior :2 (weerzien) revider :zijn geboorteplaats -- = revider su loco natal/native/de nascentia :wij zullen elkaar nooit -- = nunquam nos non nos revidera :er geen cent -- = non revider un cent/lira/centime,etc. terugzoeken WW :1 essayar de retrovar, recercar :een passage in een boek -- = cercar (de novo)/recercar un passage in un libro terugzwemmen WW :1 retornar per natar terwijl VW :1 (gedurende de tijd dat) durante que :2 (ofschoon) ben que, quanquam, quamquam terwille van VZ :1 in function de teryleen ZN :1 terylene terz ZN :1 (SCHERMEN) tertia terzelfder :1 :-- plaats = al/in le mesme loco, (in verwijzing) ib., ibid., ibidem (L) :-- tijd = al/in le mesme tempore/momento terzet ZN :1 (LIT) tercet :2 (MUZ) terzetto (I) terzijde BW :1 (aan de zijkant) al latere :zij stond -- van haar huis te wachten = illa attendeva al latere de su casa :iemand -- staan = assister un persona :2 (naar opzij) verso le latere :de stierenvechter sprong -- = le torero ha saltate verso le latere :iets -- laten = negliger un cosa :iets -- schuiven = (afwijzen) refusar un cosa, (trachten te vergeten) essayar de oblidar un cosa terzijde ZN :1 observation marginal :2 (TONEEL) aparte :de --s komen veel voor in blijspelen = le apartes es frequente in le comedias terzijdelating ZN :1 omission, suppression terzine ZN :1 terza rima (I) tesla ZN :1 tesla tessituur ZN :1 tessitura test ZN :1 (toets(ing)) test (E), prova, proba, essayo :-- op doping = test/controlo antidoping :iemand een -- afnemen = testar un persona :de -- doorstaan = passar le test :2 (hoofd) testa, capite :3 (vuurpot) cuppella testament ZN :1 testamento :nuncupatief/mondeling -- = testamento nuncupative :eigenhandig geschreven -- = testamento (h)olographe :wederkerig -- = testamento reciproc :politiek -- = testamento politic :aanhangsel bij een -- = codicillo de un testamento :nietig -- = testamento inofficiose :verificatie van een -- = validation de un testamento :voorlezing van een -- = lectura de un testamento :opening van een -- = apertura de un testamento :nietigverklaring van een -- = cassation de un testamento :een rechtsgeldig -- nalatend = testate :een -- maken = facer un testamento, testar :een -- afwikkelen = executar/exequer un testamento :per -- vermaken = disponer/legar per testamento :het -- openen = aperir le testamento :een -- herroepen = revocar un testamento :iemand in zijn -- zetten = mitter/poner un persona in su testamento :een -- aanvechten = impugnar un testamento :zonder -- sterven = morir ab intestato :2 (gedeelte van de bijbel) Testamento :Oude Testament = Ancian/Vetule/Vetere/Antique Testamento :Nieuwe Testament = Nove Testamento testamentair BN :1 testamentari :-- voogd = tutor testamentari :executeur -- = executor testamentari :--e beschikkingen = dispositiones testamentari testamentenregister ZN :1 registro de testamentos testamentsvorm ZN :1 forma de testamento testapparaat ZN :1 apparato/machina a/de testar testateur ZN :1 testator, de cujus (L) testauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de essayo/test (E) testbaan ZN :1 pista/percurso/circuito de essayo/test (E) testbaar BN :1 testabile testbaarheid ZN :1 testabilitate testbank ZN :1 banco de probas/provas/tests (E) testbeeld ZN :1 imagine de test (E) test-case ZN :1 affaire (F) test (E) testen WW :1 testar, facer un test (E), submitter a un test (E), probar, provar, essayar :vooraf -- = pretestar :de renners -- op doping = submitter le curritores a un test antidoping :een kandidaat -- = testar un candidato :een nieuw produkt -- = testar un nove producto :iemand die iets test = probator, essayator testeren WW :1 (een testament maken) disponer per testamento, testar :2 (bij beschikking vermaken) legar :3 (getuigen) testar, testificar, testimoniar testificeren BN :1 certificar, attestar testikel ZN :1 testiculo, teste, colion testimonium ZN :1 (getuigschrift) testimonial, attestation, certificato :-- paupertatis = proba/prova/certificato de indigentia :2 (getuigenis) testimonio testinrichting ZN :1 apparato de essayo/test (E) testinstallatie ZN :1 installation de essayo/test (E) testis ZN :1 Zie: testikel testlaboratorium ZN :1 laboratorio de essayo/test (E) testleer ZN :1 testologia testmethode ZN :1 methodo de essayo/test (E) teston ZN :1 teston testosteron ZN :1 testosteron testpiloot ZN :1 pilota probator/essayator/de essayo/de test (E) testprogramma ZN :1 programma de tests (E)/de essayos testresultaat ZN :1 resultato del essayo/test (E) testrijder ZN :1 essayator, probator testsysteem ZN :1 systema de essayo/test (E) testvlucht ZN :1 volo de essayo/de test (E) tetanie ZN :1 tetania tetanigeen BN :1 tetanigene tetanisch BN :1 tetanic tetanus ZN :1 tetano :serum tegen -- = sero antitetanic :vaccin tegen -- = vaccino antitetanic tetanusbacil ZN :1 bacillo tetanic/de tetano tetanusgif ZN :1 veneno tetanic/de tetano tetanusinfectie ZN :1 infection tetanic/de tetano tetanuskramp ZN :1 spasmo tetanic tetanuspatiënt ZN :1 tetanico tetanusserum ZN :1 sero antitetanic tête-à-tête ZN :1 tête-à-tête (F) teterete TW :1 (trompet/hoorngeluid) taratantara tetra ZN :1 Zie: tetrachloorkoolstof tetraboraat ZN :1 tetraborato tetrachloorkoolstof ZN :1 tetrachloruro de carbon tetrachloride ZN :1 tetrachloruro tetrachord ZN :1 tetrachordo tetracycline ZN :1 tetracyclina tetrade ZN :1 tetrade tetraëder ZN :1 tetrahedro tetraëdrisch BN :1 tetrahedric tetragonaal BN :1 tetragone, tetragonal, quadrangule, quadrangular :--e systeem van symmetrie = systema tetragonal de symmetria tetragram ZN :1 tetragramma tetralien ZN :1 tetralina tetralogie ZN :1 tetralogia tetrameter ZN :1 tetrametro tetraplegie ZN :1 tetraplegia tetraploïde BN :1 tetraploide tetraploïdie ZN :1 tetraploidia tetrapodie ZN :1 tetrapodia tetrarch ZN :1 tetrarcha :waardigheid/gebied/ambtsperiode van -- = tetrarchato tetrarchie ZN :1 tetrarchia tetrode ZN :1 tetrodo tetter ZN :1 bucca :hou je --! = tace! tetteren WW :1 (luid praten) parlar ruitosemente, trompettar :tetter niet zo in mijn oren! = non crita tanto in mi aures! :2 (muziek maken) trompettar teug ZN :1 gorgata, bibita :met kleine --jes drinken = biber a parve bibitas :hij ademde de vrije lucht met volle --en = ille aspirava le aere libere a plen pulmones :met volle --en van iets genieten = saporar un cosa plenmente :hij dronk het glas in één -- leeg = ille ha vacuate le vitro per un sol gorgata teugel ZN :1 brida, redina, guida :de --s laten vieren = laxar le brida/redinas :de --s aanhalen = tirar le bridas/redinas :een paard bij de -- leiden = menar un cavallo per le brida :een paard de --s aandoen = bridar un cavallo, poner/mitter le brida a un cavallo :een paard van de -- ontdoen = disbridar/disfrenar un cavallo :de vrije -- geven aan = dar libere redina/curso a :de --s van het bewind zijn in handen van = le redinas del governamento es in le manos de :de --s in handen hebben = guidar con le redinas teugelen WW :1 (optomen) bridar, frenar teugelhand ZN :1 mano del brida teugelloos BN :1 sin redinas, sin brida, (FIG ook) irrefrenabile teugelloosheid ZN :1 irrefrenabilitate, disbridamento, disordine teugelreep ZN :1 Zie: teugelriem teugelriem ZN :1 redina, longa platte teugelring ZN :1 anello del brida/redina teunisbloem ZN :1 onagra teunisbloemfamilie ZN :1 onagraceas teut BN :1 ebrie, inebriate teut ZN :1 (treuzelaar) persona tardive :2 (zeur) persona enoiose teutachtig BN :1 Zie: teuterig teuten WW :1 (treuzelen) morar :2 (kletsen, zeuren) garrular teuterig BN :1 tarde, lente Teutoburg ZN EIGN :1 Teutoburgo Teutoon ZN :1 teutono Teutoons BN :1 teutone, teutonic :--e talen = linguas teutonic teveel ZN :1 surplus (F), excesso, excedente, superfluitate, superabundantia :-- aan groenten = surplus/excedente de verduras/legumines :-- aan levenslust = excesso de gaudio/joia de viver :-- aan bagage = excesso de bagage(s) :-- van het goede = superfluitate de bon cosas teveel BW :1 troppo, nimis :-- water = troppo (de) aqua :een boek -- = un libro de troppo tevens BW :1 (daarbij) alsi, anque, equalmente, in ultra :2 (tegelijkertijd) in le/al mesme tempore, simultaneemente :een vloot die Engeland en -- Nederland bedreigde = un flotta que menaciava simultaneemente Anglaterra e le Paises Basse tevergeefs BW :1 in van, vanmente, sin resultato, inutilemente :-- zoeken = cercar in van :zich -- afsloven = extenuar se in effortias inutile tevergeefs BN :1 van, inutile :al haar pogingen waren -- = tote su tentativas ha essite van tevoorschijn BW :1 :-- komen = monstrar se, apparer :een kaart -- halen om die te laten zien = producer un carta pro monstrar lo tevoren BW :1 anteriormente, previemente, antea, avante :twee dagen -- = duo dies antea :een jaar -- = un anno avante/previemente :zoals -- = como antea, como avante, como in altere tempores tevreden BN :1 contente, satisfacte :ik ben dik -- = io es plenmente satisfacte :-- stellen = satisfacer, contentar, dar satisfaction a, (behagen) placer :zij is snel -- = illa se contenta de/con pauco/poco, illa es facilemente satisfacte :-- met/over zichzelf = satisfacte/contente de se mesme :niet -- te stellen = incontentabile tevredenheid ZN :1 satisfaction, contentamento, contento :zijn -- betuigen = manifestar su satisfaction :werk naar -- verrichten = travaliar/laborar satisfactorimente :reden tot -- geven = dar motivos de satisfaction, esser satisfactori :dat stemt tot -- = isto es satisfactori :dat stemt me tot -- = isto me plena de satisfaction :tot -- van allen = con satisfaction general :met onze volle -- = con nostre integre/complete satisfaction tevredenstellen WW :1 contentar, satisfacer :zijn schuldeisers -- = satisfacer (al exigentias de) su creditores :hij laat zich niet gauw -- = ille non es facile a/de contentar tevredenstellend BN :1 satisfaciente, satisfactori tevredenstelling ZN :1 satisfaction, contentamento tewaterlating ZN :1 lanceamento (de un nave) teweegbrengen WW :1 causar, occasionar, provocar, producer, operar :een verandering -- = provocar/producer un cambiamento/cambio :ontsteltenis -- = causar consternation :wanorde -- = provocar le disordine :een storm van protesten -- = provocar un tempesta de protestos :dat heeft onrust teweeggebracht = isto ha causate/provocate le inquietude tewerkstellen WW :1 emplear :iemand tijdelijk -- = emplear temporalmente un persona tewerkstelling ZN :1 (werkgelegenheid) empleo, occupation :volledige -- = plen empleo tewerkstellingsprogramma ZN :1 programma de empleo Texas ZN EIGN :1 Texas Texel ZN EIGN :1 Texel textiel ZN :1 (stof) textile :2 (textielwaren) productos textile, textile :handel in -- = commercio del textile, commercio textile :een wasmiddel geschikt voor alle soorten -- = un detergente apte pro tote typo de textiles :3 (industrie) industria textile textiel BN :1 textile :--e kunst = arte de texer textielarbeider ZN :1 obrero/laborator/travaliator textile textielbaron ZN :1 Zie: textielmagnaat textielbranche ZN :1 branca/sector del textiles textielchemie ZN :1 chimia del textiles textielfabriek ZN :1 fabrica textile textielfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante textile textielhandel ZN :1 commercio textile/de textile textielindustrie ZN :1 industria textile textielmagnaat ZN :1 magnate del industria textile textielnijverheid ZN :1 Zie: textielindustrie textielplant ZN :1 planta textile textielprodukt ZN :1 producto textile, textile textielschool ZN :1 schola de technologia textile textielstoffen ZN MV :1 textiles textielstrand ZN :1 plagia non naturalista textielververij ZN :1 (handeling) tinctura del textile :2 (plaats) tinctureria de textile textielvezel ZN :1 fibra textile, textile textielwaren ZN MV :1 textiles textuur ZN :1 textura tezamen BW :1 simul, insimul, conjunctemente :-- komen = reunir se :-- staan we sterk = le union face le fortia tezeer BW :1 troppo, nimis tg. :1 (Afk.: tangens) tg. (tangente) tgov :1 (Afk.: tegenover) verso t.g.v. :1 (Afk.: ten gevolge van) como consequentia de T.G.V. :1 (Afk.: train à grande vitesse) T.G.V. (traino a/de grande velocitate) T.H. :1 (Afk.: Technische Hogeschool) Universitate de Technologia Thailand ZN EIGN :1 Thailandia Thailander ZN :1 thai(landese) Thailands BN :1 thai(landese) Thais BN :1 Zie: Thailands thalamus ZN :1 thalamo thalamussyndroom ZN :1 syndroma thalamic thalassemie ZN :1 thalassemia thalassobiologie ZN :1 thalassobiologia thalassotherapie ZN :1 thalassotherapia thaler ZN :1 taler thalidomide ZN :1 thalidomida thallium ZN :1 thallium thalliumverbinding ZN :1 composito de thallium thallofyt ZN :1 thallophyto, thallogeno thallus ZN :1 thallo thallusplant ZN :1 thallophyto, thallogeno thanatofobie ZN :1 (ziekelijke angst voor de dood) thanatophobia thanatologie ZN :1 thanatologia thanatologisch BN :1 thanatologic thanatoloog ZN :1 thanatologo thanatos ZN :1 (doodsdrift) thanatos thans BW :1 (op dit ogenblik) nunc, ora, in iste momento :2 (tegenwoordig) al presente, actualmente :de -- bestaande rassen = le racias existente actualmente Thatchertijdperk ZN :1 periodo de Thatcher thaumatologie ZN :1 thaumatologia thaumatologisch BN :1 thaumatologic thaumatoloog ZN :1 thaumatologo, thaumatologista thaumaturg ZN :1 thaumaturgo thaumaturgisch BN :1 thaumaturge, thaumaturgic :-- vermogen = thaumaturgia theater ZN :1 (schouwburg) theatro, (bioscoop) cine, cinema :naar het gaan = ir al theatro :2 (artistieke produktie) theatro :absurdistisch -- = theatro del absurdo :experimenteel -- = theatro experimental :3 (aanstellerij) theatro theaterbewerking ZN :1 adaptation theatral theaterbureau ZN :1 agentia de theatro theaterdirecteur ZN :1 director de theatro theaterdirectie ZN :1 direction de theatro theatergezelschap ZN :1 compania theatral theaterheld ZN :1 heroe de theatro theaterleven ZN :1 vita de theatro theaterpubliek ZN :1 publico de theatro(s) theaterseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) theatral theaterstijl ZN :1 stilo de theatro theaterstuk ZN :1 pièce (F) de theatro theatervoorstelling ZN :1 spectaculo theatral theaterwetenschap ZN :1 scientia del theatro, arte dramatic theatijn ZN :1 theatino theatijner ZN :1 Zie: theatijn theatraal BN :1 (mbt het toneel) theatral, histrionic :--e middelen = medios theatral :-- effect = effecto theatral :-- karakter = theatralitate :2 (overdreven) theatral, de theatro :--e gebaren = gestos theatral :-- gedrag = theatralitate :--e stem = voce de theatro :-- optreden = ager theatralmente theatraliseren WW :1 theatralisar theatralisering ZN :1 theatralisation theatraliteit ZN :1 theatralitate Thebaan ZN :1 thebano Thebaans BN :1 theban thebaïne ZN :1 thebaina, paramorphina Thebe ZN EIGN :1 Thebas thé dansant ZN :1 the con dansa/ballo thee ZN :1 the :Chinese -- = the de China {sj} :-- met citroen = the al/con citro :sterke -- = the forte :slappe -- = the legier :zwarte -- = the nigre :groene -- = the verde :-- met melk = the con lacte :kopje -- = tassa de the :-- zetten = facer/preparar the :-- drinken = biber/prender the :-- schenken = servir the :de -- laten trekken = facer/lassar infunder le the :ik heb twee -- besteld = io ha ordinate duo thes :iemand op de -- vragen = invitar un persona a prender le the :2 (kruidenthee) infusion, (geneeskrachtige thee) tisana :-- van lindebloesem = infusion/tisana de tilia theebaal ZN :1 balla de the theebeschuitje ZN :1 biscuit de the theeblad ZN :1 (blad van de theestruik) folio de the :2 (stukje blad waarvan thee gezet wordt) folio de the :3 (dienblad) tabuliero de/pro the theebon ZN :1 ticket (E) pro le the theeboom ZN :1 Zie: theestruik theebuiltje ZN :1 sacchetto de the theebus ZN :1 cassa a/pro the theecultuur ZN :1 cultura del the theedoek ZN :1 panno de essugar/de cocina theedrinken WW :1 prender/biber le the thee-ei ZN :1 ovo (a/de the) theeën WW :1 ir a prender le the thee-export ZN :1 exportation de the thee-exporteur ZN :1 exportator de the theefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de the theeglas ZN :1 vitro/a/de the theegruis ZN :1 the in pulvere theehandel ZN :1 commercio de the theehuis ZN :1 (tearoom) tearoom (E), casa/salon de the thee-import ZN :1 importation de the thee-importeur ZN :1 importator de the thee-invoer ZN :1 Zie: thee-import theekast ZN :1 mobile a/de the theeketel ZN :1 caldiera pro le the theekoepel ZN :1 pavilion a/de the theekopje ZN :1 tassa a/de the theekransje ZN :1 circulo de the theeland ZN :1 pais productor de the theelepel ZN :1 coclear a/de the theelepeltje ZN :1 coclearetto/parve coclear a/de the theeleut ZN :1 grande bibitor de the theelichtje ZN :1 parve calefactor pro le the theelood ZN :1 plumbo in folios theemelange ZN :1 mixtura de the theemeubel ZN :1 mobile a/de the Theems ZN EIGN :1 Tamese, Tamisa theemuts ZN :1 coperitheiera theeonderneming ZN :1 interprisa de the theepauze ZN :1 pausa de the theeplantage ZN :1 plantation de the theeplanter ZN :1 plantator/cultivator de the theepluk ZN :1 recolta de the theeplukker ZN :1 recoltator de the theepot ZN :1 theiera theeprijs ZN :1 precio del the theeproducerend BN :1 productor de the :-- land = pais productor de the theeroos ZN :1 rosa de the theesalon ZN :1 salon de the, tearoom (E) theeschenkerij ZN :1 Zie: theesalon theeschepje ZN :1 coclear a/de the theeschoteltje ZN :1 subcuppa :ogen opzetten als --s = haber oculos como subcuppas theeservies ZN :1 servicio a/de the theesmaak ZN :1 gusto de the theestof ZN :1 pulvere de the theestruik ZN :1 theiero, arbusto del the theetafel ZN :1 tabula a/de the theetante ZN :1 commatre :een gezellige -- = un commatre amabile theetijd ZN :1 hora del the theetuin ZN :1 salon de the (al campania) thee-uitvoer ZN :1 exportation de the thee-uurtje ZN :1 hora del the theeveiling ZN :1 auction de the theeverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de the theevisite ZN :1 visita al hora de the :op -- komen = venir prender le the theewagen ZN :1 tabula rolante, carretta de the theewarmer ZN :1 Zie: theemuts theewater ZN :1 aqua pro le the :het -- opzetten = preparar le aqua pro le the :boven zijn -- = haber bibite un gutta de troppo, ebrie, inebriate, (door wijn) avinate theezakje ZN :1 sacchetto de the theezeefje ZN :1 colatorio de the theïne ZN :1 theina :thee zonder -- = the detheinate theïnevergiftiging ZN :1 theismo theïsme ZN :1 theismo theïst ZN :1 theista theïstisch BN :1 theista, theistic :--e filosofie = philosophia theista/theistic thema ZN :1 (onderwerp, stof) thema, subjecto :wat was het -- van de conferentie? = qual esseva le thema del conferentia? :een actueel -- voorstellen = proponer un thema de actualitate :2 (grondgedachte, motief) thema, motivo, leitmotiv (D) :-- van de verloren zoon = thema del filio prodige :begeleidend -- = thema secundari :variaties op een -- = variationes super un thema :3 (TAAL) thema :4 (te vertalen tekst) exercitio de traduction/translation themaboek ZN :1 libro/manual de exercitios de traduction/translation themanummer ZN :1 numero/edition special thematiek ZN :1 (LIT, MUZ) thematica thematisch BN :1 thematic :--e aanpak = approche {sj} thematic :--e cartografie = cartographia thematic :--e catalogus = catalogo thematic :--e analyse = analyse (-ysis) thematic :--e werkwoorden = verbos thematic thematologie ZN :1 studios thematic themavocaal ZN :1 vocal thematic thenar ZN :1 thenar theobromine ZN :1 theobromina theocentrisch BN :1 theocentric theocentrisme ZN :1 theocentrismo theocraat ZN :1 theocrate theocratie ZN :1 theocratia theocratisch BN :1 theocratic :--e regering = governamento theocratic theodicee ZN :1 theodicea theodoliet ZN :1 theodolite :niveau van -- = nivello de theodolite theodolitisch BN :1 theodolitic Theodora ZN EIGN :1 Theodora Theodosius ZN EIGN :1 Theodosio theofanie ZN :1 theophania theogonie ZN :1 theogonia :Perzische -- = theogonia perse :Egyptische -- = theogonia egyptian theogoniekenner ZN :1 theogonista theogonisch BN :1 theogonic :-- systeem = systema theogonic :--e mythe = mytho theogonic theologaal BN :1 theologal :de drie --e deugden = le tres virtutes theologal theologant ZN :1 studente/studiante theologic/de theologia theologentwist ZN :1 disputa de theologos theologenvergadering ZN :1 reunion de theologos theologie ZN :1 theologia :dogmatische -- = theologia dogmatic :praktische -- = theologia pastoral/practic :feministische -- = theologia feminista :-- studeren = studer/studiar theologia theologiestudent ZN :1 Zie: theologant theologisch BN :1 theologic :--e boeken = libros theologic :-- dispuut = disputa theologic :--e faculteit = facultate de theologia :iets -- beschouwen = considerar un cosa del/desde le puncto de vista theologic :2 theological :--e deugden = virtutes theological theologiseren WW :1 theologisar, studer/studiar problemas theologic, discurrer super themas de theologia theoloog ZN :1 (godgeleerde) theologo :orthodoxe -- = theologo orthodoxe :2 (student) Zie: theologant theomanie ZN :1 theomania theomantie ZN :1 theomantia theomorfisch BN :1 theomorphe, theomorphic theonomie ZN :1 theonomia theophylline ZN :1 theophyllina theorbe ZN :1 Zie: teorbe theorema ZN :1 theorema :-- van Pythagoras = theorema de Pythagoras theorematisch BN :1 theorematic :--e wetenschappen = scientias theorematic theoreticus ZN :1 theoretico, theorista theoretisch BN :1 theoric, theoretic :--e kennis = cognoscentias/cognoscimentos theoric/theoretic :-- verschil = differentia theoric/theoretic :--e natuurkunde = physica theoric/theoretic :--e chemie = chimia theoric/theoretic :--e mechanica = mechanica theoric/theoretic :-- analyseren = theorisar :--e wijsbegeerte = theoretica :-- examen = examine theoric/theoretic :een --e verklaring geven van iets = dar de un cosa un explication/explanation theoric/theoretic :dat is -- verklaarbaar = secundo le theoria isto es explicabile, isto ha un explication in theoria :dat is een zuiver -- standpunt = isto es un puncto de vista purmente theoric/theoretic :een techniek -- beheersen = maestrar/dominar le theoria de un technica :een mening -- funderen = basar un opinion super theoria :-- zijn we kansloos = theoricamente nos non ha necun/nulle possibilitate theoretiseren WW :1 theorisar, specular theorie ZN :1 theoria :-- over iets = theoria super un cosa :-- en praktijk = theoria e practica :grondprincipe van een -- = fundamento de un theoria :kosmogonische -- = theoria cosmogonic :economische -- = theoria economic :consistente -- = theoria consistente :slecht gefundeerde -- = theoria fragile :corpusculaire -- van het licht = theoria corpuscular del lumine/luce :-- van Newton = theoria de Newton :een -- opbouwen = theorisar :een -- opstellen = formular/elaborar un theoria :een -- verdedigen = defender un theoria :een -- toepassen = applicar un theoria :bestrijding van een -- = oppugnation de un theoria :fantastische --en ontwikkelen = elaborar/disveloppar theorias phantastic :dat is --! = isto es mer theoria :in -- is dat mogelijk = theoricamente/theoreticamente/in theoria isto es possibile :de -- van iets onder de knie hebben = maestrar le theoria de un cosa :hij houdt er een heel andere -- op na = ille ha un idea totalmente divergente super le question :in -- lijkt dat makkelijk, maar in de praktijk valt dat tegen = in theoria isto pare multo facile, ma le realitate es altere theorieboek ZN :1 manual theoric theorieles ZN :1 lection theoric/theoretic/de theoria theorieonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento theoric/theoretic/de theoria theorievorming ZN :1 formulation/creation/elaboration de theorias theosofie ZN :1 theosophia theosofisch BN :1 theosophe, theosophic theosoof ZN :1 theosopho, theosophista therapeut ZN :1 therapeuta, medico therapeutiek ZN :1 therapeutica therapeutisch BN :1 therapeutic :--e methode = methodo therapeutic therapie ZN :1 (onderdeel van de geneeskunde) therapia, therapeutica :2 (geneeswijze) therapia, therapeutica :de aangewezen -- = le therapia adequate :immunogene -- = immunotherapia :3 (psychotherapie) (psycho)therapia :in -- zijn = sequer un psychotherapia, esser in/sub tractamento theriakel ZN :1 theriaca theriomorf BN :1 theriomorphe, theriomorphic therm ZN :1 (een miljoen calorieën) therm thermaal BN :1 thermal :--e baden = banios thermal thermen ZN MV :1 thermas thermidor ZN :1 thermidor thermiek ZN :1 ascendentia thermic, currente ascensional (del aere) thermiet ZN :1 thermite :lassen met -- = soldatura al thermite thermietreactie ZN :1 reaction de thermite thermietstaal ZN :1 aciero al thermite thermion ZN :1 thermion thermionenfysica ZN :1 thermionica thermionenstroom ZN :1 currente thermionic thermionisch BN :1 thermionic thermisch BN :1 thermic, thermal :--e centrale = central thermic/thermal :--e verontreiniging/vervuiling = pollution thermic/thermal :--e evenaar = equator thermic/thermal :(SCHEI) --e analyse = analyse (-ysis) thermic/thermal thermistor ZN :1 thermistor thermobarometer ZN :1 thermobarometro thermobatterij ZN :1 thermobatteria, thermopila thermocausticum ZN :1 thermocaustico thermocauter ZN :1 thermocauterio thermochemie ZN :1 thermochimia thermochemisch BN :1 thermochimic thermocoagulatie ZN :1 thermocoagulation thermocompressie ZN :1 thermocompression thermodetector ZN :1 thermodetector thermodiffusie ZN :1 diffusion thermic/thermal, thermodiffusion thermodynamica ZN :1 thermodynamica thermodynamisch BN :1 thermodynamic :--e cyclus = cyclo thermodynamic :-- evenwicht = equilibrio thermodynamic :--e potentiaal = potential thermodynamic :-- proces = processo thermodynamic :--e toestand = stato thermodynamic :-- systeem = systema thermodynamic thermo-elasticiteit ZN :1 thermoelasticitate thermo-elektriciteit ZN :1 thermoelectricitate thermo-elektrisch BN :1 thermoelectric :--e zuil = pila thermoelectric :--e energie = thermoelectricitate :-- effect = effecto thermoelectric thermo-elektron ZN :1 thermoelectron thermo-elektronisch BN :1 thermoelectronic :--e emissie = emission thermoelectronic thermo-element ZN :1 thermocopula, copula thermoelectric thermofiel BN :1 thermophile :--e bacterie = thermophilo thermofobie ZN :1 thermophobia thermofoon ZN :1 thermophono thermogeen BN :1 thermogene :-- watten = watta thermogene thermogenie ZN :1 thermogenia thermograaf ZN :1 thermographo thermografie ZN :1 thermographia thermografisch BN :1 thermographic thermogram ZN :1 thermogramma thermogravimetrie ZN :1 thermogravimetria thermogravimetrisch BN :1 thermogravimetric thermokoppel ZN :1 (elektromotorische kracht) fortia thermoelectric :2 (toestel) Zie: thermo-element thermolabiel BN :1 thermolabile thermolabiliteit ZN :1 thermolabilitate thermoluminescentie ZN :1 thermoluminescentia thermoluminescentiemethode ZN :1 methodo de thermoluminescentia thermolytisch BN :1 thermolytic thermomagnetisch BN :1 thermomagnetic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos thermomagnetic :-- effect = effecto thermomagnetic thermomagnetisme ZN :1 thermomagnetismo thermometer ZN :1 thermometro :-- volgens/van Celsius, honderdelige -- = thermometro centesimal/de Celsius :-- volgens/van Fahrenheit = thermometro de Fahrenheit :-- met schaalverdeling = thermometro graduate :zelfregistrerende -- = thermographo :de -- zakt = le thermometro descende/bassa :de -- gaat omhoog = le thermometro monta :gevoeligheid van een -- = sensibilitate de un thermometro :de -- aanleggen = prender le temperatura de un persona :de -- afslaan = succuter le thermometro :op de -- kijken = mirar/reguardar/leger le thermometro thermometerbuis ZN :1 tubo del thermometro thermometergraad ZN :1 grado thermometric thermometerhoogte ZN :1 Zie: thermometerstand thermometerschaal ZN :1 scala thermometric thermometerstand ZN :1 nivello del thermometro thermometrie ZN :1 thermometria thermometrisch BN :1 thermometric thermomigratie ZN :1 (NAT) thermomigration thermonastie ZN :1 thermonastia thermonastisch BN :1 thermonastic :--e bewegingen = movimentos thermonastic thermonucleair BN :1 thermonuclear :--e wapens = armas thermonuclear :--e bom = bomba thermonuclear :--e reactie = reaction thermonuclear thermopalpatie ZN :1 thermopalpation thermopane ZN :1 vitros duple thermoperiodiciteit ZN :1 thermoperiodicitate thermoplast ZN :1 thermoplastico thermoplasticiteit ZN :1 thermoplasticitate thermoplastisch BN :1 thermoplastic :--e (kunst)hars = resina thermoplastic Thermopylae ZN EIGN MV :1 Thermopylas thermoreactor ZN :1 thermoreactor thermoreceptor ZN :1 thermoreceptor thermoregulateur ZN :1 thermoregulator :-- met bimetaal = thermoregulator a lamina bimetallic thermoregulatorisch BN :1 thermoregulator thermoscoop ZN :1 thermoscopio thermoscopie ZN :1 thermoscopia thermoscopisch BN :1 thermoscopic thermosensibiliteit ZN :1 thermosensibilitate thermosfeer ZN :1 thermosphera thermosfles ZN :1 bottilia thermos/isolante thermoskan ZN :1 Zie: thermosfles thermostaat ZN :1 thermostato, thermoregulator :met een -- regelen = thermostatar thermostabiel BN :1 thermostabile thermostabilisatie ZN :1 thermostabilisation :-- tot stand brengen = thermostabilisar thermostatisch BN :1 thermostatic :--e schakelaar = interruptor thermostatic thermotherapie ZN :1 thermotherapia thermotolerant BN :1 thermotolerante thermotropisch BN :1 thermotropic thermotropisme ZN :1 thermotropismo thermozuil ZN :1 pila thermoelectric, thermopila therofyt ZN :1 therophyto thesaurie ZN :1 thesaureria, tresoreria thesaurier ZN :1 thesaurero, tresorero thesaurier-generaal ZN :1 thesaurero general thesaurierschap ZN :1 function de thesaurero/tresorero thesaurus ZN :1 thesauro these ZN :1 these, thesis thesis ZN :1 these, thesis Thessalië ZN EIGN :1 Thessalia :van/uit -- = thessalic Thessalisch BN :1 thessalic theta ZN :1 (Griekse letter) theta thetafunctie ZN :1 (WISK) function theta thetisch BN :1 thetic :--e uitspraak = judicamento thetic :--e dogmatiek = dogmatica thetic theürgie ZN :1 theurgia theürgisch BN :1 theurgic thiamine ZN :1 thiamina thigmomorfose ZN :1 thigmomorphose (-osis) thigmotropisme ZN :1 thigmotropismo thinner ZN :1 diluente thiocarbonaat ZN :1 sulfocarbonato thiocarbonzuur ZN :1 acido sulfocarbonic thiolalcohol ZN :1 thiol, mercaptan thionine ZN :1 thionina thiosulfaat ZN :1 thiosulfato thiozuur ZN :1 thioacido :reeks --en = serie thionic thiozwavelzuur ZN :1 acido thiosulfuric thixotroop BN :1 thixotropic :--e stof = substantia/agente thixotropic :--e suspensie = suspension thixotropic :--e pasta = pasta thixotropic :--e lijm = adhesivo thixotropic thixotropie ZN :1 thixotropia thladiantha ZN :1 thladiantha thlaspi ZN :1 thlaspi Thomas ZN EIGN :1 Thomas :hij is een ongelovige -- = ille es un homine incredule como (Sancte) Thomas thomasslakken(meel) ZN :1 scorias Thomas thomasstaal ZN :1 aciero Thomas thomisme ZN :1 thomismo thomist ZN :1 thomista thomistisch BN :1 thomista, thomistic :--e filosophie = philosophia thomista/thomistic Thor ZN EIGN :1 Thor thora ZN :1 torah thoracaal BN :1 thoracic :--e wervel = vertebra thoracic thoracometer ZN :1 thoracometro thoracoplastiek ZN :1 thoracoplastica thoracoscoop ZN :1 thoracoscopio thoracoscopie ZN :1 thoracoscopia thoracothomie ZN :1 thoracotomia thorax ZN :1 thorace thoraxademhaling ZN :1 Zie: borstademhaling thoraxchirurgie ZN :1 chirurgia thoracic/del thorace thoriet ZN :1 thorite thorium ZN :1 thorium thoron ZN :1 (radon-220) thoron Thracië ZN EIGN :1 Thracia Thraciër ZN :1 thrace Thracisch ZN :1 (taal) thrace Thracisch BN :1 thrace threnos ZN :1 threno threonine ZN :1 threonina thrermietstaal ZN :1 aciero al thermite thriller ZN :1 thriller (E) thrips ZN :1 thrips thrombociet ZN :1 thrombocyto t.h.t. :1 (Afk.: tenminste houdbaar tot) a consumer ante ... thuis BW :1 (naar huis) a casa, (in huis) in casa :iemand -- laten = lassar un persona in casa :-- zijn = esser in casa :iemand -- ontvangen = reciper un persona in su casa :-- bezorgen = livrar/repartir a domicilio :iemand niet -- treffen = non trovar/incontrar un persona in su domicilio :niemand -- treffen = non trovar nemo in casa :niet -- slapen = dormir foras (de casa) :zich volkomen -- gevoelen = sentir se completemente in casa :franco -- (bezorgd) = franc a domicilio :de man is goed -- in geschiedenis = le homine es multo versate/forte in historia :hij woont nog -- = ille vive con su genitores/in casa de su genitores :in iets goed -- zijn = dominar un cosa thuis ZN :1 (plaats waar men thuis is) casa, focar, home (E) :van -- weggaan = abandonar le domicilio familiar thuisbank ZN :1 banca a domicilio thuisbankier ZN :1 banchero a domicilio thuisbankieren WW :1 facer le banchero a domicilio, bancar a domicilio thuisbevalling ZN :1 parto/parturition a domicilio/in casa thuisbezorgen WW :1 livrar a domicilio thuisbezorging ZN :1 livration a domicilio thuisblijven WW :1 restar/remaner in/a casa :(FIG) hij kan wel -- = il non vale le pena que on se effortia thuisblijver ZN :1 persona qui resta/remane in casa :2 (iemand die ergens niet bij aanwezig is) absente :de --s hadden ongelijk = le absentes habeva torto :3 (niet-stemmer) abstentionista thuisbrengen WW :1 (naar/aan huis brengen) (personen) accompaniar/conducer a(l) casa, (dingen) livrar a domicilio :2 (weten te plaatsen) situar, recognoscer, identificar thuisclub ZN :1 equipa/team (E) local/de casa thuisdialyse ZN :1 dialyse (-ysis) a casa/domicilio thuisfluiter ZN :1 arbitro favorabile al equipa/team (E) local, home referee (E) thuisfront ZN :1 fronte de casa thuishaven ZN :1 porto de registration/matricula thuishonk ZN :1 base de partita :2 (FIG) casa thuishoren WW :1 (zijn plaats hebben) haber su placia, esser a su placia :dat speelgoed hoort hier niet thuis = iste joculo non ha su placia hic :dat hoort bij de interlinguïstiek thuis = isto es le dominio del interlinguistica :woorden die niet -- in het vocabulaire van een beschaafd man = parolas que non pertine al vocabulario de un un homine civilisate :werk dat in geen enkele categorie thuishoort = obra inclass(ific)abile :2 (afkomstig zijn van) esser (de), venir (de), native (de) :hij hoort in Bilthoven thuis = ille es native de Bilthoven :waar hoort zij thuis? = ubi es su casa? :waar/in welke haven hoort dat schip thuis? = ubi es registrate iste nave?, a que porto pertine iste nave? :deze planten horen thuis op vochtige veengronden = iste plantas ha lor habitat (L) in turbieras humide thuishouden WW :1 retener in casa :een ziek kind een tijdje -- = lassar un infante malade alicun dies in casa :2 :houd je handen thuis! = non me tocca! thuiskeer ZN :1 retorno (a casa) thuiskomen WW :1 venir a casa, retornar (a casa) :van een koude kermis -- = reciper un ducha {sj} frigide thuiskomst ZN :1 retorno (a casa) :behouden -- = bon retorno thuiskrijgen WW :1 reciper a casa/a domicilio :zijn trekken -- = esser pagate con le mesme moneta thuislading ZN :1 carga/cargamento de retorno thuisland ZN :1 focar national, homeland (E) thuislaten WW :1 lassar in casa thuisloos BN :1 sin casa thuisloze ZN :1 persona sin casa thuismarkt ZN :1 mercato interior/national thuisreis ZN :1 viage de retorno, retorno thuistaal ZN :1 linguage familial :2 dialecto local thuisverpleging ZN :1 hospitalisation a domicilio thuisvloot ZN :1 flotta que naviga in aquas territorial thuisvlucht ZN :1 volo de retorno thuisvracht ZN :1 frete de retorno thuiswaarts BW :1 verso casa thuiswedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) a domicilio/in casa :(FIG) een -- spelen = diriger se a un publico favorabile thuiswerk ZN :1 travalio/labor domiciliari/domestic/a domicilio/in casa :-- doen = travaliar/laborar a domicilio/in casa thuiswerker ZN :1 laborator/travaliator/obrero a domicilio thuiszitten WW :1 restar/remaner in casa thuiszorg ZN :1 curas a domicilio, assistentia domiciliari thuja, thuya ZN :1 thuya thulium ZN :1 thulium thuliumverbinding ZN :1 composito de thulium thuliumzout ZN :1 sal de thulium Thüringen ZN EIGN :1 Thuringia :van/uit -- = thuringian :bewoner van -- = thuringiano thyade ZN :1 thyade thymidine ZN :1 thymidina thymine ZN :1 thymima thymklier ZN :1 thymo, glandula thymic thymol ZN :1 thymol thymus ZN :1 (klier) glandula thymic, thymo :2 (PLANTK) thymo thyratron ZN :1 thyratron thyristor ZN :1 thyristor :van een -- voorzien = thyristorisate thyroglobuline ZN :1 thyroglobulina thyrotropine ZN :1 thyrotrophina thyroxine ZN :1 thyroxina thyrsus ZN :1 (PLANTK) (bloeiwijze) thyrso :2 (staf) thyrso thyrsusstaf ZN :1 thyrso tiara ZN :1 tiara, corona papal/pontifical, triple corona Tiber ZN EIGN :1 Tibere :van de -- = tiberin Tibereiland ZN EIGN :1 Insula tiberin/del Tibere Tibet ZN EIGN :1 Tibet Tibetaan ZN :1 tibetano Tibetaans BN :1 tibetan tibiaal BN :1 tibial :--e zenuwen = nervos tibial tic ZN :1 (zenuwtrekking) tic, movimento convulsive habitual :nerveuze -- = tic nervose :spasmodische -- = tic spasmodic :2 (eigenaardig aanwensel) tic, mania :zij heeft een -- om alles te bewaren = illa ha le mania de guardar toto tical ZN :1 (munteenheid van Siam) tical tichel ZN :1 (vloersteen) quadrello :2 (baksteen) bricca :3 (dakpan) tegula tichelaar ZN :1 bricchero tichelaarde ZN :1 terra a bricca tichelen WW :1 (tichels vormen) fabricar quadrellos :2 (met tichels beleggen) coperir de quadrellos, quadrellar tichelwerk ZN :1 (werk van een tichelaar) labor/travalio de un bricchero :2 (gemetseld werk) masoneria ticket ZN :1 ticket (E), billet tie-break ZN :1 (SPORT) tiebreak tien H TELW :1 dece :wij zijn met zijn --en = nos es dece :Tien Geboden = Dece Commandamentos, Decalogo :periode van -- dagen = decade :periode van -- jaren = decennio :iets in --en breken = rumper un cosa in dece pecias/morsellos :briefje van -- = billet de dece florinos/francos, etc. :-- tegen een dat = dece contra un que :niet tot -- kunnen tellen = non saper contar usque a dece tien ZN :1 (cijfer) dece :een Romeinse -- = dece in numeros roman :2 (KAARTSPEL) dece :ruiten -- = dece de quadro :3 (tiental) dece, decena :eerst de enen optellen en dan de --en = primo additionar le unes/unitates e postea le deces/decenas tien R TELW :1 dece :hoofdstuk -- = capitulo dece :-- mei = le dece de maio :hij woont op nummer -- = ille habita al numero dece tienarmig BN :1 (met tien vangarmen) decapode, a dece bracios :2 (met tien armen) a dece bracios :--e kandelaar = candelabro a dece bracios tiencentstuk ZN :1 decima tiend ZN :1 decima :-- heffen = decimar :het heffen van --en = decimation :inner van --en = decimator tiendaags BN :1 (tien dagen durend) que dura dece dies/jornos, de dece dies/jornos :2 (om de tien dagen terugkerend) que reveni cata dece dies/jornos tiende R TELW :1 decime :-- deel = decime parte, decima, decimo :de -- mei = le dece de maio tiendelig BN :1 (uit tien delen bestaand) a/de/in dece pecias/partes :een --e serie (boeken) = un serie/un edition in dece partes/tomos :-- theeservies = servicio a/de the de dece pecias :2 (decimaal) decimal :--e breuk = fraction decimal :-- maken = decimalisar :het -- maken = decimalisation tienderlei BN :1 de/in dece species/sortas/varietates tiendubbel BN :1 (in tien lagen) a dece stratos :2 (tienvoudig) decuple tienduizend ZN :1 dece milles, (OUDH) myriade tienduizend H TELW :1 dece milles tienduizendste R TELW :1 dece millesime :een -- seconde = un dece millesimo de secunda :de -- bezoeker = le visitator numero dece milles tienduizendtal ZN :1 dece milles, (OUDH) myriade tienender ZN :1 cervo de dece cornos tiener ZN :1 adolescente, teenager (E) tieneridool ZN :1 idolo del juvenes/adolescentes/teenagers (E) tienerjaren ZN MV :1 adolescentia tienerkamer ZN :1 camera de adolescente/de teenager (E) tienerkleding ZN :1 vestimentos de adolescente/de teenager (E) tienerprogramma ZN :1 programma pro juvenes/adolescentes/teenagers (E) tienertijd ZN :1 adolescentia tienertoerkaart ZN :1 carta/billet/ticket (E) pro juvenes/pro adolescentes/pro teenagers (E), billet con reduction pro juvenes tienguldenstuk ZN :1 pecia/moneta de dece florinos tienhelmig BN :1 a dece stamines tienhoek ZN :1 decagono :(on)regelmatige -- = decagono (ir)regular tienhoekig BN :1 decagone, decagonal :-- prisma = prisma decagone/decagonal tienjaarlijks BN :1 decennal tienjarig BN :1 decennal :een -- bestaan vieren/herdenken = celebrar/commemorar un decime anniversario/un anniversario decennal :-- dienstverband vieren = celebrar le dece annos de servicio :-- onderzoek = recerca decennal/de dece annos/super dece annos tienkamp ZN :1 decathlon tienkamper ZN :1 decathleta tienkantig BN :1 Zie: tienhoekig tienlettergrepig BN :1 decasyllabe, decasyllabic :--e versregel = verso decasyllabe/decasyllabic, decasyllabo tienmaal BW :1 dece vices tienmaandelijks BN :1 cata dece menses tienmaands BN :1 de dece menses tienman ZN :1 decemviro :de --nen betreffend = decemviral tienmanschap ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) decemvirato :2 (samengesteld bestuur) commission/committee (E)/consilio de dece (personas), decemvirato tienponder ZN :1 peso de dece libras tienpootkreeft ZN :1 decapodo tienpotig BN :1 decapode tienregelig BN :1 a/de dece lineas :2 a/de dece versos tienrittenkaart ZN :1 ticket (E) pro dece cursas tienspletig BN :1 (PLANTK) decemfide tiental ZN :1 decena, decade :-- jaren = decennio :eenheden en --len = unitates e decenas tientallig BN :1 decimal :-- stelsel = systema decimal tientje ZN :1 (pecia/billet de) dece florinos tientonner ZN :1 camion de dece tonnas tienurendag ZN :1 jornate de dece horas de travalio/labor tienvingerig BN :1 a dece digitos, decadactyle tienvingersysteem ZN :1 systema a/del dece digitos tienvlak ZN :1 decahedro tienvlakkig BN :1 decahedric tienvoetig BN :1 Zie: tienlettergrepig tienvoud ZN :1 decuplo tienvoudig WW :1 decuple :iets -- kopiëren = copiar un cosa in dece exemplares, facer dece copias de un cosa tienwerf BW :1 dece vices tienzijdig BN :1 decagone, decagonal :--e veelhoek = polygono decagone/decagonal, decagono tier ZN :1 crescentia, crescimento tiërceren WW :1 reducer al tertio/al tertie parte tiërcering ZN :1 reduction al tertio/al tertie parte tierelantijn ZN :1 (versiersel) imbellimento :een rok met --en = un gonna/gonnella con tote sorte de imbellimentos :2 (uitvlucht) excusa, pretexto :--en maken = inventar escusas tierelieren WW :1 trillar, facer un trillo/trillos tieren WW :1 (gedijen) florar, florer, florescer, prosperar :de handel tiert = le commercio prospera :welig -- = proliferar, abundar :2 (voortwoekeren) pullular :3 (schreeuwen) critar forte :--de kinderen = infantes ruitose :4 (woedend tekeergaan) rabiar, ragiar, vociferar, tempestar tierend BN :1 vociferante, clamorose tierig BN :1 (welig opkomend) prospere, vigorose :2 (levendig) vive, vivace tierigheid ZN :1 vigor, crescentia/crescimento active :2 (levendigheid) vivacitate tierlantijn ZN :1 Zie: tierelantijn tiet ZN :1 tetta tig :1 tantesime :-- keer = tantesime vices, infinitate de vices tij ZN :1 marea :hoog -- = marea alte :laag -- = marea basse :dood -- = marea morte :opkomend/wassend -- = marea montante/ascendente/crescente, fluxo :afgaand -- = marea descendente, refluxo :het -- keert = le marea cambia, (FIG) le situation cambia :het keren/de kentering van het -- = le cambio/cambiamento del marea :(FIG) gunstig -- = momento propitie :(FIG) het -- laten verlopen = lassar passar le occasion, perder le opportunitate :(FIG) het keren van het -- = le cambio/cambiamento del situation tijd ZN :1 tempore, hora :plaatselijke -- = tempore/hora local :van -- tot -- = de tempore a tempore, sovente :juist op -- = justo a tempore :de juiste -- = le hora exacte :de -- van aankomst = le hora de arrivata :in de baas zijn -- = in horas de travalio/labor :in een jaar -- = in un anno :hij heeft er -- en geld voor over = ille ha tempore e moneta pro illo :te zijner -- = a tempore debite :te gelegener -- = in tempore opportun, in le momento opportun :op de afgesproken -- = al hora convenite :een -- lang = durante alicun tempore :de hele -- = tote le tempore :middelbare Greenwich -- = tempore/hora medie de Greenwich :(LIT) eenheid van -- = unitate de tempore :komt --, komt raad = le tempore porta consilio :het is een kwestie van -- = il es un question de tempore :de -- opnemen = (met stopwatch) chronometrar :de -- vaststellen = fixar le hora :hebt u de -- ? = ha vos le hora? :(ouderwets) uit de -- = desuete, anachrone, anachronic :op de een of andere -- = aliquando :de -- vergeten = oblidar le hora :-- winnen = ganiar tempore :zijn -- verdoen = perder su tempore :de -- voor iets vinden = trovar tempore pro facer un cosa :precies op -- komen = arrivar al hora juste :sterven voor zijn -- = morir juvene :dat moet zijn -- hebben = isto require su tempore :tand des --s = injuria del tempore :in een minimum van -- = in un minimo de tempore :veel -- in beslag nemen = occupar/consumer multe tempore :vrije -- hebben = haber tempore libere :vrije -- = tempore libere, otio :uit de -- = dismodate, perimite :een lange -- duren = durar multe tempore :een korte -- duren = durar pauc/poc tempore :in korte -- = in pauc/poc tempore :voor onbepaalde -- = pro un tempore illimitate :morgen/gisteren om deze -- = deman/heri a iste mesme hora :de -- is rijp = il es le momento propitie :zijn -- verknoeien/verdoen = perder su tempore :de -- om te eten = le hora de mangiar :een goede -- maken = realisar un bon tempore :iemand de -- geven/gunnen = dar le tempore a un persona :-- genoeg hebben = haber sufficiente/bastante tempore :tegen die -- zullen we wel zien = alora nos videra :de -- verdrijven/doden = facer passar le tempore, occider le tempore :het is daar nu de -- niet voor = il non es le momento opportun pro illo :waar blijft de --! = como passa le tempore! :als het mijn -- is = quando arriva mi hora :binnen afzienbare -- = in un futuro proxime :een -- van tien seconden = un tempore de dece secundas :alles op zijn -- = toto a su debite tempore, cata cosa a su tempore :in minder dan geen -- = in un aperir e clauder de oculos :terzelfder -- = al mesme tempore :2 (tijdvak) tempore, epocha, era, periodo :Capetingische -- = epocha capetian :-- van de kruistochten = era del cruciadas :-- van voorspoed = era de prosperitate :in --en van oorlog = in tempore(s) de guerra :in --en van crisis = in tempores de crise :voor onbeperkte -- = pro un durata/duration illimitate :verleden -- = tempore passate, passato :dat is allemaal verleden -- = tote isto pertine al passato :de laatste -- = ultimemente, recentemente :met zijn -- meegaan = ir con su tempores :geest van de -- = spirito del epocha/tempore :een nieuwe -- inluiden = facer epocha :de eisen des --s = le exigentias del epocha :een schrijver in het raam van zijn -- behandelen = tractar un autor in le quadro de su epocha :sedert onheuglijke --en = desde tempores immemorial :dat was zijn beste -- = isto esseva su melior periodo :betere --en gekend hebben = haber cognoscite melior tempores :hij heeft een moeilijke -- gehad = ille ha habite/passate un periodo difficile :het zijn slechte --en = le tempores es difficile :een kind van zijn -- zijn = esser filio de su epocha :de --en zijn veranderd = le tempores ha cambiate :zijn -- overleven = superviver a su tempore :bij --en = (met tussenpozen) a intervallos :de Spaanse -- = le periodo (del occupation) espaniol :3 (TAAL) tempore :enkelvoudige -- = tempore simple :samengestelde -- = tempore composite :tegenwoordige -- = tempore presente, presente :tegenwoordige -- van de aantonende wijs = presente del indicativo :voltooid tegenwoordige -- = perfecto :verleden -- = tempore passate, passato :voltooid verleden -- = plusquamperfecto :toekomende -- = tempore futur, futuro :hulpwerkwoord van -- = verbo auxiliar de tempore :bijwoord van -- = adverbio de tempore :bijzin van -- = proposition (subordinate) de tempore :voegwoord van -- = conjunction de tempore :bepaling van -- = complemento de tempore :4 (seizoen) saison (F) :-- van de bramen/pruimen/kersen, etc. = saison del rubos/prunas/ceresias, etc. tijdaanduiding ZN :1 Zie: tijdaanwijzing tijdaanwijzing ZN :1 indication del tempore/hora tijdaffaire ZN :1 operation/transaction a termino tijdbepaling ZN :1 Zie: tijdsbepaling tijdberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation de(l) tempore, (SPORT) chronometrage, chronometration tijdbesparend WW :1 que sparnia/economisa tempore :--e maatregelen = mesuras que constitue un sparnio de tempore tijdbesparing ZN :1 sparnio/economia de tempore :dat geeft -- = isto sparnia/economisa tempore, isto permitte un sparnio de tempore tijdbevrachting ZN :1 affretamento a tempore tijdbom ZN :1 bomba a horologieria/a tempore/de tempore/a retardamento/retardate, bomba a effecto retardate tijdcharter ZN :1 Zie: tijdbevrachting tijdconstante ZN :1 constante de tempore tijdeenheid ZN :1 Zie: tijdseenheid tijdelijk BN :1 (voorlopig) temporari, interimari, provisori, provisional, interime, transitori, impermanente :--e betrekking/baan = empleo temporari :--e aanstelling = appunctamento temporari/provisional :--e hulp = adjuta temporari :-- personeel = personal temporari/interime/interimari :--e functie = function temporari/interimari/transitori :deze maatregel heeft een -- karakter = iste mesura ha un character temporari/provisional :het --e met het eeuwige verwisselen = passar al altere vita, morir :-- ergens wonen = habitar/viver temporarimente/provisionalmente in alicun parte/loco :2 (aards, werelds) temporal, terrestre :--e goederen = benes temporal :3 (temporeel) temporal :--e werkelijkheid = realitate temporal tijdelijkheid ZN :1 temporalitate, provisorietate, impermanentia tijdeloos BN :1 Zie: tijdloos tijdeloosheid ZN :1 Zie: tijdloosheid tijdens VZ :1 durante :-- mijn afwezigheid = durante/in mi absentia :-- de oorlog = durante/in le guerra :-- de reis = durante/in le curso del viage :-- Hitler = sub Hitler, in le tempore de Hitler tijdfactor ZN :1 factor tempore tijdgebonden BN :1 characteristic de su tempore, de su tempore, indissociabile de su tempore/epocha, (esser) un producto de su tempore tijdgebrek ZN :1 manco/mancantia de tempore tijdgebruik ZN :1 empleo del tempore tijdgeest ZN :1 spirito del epocha/tempore(s)/del seculo :met de -- besmet zijn = esser contaminate per le spirito del epocha tijdgenoot ZN :1 contemporaneo :mijn --en = le homines de mi generation tijdgrens ZN :1 limite de tempore tijdig BN :1 prompte, opportun :--e hulp = succurso prompte tijdig BW :1 a tempore :niet -- betaalde rekeningen = facturas non pagate a tempore :-- opstaan = levar se a tempore tijdigheid ZN :1 promptitude, opportunitate tijdindeling ZN :1 horario tijding ZN :1 nova, notitia, communication, message, aviso tijdingzaal ZN :1 sala del telegrammas tijdkaart ZN :1 (overzicht mbt de geschiedenis) tabula chronologic :2 (mbt prikklok) carta de (un apparato) de presentia tijdklok ZN :1 (prikklok) apparato de presentia :2 (tijdschakelklok) interruptor a tempore tijdkorting ZN :1 Zie: tijdpassering tijdkring ZN :1 (periode) periodo :2 (ASTRON) periodo, cyclo tijdlang BW :1 (durante) qualque/al(i)cun tempore, durante un certe tempore, durante un lapso de tempore tijdloep ZN :1 retardator tijdloon ZN :1 salario al tempore tijdloos BN :1 intemporal, eterne, (FIL) atemporal :werkelijke schoonheid is -- = le veritabile beltate es eterne/de tote le tempores :een -- model = un modello sempre/semper actual :-- zijn = non haber etate tijdloosheid ZN :1 intemporalitate, (FIL) atemporalitate tijdmaat ZN :1 (eenheid) mesura de tempore :de seconde is een -- = le secunda es un mesura de tempore :2 (tempo) tempo (I), rhythmo, cadentia tijdmechanisme ZN :1 horologieria tijdmeetkunde ZN :1 chronometria tijdmelding ZN :1 horologio parlante tijdmeter ZN :1 (toestel dat de tijd meet) chronometro, horologio de precision :een zandloper als -- gebruiken = utilisar un sabliero pro mesurar le tempore :2 (toestel om een tempo aan te geven) metronomo tijdmeting ZN :1 (techniek van het meten van de tijd) chronometria :2 (het meten van de benodigde tijd) chronometration, chronometrage tijdnood ZN :1 manco/mancantia de tempore :in -- komen = haber problemas de tempore tijdnorm ZN :1 norma de tempore tijdontsteker ZN :1 detonator a retardamento tijdopname ZN :1 (FOTO) photo(graphia) a posa :2 (SPORT) chronometrage tijdopnemer ZN :1 (persoon) chronometrator, chronometrista :2 (instrument) chronometro tijdopneming ZN :1 chronometration, chronometrage, (SPORT ook) timing (E) tijdpad ZN :1 sentiero temporal tijdpassering ZN :1 passatempore :iets doen voor/uit -- = facer un cosa pro passar le tempore tijdperk ZN :1 era, epocha, periodo, etate, evo, seculo :christelijk -- = era christian :gouden -- = etate/seculo de auro :geologisch -- = periodo geologic :stenen -- = etate del petra :bronzen -- = etate del bronzo :-- van verval, decadent -- = epocha decadente :-- van de kruistochten = era del cruciadas :-- van de Franse Revolutie = epocha del revolution francese :-- van de computer = era del computator/computer (E) :industrieel -- = epocha industrial :een nieuw -- inluiden = facer epocha :een afgesloten -- = un epocha concludite :een -- betreffend = epochal tijdplan ZN :1 Zie: tijdschema tijdpolis ZN :1 polissa a termino tijdpunt ZN :1 momento tijdrace ZN :1 Zie: tijdrit tijdreeks ZN :1 serie chronologic tijdregeling ZN :1 horario tijdregelwerk ZN :1 mesurator de tempore tijdregister ZN :1 tabula chronometric tijdrekening ZN :1 calendario, chronologia :Gregoriaanse -- = calendario gregorian :Juliaanse -- = calendario julian :christelijke -- = calendario christian :joodse -- = calendario israelita :mohammedaanse -- = calendario musulman, hegira tijdrekeningstabel ZN :1 (voor de berekening van de veranderlijke feestdagen) computo tijdrekenkunde ZN :1 chronologia tijdrekenkundig BN :1 chronologic tijdrekenkundige ZN :1 chronologo, chronologista tijdrekken WW :1 ganiar tempore tijdrijden WW :1 ir/currer contra le horologio tijdrijder ZN :1 curritor (de un cursa) contra le horologio tijdrit ZN :1 cursa/etape (F) contra le horologio tijdrovend BN :1 que prende/require (multe) tempore, de longe durata/duration tijdruimte ZN :1 spatio/lapso de tempore, periodo :2 (ASTRON) spatiotempore tijdruimtelijk BN :1 (ASTRON) spatiotemporal :--e coördinaten = coordinatas spatiotemporal tijdsafstand ZN :1 Zie: tijdsruimte-1 tijdsaspect ZN :1 (TAAL) temporalitate tijdsbeeld ZN :1 (factoren) character de un/del era/epocha :2 (beeld, schildering) imagine/portrait (F) de un/del era/epocha tijdsbegrip ZN :1 temporalitate tijdsbepaling ZN :1 (bepaling van de juiste tijd) determination del tempore/hora, (SPORT) chronometrage :2 (bepaling die iets aan tijd bindt) clausula/stipulation temporal :3 (TAAL) complemento de tempore tijdsbeperking ZN :1 limitation de tempore tijdsbesef ZN :1 notion del tempore tijdsbesparing ZN :1 Zie: tijdbesparing tijdsbesteding ZN :1 empleo del tempore tijdsbestek ZN :1 spatio/lapso de tempore, periodo :in een kort -- = in un breve lapso de tempore tijdschaal ZN :1 scala chronologic/del tempore, (van zonnewijzer) analemma tijdschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor a tempore, timer (E) tijdschakelklok ZN :1 Zie: tijdschakelaar tijdschema ZN :1 horario, empleo/planification del tempore tijdschrift ZN :1 publication periodic, periodico, revista, jornal, magazin, magazine (E) :halfmaandelijks -- = revista bimensual :tweemaandelijks -- = revista bimestr(i)al :geïllustreerd -- = revista/jornal/magazine illustrate :wetenschappelijk -- = revista scientific :letterkundig/literair -- = revista litterari :geneeskundig -- = revista medic :-- voor taalstudie = revista de linguistica :-- voor pedagogie = revista de pedagogia :een -- verspreiden/in omloop brengen = diffunder un revista :zich op een -- abonneren = abonar se a un revista :een -- opzeggen = disabonar se a un revista tijdschriftartikel ZN :1 articulo de revista tijdschriftdrukker ZN :1 imprimitor/ipressor de revistas tijdschriftenbak ZN :1 portarevistas tijdschriftencollectie ZN :1 collection de revistas tijdschriftenuitgever ZN :1 editor de revistas tijdschriftenverkoper ZN :1 venditor de revistas tijdschriftenverzameling ZN :1 Zie: tijdschriftencollectie tijdschrijver ZN :1 chronometrator tijdsdocument ZN :1 documento historic/de interesse historic/de un periodo tijdsdruk ZN :1 pression de tempore :onder -- werken = travaliar/laborar sub pression de tempore/contra le horologio tijdsduur ZN :1 durata, duration tijdseenheid ZN :1 (eenheid waarmee men de tijd meet) unitate de tempore :2 (TONEEL) unitate de tempore tijdsein ZN :1 signal horari/de tempore :na het -- van tien uur = post le signal de dece (horas) tijdsgewricht ZN :1 epocha/periodo crucial tijdsindeling ZN :1 (indeling van de of iemands tijd) (de tijd) timing (E), (iemands tijd) empleo del tempore :2 (chronologische indeling) division chronologic tijdsinterval ZN :1 intervallo de tempore tijdslimiet ZN :1 ultime limite, data limite/limitar/ultime, limite/limitation de tempore :de -- overschrijden = exceder le limite de tempore :een -- bepalen = prefinir :aan het ultimatum was een -- verbonden = un limite de tempore esseva attachate {sj} al ultimatum (L) tijdslot ZN :1 serratura a tempore tijdsluiter ZN :1 obturator (a retardamento) tijdsomstandigheden ZN MV :1 circumstantias currente/de tempore/del epocha/del momento :naar de -- iets beoordelen = judicar un cosa secundo le circumstantias (currente) tijdsorde ZN :1 ordine chronologic tijdspanne ZN :1 spatio/lapso de tempore, periodo :in een korte -- = in un breve lapso de tempore tijdsperiode ZN :1 periodo de tempore tijdspiegel ZN :1 reflection/reflexo de un epocha, imagine del tempore tijdsroman ZN :1 roman(ce) de un epocha tijdstip ZN :1 momento, tempore, hora :op het afgesproken -- = al hora convenite :op het -- van zijn overlijden = al momento/hora de su morte :het -- van vertrek = le tempore/momento de partita :een gunstig -- kiezen = seliger/prender un momento opportun :iets tot een later -- uitstellen = postponer un cosa usque a plus tarde tijdstroom ZN :1 (de tijd als stroom) fluxo/curso del tempore :2 (geestelijke stromingen in een periode) currente, movimento, spirito (dominante) del epocha, tendentias del epocha tijdsverdeling ZN :1 Zie: tijdsindeling tijdsverloop ZN :1 spatio/lapso de tempore, periodo :na een -- van drie maanden = post un periodo de tres menses tijdsverschijnsel ZN :1 signo del tempore, symptoma del epocha tijdsverschil ZN :1 differentia de(l) tempore tijdtafel ZN :1 (jaartallenlijst) tabula chronologic, lista de factos historic :2 (lijst met de tijd op verschillende plaatsen) tabula de zonas de tempore tijdvak ZN :1 periodo, epocha, era, etate, evo, seculo :-- van de Franse Revolutie = epocha del revolution francese :industrieel -- = epocha industrial :een nieuw -- inluiden = facer epocha :-- van tien jaar = decennio :een -- betreffend = epochal tijdverbeuzeling ZN :1 Zie: tijdsverspilling tijdverdrijf ZN :1 passatempore :aangenaam -- = amusamento, divertimento :onschuldig -- = passatempore innocente :als -- = (como un medio) pro passar le tempore, pro diverter se tijdvereffening ZN :1 (ASTRON) equation (del tempore) tijdverknoeiing ZN :1 Zie: tijdverspilling tijdverkwisting ZN :1 Zie: tijdverspilling tijdverlies ZN :1 Zie: tijdverspilling tijdvermorsing ZN :1 Zie: tijdverspilling tijdvers ZN :1 (chronogram) chronogramma :2 (vers over de tijdsomstandigheden) poema/verso del topicos tijdverschil ZN :1 Zie: tijdsverschil tijdverslindend BN :1 Zie: tijdrovend tijdverspilling ZN :1 dilapidation/dispendio/perdita de tempore tijdverzuim ZN :1 Zie: tijdverspilling tijdvorm ZN :1 (TAAL) forma/tempore verbal tijdwaarnemer ZN :1 chronometrator, chronometrista tijdwaarneming ZN :1 chronometration, chronometrage, (SPORT ook) timing (E) tijdwijzer ZN :1 calendario, almanac tijdwinner ZN :1 temporisator tijdwinst ZN :1 ganio de tempore :enige -- boeken = ganiar un pauco/un poco de tempore tijdzin ZN :1 senso del tempore tijdzone ZN :1 zona horari/de tempore tijgen WW :1 (zich begeven) ir (a), diriger se (a) :hij toog naar zijn werk = ille iva/vadeva a su travalio/labor :2 (beginnen) mitter se (a), poner se (a) :aan het werk -- = mitter/poner se al travalio/labor tijger ZN :1 tigre :Bengaalse -- = tigre bengalese :(FIG) papieren -- = tigre de papiro tijgerbrood ZN :1 pan blanc al crusta tigrate tijgeren WW :1 (MIL) reper, reptar tijgerhaai ZN :1 squalo tigre, galeocerdo (arctic) tijgerhengst ZN :1 cavallo tigrate tijgerhond ZN :1 can tigrate tijgerhout ZN :1 ligno tigrate tijgerhuid ZN :1 pelle/corio de tigre tijgerin ZN :1 tigressa tijgerjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de tigres tijgerkat ZN :1 catto tigre, (Amerikaanse tijgerkat) ocelot tijgerkooi ZN :1 cavia a/pro tigre(s) tijgerlelie ZN :1 lilio tigrate tijgeroog ZN :1 (MIN) oculo de tigre tijgersprong ZN :1 salto felin/de tigre tijgervel ZN :1 Zie: tijgerhuid tijglas ZN :1 Zie: zandloper tijhaven ZN :1 Zie: getijhaven tijk ZN :1 tela de matras tijloos ZN :1 (herfsttijloos) colchico {sj} autumnal/de autumno tijm ZN :1 thymo :wilde -- = thymo salvage tijmblad ZN :1 folio de thymo tijmgeur ZN :1 aroma de thymo tijmsmaak ZN :1 gusto de thymo tijrivier ZN :1 Zie: getijrivier tijstroom ZN :1 Zie: getijstroom tijtafel ZN :1 Zie: getijtafel T-ijzer ZN :1 ferro in T tik ZN :1 (parve) colpo, colpetto :een -- op de deur = un colpetto al porta :tonic met een -- = tonic (E) con liquor tik! TW :1 tic!, tac! tikfout ZN :1 error de dactylographia/typamento tikje ZN :1 (klopje) parve colpo, colpetto :2 (geringe hoeveelheid/mate) un pauco, un poco, alco :een -- bleek = un pauco/poco pallide :een -- koorts = un pauco/poco de febre :zich een -- beter voelen = sentir se alco/un pauco/un poco melior :hij heeft een -- weg van = ille ha alco de :een -- overdreven = legiermente exaggerate tikjuffrouw ZN :1 dactylographa, typista tikkeltje ZN :1 un pauco, un poco :een -- alcohol = un gutta de alcohol :een -- overdreven = un pauco/un poco exaggerate tikken WW :1 (een lichte klap geven) colpar legiermente :eieren -- = (breken) rumper ovos, (eten) mangiar ovos :de maat -- = batter le mesura :ruiten -- = rumper vitros :iemand op de vingers -- = reprimendar/reprehender un persona :2 (licht geluid geven) facer tic/tic tac, tictacar :het -- = tic tac :de klok tikt = le horologio face tic tac :de regen tikt tegen de ruiten = le pluvia face tic tac contra le vitros :3 (typen) typar, dactylographar :een brief -- = typar un littera tikker ZN :1 (iemand die typt) dactylographo, typista :2 (toestel voor beursnoteringen) ticker (E) tikmachine ZN :1 machina a/de scriber tiksnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de typamento tiktafel(tje) ZN :1 tabula pro le machina(s) a/de scriber tiktak ZN :1 tic tac tik tak TW :1 tic tak :de klok gaat --, -- = le horologio face tic tac, tic tac tiktakken WW :1 facer tic tac, tictacar :ik hoor de klok -- = io audi le tic tac del horologio tikwerk ZN :1 (typewerk) travalio/labor a typar/dactylographar :2 (tiksel) travalio/labor typate/dactylographate til ZN :1 (het optillen) sublevamento, sublevation :2 (brug) ponte :3 (duivenhok) columbiera :4 :op -- zijnde = proxime, imminente :er zijn grote veranderingen op -- = il se approxima grande cambios tilbaar BN :1 sublevabile :2 (JUR) (roerend) mobile :--e have = benes mobile tilbury ZN :1 tilbury (E) tilde ZN :1 tilde (S) tillen WW :1 (opheffen) lever, sublevar :2 :ergens zwaar aan -- = dar grande importantia a un cosa :3 (oplichten) dupar tilt ZN :1 tilt (E) :(mbt flipperkast) op -- slaan = facer tilt timbale ZN :1 (CUL) timbal timbre ZN :1 (MUZ) timbro :-- van een klank = timbro de un sono timen WW :1 (de tijdsduur opmeten) mesurar le tempore de, chronometrar :2 (op het goede moment (laten) gebeuren) facer al momento juste, programmar :de operatie was goed getimed = le operation esseva ben programmate time-out ZN :1 (SPORT) time-out, tempore morte timer ZN :1 timer (E) timesharing ZN :1 (COMP) partition del tempore, utilisation compartite timide BN :1 timide timiditeit ZN :1 timiditate timing ZN :1 chronometration, chronometrage, timing (E) :perfecte -- = chronometrage/timing perfecte timmerdoos ZN :1 cassa de carpentero timmeren WW :1 construer, carpentar :leren -- = apprender carpenteria :goed kunnen -- = esser un bon carpentero :houten huisjes in elkaar -- = construer parve casas de ligno timmerfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de carpenteria timmerfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de carpenteria timmergereedschap ZN :1 utensiles de carpenteria/del carpentero timmerhamer ZN :1 martello (ordinari) timmerhout ZN :1 ligno de construction timmerkist ZN :1 cassa del utensiles de carpenteria/del carpentero timmerloods ZN :1 Zie: timmerwerkplaats timmerman ZN :1 carpentero :voor -- leren = apprender le mestiero de carpentero timmermansambacht ZN :1 carpenteria timmermansbijl ZN :1 hacha {sj} de carpentero timmermansdochter ZN :1 filia de carpentero timmermansgereedschap ZN :1 Zie: timmergereedschap timmermansknecht ZN :1 apprentisse (de) carpentero timmermanspotlood ZN :1 stilo (de graphite) de carpentero timmermanswaterpas ZN :1 nivello de carpentero timmermanswinkel ZN :1 Zie: timmerwerkplaats timmervak ZN :1 carpenteria timmerwerf ZN :1 cantier de carpentero timmerwerk ZN :1 carpenteria :machinaal -- = carpenteria facite al machina timmerwerkplaats ZN :1 officina de carpentero/de carpenteria, carpenteria timocratie ZN :1 timocratia timocratisch BN :1 timocratic Timor ZN EIGN :1 Timor Timorees ZN :1 timorese Timorees BN :1 timorese timotheegras ZN :1 phleo pratense Timotheus ZN EIGN :1 Timotheo timp ZN :1 puncta timpaan ZN :1 (DRUKK) tympano :2 (BOUWK) tympano :3 (trommelvlies) tympano tin ZN :1 (metaal) stanno :-- in blokken = stanno in lingotos :van een laag(je) -- voorzien = stannar :het voorzien van een laag(je) -- = stannatura :2 (voorwerpen) objectos de stanno :3 (blikje) latta tinader ZN :1 vena/filon stannifere/de stanno tinafval ZN :1 residuos de stanno tinalliage ZN :1 alligato de stanno tinamalgaam ZN :1 amalgama de stanno tinas ZN :1 (SCHEI) oxydo stannic tinbedrijf ZN :1 industria de stanno tinbewerking ZN :1 tractamento de stanno tinblik ZN :1 stanno in folios tinbrons ZN :1 bronzo al stanno tinctuur ZN :1 tinctura tineiland ZN :1 insula de stanno tinerts ZN :1 mineral de stanno tinexploitatie ZN :1 Zie: tinwinning tinexport ZN :1 exportation de stanno tinfoelie ZN :1 Zie: tinfolie tinfolie ZN :1 folio de stanno ting! TW :1 tin! tingel ZN :1 latte stricte tingelen WW :1 tintinnar tingeling! TW :1 tintin!, tilin tilin! tingeltangel ZN :1 café chantant (F), café (F) cantante tingieter ZN :1 Zie: tinnegieter tingroen ZN :1 Zie: tinerts tingroeve ZN :1 mina de stanno tinhandel ZN :1 commercio de stanno tinhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de stanno tinhoudend BN :1 stannifere :-- mineraal/erts = mineral stannifere tinkal ZN :1 tincal tinkelen WW :1 tintinnar tinlegering ZN :1 Zie: tinalliage tinmijn ZN :1 mina de stanno tinne ZN :1 (BOUWK) (het hoogste gedeelte) pinnaculo :2 (kanteel) merlon tinnef ZN :1 pacotilia tinnegieter ZN :1 funditor de stanno, stannero :politieke -- = politicastro tinnegieterij ZN :1 funderia de stanno tinnegoed ZN :1 potteria/vasculos de stanno tinnen BN :1 de stanno :-- bord = platto de stanno tinneroy ZN :1 villuto costate fin tinoxyde ZN :1 oxydo stannic tinpest ZN :1 peste/maladia del stanno tinprijs ZN :1 precio del stanno tinproducent ZN :1 productor de stanno tinproduktie ZN :1 production de stanno tinsoldeer ZN :1 soldatura de stanno tinstaaf ZN :1 barra de stanno tinsteen ZN :1 cassiterite tint ZN :1 tinta, tincto, tinctura, tono :warme/koude --en = tonos cal(i)de/frigide :heldere -- = tonos clar :een socialistisch --je = un tinta socialista :iets een feestelijke -- geven = dar un tono festive a un cosa tintel ZN :1 formicamento tintelen WW :1 (geprikkeld worden) formicar :2 (flonkeren) scintillar, brillar :haar ogen tintelden ondeugend = su oculos brillava malitiosemente tintelig BN :1 que formica tinteling ZN :1 (prikkeling) formicamento :2 (fonkeling) scintillation, scintillamento tintelogen WW :1 :hij tinteloogde = il habeva un scintillamento in su oculos tinten WW :1 tintar, tinger, colorar :getint glas = vitro tintate :getint papier = papiro tintate tinto ZN :1 vino tinto (I) tintwijn ZN :1 vino tinto (I) tinuitvoer ZN :1 Zie: tinexport tinvergiftiging ZN :1 stannose (-osis) tinvijlsel ZN :1 limatura de stanno tinwaren ZN MV :1 Zie: tinnegoed tinwerk ZN :1 objectos de stanno tinwinning ZN :1 extraction/exploitation {plwa} de stanno tinzuur ZN :1 acido stannic tinzuurzout ZN :1 stannato tip ZN :1 (uiterste punt) extremitate, puncta :een --je van de sluier oplichten = levar/sublevar un puncta/angulo del velo :de vier --pen van een zakdoek = le quatro angulos de un pannello de naso :2 (fooi) pourboire (F) :3 (inlichting) information, indication, (advies) consilio :valse -- = information false :een -- geven = 1. dar un information, 2. dar un consilio :--s voor de reis = consilios pro le viage :4 (tikje) parve colpo, colpo legier tipgeld ZN :1 sportula tipgever ZN :1 informator, indicator tippel ZN :1 promenada, camminata tippelaar ZN :1 promenator, camminator tippelaarster ZN :1 puta/putana/prostituta stratal tippelen WW :1 (lopen) promenar se, camminar :2 ir in le strata(s) como puta/putana/prostituta, facer le strata :3 :er in -- = cader in le insidia tippelprostitutie ZN :1 prostitution stratal tippelverbod ZN :1 prohibition/interdiction de exercer le prostitution stratal/in le strata(s) tippelzone ZN :1 zona de prostitution stratal (tolerate) tippen WW :1 (eventjes aanraken) toccar legiermente :aan iets/aan iemand niet kunnen -- = esser multo inferior a un cosa/a un persona :2 (een inlichting geven) dar un information, informar :3 (een fooi geven) dar un pourboire (F) :4 (als vermoedelijke overwinnaar aanwijzen) vider como, considerar como :5 (aan een uiteinde merken) marcar le extremitates/angulos de :een speelkaart -- = marcar un carta :6 (de uiteinden verwijderen) remover/taliar le extremitates de :het haar -- = taliar le punctas del capillos tipsy BN :1 ebrie, inebriate tiptoets ZN :1 clave sensibile tiptop BN :1 excellente, perfecte, impeccabile, de prime classe :er -- uitzien = haber un aspecto perfecte, (mbt kleding) esser impeccabilemente vestite tirade ZN :1 tirada, sermon :een -- tegen iemand = un tirada contra un persona tirailleren WW :1 scaramuciar tirailleur ZN :1 tirator, scaramuciator tiran ZN :1 (GESCH) tyranno, despota, dictator, autocrate :2 (despoot) tyranno, despota, dictator, oppressor :wrede -- = tyranno feroce :3 (DIERK) tyranno tirannendoder ZN :1 occisor de tyrannos tirannenmoord ZN :1 tyrannicidio tirannenmoordenaar ZN :1 tyrannicida tirannie ZN :1 (GESCH) tyrannia, despotismo, dictatura, autocratia :2 (dwingelandij) tyrannia, despotismo, dictatura, autocratia, oppression tiranniek ZN :1 tyrannic, despotic :-- karakter = character tyrannic/despotic :-- optreden = ager como un tyranno/despota tiranniseren WW :1 tyrannisar, opprimer tyrannicamento :zijn vrouw -- = tyrannisar su spo(n)sa Tirol ZN EIGN :1 Tirol :van/uit -- = tirolese Tiroler ZN :1 tirolese Tirools ZN :1 (taal) tirolese Tirools BN :1 tirolese titaan ZN :1 titanium titaanerts ZN :1 mineral de titanium titaanijzer ZN :1 ilmenite titaanzand ZN :1 sablo/arena titanifere Titan ZN EIGN :1 Titan :van de --en = titanic titan ZN :1 (reusachtige figuur) titan, colosso, gigante titanaat ZN :1 titanato titanenarbeid ZN :1 travalio/labor gigantesc/herculee titanenstrijd ZN :1 lucta de titanes, combatto titanic, titanomachia titaniet ZN :1 titanite titanisch BN :1 titanic, gigantesc, herculee :--e onderneming = interprisa titanic titanium ZN :1 titanium titaniumhoudend BN :1 titanifere titel ZN :1 (opschrift van een boek/plaat) titulo :-- van een artikel = titulo de un articulo :-- van een boek = titulo de un libro :suggestieve -- = titulo suggestive :onverkoopbare --s = titulos invendibile :een -- geven = intitular, titular :het geven van een -- = intitulation :het boek had als -- = le libro esseva intitulate :2 (waardigheid, rang) titulo :-- van graaf = titulo de conte :academische -- = titulo universitari :koninklijke -- = titulo regal/royal :trots zijn op zijn adellijke -- = esser fer de su titulo nobile/nobiliari/de nobilitate :een -- behalen/verwerven = obtener un titulo :een -- geven = dar un titulo :een -- verlenen = conferer un titulo :een -- aannemen = prender un titulo :een -- voeren = portar un titulo :3 (kwalificatie) titulo :(SPORT) een -- verdedigen = defender un titulo :(SPORT) de -- behouden = conservar le titulo :(SPORT) een -- veroveren = conquirer un titulo :onder de -- van = sub le titulo de :op persoonlijke -- = a titulo personal :4 (JUR) (onderdeel van een wet) titulo :5 (JUR) (rechtsgrond) titulo :onder algemene -- = a titulo universal :echtheid van een -- = authenticitate de un titulo :contract met bezwarende -- = contracto a titulo onerose titelapparaat ZN :1 titulator titelbeschrijving ZN :1 nota/notitia/entrata bibliographic, description del titulo :een -- geven = rediger un notitia bibliographic titelblad ZN :1 (pagina de) titulo, (versierd) frontispicio titelcatalogus ZN :1 catalogo/indice/index del titulos titeldrager ZN :1 titulo titelen WW :1 dar un titulo a, intitular, titular titelgevecht ZN :1 Zie: titelstrijd titelhouder ZN :1 detentor del titulo, titular titelinflatie ZN :1 inflation del titulos titelkandidaat ZN :1 candidato al titulo, competitor pro le/un titulo titelnummer ZN :1 Zie: titelsong titelpagina ZN :1 Zie: titelblad titelplaat ZN :1 Zie: titelprent titelprent ZN :1 frontispicio titelrol ZN :1 (hoofdrol in toneelstuk) rolo/parte principal/eponyme :2 (lijst van namen) titulos titelsong ZN :1 canto titulo titelstrijd ZN :1 competition/match (E)/cursa de campionato, campionato titelverandering ZN :1 cambio de titulo titelverdediger ZN :1 detentor/defensor del titulo titelverhaal ZN :1 conto de titulo titelvoerder ZN :1 titular titelvoerend BN :1 titular titelwijziging ZN :1 Zie: titelverandering titelwoord ZN :1 parola entrata, entrata titer ZN :1 (normaliteit van een oplossing) titulo titillomanie ZN :1 titillomania titoïsme ZN :1 titoismo titratie ZN :1 titration :conductometrische -- = titration conductometric :potentiometrische -- = titration potentiometric titreerbaar BN :1 titrabile titreermethode ZN :1 methodo de titration titreertoestel ZN :1 apparato de titration titreervloeistof ZN :1 liquido de titration titreren WW :1 titrar :het -- = titration titrimetrie ZN :1 titrimetria titrimetrisch BN :1 titrimetric tittel ZN :1 (stipje) puncto :de -- op de i = le puncto super le i :2 (het allergeringste deel) iota :er mag geen -- aan ontbreken = il non debe mancar un iota :hij weet er geen -- van = il non sape absolutemente nihil de isto :3 (PALEOGRAFIE) (afkortingsstreepje boven een woord) titulo titulair BN :1 titular, (honorair) honorari :--e bisschop = episcopo titular/honorari titularis ZN :1 titular titulatuur ZN :1 (titel) titulo :2 (gezamelijke titels) (systema de) titulos tituleren WW :1 Zie: titelen tja TW :1 h'm :--, het is mogelijk = h'm, isto es possibile tjalk ZN :1 tjalk (N) tjaptjoi ZN :1 chop suey (E) tjilpen WW :1 pipar (suavemente) tjilper ZN :1 pipator tjirpen WW :1 cantar, stridular tjitjak ZN :1 gecko tjoeke tjoeke TW :1 chuc chuc {sj} tjokvol BN :1 (multo) plen, replete t.k.a. :1 (Afk.: te koop aangeboden) a vender T-kruising ZN :1 cruciata/cruciamento (in forma de) T TL-buis ZN :1 tubo/lampa luminescente/fluorescente TL-verlichting ZN :1 exclaramento/illumination luminescente/fluorescente TM :1 (Afk.: Transcedente Meditatie) meditation transcendental tmesis ZN :1 tmese, tmesis TNT :1 (Afk.: trinitrotoluol) T.N.T., trinitrotoluene, trinitrotoluol t.n.v. :1 (Afk.: ten name van) a nomine de toast ZN :1 (heildronk) toast (E) :een -- op iemand uitbrengen = biber al sanitate de un persona :2 (geroosterd brood) toast (E), pan tostate :--jes smeren = butyrar toasts toasten WW :1 :-- op = toastar {oo}, biber al sanitate (de) toaster ZN :1 bibitor de un toast (E) tobbe ZN :1 cupa tobben WW :1 (piekeren) torturar se le mente, ruminar (un cosa), remasticar (un cosa) :de hele nacht lag hij te -- = tote le nocte ille torturava se le mente :2 (zwoegen) travaliar/laborar multo, effortiar se multo :3 (sukkelen) haber problemas/difficultates :-- met een zieke vrouw = haber problemas a causa del mal sanitate de su spo(n)sa tobber ZN :1 (piekeraar) pessimista :2 (stakker) povre diabolo tobberig BN :1 pessimista tobogan ZN :1 toboggan (E) toccata ZN :1 toccata (I) toch BW :1 (desondanks) tamen, nonobstante, totevia :blijf -- bij me = per favor, resta/remane con me tocht ZN :1 (reis) viage, cursa, circuito, tour (F), (uitstapje) excursion :-- naar de noordpool = expedition al polo nord :een -- ondernemen = interprender un viage :een --je maken = excursionar :2 (luchtstroom) currente de aere :op de -- zitten = trovar se/esser in un currente de aere :een plan op de -- zetten = poner/mitter le realisation de un un projecto in periculo :3 (sloot) fossato (de drainage {e}) tochtband ZN :1 banda contra le currentes de aere tochtdeur ZN :1 contraporta tochten WW :1 (tocht doorlaten) facer/provocar un currente de aere :het raam tocht = un currente de aere veni del fenestra :2 (trekken) :het tocht hier = il ha un currente de aere hic tochtgat ZN :1 (gat waardoor het tocht) apertura/foramine per le qual passa un currente de aere, apertura/foramine de aeration/ventilation, (trekgat) ventosa :2 (plaats waar het tocht) loco exponite al currentes de aere tochtgenoot ZN :1 companion de viage tochtgordijn ZN :1 cortina contre le currentes de aere tochtig BN :1 (waarin het sterk tocht) multo exponite al currentes de aere, con currentes de aere, ventose :--e keet = barraca plen de currentes de aere :het is hier -- = il ha currentes de aere hic :2 (bronstig) in calor :--e koe = vacca in calor tochtigheid ZN :1 (mbt luchtstroom) currentes de aere :2 (bronstigheid) calor tochtje ZN :1 excursion tochtkanaal ZN :1 conducto de aeration, apertura/foramine de ventilation tochtlat ZN :1 latte contra le currentes de aere tochtportaal ZN :1 (aan ingang van kerk, etc.) cancello tochtraam ZN :1 vitro duple tochtruit ZN :1 parabrisa(s) tochtscherm ZN :1 paravento tochtschut ZN :1 Zie: tochtscherm tochtsloot ZN :1 fossato de drainage {e} tochtstrip ZN :1 banda contra le currentes de aere tochtvrij BN :1 a proba/prova de currentes de aere, protegite contra le currentes de aere tocoferol ZN :1 (vitamine E) tocoferol tocofobie ZN :1 tocophobia tocologie ZN :1 tocologia toe BW :1 (in de richting naar) verso, a :ik ga naar Bilthoven -- = io va a Bilthoven :hij komt naar mij -- = ille veni hic, ille veni pro incontrar me :waar gaat dit pad naar --? = ubi mena iste sentiero? :naar zich -- rekenen = contar a su avantage :2 (gericht naar) verso :met de rug naar de zon -- = (con) le dorso tornate al sol :3 (mbt een bijvoeging) in plus :en nog een grote bek -- = e un grande buccacia in plus :hopjesvla -- = crema al caramello como dessert (F) :4 (dicht) claudite, clause :de deur is -- = le porta es claudite/clause :met de ogen -- = con le oculos clause :5 :af en -- = de tempore a tempore, alicun vices, a vices :waar dient dit --? = a que servi isto? :er het zwijgen -- doen = esser silente, preferer tacer, abstiner se de responder :het doet er niet(s) -- = isto es sin importantia, non importa :tot de brug -- = usque al ponte :tot daar -- = usque a illac/la :tot nu -- = usque a ora/nunc :ik wil weten waar ik aan -- ben = io vole saper como sta le cosas toe! TW :1 (alstublieft) per favor! Toeareg ZN :1 Tuareg toebedelen WW :1 (na splitsing schenken) repartir, apportionar, assignar :2 (toewijzen) allocar, tribuer, attribuer, assignar, impartir, ascriber toebedeling ZN :1 repartition, apportionamento, assignation, allocation toebedenken WW :1 Zie: toedenken toebehoren ZN MV :1 accessorios :een fototoestel met -- = un apparato photographic con accessorios :een huis met -- = un casa completemente equipate toebehoren WW :1 pertiner (a), appertiner (a), esser (de) toebereiden WW :1 preparar, apprestar :iemand die iets toebereidt = preparator :eten -- = cocinar toebereider ZN :1 preparator toebereiding ZN :1 preparation, appresto toebereidselen ZN MV :1 preparativos, apprestos :-- voor een reis = apprestos de un viage :-- voor een oorlog = preparativos de guerra :-- maken = facer preparativos toebetalen WW :1 pagar in plus/un supplemento toebijten WW :1 (overgaan tot bijten) morder :de hond bijt toe = le can morde :2 (snauwend toespreken) dicer con mordacitate toeblaffen WW :1 (tegen iemand blaffen) latrar (contra) :2 (toesnauwen) dicer con mordacitate toebrengen WW :1 dar, causar, infliger :iemand letsel/een wond -- = vulnerar un persona :iemand nadeel/schade -- = disavantagiar/prejudicar un persona, nocer a un persona, causar/facer damno a un persona :iemand een slag -- = dar un colpo a un persona :de doodsteek -- = dar/infliger le colpo mortal :iemand een messteek -- = dar un cultellata a un persona :de vijand zware verliezen -- = causar/infliger perditas importante/sever al inimico :de vijand een nederlaag -- = infliger un disfacta al inimico toebrullen WW :1 critar (un cosa a un persona) toeclip ZN :1 toeclip (E) toedekken WW :1 coperir :ze dekte hem toe = illa le coperiva con un copertura toedelen WW :1 (toewijzen) tribuer, attribuer, assignar, impartir :2 (verlenen) accordar, dar toedenken WW :1 (de bedoeling hebben te geven) haber le intention de dar, destinar :de hem toegedachte erenaam = le titulo honorific que on le destinava :2 (toewensen) desirar, desiderar :3 (iemand tot iets in staat achten) creder (capabile), attribuer :ik had jou meer begrip toegedacht = io pensava que tu habeva plus de comprehension toedeur ZN :1 porta claudite/clause toedichten WW :1 attribuer, imputar :iemand kwade bedoelingen -- = attribuer mal intentiones a un persona toedienen WW :1 (ter consumptie/ten gebruik geven) administrar, dar :geneesmiddelen -- = administrar medicamentos :een lavement -- = dar/administrar un lavamento :de sacramenten -- = administrar le sacramentos :de tonsuur -- = tonsurar :de toegediende bemesting = le fertilisantes applicate :2 (bezorgen) administrar, dar :iemand de doop -- = administrar le baptismo a un persona :iemand een pak slaag -- = dar un bastonada a un persona :iemand een kastijding -- = dar un castigation a un persona toediening ZN :1 administration, (van straf OOK) infliction :-- van medicijnen = administration de medicamentos :-- van de sacramenten = administration del sacramentos toedoen WW :1 (erbij doen) adder, adjunger :door uw -- = gratias a vos/a vostre intervention/a vostre mediation :2 (dichtdoen) clauder :de deur -- = clauder le porta :3 (van belang zijn) importar :wat doet het er toe? = que importa? :dat doet er niets toe = non importa, isto non ha importantia toedoen ZN :1 intervention, (ongunstig) culpa, (gunstig) initiativa :buiten -- van = sin le intervention de toedraaien WW :1 (in iemands richting draaien) tornar (verso un persona) :iemand de rug -- = tornar le dorso a un persona :2 (dichtdraaien) clauder toedracht ZN :1 circumstantias, factos :de gehele -- van de zaak = tote le factos del caso, le relation detaliate del factos :de ware -- vertellen = revelar le veritate/realitate del factos, revelar lo que ha passate realmente toedragen WW :1 (koesteren jegens) portar, sentir :iemand haat -- = sentir odio pro un persona, odiar un persona :iemand vriendschap -- = sentir amicitate pro un persona :iemand eerbied -- = estimar un persona :2 (gebeuren) evenir, occurrer, haber loco, advenir toedrinken WW :1 toastar (a un persona) :iemand gezondheid -- = biber al sanitate de un persona :iemand een welkom -- = dar le benvenita a un persona con un toast (E) toedrukken WW :1 clauder :iemand de ogen -- = clauder le oculos a un persona toeëigenen WW :1 usurpar, appropriar :zich iets -- = appropriar se/attribuer se un cosa, usurpar un cosa :iemand die zich iets wederrechtelijk toeeigent = usurpator toeëigening ZN :1 appropriation :wederrechtelijke -- = appropriation abusive, usurpation toeëigeningsrecht ZN :1 derecto de appropriation/occupantia/occupation toef ZN :1 tuffo toefje ZN :1 flocco :-- haar = flocco de capillos toefluisteren WW :1 susurrar, murmur(e)ar toegaan WW :1 (gebeuren) evenir, occurrer, haber loco, advenir :het gaat er vreemd aan toe = il eveni cosas bizarre illac :2 (gesloten worden) esser claudite, clauder se :de deur ging toe = le porta se claudeva toegang ZN :1 accesso, entrata, ingresso, adito :bewijs van -- = carta/ticket (E)/billet de entrata/ingresso :gratis -- = entrata gratuite :toezicht houden bij de -- = guardar le entrata :verboden -- = accesso/entrata/ingresso/passage interdicite/prohibite :de -- tot het terrein is verboden = le accesso/entrata/ingresso del terreno es interdicite/prohibite :-- geven tot = dar accesso/ingresso/entrata a :-- hebben tot bepaalde documenten = haber accesso a certe documentos :iemand -- verlenen = facer entrar un persona :iemand de -- beletten = impedir le entrata a un persona :vrije -- krijgen tot = obtener accesso/entrata/ingresso libere a :de -- ontzeggen aan = interdicer le entrata/accesso/ingresso a :zich -- verschaffen = introducer se :iemand -- verschaffen = permitter de entrar a un persona toegangsbewijs ZN :1 ticket (E)/billet/carta de entrata/ingresso toegangsbiljet ZN :1 Zie: toegangsbewijs toegangsbrug ZN :1 ponte de accesso toegangsdeur ZN :1 porta de entrata/ingresso/accesso toegangshek ZN :1 grillia/cancello de entrata/de ingresso toegangskaart ZN :1 Zie: toegangsbewijs toegangskoker ZN :1 puteo de accesso toegangspad ZN :1 sentiero de accesso/entrata/ingresso toegangspoort ZN :1 Zie: toegangsdeur toegangsprijs ZN :1 precio de entrata/de ingresso :de -- terugbetalen = restituer le precio de entrata toegangsput ZN :1 puteo de accesso toegangsrecht ZN :1 accesso toegangstijd ZN :1 (COMP) tempore de accesso toegangstrap ZN :1 scala de accesso/de entrata/ingresso toegangstunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) de accesso toegangsweg ZN :1 cammino/via de accesso/de entrata/ingresso, accesso, entrata, ingresso :de -- over zee naar Rotterdam = le via maritime verso Rotterdam toegankelijk BN :1 (bereikbaar) accessibile, approchabile {sj}, (aanspreekbaar) accostabile, pervie :gemakkelijk -- = facile de accesso :moeilijk -- = difficile de accesso :een winkel beter -- maken = render plus accessibile un magazin :het terrein van de atoomcentrale is moeilijk -- = le accesso al terreno del central atomic es difficile :de literatuur over dit onderwerp is moeilijk -- = le litteratura super iste subjecto non es facilemente accessibile, il es difficile de acceder al litteratura super iste subjecto :moeilijk -- boek = libro de approche {sj} difficile :het huis is niet -- vanuit de tuin = il non ha un entrata al casa ab le jardin :alleen -- voor leden = solo accessibile pro membros/socios :deze club is alleen -- voor leden = isto es un club (E) private :Interlingua is een voor allen --e taal = Interlingua es un lingua accessibile a totes :niet -- voor kinderen = non admission pro infantes :-- voor het publiek = accessibile/aperte al publico :niet -- voor het publiek = inaccessibile/non accessibile al publico :--e kust = costa abbordabile :2 (ontvankelijk voor) accessibile, aperte, receptive :de directeur is -- voor nieuwe ideeën = le director es accessibile/aperte a nove ideas toegankelijkheid ZN :1 (bereikbaarheid) accesso, accessibilitate, approchabilitate {sj} :2 (ontvankelijkheid voor) accessibilitate, receptivitate toegedaan BN :1 (gunstig gezind) devote (a), dedicate (a) :ze is haar zusje erg -- = illa es multo devote a su parve soror :2 (het genoemde aanhangend) devote (a), dedicate (a), partisano de :bepaalde overtuigingen -- zijn = adherer a/haber certe convictiones :ik ben deze mening -- = io ha/tene iste opinion :ik ben de mening -- dat = io es del opinion que :dezelfde mening -- zijn = esser del mesme opinion toegeeflijk BN :1 indulgente, tolerante, conciliante, complacente, accommodante, longanime, clemente :--e moeder = matre indulgente :-- zijn = esser indulgente, indulger :al te -- = permissive toegeeflijkheid ZN :1 indulgentia, tolerantia, complacentia, clementia, longanimitate, (al te grote toegeeflijkheid) permissivitate toegelaten BN :1 (niet verboden door de wet, etc.) licite toegenegen BN :1 affectionate, amante :Uw -- dochter = vostre filia affectionate :iemand -- zijn = haber/sentir affection pro un persona toegenegenheid ZN :1 affection toegepast BN :1 applicate :--e wetenschap = scientia applicate :--e scheikunde/chemie = chimia applicate :--e wiskunde = mathematica applicate :--e kunst = arte applicate :--e taalkunde/taalwetenschap/linguïstiek = linguistica applicate :--e logica = logica applicate toegeschreven BN :1 debite toegespen WW :1 clauder con bucla, buclar toegespitst BN :1 punctute, (PLANTK, DIERK) acuminate :-- conflict = conflicto acute toegestaan BN :1 (niet verboden door de wet, etc.) licite, permissibile toegeven WW :1 (tegemoetkomend zijn) ceder (a), esser indulgente (pro), indulger :kinderen moet je niet te veel -- = on non debe troppo ceder al infantes, on non debe esser troppo indulgente pro le infantes :2 (geen weerstand bieden aan) ceder, plicar se :aan de grillen -- = ceder/plicar se al capricios :aan een opwelling -- = ceder a un impulsion :van geen -- willen weten = esser inflexibile :3 (als juist erkennen) admitter, recognoscer, conceder :ik geef toe dat het een moeilijk probleem is = io admitte que le problema es difficile :zijn minderheid -- = admitter su minoritate :zijn nederlaag -- = admitter/conceder su disfacta :toegegeven! = de accordo! :4 (extra geven) dar in plus, adder, adjunger :op de koop -- = includer in le vendita :5 (onderdoen voor) esser inferior (a) toegevend BN :1 concessive :--e bijzin = proposition concessive :--e voegwoorden = conjunctiones concessive toegevend BN :1 Zie: toegeeflijk toegevendheid ZN :1 Zie: toegeeflijkheid toegeving ZN :1 concession :tot grotere -- overhalen = persuader a plus grande concession toegevoegd BN :1 juncte, adjuncte, adjunctive, additional, additive, attachate {sj} (a) :--e waarde = valor adjuncte :belasting op de --e waarde, BTW = taxa super le valor adjuncte, TVA :(VOETBAL) --e tijd = tempore additional toegewijd BN :1 devote (a), dedicate (a), (ijverig) assidue, diligente :-- medewerker = collaborator devote/dedicate toegift ZN :1 extra, supplemento :2 (na concert) numero extra (del programma) toegillen WW :1 critar (un cosa a un persona) toeglimmen WW :1 brillar (ante le oculos de) toegooien WW :1 (in iemands richting gooien) jectar/lancear a/verso/in le direction de :2 (dichtgooien) clauder bruscamente, (van sloot) plenar :de deur -- = clauder le porta bruscamente toegrauwen WW :1 Zie: toebijten-2 toegrendelen WW :1 clauder con pessulo toegrijnzen WW :1 facer grimasses (a un persona), monstrar un facie grimassante a toegrijpen WW :1 extender le mano (pro), sasir, (FIG) acceptar con placer, profitar del occasion toegroeien WW :1 (dichtgroeien) coperir se de vegetation :2 (mbt wonden) clauder se toehalen WW :1 stringer :de overwinning naar zich -- = sasir le victoria toehappen WW :1 (happend toebijten) morder :2 (FIG) acceptar con placer, profitar del occasion toehebben WW :1 reciper un supplemento toehek ZN :1 grillia claudite/clause toehoorder ZN :1 (luisteraar) auditor :--s = auditores, publico, auditorio :2 (iemand die enkele lessen volgt) auditor libere, studente hospite :een cursus als -- bijwonen = assister a un curso como auditor libere toehoren WW :1 (toeluisteren) ascoltar (attentivemente) (un cosa), assister a :2 (toebehoren) pertiner, appertiner toehouden WW :1 tener claudite/clause toejuichen WW :1 (juichend toeroepen) applauder, acclamar, ovar, ovationar :een spreker -- = acclamar un orator :2 (goedkeuren) applauder :een maatregel -- = applauder un mesura toejuichend BN :1 acclamatori toejuicher ZN :1 acclamator, applauditor toejuiching ZN :1 applauso(s), acclamation, ovation toekan ZN :1 tucano toekennen WW :1 (toeschrijven) tribuer, attribuer, accordar, conferer :betekenis -- aan = accordar importantia a :waarde aan iets -- = conferer valor a un cosa :2 (toewijzen) allocar, tribuer, attribuer, accordar, impartir, assignar, adjudicar, conceder, conferer :een prijs -- = attribuer/adjudicar/conferer un premio :een gouden medaille -- aan = attribuer/conferer/conceder un medalia de auro a :iemand de erepalm -- = conferer le palma de honor a un persona :een zeker karakter -- aan = assignar un certe character a :gunsten -- = accordar/conceder favores :een recht -- aan = conferer un derecto a :groot gezag -- aan = assignar grande autoritate a toekenning ZN :1 (toeschrijving) attribution :2 (toewijzing) attribution, (toebedeling) assignation, (gunning) adjudication, (uitkering) allocation :-- van een prijs = attribution de un premio toekeren WW :1 tornar verso/a :iemand de rug -- = tornar le dorso a un persona toekijken WW :1 (naar iets kijken) esser spectator (de un cosa), spectar, reguardar, mirar, observar :werkeloos -- = non mover un digito toekijker ZN :1 spectator toeklemmen WW :1 serrar, comprimer toeknijpen WW :1 clauder, serrar, comprimer :de handen -- = serrar le pugnos :de ogen -- = clauder le oculos :iemand de keel -- = strangular un persona toeknikken WW :1 facer un signo de testa/capite (a un persona), (begroeten) salutar :iemand bemoedigend -- = facer un signo de testa incoragiante a un persona toeknopen WW :1 buttonar toekomen WW :1 (toebehoren) pertiner, appertiner :dat geld komt haar toe = iste moneta la pertine :rechtens -- aan = competer a :2 (iemand/iets bereiken) approchar {sj}, arrivar :niet aan rust -- = non arrivar a trovar un momento de reposo :3 (rondkomen) haber bastante moneta pro viver :hij komt met zijn salaris rond = su salario suffice pro viver :ik kom met mijn salaris niet toe = mi salario non es sufficiente :4 (doen toekomen, toezenden) inviar, remitter, transmitter :iemand een boodschap doen -- = inviar/transmitter un message a un persona :5 :niet aan ontspanning -- = non haber le tempore pro relaxar se toekomend BN :1 proxime, que veni :de --e week = le septimana proxime/que veni :2 (TAAL) futur :--e tijd = tempore futur, futuro toekomst ZN :1 futuro :verre -- = futuro lontan/remote/distante :nabije -- = futuro proxime/immediate :zonnige -- = futuro radiante :een onzekere -- tegemoet gaan = haber ante se un futuro incerte/insecur :de -- voorspellen = predicer le futuro, (door waarzegster) dicer le bon aventura, prophetisar le futuro :kennis van de -- = prescientia :kennis van de -- hebbend = presciente :met het oog op de -- = providente :niet aan de -- denken = mancar de previdentia :dat bedrijf heeft geen -- = iste interprisa non ha futuro :er zit -- in dat beroep = iste profession ha futuro :jullie zetten jullie -- op het spel = vos mitte vostre futuro in joco :wie de jeugd heeft, heeft de -- = le futuro es del juvenes toekomstbeeld ZN :1 idea/imagine/vision del futuro :een somber -- schilderen = pinger un pictura triste del futuro toekomstbelofte ZN :1 promissa pro le futuro toekomstblik ZN :1 Zie: toekomstbeeld toekomstdroom ZN :1 sonio del futuro, sonio utopic, castello in le aere, utopia toekomstgericht BN :1 orientate al futuro toekomstig BN :1 futur :voor -- gebruik = pro uso futur :-- eigenaar = proprietario futur :--e echtgenoot = spo(n)so futur, futuro :--e echtgenote = spo(n)sa futur, futura toekomstkunde ZN :1 futurologia toekomstmogelijkheden ZN MV :1 possibilitates futur, perspectivas de futuro toekomstmuziek ZN :1 musica del futuro, belle projectos :dat is nog -- = isto es ancora in le futuro, isto non es plus que un projecto toekomstonderzoek ZN :1 recerca/studio futurologic toekomstperspectief ZN :1 perspectivas de futuro :er zit geen -- in die baan = il non ha futuro in iste empleo toekomstplannen ZN :1 planos/projectos de futuro/pro le futuro toekomstroman ZN :1 roman(ce) de science fiction (E) toekomststaat ZN :1 stato utopic, utopia toekomstvertrouwen ZN :1 confidentia in le futuro toekomstverwachting ZN :1 expectation pro le futuro toekomstvisioen ZN :1 vision del futuro toekomstvoorspelling ZN :1 divination del futuro toekomstwetenschap ZN :1 Zie: toekomstkunde toekrijgen WW :1 reciper in plus :2 succeder a clauder, succeder a buttonar toekruid ZN :1 condimento toekunnen WW :1 Zie: toekomen-3 toekurken WW :1 corcar, clauder con corco toelaatbaar BN :1 (toegelaten kunnende worden) permissibile, admissibile, acceptabile :--e belasting = carga permissibile/admissibile :--e fout = error admissibile :2 (geoorloofd, toegestaan) permittite, permissibile, (duldbaar) admissibile, tolerabile :overtredingen zijn niet -- = le infractiones/infringimentos es inadmissibile/non es permittite toelaatbaarheid ZN :1 (toegelaten kunnende worden) permissibilitate, acceptabilitate :2 (geoorloofd, toegestaan) permissibilitate, (duldbaarheid) admissibilitate, tolerabilitate toelaatklep ZN :1 valvula de entrat/de admission/de adduction toelachen WW :1 surrider a, offerer un surriso a :de gastvrouw lacht haar gasten vriendelijk toe = le hostessa surride amabilemente a su invitatos :het geluk lacht ons toe = le fortuna nos surride :dit vooruitzicht lacht me toe = iste perspectiva me surride toelage ZN :1 allocation, stipendio, bonus (L), dotation, (subsidie) subsidio, subvention, (gratificatie) gratification, (pensioen) pension, (studiebeurs) bursa :een -- verlenen = accordar/conceder un subsidio/subvention/bursa, subsidiar, subventionar :maandelijks een vaste -- ontvangen = reciper un bonus mensual :iemands -- stopzetten = stoppar le allocation de un persona toelakken WW :1 sigillar con cera toelangen WW :1 passar, dar toelaten WW :1 (tolereren) permitter, tolerar, admitter, lassar, (goedkeuren) autorisar :de reglementen laten geen persoonlijk eigendom toe = le regulamentos/regulas non permitte/autorisa proprietates personal :de scheidsrechter liet veel te veel toe = le arbitro esseva troppo tolerante :als het weer het toelaat = si le tempore lo permitte :als de omstandigheden het toelaten = si le conditiones es favorabile :2 (binnenlaten) admitter, reciper, lassar entrar :iemand in huis -- = lassar entrar un persona in le casa :iemand bij een zieke -- = admitter un persona a un malado/patiente :niemand werd bij haar toegelaten = nemo/necuno non esseva admittite a illa :3 (accepteren) acceptar, admitter :een leerling op een school -- = admitter un alumno in un schola :zes kandidaten werden toegelaten = on ha admittite/acceptate sex candidatos :4 (dichtlaten) lassar claudite/clause toelating ZN :1 (het tolereren) permission, (goedkeuring) autorisation :2 (het binnenlaten) admission, entrata, ingresso :3 (het accepteren) admission toelatingsbeleid ZN :1 politica de admission, (mbt buitenlanders) politica de immigration toelatingseis ZN :1 condition de admission/entrata toelatingsexamen ZN :1 examine de admission/de entrata/de ingresso toelatingsvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition de admission/entrata toeleg ZN :1 designo, projecto, intention, (afkeurenswaardig) machination, complot toeleggen WW :1 (er bovenop leggen) adjunger, adder :geld op iets -- = perder moneta in un cosa :hij moest er een tientje op -- = ille debeva adder dece florinos al precio :2 (moeite doen) effortiar se, facer effortios :3 (dichtleggen) clauder, coperir :een graf -- = clauder/coperir un tumba :4 :(zich bezighouden met) zich -- = dedicar se (a), consecrar se (a), concentrar se (a), applicar se (a) :zich op de wiskundestudie -- = applicar se al studio del mathematica :zich op de landbouw -- = dedicar se al agricultura :zich -- op de wiskunde = consecrar se al studio del mathematica :zich speciaal -- op Interlingua = facer un studio special de Interlingua toeleven WW :1 pensar solo a, expectar con impatientia, viver solo pro :naar het feest -- = pensar solo al festa toeleveren WW :1 fornir (a), livrar (a) toelevering ZN :1 fornimento, fornitura, livration toeleveringsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa/compania de fornitura, industria ancillar toelichten WW :1 explanar, explicar, elucidar, clarar, commentar, clarificar, (met voorbeelden) illustrar :zijn standpunt -- = explanar/explicar su puncto de vista :een theorie met voorbeelden -- = illustrar un theoria con exemplos :de bedoeling van de wetgever -- = elucidar/commentar le intention del legislator :iets nader -- = exprimer se plus clarmente super un cosa :kunt u dat even --? = pote vos explanar isto un pauco/un poco? toelichtend BN :1 explicative, elucidative toelichter ZN :1 explicator, elucidator, commentator toelichting ZN :1 commentario, explanation, explication, elucidation, clarification, illustration, (geschrift) texto explicative :memorie van -- = memoria explicative, exposition del motivos toelijken WW :1 semblar, parer :dat lijkt mij uitstekend toe = isto me sembla/pare excellente toelijmen WW :1 collar toelonken WW :1 ocular toeloop ZN :1 affluentia, concurso, fluxo :onophoudelijke -- = affluentia incessante :er ontstond een enorme -- van cursisten = il habeva un affluentia/fluxo enorme de cursistas :een enorme -- hebben = esser in voga, facer furor :de -- is geweldig = le affluentia de publico es extraordinari :met zulk een -- van volk = con un tal concurso de gente toelopen WW :1 (ergens heenlopen) ir verso, ir al incontro de, marchar {sj} verso :de moeder liep op het kind toe = le matre vadeva verso le infante :2 (samenlopen) affluer (verso), (snel) accurrer :de voorbijgangers kwamen snel -- = le passantes accurreva :3 (uitlopen) finir (in), terminar (se) (in) :spits -- = terminar (se)/finir in (un) puncta toeluisteren WW :1 ascoltar, prestar le aure a :aandachtig -- = ascoltar attentivemente :scherp -- = tender le aures toeluistering ZN :1 audition toemaatje ZN :1 (extraatje) extra, supplemento :2 (dessert) dessert (F) toemaken WW :1 (sluiten) clauder, (knoop) buttonar, (gesp) buclar, (kurk) corcar, (lak) sigillar :2 (bereiden) preparar, apprestar toemaking ZN :1 clausura :2 preparation, appresto toemeten WW :1 mesurar, mensurar, (toebedelen) assignar, impartir, conceder :iemand koren -- = mesurar cereales pro un persona :ieder zijn taak -- = assignar a cata uno su carga, distribuer le cargas :zichzelf een salaris -- = adjudicar se un salario :de ons toegemeten tijd = le tempore que es impartite a nos, le tempore que on nos ha concedite, le tempore a nostre disposition toemetselen WW :1 murar, condemnar :een deur -- = murar/condemnar un porta toemoeten WW :1 deber clauder se toemogen WW :1 poter clauder se toemuren WW :1 murar toen BW :1 (op dat ogenblik) tunc, alora, (a/in) ille momento :van -- af = desde ille momento :2 (daarna) alora, postea, pois, depost, post, plus tarde toen VW :1 quando :ik was een knaap van zestien jaar, -- de oorlog uitbrak = io esseva un adolescente de dece-sex annos, quando le guerra ha erumpite toenaam ZN :1 supernomine, epitheto toenadering ZN :1 approximation, approche {sj}, (verzoening) conciliation :poging tot -- = tentativa de approximation/de conciliation :-- zoeken tot iemand = essayar de approchar {sj} un persona toenaderingspoging ZN :1 tentativa/essayo de approximation/approche {sj}/contacto toenaderingspolitiek ZN :1 politica de approximation/approche {sj}/contacto toenagelen WW :1 clavar toename ZN :1 augmentation, augmento, crescentia, (ac)crescimento, crescita, incremento :-- van het verbruik = augmento/augmentation/incremento del consumo/consumption :-- van de bevolking = crescentia del population :-- van het zoutgehalte = crescentia del salinitate :-- in gewicht = augmento de peso :flinke -- = augmento considerabile toendra ZN :1 tundra ®, steppa arctic :Siberische -- = tundra siberic toendrafauna ZN :1 fauna de tundra ® toendraflora ZN :1 flora de tundra ® toendragebied ZN :1 zona del tundras ® toendraklimaat ZN :1 climate de tundra ® toendralandschap ZN :1 paisage de tundra ® toendraplant ZN :1 planta de tundra ® toeneigen WW :1 inclinar verso toeneiging ZN :1 inclination (verso) toenemen WW :1 augmentar, crescer, accrescer, montar, amplificar, (erger worden) aggravar se, (heviger worden) intensificar se, (in omvang) expander :de bevolking neemt ieder jaar toe = le population augmenta cata anno :de belangstelling voor literatuur neemt toe = le interesse pro le litteratura cresce/augmenta :de koorts neemt toe = le febre monta/augmenta :zijn roem neemt toe = su gloria monta :-- in kracht = augmentar/crescer in fortia :-- in gewicht = augmentar/crescer in peso :hand over hand -- = augmentar continuemente :snel -- = proliferar :het snel -- = proliferation toenemend BN :1 crescente :trapsgewijze -- = progressive :-- geheugenverlies = amnesia progressive :-- aantal = numero crescente :--e doofheid = surditate crescente :-- verzet tegen loonmatiging = opposition crescente al/contra le moderation salarial :--e goddeloosheid = atheismo crescente :in --e mate = in mesura crescente, cata vice plus toeneming ZN :1 Zie: toename toenmaals BW :1 alora, tunc, (a/in) ille tempore/epocha toenmalig BN :1 de ille tempore, del epocha, de alora :de --e regering = le governamento de ille tempore/del epocha toentertijd BW :1 Zie: toenmaals toepasbaar BN :1 applicabile, capace de application, practicabile, (bruikbaar) usabile, utilisabile :niet -- = inapplicabile toepasbaarheid ZN :1 applicabilitate, practicabilitate :-- van een principe = applicabilitate de un principio toepasselijk BN :1 (passend, geschikt) appropriate :een erg -- cadeautje = un presente multo appropriate :-- spreekwoord = proverbio appropriate :2 (van toepassing) applicabile, applicative :niet -- = inapplicabile :dit wetsartikel is hier -- = iste articulo de lege es applicabile/se applica in iste caso toepasselijkheid ZN :1 (toepasbaarheid) applicabilitate :2 (gegrondheid) pertinentia toepassen WW :1 (gebruiken) applicar, usar, emplear, utilisar :algemeen -- = generalisar :disciplinaire straffen -- = applicar penas disciplinari :2 (in praktijk brengen) applicar, practicar, mitter in practica :een theorie -- = applicar un theoria, mitter un theoria in practica :een wetenschap -- = applicar un scientia :een wet -- = applicar un lege :sancties -- = applicar sanctiones toepassing ZN :1 (het gebruiken, wijze van gebruiken) application, uso, empleo, utilisation :vreedzame -- van kernenergie = utilisation pacific de energia nuclear :een ruime -- vinden = esser applicate/usate/utilisate amplemente :van -- zijn = applicar se (a), esser applicabile, esser de application :van -- verklaren = declarar applicabile :algemene -- = generalisation :niet van -- = non applicabile, inapplicabile :doorhalen wat niet van -- is = rader le mention(es) inutile :2 (het in praktijk brengen) application, practica :in -- brengen = mitter in practica :-- van wetsartikelen = application de articulos de lege toepassingsgebied ZN :1 campo/area de application toepassingsmethode ZN :1 methodo de application toepassingsmogelijkheid ZN :1 uso, applicabilitate, possibilitate de application :een materiaal met veel --en = un material con multe usos/applicationes :nieuwe --en voor bestaande produkten = nove usos pro productos existente toepekken WW :1 piciar toepennen WW :1 incaviliar toepersen WW :1 pressar, comprimer toeplakken WW :1 collar toer ZN :1 (reis) tour (F), viage, excursion, circuito :2 (draai) torno, giro, gyro, rotation, revolution :-- van een motor = torno/revolution de un motor :op --en komen = attinger un numero de revolutiones/rotationes :op volle --en draaien = functionar a plen gyros/marcha {sj}, (FIG) esser in plen activitate :een drieëndertig --en plaat = un disco de trenta-tres revolutiones :3 (rij steken) rango :4 (daad die behendigheid vereist) monstra de habilitate :acrobatische --en = exercitios acrobatic, acrobatias :5 (lastig werk) cosa/labor/travalio difficile :6 (winding) torno :7 (beurt) vice, torno toerauto ZN :1 Zie: toerwagen toerbeurt ZN :1 torno, vice :bij -- = a/per torno, per rotation, alternativemente :voorzitterschap bij -- = presidentia alternative toercaravan ZN :1 caravana rolante toerechten WW :1 preparar toereiken WW :1 (voldoende zijn) sufficer, bastar, esser sufficiente/bastante :zijn krachten reikten niet toe = su fortias non esseva sufficiente/bastante :2 (aangeven) donner, passar :de hand -- = (ex)tender le mano :3 (verschaffen) fornir, procurar toereikend BN :1 sufficiente, bastante, satisfaciente, satisfactori, (voldoende, net goed genoeg) adequate :-- zijn = satisfacer, sufficer, bastar, esser satisfaciente/sufficiente/bastante :de middelen zijn niet -- = le medios es insufficiente, le medios lassa a desirar/desiderar :--e hoeveelheid = sufficientia :2 (REL) satisfactori :-- offer = sacrificio satisfactori toereikendheid ZN :1 sufficientia toerekenbaar BN :1 (mbt persoon) responsabile :niet -- = irresponsabile :is hij wel helemaal --? = es ille totalmente responsabile? :2 (JUR) (mbt zaak) imputabile toerekenbaarheid ZN :1 (mbt persoon) responsabilitate :2 (JUR) (mbt zaak) imputabilitate toerekenen WW :1 (aanrekenen) imputar (un cosa a un persona) :iets als een fout -- = contar un cosa como un falta/error :2 (toeschrijven) ascriber/attribuer (un cosa a un persona), imputar :iemand alle eer -- = dar tote le honor a un persona toerekening ZN :1 imputation, attribution, ascription toerekeningsvatbaar BN :1 responsabile :iemand -- verklaren = declarar un persona responsabile :iemand verminderd -- verklaren = declarar que un persona es in un stato de responsabilitate diminuite/attenuate :de verdachte was volkomen -- = le suspecto esseva plenmente responsabile toerekeningsvatbaarheid ZN :1 responsabilitate :verminderde -- = responsabilitate diminuite/attenuate toeren ZN :1 facer un tour (F)/excursion/viage toerenmeter ZN :1 Zie: toerenteller toerenregelaar ZN :1 variator de velocitate toerental ZN :1 numero de revolutiones/rotationes/tornos toerenteller ZN :1 contator de revolutiones/de rotationes/de tornos, contarotationes, contatornos, contagiros, tachymetro toerfiets ZN :1 bicycletta de cyclotourista {oe} toerfietsen ZN :1 cyclotourismo {oe} toerfietser ZN :1 cyclotourista {oe} toerijgen WW :1 (met een veter) laciar toerisme ZN :1 tourismo {oe} :centrum van -- = centro touristic {oe} toerismebureau ZN :1 agentia de tourismo {oe} toerist ZN :1 tourista {oe} toeristenbelasting ZN :1 taxa touristic {oe}/pro touristas {oe} toeristenbezoek ZN :1 visita touristic {oe} toeristenbond ZN :1 association de tourismo {oe}, union/liga touristic {oe} toeristencentrum ZN :1 centro touristic {oe} toeristenhotel ZN :1 hotel (F) touristic {oe}/pro touristas {oe} toeristenindustrie ZN :1 industria touristic {oe}/del tourismo {oe}, commercio touristic {oe} toeristenkaart ZN :1 (reisdocument) carta/passaporto de tourista {oe}, carta de identitate :2 (geografische kaart) carta/mappa touristic {oe} toeristenklasse ZN :1 classe tourista {oe}/touristic {oe} toeristenmenu ZN :1 menu (F) touristic {oe} toeristenoord ZN :1 Zie: toeristenplaats toeristenplaats ZN :1 centro touristic {oe} toeristenroute ZN :1 route (F)/itinerario touristic {oe} toeristenseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) touristic {oe} toeristenstroom ZN :1 affluentia/currente/fluxo touristic {oe} toeristenvereniging ZN :1 association de touristas {oe} toeristenverkeer ZN :1 traffico touristic {oe}, tourismo {oe} toeristenvervoer ZN :1 transporto de touristas {oe} toeristenvisum ZN :1 visa touristic {oe} toeristisch BN :1 touristic {oe} :--e tips/informatie = information touristic :--e streek = region touristic :--e folder = brochure (F) touristic :--e trekpleister = attraction touristic toermalijn ZN :1 tormalina toermalijnsteen ZN :1 :rode -- = rubellite toernooi ZN :1 (GESCH) torneo, justa :2 (SPORT) torneo :een -- houden, aan een -- deelnemen = tornear toeroep ZN :1 crito toeroepen WW :1 critar (un cosa a un persona), interpellar (un persona) :een ontwikkeling een halt -- = arrestar un disveloppamento :het terrorisme een halt -- = frenar le terrorismo toeroeping ZN :1 crito, appello toerollen WW :1 rolar (verso/a) toeroperator ZN :1 Zie: touroperator toertocht ZN :1 tour (F) recreative toeruitrusting ZN :1 equipamento pro tours (F) toerusten WW :1 equipar, armar, (voorzien) provider :een leger -- = equipar un armea :zich voor een reis -- = preparar se pro un viage toerusting ZN :1 equipamento :onvoldoende -- = subequipamento toerwagen ZN :1 autocar toeschietelijk ZN :1 conciliante, accommodante, complacente :hij is niet erg -- = ille es reservate toeschietelijkheid ZN :1 complacentia toeschieten WW :1 (snel naderbij komen) accurrer :2 (in iemands richting schieten) tirar (verso un persona) :iemand de bal -- = tirar le ballon verso un persona toeschijnen WW :1 semblar, parer :het scheen haar een eeuwigheid toe = isto semblava/pareva un eternitate pro illa :het schijnt me toe dat = il me pare que toeschoppen WW :1 Zie: toeschieten-2 toeschouwen WW :1 reguardar, spectar, mirar toeschouwer ZN :1 spectator, reguardator :--s = (OOK) publico, audientia :voor de opmerkzame/oplettende -- was dit geen geheim = isto non esseva un secreto pro le spectator attente/attentive :veel --s trekken = attraher multe publico toeschreeuwen WW :1 critar :iemand iets -- = critar un cosa a un persona toeschrijven WW :1 (wijten aan) imputar, attribuer :toe te -- = imputabile, attribuibile :een ongeluk aan het slechte wegdek -- = imputar un accidente al mal pavimento :fout die toe te schrijven is aan onwetendheid = error attribuibile a ignorantia :2 (toekennen) ascriber, attribuer :het -- = ascription, attribution :dit schilderij schrijft men toe aan Van Gogh = iste pictura es attribuite a Van Gogh :iemand bovennatuurlijke krachten -- = ascriber/attribuer poteres supernatural a un persona :iemand alle mogelijke deugden -- = parar un persona de tote le virtutes :iemand alle eer -- = attribuer tote le merito a un persona :slaafsheid kun je hem niet -- = on non pote accusar le de servilitate :welke waarde moet ik aan die verklaring --? = qual valor debe io accordar a iste declaration?, quante importantia debe io attachar {sj} a iste declaration? toeschrijving ZN :1 ascription, attribution, imputation toeschroeien WW :1 cauterisar toeschroeven WW :1 clauder con un vite, vitar toeschuiven WW :1 (schuivend bewegen) pulsar :2 (sluiten) clauder :zij schoof de gordijnen toe = illa claudeva le cortinas toeslaan WW :1 (raak slaan) colpar :hard -- = colpar forte, tunder :de bokser sloeg hard toe = le boxator ha colpate forte :2 (zijn kans benutten) sasir le occasion :3 (met een slag dichtgaan) clauder se bruscamente/con ruito :4 (met een slag sluiten) clauder bruscamente/con ruito toeslag ZN :1 supplemento, supertaxa, supercarga, taxa supplementari, (van salaris) gratification :-- betalen = pagar un supplemento :een D-trein met -- = un traino-D con supplemento/supercarga toeslagbiljet ZN :1 billet supplementari, supplemento toeslagkaart ZN :1 carta supplementari toeslagpremie ZN :1 premio additional/supplementari toeslepen WW :1 trainar/traher/tirar verso toeslibben WW :1 insablar se toeslibbing ZN :1 insablamento toeslingeren WW :1 Zie: toesmijten toesluiten WW :1 clauder toesluiting ZN :1 clausura toesmijten WW :1 (toegooien) jectar/lancear a/verso/in le direction de :2 (krachtig dichtslaan) clauder bruscamento/con ruito :de deur -- = clauder le porta con ruito toesnauwen WW :1 dicer asperemente/con mordacitate, critar contra, apostrophar in tono brusc toesneeuwen WW :1 reimpler se de nive toesnellen WW :1 accurrer :op iemand -- = accurrer verso un persona :hij snelde toe om hulp te bieden = ille accureva pro offerer su adjuta toesnijden WW :1 (door snijden de vereiste vorm geven) adjustar :2 (toespitsen op) adaptar (a), adjustar (a) :een regeling toegesneden op de Nederlandse situatie = un regulation adaptate al situation de Nederland toesnoeren WW :1 laciar, serrar :iemand de keel -- = strangular un persona toesolderen WW :1 soldar toespelden WW :1 clauder con spinulas toespelen WW :1 inviar, passar :iemand gegevens -- = passar datos a un persona :ze speelden elkaar de beste baantjes toe = illes se passava/se procurava mutualmente le melior empleos :elkaar de bal -- = passar se le ballon toespeling ZN :1 allusion, insinuation :onopzettelijke -- = allusion involuntari :zijdelingse -- = allusion indirectie :verborgen -- = allusion cryptic :gewaagde -- = allusion osate :een bedekte -- op iets maken = referer se subtilmente a un cosa, facer un allusion velate a un cosa :doorzichtige -- = allusion transparente :een -- maken op = facer un allusion a, alluder :een --/--en bevattend = allusive :rede met --en = discurso allusive toesperren WW :1 barrar, blocar toespijkeren WW :1 clavar, fixar con clavos :een deur -- = condemnar un porta toespijkering ZN :1 fixation con clavos toespijs ZN :1 dessert (F) toespitsen WW :1 (puntig maken) appunctar, acutiar :2 (FIG) aggravar, intensificar :het conflict spitst zich toe = le conflicto se aggrava :3 (specialiseren) specialisar, concentrar toespitsing ZN :1 (FIG) aggravation, tension extreme :-- van het conflict = aggravation del conflicto toespraak ZN :1 discurso, allocution, speech (E) :een -- houden = facer/pronunciar un discurso, alloquer :een korte -- houden = dicer alicun parolas :eindeloos lange -- = discurso copiose/fluvio :2 (plechtige of heftige toespraak) haranga :een -- houden = harangar :3 (vermanend) sermon toespreken WW :1 diriger/adressar le parola a, facer un discurso a, alloquer, (plechtig of heftig) harangar, (vermanend) sermonisar toestaan WW :1 (goedkeuren) permitter, autorisar, tolerar, conceder, acceder :het is hier niet toegestaan te roken = il es interdicite/prohibite de fumar hic :iets oogluikend -- = clauder un oculo a un cosa :2 (verlenen) accordar, conceder, consentir :iemand een krediet -- = conceder un credito a un persona toestand ZN :1 situation, position, condition :huidige -- = situation actual :gespannen -- = situation explosive :hachelijke -- = situation precari/periculose :kritieke -- = situation critic :wanhopige -- = situation desperate :zorgelijke -- = situation alarmante :vernederende -- = situation humiliante :onduldbare -- = situation inadmissibile/intolerabile :hopeloze -- = situation irremediabile :politieke -- = situation politic :financiële -- = situation/position financiari :economische -- = situation/position economic, conditiones economic :hygiënische --en = conditiones hygienic :in goede -- = in bon conditiones :de -- van de patient is kritiek = le condition del malado/patiente es critic :de -- meester zijn = dominar le situation, esser maestro del situation :de gespannen -- in de wereld = le situation tense/tendite/explosive in le mundo :in deze -- is onmiddellijk handelen geboden = iste situation appella/require un action immediate :2 stato :-- van zijn financiën = stato de su financias :-- van de wegen = stato del camminos :onzekere -- van de markt = stato insecur del mercato :-- in de wereld = stato del cosas/affaires (F) in le mundo, actualitate mundial :in een -- van volledige onverschilligheid = in un stato de indifferentia total :het oude pand verkeerde nog in uitstekende -- = le vetere edificio esseva ancora in un stato perfecte de preservation :in een -- van volmaakte anarchie = in un stato de perfecte anarchia :in benevelde -- = in un stato de intoxication :vaste -- = stato solide :vloeibare -- = stato liquide :gasvormige -- = stato gasose :colloïdale -- = stato colloidal :3 (verwarde/onaangename situatie) confusion, commotion toestandsparameter ZN :1 parametro de stato toestandsvergelijking ZN :1 equation de stato toesteken WW :1 (aanreiken) tender, extender :de helpende hand -- = tender/extender le mano :de toegestoken hand weigeren = refusar/rejectar le mano tendite/extendite, non voler reconciliar se :2 (zo steken dat men treft) dar un colpo (a un persona) :met een mes -- = dar un colpo/colpos de cultello toestel ZN :1 instrumento, apparato, machina, dispositivo, ingenio, utensile :2 (vliegtuig) avion, aeroplano toestelnummer ZN :1 numero de apparato toestemmen WW :1 permitter, assentir, consentir, autorisar, conceder, acquiescer, approbar toestemmend BN :1 approbative :-- knikje = signo de testa/capite approbative, gesto approbative/de approbation toestemming ZN :1 permission, consentimento, assentimento, autorisation, acquiescentia, approbation :schriftelijke -- = permission scripte :zijn -- geven = dar su consentimento :iemand -- geven om te = permitter a un persona de :-- hebben om = haber le autorisation de :-- verlenen om = accordar/dar le permission de :met -- van de bisschop = con le permission/assentimento/acquiescentia del episcopo toestoppen WW :1 (stilletjes geven) dar, passar :iemand geld -- = dar/passar moneta a un persona :2 (instoppen) coperir :3 (een opening dichtmaken) tappar, clauder :zijn oren -- = tappar se le aures toestormen WW :1 accurrer impetuosemente toestoten WW :1 (stootbeweging uitvoeren) dar un colpo (de cultello, etc.) :2 (aanvallen) assalir, assaltar, attaccar :3 (dichtduwen) pulsar pro clauder (un cosa) toestromen WW :1 affluer (in massa) :blijken van sympathie stroomden van alle kanten toe = expressiones de sympathia afflueva de omne lateres toestroming ZN :1 affluentia, affluxo, influxo :-- van bezoekers = affluxo de visitatores :-- van buitenlands kapitaal = affluentia/affluxo de capitales exterior toesturen WW :1 inviar, expediar :iemand iets -- = inviar un cosa a un persona toet ZN :1 (gezicht) facie :2 (knoetje) chignon (F) :3 colpo de klaxon :een -- met de klaxon geven = dar un colpo de klaxon :4 :van --en noch blazen weten = non saper nihil de nihil, esser totalmente ignorante toet ZN :1 facie toet! TW :1 tut! toetakelen WW :1 (afranselen) maltractar :2 (opdirken) vestir se de un maniera ridicule/bizarre toetakeling ZN :1 maltractamento :2 vestimentos ridicule/bizarre toetasten WW :1 prender, servir se, comenciar a mangiar :tast maar flink toe! = non hesita a servir te! toeten WW :1 klaxonar, sonar le klaxon :van -- noch blazen weten = non saper nihil de nihil, esser completemente ignorante/inexperte toeter ZN :1 (van auto) trompa, corno, klaxon :2 (blaasinstrument) corno, trompetta :3 :(FIG) met allerlei --s en bellen = con grande apparato e pompa toeter BN :1 ebrie, inebriate toeteren WW :1 (claxonneren) klaxonar, sonar le klaxon :2 (op een toeter blazen) sonar le corno/trompetta, cornar toeterzat BN :1 Zie: toeter toetje ZN :1 dessert (F) toetreden WW :1 (zich te voet begeven naar) approchar {sj}, approximar se, avantiar se, ir a, diriger se (verso) :2 (deelnemer worden) affiliar se (a), adherer (a), entrar (in), associar se (a), acceder (a) :tot een vereniging -- = devenir membro de/adherer a un association :tot een verdrag -- = acceder a un tractato :tot de Europese Unie -- = entrar in le Union Europee toetreding ZN :1 (tot vereniging, etc.) adhesion, affiliation, entrata, ingresso, (tot verbond/verdrag, etc. OOK) accession :de -- van Spanje tot de Verenigde Naties = le entrata/ingresso de Espania al Nationes Unite toetrekken WW :1 clauder :een deur achter zich -- = clauder un porta detra se toets ZN :1 (van piano, schrijfmachine, etc.) clave :een -- aanslaan = toccar un clave :2 (test, toetsing) test (E), proba, prova :schriftelijke -- = test scripte :aan een -- onderwerpen = submitter a un test :de -- der kritiek kunnen doorstaan = resister al test/prova/proba del critica :3 (ter bepaling van het goud- of zilvergehalte) tocca, essayo :4 (penseelstreek) tocca :(FIG) de laatste -- aanbrengen = mitter le ultime tocca, adder le tocca finiente :5 (manier van schilderen) tocca :deze schilder heeft een fijne -- = iste pictor ha un tocca fin/delicate toetsbaar BN :1 testabile toetsbaarheid ZN :1 testabilitate toetsen WW :1 (onderzoeken) testar, controlar, examinar, facer le proba/prova de, provar, probar :kennis -- = testar/controlar le cognoscentias/cognoscimentos (de un persona) :zijn idealen aan de werkelijkheid -- = confrontar su ideales al/con le realitate :2 (polsen) sondar :iemand -- aangaande zijn plannen = sondar un persona concernente su projectos, informar se concernente le projectos de un persona :3 (mbt edel metaal) essayar toetsenbord ZN :1 (van schrijfmachine, etc.) claviero toetsenbordcomputer ZN :1 computator/computer (E)/calculator a claviero toetsencombinatie ZN :1 combination de claves toetseninstrument ZN :1 Zie: toetsinstrument toetsenist ZN :1 sonator de un instrumento a claviero toetser ZN :1 (van edele metalen) essayator toetsing ZN :1 test (E), controlo, verification, prova, proba, (mbt edel metaal) essayo :-- van het verhaal aan de feiten = confrontation del conto al factos, verification del historia toetsinstrument ZN :1 instrumento a claviero toetsnaald ZN :1 para(n)gon toetssteen ZN :1 (ook FIG) petra de tocca toetswedstrijd ZN :1 (SPORT) criterium toeval ZN :1 (aanval van vallende ziekte) accesso/attacco epileptic/de epilepsia :een -- krijgen = haber un accesso epileptic :2 (geheel van omstandigheden) hasardo, coincidentia, accidente, contingentia, (JUR) caso fortuite :gelukkig -- = hasardo/coincidentia felice, fortuna :blind -- = hasardo/coincidentia cec :door stom -- = per pur/mer hasardo/coincidentia :het -- wilde dat = le hasardo ha volite que :bij -- = per hasardo, per accidente :3 accidente, caso fortuite :bij -- = per accidente, per aventura toevallen WW :1 (erfdelen) devolver :bezit aan iemand doen -- = legar proprietate a un persona :2 (zich vallend sluiten) clauder se toevallig BN :1 fortuite, accidental, casual, contingente, occasional :--e ontmoeting = incontro fortuite/accidental/casual/de hasardo :--e omstandigheden = circumstantias fortuite/casual :-- horen/opvangen = audir per casualitate toevalligerwijs BW :1 fortuitemente, accidentalmente, casualmente, contingentemente, per hasardo, per accidente, per casualitate toevalligheid ZN :1 (gebeurtenis, omstandigheid) accidente, hasardo :een samenloop van --en = un concurso de circumstantias, un coincidentia :2 (eigenschap, feit) character fortuite, casualitate, (FIL) contingentia toevallijder ZN :1 epileptico toevalling ZN :1 devolution toevalsfactor ZN :1 factor de hasardo/de imprevisibilitate toevalsgetal ZN :1 numero aleatori :generatie van --len = generation de numeros aleatori toevalsgetallengenerator ZN :1 generator de numeros aleatori toevalsgrootheid ZN :1 quantitate aleatori toevalsproces ZN :1 processo aleatori :discreet -- = processo aleatori discrete toevalstreffer ZN :1 hasardo, colpo de fortuna toevalsvariabele ZN :1 variabile aleatori :normale -- = variabile aleatori normal toeven WW :1 (verblijven) sojornar, esser (in le loco) :2 (talmen) tardar, hesitar :zonder -- = sin tardar toeverlaat ZN :1 refugio, recurso, reconforto, appoio, palladio toevertrouwen WW :1 (met vertrouwen geven) fider/confider, committer :iemand iets -- = fider/confider un cosa a un persona :iets aan het papier -- = confider/committer un cosa al papiro :aan iemands zorg -- = lassar al cura de un persona :aan de zee -- = committer al mar :iemand een geheim -- = committer un secreto a un persona :zich -- aan = confider se a :2 (in vertrouwen mededelen) confider, dicer confidentialmente toevloed ZN :1 affluentia, affluxo :-- van bezoekers = affluxo de visitatores :-- van buitenlands kapitaal = affluxo/affluentia de capitales exterior toevloeien WW :1 affluer toevloeiing ZN :1 Zie: toevloed toevlucht ZN :1 (persoon/zaak waar men bescherming zoekt) recurso, refugio :iemands enige -- zijn = esser le sol recurso de un persona :2 (bescherming) recurso, refugio :3 (schuilplaats) refugio :een -- zoeken = cercar un refugio, refugiar se :4 :zijn -- nemen tot geweld = haber recurso al violentia/al fortia, recurrer al violentia/al fortia toevluchtsoord ZN :1 (loco/porto de) refugio, asylo, retiro, retiramento, sanctuario :in ons land vonden de ballingen een -- = le exiliatos ha trovate un refugio in nostre pais :een -- voor onbehuisden/daklozen = un asylo pro personas sin casa toevoegen WW :1 adder, junger, adjunger, subjunger, additionar, admiscer, apponer, appender, complementar, annecter, annexar, incorporar :als raadsman -- = assignar como consiliero :iets aan de discussie -- = adder un cosa al discussion, apportar un nove elemento al discussion :een clausule aan een contract -- = apponer un clausula a un contracto :zout -- = adjunger sal, salar :koolzuurzout -- = carbonatar :chloor -- = chlorar :2 (zeggen) dicer (bruscamente) :iemand een belediging -- = dicer un insulto a un persona, insultar un persona toevoeging ZN :1 (het toevoegen) addition, adjunction :de -- van een clausule aan een contract = le addition de un clausula a un contracto :2 (toevoegsel) (bijv. aan voedsel) addition, additivo, admixtion, (aan tekst) addition, complemento, addendum (MV: addenda) (L), appendice :door -- van meel = per le addition de farina :brood zonder -- = pan sin additivos :3 (onvriendelijk woord) remarca disagradabile toevoegsel ZN :1 Zie: toevoeging-2 :2 (bijnaam) epitheto toevoer ZN :1 arrivata, entrata, alimentation, (mbt bijv. van water) adduction :-- van levensmiddelen = approvisionamento de viveres/victualias :2 (COMP) entrata, input (E) toevoerbuis ZN :1 Zie: toevoerpijp toevoeren WW :1 adducer, provider de :levensmiddelen -- = provider de victualias :grondstoffen aan een machine -- = introducer materias prime in un machina toevoerkanaal ZN :1 canal de adduction/de admission/de entrata toevoerklep ZN :1 valvula/valva de entrata/de admission/de adduction toevoerleiding ZN :1 conducto de entrata/de adduction/de admission/de alimentation toevoerlijn ZN :1 linea de approvisionamento toevoerpijp ZN :1 tubo de adduction/de entrata/de admission/de alimentation toevoerweg ZN :1 linea de approvisionamento toevouwen WW :1 (re)plicar, clauder :zijn handen -- = plicar/junger su manos toewaaien WW :1 (door een luchtverplaatsing toevoeren) esser portate per le vento :koelte -- = flabellar :het -- van koelte = flabellation :2 (dicht doen) clauder per le vento :3 (dicht gaan) clauder se per le vento toewegen WW :1 dar in plus toewenden WW :1 tornar (verso) :hij wendde mij de rug toe = ille me tornava le dorso toewenken WW :1 facer/dar signo(s) (a) :iemand bemoedigend -- = facer un signo incoragiante a un persona toewensen WW :1 desi(de)rar (a) :iemand een lang leven -- = desirar un longe vita a un persona :iemand succes -- = desirar successo a un persona toewerken WW :1 effortiar se (a), tender (a/verso), visar (a) :naar iets -- = consecrar su effortios al realisation de un cosa toewerpen WW :1 lancear (a), jectar (a) :iemand een verwijtende blik -- = lancear a un persona un reguardo de reproche {sj} :2 clauder bruscamente/con ruito toewijden WW :1 consecrar, dedicar, devotar :zij was aan haar kinderen zeer toegewijd = illa esseva multo devotate a su infantes toewijding ZN :1 (het zich geheel geven) application, assiduitate, devotion, sollicitude :2 (devotie) devotion toewijzen WW :1 attribuer, accordar, allocar, assignar, impartir, adjudicar :aandelen -- = adjudicar actiones :een budget -- = accordar un budget (E) :een rol aan een acteur -- = adjudicar/attribuer un rolo/parte a un actor :iemand een werk -- = adjudicar/assignar un travalio/labor a un persona :de recruten kregen het zwaarste werk toegewezen = le recrutas esseva destinate al labores le plus pesante :iemand een schadevergoeding -- = adjudicar un indemnisation a un persona toewijzend BN :1 :-- vonnis = sententia adjudicative toewijzing ZN :1 attibution, adjudication, allocation, (van geld) assignation :akte van -- = acto de adjudication :gedeeltelijke -- = adjudication/assignation partial :-- van een rol aan en acteur = attribution de un rolo a un actor toewuiven WW :1 :(toezwaaien) iemand -- = salutar un persona con le mano :2 (wuivend doen toekomen) :zich koelte -- = flabellar se toezang ZN :1 choro final :2 (van een ode) epodo toezegelen WW :1 sigillar toezeggen WW :1 promitter :zijn hulp -- = promitter su adjuta :medewerking -- = promitter concurso :hem was een woning toegezegd = on le habeva promittite un casa toezegging ZN :1 promissa, promission, assecurantia :mondelinge -- = promissa verbal/oral :de -- doen dat = promitter que toezenden WW :1 inviar, expedir, (van geld) remitter :iemand iets -- = inviar un cosa a un persona toezending ZN :1 invio, expedition, (van geld) remissa toezicht ZN :1 surveliantia, controlo, guarda, inspection, vigilantia, (oppertoezicht) superintendentia, supervision :nauwlettend/scherp -- = surveliantia attentive :gerechtelijk -- = surveliantia legal :medisch -- = surveliantia medical :belast zijn met het -- op = esser incargate del vigilantia de :-- houden op, -- uitoefenen op = surveliar, vigilar, controlar, guardar, exercer controlo super, inspicer, (door politie) policiar, (oppertoezicht uitoefenen) superintender, supervisar :-- houden op de bouw van een huis = surveliar le construction de un casa :-- houden op een kind = surveliar un infante :-- houden bij de ingang = guardar le entrata :onder -- staan = esser sub surveliantia/vigilantia/controlo/supervision :onder -- plaatsen = mitter/poner sub surveliantia/vigilantia/controlo/supervision :onder ouderlijk -- staan = esser sub controlo parental :raad van -- = consilio de inspection/vigilantia toezichthoudend BN :1 vigilante, de vigilantia, surveliante, de surveliantia :het -- personeel = le personal vigilante/de vigilantia/de surveliantia toezichthouder ZN :1 guarda, guardator, guardiano, surveliante, surveliator, supervisor, superintendente, vigilator toezichthoudster ZN :1 guardiana, surveliante, surveliatrice, vigilatora toezien WW :1 (toekijken) reguardar, mirar :aandachtig -- = reguardar attentivemente :lijdelijk -- = reguardar/observar passivemente, esser un spectator passive :2 (toezicht/opzicht houden) surveliar, vigilar, controlar, supervisar, superintender :nauwlettend -- = surveliar attentivemente :er op -- dat = vigilar que :3 (op zijn hoede zijn) vigilar toeziend BN :1 :-- voogd = tutor dative, protutor toezijn WW :1 esser claudite/clause toezingen WW :1 cantar pro/a, cantar in honor de :men zong hem een welkomstlied toe = on le ha date le benvenita con un canto toezwaaien WW :1 (zwaaiend doen bewegen naar) agitar verso :2 (toewuiven) salutar con le mano :3 :iemand lof -- = tribuer laude a un persona, facer elogios a un persona, laudar un persona toffee ZN :1 bonbon al caramello, caramello molle (al butyro) tofoe ZN :1 tofu toga ZN :1 (OUDH) (tabberd) toga :2 (ambtsgewaad van hoogleraar, etc.) toga, roba :in -- = togate :3 (soutane) sottana, roba Togo ZN EIGN :1 Togo Togoër ZN :1 togolese Togolees ZN :1 togolese togus ZN :1 Zie: toochus toilet ZN :1 (w.c.) toilette (F), lavatorio :chemisch -- = toilette/lavatorio chimic :nette --ten = toilettes munde :openbaar -- = lavatorio public :2 (handeling om zich te kappen/te kleden en op te maken) toilette (F) :zijn -- maken = facer su toilette :3 (kleding, tooi) toilette (F) :een licht -- = un toilette legier toiletartikel ZN :1 articulo de toilette (F) toiletbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 accessorios/articulos pro le/de toilette (F) toiletblok ZN :1 (gebouwtje) bloco sanitari/de toilettes (F) toiletdoos ZN :1 Zie: toiletnecessaire toiletemmer ZN :1 situla hygienic toiletgarnituur ZN :1 insimul de toilette (F) toiletgerei ZN :1 utensiles de toilette (F) toiletjuffrouw ZN :1 (dama del toilettes (F))/del lavatorio toiletmaken WW :1 facer toilette (F) toiletnecessaire ZN :1 necessaire (F)/bursa de toilette (F) toiletpapier ZN :1 papiro hygienic/de toilette (F)/de lavatorio :rol -- = rolo de papiro hygienic toiletreiniger ZN :1 dismaculator de toilette (F)/de lavatorio toiletrol ZN :1 rolo de papiro hygienic toiletspiegel ZN :1 speculo de toilette (F) toilettafel ZN :1 (tabula de) toilette (F) toilettas ZN :1 Zie: toiletnecessaire toiletteren WW :1 :zich -- = facer su toilette (F) toiletverfrisser ZN :1 disodorante pro le toilette (F) toiletzeep ZN :1 sapon de toilette (F) :stukje -- = saponetta tok! TW :1 toc! Tokay ZN EIGN :1 Tokai (Ho) tokayer ZN :1 (wijn) tokai (Ho) Tokio ZN EIGN :1 Tokyo tokkelen WW :1 (MUZ) pizzicar {ts}, toccar :het -- = tocca :op een gitaar -- = pizzicar/toccar le chordas de un gitarra/guitarra {gi} :op de harp -- = sonar le harpa tokkelinstrument ZN :1 instrumento de chordas pizzicate {ts} tokken WW :1 cluccar :de kip tokt = le gallina clucca toko ZN :1 magazin de productos indonesian tokohouder ZN :1 proprietario de un magazin de productos indonesian tol ZN :1 (speelgoed) turbine :ronddraaien als een -- = tornar/girar como un turbine :2 (tolgeld) pedage :-- betalen = pagar pedage :de -- aan de natuur betalen = pagar le tributo/debita al natura :3 (plaats) pedage :de -- is open = le pedage es aperte tolbaas ZN :1 guardiano/collector de pedage, pedagero tolbeambte ZN :1 (langs tolwegen, op tolbruggen) pedagista, pedagero tolbetaling ZN :1 pagamento de pedage tolboom ZN :1 barriera a/de pedage tolbrug ZN :1 ponte a/de pedage Toledaan ZN :1 toledano Toledaans BN :1 toledan Toledo ZN EIGN :1 Toledo tolerabel BN :1 tolerabile, (draaglijk) supportabile tolerant BN :1 tolerante, liberal, permissive :--e houding = attitude tolerante :--e maatschappij = societate permissive tolerantie ZN :1 (verdraagzaamheid) tolerantia, liberalitate, permissivitate :repressieve -- = tolerantia repressive :2 (TECHN) (toegestane afwijking) tolerantia :3 (MED) (mate waarin bepaalde stoffen worden verdragen) tolerantia :4 (BIOL) tolerantia tolerantiebereik ZN :1 intervallo de tolerantia tolerantiegrens ZN :1 margine de tolerantia tolereren WW :1 tolerar :het -- = toleration :iemand die iets tolereert = tolerator :niet te -- = intolerabile tolgaarder ZN :1 collector de pedage, pedagero, pedagista tolgeld ZN :1 pedage tolheffing ZN :1 derecto de pedage tolhek ZN :1 barriera a/de pedage tolhuis ZN :1 casa/guarita del pedagero/de pedage, pedage tolk ZN :1 (vertaler) interprete :simultaan -- = interprete simultanee :viertalige -- = interprete quadrilingue :als -- fungeren/optreden = ager como interprete, interpretar :2 (woordvoerder) interprete, portavoce :de -- zijn van = esser le interprete de tolkantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) del doana, doana tolken WW :1 interpretar :het -- = interpretation :uit Interlingua -- = interpretar ab Interlingua tolken ZN :1 interpretation :het simultaan -- = le interpretation simultanee :het consecutief -- = le interpretation consecutive tolkenberoep ZN :1 interpretariato tolkenschool ZN :1 schola de interpretariato/de interpretes tolkompas ZN :1 compasso gyrostatic tolk-vertaler ZN :1 traductor-interprete tollen WW :1 (met een tol spelen) jocar al turbine :2 (snel ronddraaien) tornear, girar tollenaar ZN :1 (BIJBEL) publicano tolmuren ZN :1 barrieras doanal/doaner/de tarifas tolplichtig BN :1 subjecte a derectos doanal/doaner, subjecte al pedage tolrecht ZN :1 derecto doanal/doaner/de pedage :tarief van de --en = tarifa del derectos de pedage tolsysteem ZN :1 Zie: tolwezen toltarief ZN :1 tarifa doanal/doaner/de pedage toltunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) a/de pedage tolueen ZN :1 toluene, toluol, methylbenzene toluïdine ZN :1 toluidina tolunie ZN :1 union doanal/doaner toluol ZN :1 Zie: tolueen tolverbond ZN :1 Zie: tolunie tolvormig BN :1 (ANAT, PLANTK, DIERK) turbinate tolvrij BN :1 exempte de derectos de doana, exempte de pedage tolweg ZN :1 cammino a/de pedage tolwezen ZN :1 systema doanal/doaner, doana, organisation del pedages tomaat ZN :1 tomate :gefarceerde/gevulde --en = tomates farcite :--en kweken = cultivar tomates tomahawk ZN :1 tomahawk (E) toman ZN :1 (gouden munt) toman tomatencultuur ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de tomates tomatengelei ZN :1 gelea de tomates tomatenkas ZN :1 estufa de tomates tomatenketchup ZN :1 ketchup (E) al/de tomates tomatenkweker ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de tomates tomatenplant ZN :1 tomate, tomatiero tomatenpuree ZN :1 purée (F)/concentrato de tomates tomatensalade ZN :1 salata de tomates tomatensap ZN :1 succo de tomate :flesje -- = bottilia de succo de tomate tomatensaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al/de tomates tomatensoep ZN :1 suppa de tomates tomatenteelt ZN :1 Zie: tomatencultuur tombak ZN :1 tombac, laton rubie tombe ZN :1 tumba, sepulcro, sepultura tombola ZN :1 tombola (I) tomeloos BN :1 immoderate, sin freno, dismesurate :--e wensen = desiros immoderate :--e vaart = velocitate vertiginose :in --e vaart = a tote velocitate :hij was -- eerzuchtig = ille esseva dismesuratemente ambitiose tomeloosheid ZN :1 dismesura tomen WW :1 (bedwingen) refrenar, bridar, reprimer, continer, domar :zijn hartstochten -- = refrenar su passiones :2 (optuigen) bridar tommy ZN :1 soldato anglese tomografie ZN :1 tomographia tomogram ZN :1 tomogramma tompoes ZN :1 mille-feuille(s) (F), mille-folios ton ZN :1 (vat) barril, barrica, tonna, tonnello, botte :-- haringen = barril de haringos :-- bier = tonna de bira :-- steenkool = tonna de carbon :in --nen doen = intonnar :2 (inhoudsmaat) tonnello, tonna :metrieke -- = tonna metric :3 (gewicht: 1000 kg) tonna :-- boter = 160 kilogrammas de butyro :4 (100 000 gulden) cento milles florinos :dat huis kost --nen = iste casa costa un fortuna :5 (boei) boia tonaal BN :1 tonal :--e muziek = musica tonal tonalisme ZN :1 tonalismo tonalist ZN :1 tonalista tonalistisch BN :1 tonalista tonaliteit ZN :1 (MUZ) tonalitate :2 (SCHILDERK) tonalitate tonaliteitsregelaar ZN :1 regulator de tonalitate tondel ZN :1 esca, fomite tondeldoos ZN :1 cassa de esca/fomite tondelzwam ZN :1 ungulira fomentari tonder ZN :1 Zie: tondel tondeuse ZN :1 tonditor toneel ZN :1 (podium) scena :op het -- verschijnen = apparer in scena :op het -- komen, het -- betreden = entrar in scena :van het -- verdwijnen = disparer del scena :-- verlaten = sortir de scena :het -- stelt een bos voor = le scena representa un foreste/bosco :2 (deel van een bedrijf) scena :3 (theater) theatro :bij het -- zijn = esser del theatro :voor het -- bewerken = adaptar pro le theatro, theatralisar :het bewerken voor het -- = theatralisation :geschiktheid voor het -- = theatralitate :aan het -- verbonden zijn = dedicar se al theatro :4 (wat zich voor iemands ogen voltrekt) scena, spactaculo :een jammerlijk -- = un spectaculo lamentabile :er speelden zich afgrijselijke --en af = il habeva scenas terribile :5 (plaats waar iets voorvalt) scena, theatro :het -- van de strijd = le theatro del combatto :van het politieke -- verdwijnen = quitar le scena politic :6 (komedie) comedia :7 (spel) theatro :klassiek -- = theatro classic :existentialistisch -- = theatro existentialista :verfilmd -- = theatro filmate :absurdistisch -- = theatro absurde/del absurdo :experimenteel -- = theatro experimental toneelaanleg ZN :1 aptitudes theatral toneelaanwijzingen ZN MV :1 indicationes scenic, (OUDH) didascalia toneelachtig BN :1 theatral toneelavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera theatral toneelbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 accessorios de theatro, material scenic toneelbewerking ZN :1 adaptation/arrangiamento theatral/scenic/pro le scena, theatralisation, dramatisation toneelbezoek ZN :1 frequentation del theatros toneelbouwer ZN :1 scenographo toneelcarrière ZN :1 carrera dramatic toneelclub ZN :1 club (E) dramatic toneeldebuut ZN :1 début (F) de theatro toneeldecorateur ZN :1 scenographo toneeldecoratie ZN :1 Zie: toneeldecors toneeldecors ZN MV :1 decoration theatral/de theatro toneeldichter ZN :1 poeta dramatic, autor theatral toneeldirecteur ZN :1 director de un compania theatral toneeleffect ZN :1 effecto scenic/dramatic/theatral/de theatro toneelgenre ZN :1 genere dramatic toneelgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia del theatro toneelgezelschap ZN :1 compania/gruppo dramatic/theatral/de theatro/de actores toneelgordijn ZN :1 cortina de theatro toneelgroep ZN :1 Zie: toneelgezelschap toneelheld ZN :1 heroe, protagonista toneelheldin ZN :1 heroina, protagonista toneelherinneringen ZN MV :1 recordationes theatral toneelkijker ZN :1 binoculo (a/de theatro), lorgnette (F) toneelknecht ZN :1 machinista toneelkringen ZN MV :1 mundo/circulos theatral/del theatro :in -- is dat een publiek geheim = in circulos del theatro isto is un secreto aperte toneelkritiek ZN :1 critica theatral/dramatic/de theatro toneelkritikus ZN :1 critico dramatic/theatral/de theatro toneelkritikus ZN :1 critico theatral toneelkunst ZN :1 arte theatral/dramatic/scenic toneelkunstenaar ZN :1 artista dramatic, actor toneellaars ZN :1 cothurno toneelleven ZN :1 vita theatral/scenic toneelliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura dramatic/theatral toneelloopbaan ZN :1 carriera dramatic toneelmanifestatie ZN :1 manifestation theatral toneelmasker ZN :1 masca/mascara de theatro toneelmatig BN :1 theatral, scenic, dramatic :-- karakter = theatralitate toneelmatigheid ZN :1 theatralitate toneelmeester ZN :1 machinista toneelontwerper ZN :1 scenographo toneelopvoering ZN :1 representation theatral/de theatro, spectaculo (theatral/scenic) toneelpoëzie ZN :1 poesia dramatic toneelrecensent ZN :1 Zie: toneelkritikus toneelregie ZN :1 direction del/de un pièce (F) toneelregisseur ZN :1 director scenic/de scena toneelrekwisieten ZN MV :1 accessorios de theatro toneelroem ZN :1 gloria scenic toneelrubriek ZN :1 chronica theatral toneelscherm ZN :1 (zijstuk) coulisse (F), (gordijn) cortina toneelschikking ZN :1 mise en scène (F) toneelschilder ZN :1 scenographo toneelschool ZN :1 schola/academia de arte dramatic toneelschrijfkunst ZN :1 dramaturgia toneelschrijver ZN :1 autor/scriptor theatral/dramatic, dramaturgo toneelseizoen ZN :1 saison theatral toneelspeelkunst ZN :1 arte theatral/dramatic, theatro toneelspeelster ZN :1 actrice toneelspel ZN :1 (toneelstuk) pecia de theatro, pièce (F) (de theatro) :2 (aanstellerij) theatro, comedia :3 (het toneelspelen) joco, interpretation toneelspelen WW :1 (acteren) jocar, interpretar :2 (zich aanstellen) facer theatro, jocar le comedia toneelspeler ZN :1 (acteur) actor :2 (aansteller) comediante, posator toneelstuk ZN :1 pecia/obra de theatro, pièce (F) (de theatro), obra theatral :een -- opvoeren = representar un pecia/obra de theatro toneelstukje ZN :1 pecietta toneeltaal ZN :1 (taal zoals op het toneel gesproken wordt) linguage theatral :2 (toneeljargon) jargon (F) scenic toneeltalent ZN :1 talento scenic toneeltechniek ZN :1 technica dramatic/de scena toneelterm ZN :1 expression de actores toneeltje ZN :1 (klein toneel) parve scena :2 (tafereel) scena toneeltraditie ZN :1 tradition theatral toneeltriomf ZN :1 triumpho scenic toneeluitvoering ZN :1 Zie: toneelopvoering toneelvereniging ZN :1 club (E)/societate dramatic toneelverlichting ZN :1 illumination scenic toneelvoorstelling ZN :1 Zie: toneelopvoering toneelwereld ZN :1 mundo theatral/del theatro, le theatro toneelwerk ZN :1 obra theatral, production theatral toneelwet ZN :1 regula del arte dramatic toneelzaal ZN :1 theatro toneem ZN :1 tonema tonelist ZN :1 actor tonen WW :1 (laten zien) monstrar, (rijbewijs, etc. OOK) exhiber, producer, presentar :iemand een boek -- = monstrar un libro a un persona :iemand een vuist -- = monstrar le pugno a un persona :geen zwakheid -- = non monstrar debilitate :zijn ware aard -- = monstrar su ver colores :zijn paspoort -- = exhiber/producer/presentar su passaporto :zijn papieren -- = exhiber/producer/presentar su papiros :2 (aantonen) monstrar, demonstrar, revelar, facer proba/prova de, probar, provar :ik zal u -- dat ik niet bang ben = io vos monstrara que io non ha pavor :3 (betonen) monstrar, manifestar, demonstrar, facer proba/prova de :zijn bewondering -- = monstrar/manifestar su admiration :zijn belangstelling = monstrar/manifestar su interesse :zijn erkentelijkheid -- = monstrar/manifestar su recognoscentia :zijn vreugde -- = monstrar/manifestar su gaudio/su joia :zijn genegenheid -- = demonstrar su affection :zijn medeleven -- = exprimer su sympathia :moed -- = facer proba/prova de corage :gelijkenis -- met = resimilar a :4 (een indruk geven) dar un impression :dat concept toont niet = iste version del projecto non face un bon impression :dat toont beter = isto da un melior impression :5 (FOTO) (kleuren) virar tong ZN :1 lingua :beslagen -- = lingua saburral/saburrose :(schijnheilig) dubbele -- = duple lingua :scherpe -- = lingua mordace :(BIJBEL) vurige --en = linguas de foco :het woord ligt me op de -- = le parola jace sur mi lingua, io ha le parola super/in le puncta del lingua :met de -- smakken = batter con le lingua :met de -- klakken = claccar (con) le lingua :gespleten -- van de slang = lingua bifide del serpente :heb je je -- verloren? = tu ha perdite tu lingua? :steek je -- eens uit = monstra me tu lingua :de wijn maakte haar -- los = le vino laxava su lingua :zijn -- hing hem op de schoenen = ille esseva completemente extenuate :met de -- uit de bek = con le lingua foras :de -- strelen = esser un delicia pro le palato :zijn -- bewaken = controlar su parolas :(FIG) een gladde -- hebben = non haber su lingua in su tasca :(BIJBEL) het spreken in --en = glossolalia :(MED) ongewone vergroting van de -- = macroglossia :(ANAT) onder de -- gelegen = sublingual :het ligt op het puntje van mijn -- = io lo ha super le puncta del lingua :niet het achterste van zijn -- laten zien = non contar tote le veritate, non monstrar tote lo que on sape :2 (persoon) lingua :kwade/boze --en beweren dat = linguas viperin/mal linguas pretende que, il ha rumores que :3 (wat op een tong lijkt) linguetta :-- van een orgelpijp = linguetta de un tubo de organo :-- van een schoen = linguetta de un calceo/scarpa :4 (vlees) lingua :gerookte -- = lingua fumate :5 (vis) solea Tonga ZN EIGN :1 Tonga tongader ZN :1 vena lingual tongband ZN :1 frenula del lingua tongbeen ZN :1 osso hyloide/lingual/del lingua tongblaar ZN :1 febre aphthose tongcarcinoom ZN :1 Zie: tongkanker tongetje ZN :1 (kleine tong) parve lingua, linguetta :2 (lipje, stukje) linguetta :3 (PLANTK, etc.) ligula :4 (vis) parve solea tongewelf ZN :1 volta cylindric tongeworst ZN :1 Zie: tongworst tongfilet ZN :1 filet (F) de solea tonggezwel ZN :1 tumor lingual/del lingua tongkanker ZN :1 cancere/carcinoma lingual/del lingua tongkeelzenuw ZN :1 nervo glossopharyngee tongklank ZN :1 sono lingual tongklier ZN :1 glandula (sub)lingual tongkus ZN :1 basio intrabuccal/con le lingua tongletter ZN :1 littera lingual tongmedeklinker ZN :1 consonante lingual tongontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del lingua, glossitis tongoppervlak ZN :1 superficie lingual/del lingua tongpapil ZN :1 papilla lingual tongpunt ZN :1 puncta/apice del lingua tongpunt-r ZN :1 r apical tongrasp ZN :1 (DIERK) radula tongriem ZN :1 brida/frenulo lingual/del lingua :goed van de -- gesneden zijn = haber un lingua prompte, parlar con facilitate, haber facilitate de parola tongschar ZN :1 (vis) limanda solea tongslag ZN :1 colpo de lingua :dubbele -- = colpo duple de lingua tongslagader ZN :1 arteria lingual tongspatel ZN :1 depressor lingual, spatula tongspier ZN :1 musculo lingual tongstrelend BN :1 deliciose, exquisite tongstreling ZN :1 platto que es un delicia pro le palato tonguitwas ZN :1 sarcoma lingual tongval ZN :1 (accent) accento (local/regional) :een bepaalde -- hebben = haber un accento :Interlingua spreken met een licht Zwols -- = parlar Interlingua con accento legier de Zwolle :2 (dialect) dialecto tongvaren ZN :1 scolopendrio tongvorm ZN :1 forma de lingua tongvormig BN :1 de forma de lingua, linguiforme, (PLANTK, etc.) ligulate :--e bladeren = folios linguiforme tongworm ZN :1 (parasiet) linguatula tongworst ZN :1 salsicia (farcite) de lingua (de bove) tongwortel ZN :1 radice del lingua tongzenuw ZN :1 nervo hypoglosse/lingual, hypoglosso tongzoen ZN :1 Zie: tongkus tonic ZN :1 tonic (E) tonica ZN :1 tonica toniciteit ZN :1 tonicitate tonicum ZN :1 medicamento tonic, tonico, tonificante tonijn ZN :1 thunno tonijnenhandelaar ZN :1 thunnero tonijnenvisser ZN :1 (persoon) piscator de thunnos, thunnero, (schip) thunnero tonijnvangst ZN :1 Zie: tonijnvisserij tonijnvisserij ZN :1 pisca del thunno tonisch BN :1 (opwekkend) tonic, tonificante, cordial :2 (TAAL) tonic, tonal :-- accent = accento tonic, tonal :3 (MED) (mbt spieren) tonic :--e kramp = spasmo/convulsion tonic toniseren WW :1 tonificar tonka(boom) ZN :1 tonka tonkaboon ZN :1 faba de tonka tonkilometer ZN :1 tonna kilometric Tonkin ZN EIGN :1 Tonkin :bewoner van -- = tonkinese Tonkinees ZN :1 tonkinese Tonkinees ZN :1 (taal) tonkinese Tonkinees BN :1 tonkinese tonkineesje ZN :1 canetto tonkinese tonkinstok ZN :1 canna de Tonkin, pertica tonmolen ZN :1 vite de Archimedes tonnage ZN :1 tonnage, tonnellage tonnenmaat ZN :1 Zie: tonnage tonnenmaker ZN :1 Zie: kuiper tonnetje ZN :1 (pop van insekten) cocon (F) tonografie ZN :1 tonographia tonografisch BN :1 tonographic tonometer ZN :1 tonometro tonometrie ZN :1 tonometria tonometrisch BN :1 tonometric tonoplast ZN :1 tonoplasto tonoscoop ZN :1 tonoscopio tonoscopie ZN :1 tonoscopia tonrond BN :1 (zo rond als een ton) ronde, rotunde :2 (met een ronde welving) arrotundate :een -- wegdek = un pavimento arrotundate tonsil ZN :1 tonsilla, amygdala tonsillair BN :1 tonsillar tonsillectomie ZN :1 tonsillectomia, amygdalectomia tonsillitis ZN :1 tonsillitis, inflammation del tonsillas tonsillotomie ZN :1 tonsillotomia, amygdalotomia tonsureren WW :1 tonsurar tonsuur ZN :1 (het scheren van de hoofdkruin) tonsura :de -- toedienen = tonsurar :2 (geschoren kruin) tonsura tonsuurdragend BN :1 qui ha le tonsura :--e geestelijke = tonsurato tonus ZN :1 tono, tonicitate :musculaire -- = tono muscular tonvlot ZN :1 rate super tonnellos tonvlotbrug ZN :1 ponte super tonnellos tonvormig BN :1 in forma de barril/tonnello :--e vertekening/distorsie = distorsion/distortion in forma de barril/tonnello toochus ZN :1 posterior, podice, natica, culo, popo toog ZN :1 (soutane) sottana :2 (tapkast) bar (E) :3 (toonbank) banco de vendita toogdag ZN :1 (demonstratieve vergadering) manifestation tooi ZN :1 ornamento(s), decoration(es), parure (F) tooien WW :1 parar, paramentar, imbellir, guarnir, adornar, decorar, ornar, ornamentar :het -- = paramento, imbellimento, guarnimento, adornamento, decoration, ornamentation tooisel ZN :1 ornamento, adornamento, decoration, parure (F) toom ZN :1 (teugel) brida, redina :in -- houden = continer, dominar, refrenar :niet in -- te houden = irrepressibile, irreprimibile :2 (troep dieren) gruppo :-- kippen = gruppo de gallinas :-- eenden = volo de anates toompje ZN :1 (ANAT) brida toon ZN :1 tono :harmonische -- = tono harmonic :halve -- = medie tono, semitono :dreigende -- = tono comminatori :autoritaire -- = tono autoritari :gebiedende -- = tono imperative/imperiose :sarcastische -- = tono sarcastic :smalende -- = tono dispreciante :gezwollen -- = tono emphatic/pompose :koele -- = tono frigide :klagende -- = tono planctive :onhoorbare -- = tono inaudibile :strenge -- = tono sever :zuivere -- = tono pur :hoge -- = tono alte :lage -- = tono basse :vlakke -- = tono equal :afgeleide -- = tono derivate :de hoogte van een -- = le altor/altura de un tono :verandering van -- = cambiamento de tono :de -- aangeven = dar le tono :de -- inzetten/aangeven = intonar le tono :een andere -- aanslaan = cambiar de tono :2 (MUZ) (toonaard) tono, tonalitate, modo :grote hele -- = tono major :kleine hele -- = tono minor :(ook FIG) de -- aangeven = dar le tono :3 (ondertoon) accento :-- van verwijt = accento de reproche {sj} :klagelijke -- = accento planctive :4 (klank, geluid) sono :valse --en = sonos disaccordante :enkelvoudige --en = sonos simple :meervoudige --en = sonos complexe :5 (SCHILDERK) (tint) tono :warme -- = tono cal(i)de :koude -- = tono frigide :6 (FOTO) tono :7 :ten -- spreiden = exhiber :waren ten -- stellen = exponer mercantias Toon, Ton ZN EIGN :1 Antonio toonaangevend BN :1 qui/que da le tono, autoritative, influente, prominente toonaard ZN :1 (MUZ) modo, tono, tonalitate :in alle --en ontkennen = negar in tote le manieras/modos, negar un cosa con emphase (-asis) toonafstand ZN :1 intervallo toonbaar BN :1 presentabile, monstrabile toonbank ZN :1 banco de vendita :achter de -- staan = star detra le banco de vendita :over de -- verkopen = vender in le magazin :onder de -- verkopen = vender clandestinmente toonbanklade ZN :1 tiratorio cassa toonbeeld ZN :1 exemplo, modello, para(n)gon :-- van goedheid = exemplo de bontate :-- van edelmoedigheid = exemplo de generositate :-- van trouw = modello de fidelitate :-- van deugd = modello/para(n)gon de virtute :-- van geduld = modello/para(n)gon de patientia :-- van ijver = modello/para(n)gon de diligentia toondemper ZN :1 surdina toonder ZN :1 portator :aandeel aan -- = action al portator :obligatie aan -- = obligation al portator :cheque aan -- = cheque (E) al portator :betaalbaar aan -- = pagabile al portator toonderpapier ZN :1 effectos al portator toondicht ZN :1 composition musical toondichten WW :1 poner/mitter in musica, componer toondichter ZN :1 compositor toonfysiologie ZN :1 physiologia acustic toongenerator ZN :1 generator del tonos/sonos toongeslacht ZN :1 modalitate toongevend BN :1 Zie: toonaangevend toongever ZN :1 persona qui da le tono toongeving ZN :1 (MUZ) (het geven van de toon) tonalitate :2 (aan lettergreep) accentuation :3 (wijze van voortbrenging van de tonen) production de tonos toonhebbend BN :1 tonic :--e klinker = vocal tonic toonhoogte ZN :1 tono, altor/altura tonal :verloop van de -- = intonation toonhoogteaccent ZN :1 accento tonic toonkamer ZN :1 salon de exposition/de demonstration toonkast ZN :1 vitrina toonkleur ZN :1 timbro toonkunst ZN :1 arte musical, musica toonkunstenaar ZN :1 musico :2 compositor toonkunstvereniging ZN :1 philharmonia toonladder ZN :1 scala, gamma :chromatische -- = scala/gamma chromatic :diatonische -- = scala/gamma diatonic :afdalende -- = scala/gamma descendente :stijgende -- = scala/gamma ascendente :getempereerde -- = scala/gamma temperate :viertonige -- = tetrachordo :natuurlijke -- = scala/gamma natural :Pythagorische -- = scala/gamma pythagoric :--s spelen = facer scalas/gammas toonloos BN :1 (zonder nadruk) surde :2 (onbeklemtoond) atone, inaccentuate, (van e) mute :-- klinker = vocal atone/inaccentuate toonloosheid ZN :1 atonia toonmeter ZN :1 sonometro toonopvolging ZN :1 succession de sonos toonregelaar ZN :1 corrector de tonalitate toonregeling ZN :1 controlo del tono toonsafstand ZN :1 intervallo toonschaal ZN :1 (toonladder) gamma, scala (de sonos) :vijftonige -- = gamma/scala pentatonic :2 (kleurschakeringen) gamma/scala de colores, paletta toonschildering ZN :1 musica descriptive toonsleutel ZN :1 clave toonsoort ZN :1 tono, tonalitate, modo toonstelsel ZN :1 systema musical toonsterkte ZN :1 intensitate de un sono, volumine toonsysteem ZN :1 Zie: toonstelsel toontaal ZN :1 lingua a tono toonteken ZN :1 (mol) bemolle, (kruis) diese (-esis) toontje ZN :1 tono :(FIG) een -- lager zingen = bassar le tono, cambiar de tono, cantar un altere melodia, mitter un surdina a su pretentiones/pretensiones :dat -- van jou bevalt me niet = io non ama tu tono toonval ZN :1 (wijze waarop men intoneert) intonation, modulation :2 (intonatie) intonation, cadentia toonvast BN :1 qui tene le tono toonzaal ZN :1 Zie: toonkamer toonzetten WW :1 mitter/poner in musica, componer toonzetter ZN :1 compositor toonzetting ZN :1 composition toorn ZN :1 ira, rabie, rage, furor, furia, cholera, bile, inrabiamento, inragiamento :Gods -- = le cholera divin, le ira de Deo :de dag des --s = le die/jorno del cholera :de -- van iemand opwekken = excitar/suscitar le cholera/ira de un persona, inrabiar/inragiar un persona :in -- ontsteken = entrar in cholera toornen WW :1 inrabiar, inragiar, incholerisar se, fulminar toornig BN :1 irate, furibunde, furiose, infuriate, choleric :-- worden = irascer, inrabiar, inragiar toornigheid ZN :1 Zie: toorn toorts ZN :1 (fakkel) face, facula, torcha {sj} :2 (PLANTK) verbasco toortscactus ZN :1 cereo toortsdrager ZN :1 portator de torcha {sj} toortslicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de torcha(s) {sj} toost ZN :1 Zie: toast toosten WW :1 Zie: toasten tooster ZN :1 Zie: toaster top ZN :1 (bovenste gedeelte) summitate, testa, capite, alto, (van gebouw) alto, pinnaculo, (van boom/berg OOK) cyma, (van vinger) puncta, (van heuvel/golf OOK) crista, cresta, (WISK ook) apice, vertice :aan/van de -- = summital :onbereikbare -- = summitate inaccessibile :de -- van een driehoek = summitate/vertice de un triangulo :het --je van de ijsberg = le summitate/le parte visibile del iceberg (E) :van -- tot teen = del testa/capite al pedes, de alto a basso :ten -- stijgen, de -- bereiken = arrivar al apice :op de -- van zijn carrière staan = esser al apice de su carriera :2 (hoogtepunt) summitate, culmine, apice, vertice, puncto culminante, summum (L), maximo, apogeo, (mbt ziekte/gevoel) paroxysmo :aan de -- staan = esser al summitate/apice/vertice :op de -- van zijn macht = in le apice de su poter :op de -- van zijn roem = in le apice de su gloria :zijn weg naar de -- = su cammino al summitate, su ascension (professional/politic) :de spanning steeg ten -- = le tension ha attingite su puncto culminante/su paroxysmo, le tension ha ascendite al maximo :de ellende steeg ten -- = le miseria ha attingite su maximo :mijn auto heeft een -- van 200 km per uur = mi auto(mobile) ha un velocitate maxime de 200 km per hora :3 (hoogste groep) dirigentes, summitates, élite (F), top :de liberale -- = le dirigentes del partito liberal :4 (conferentie) (conferentia al) summitate :5 :op en -- = in tote le respectos :op en -- tevreden = multo contente top! TW :1 de accordo! topaas ZN :1 topazo :valse -- = topazo false, citrino topaaskleur ZN :1 color topazo topambtenaar ZN :1 alte functionario topas ZN :1 axe que passa per le centro de gravitate topatleet ZN :1 athleta de alte nivello/de nivello international topblad ZN :1 coronilla topconditie ZN :1 forma superior/optime, superforma, plen forma :in -- zijn = esser in plen forma topconferentie ZN :1 conferentia al summitate/vertice topdag ZN :1 die/jorno record (E) top dertig ZN :1 top (E) trenta topdrukte ZN :1 affluentia record (E) topervaring ZN :1 grande experientia topfiguur ZN :1 (man van invloed) summitate, personalitate de prime plano :2 (uitblinker) asse topfunctie ZN :1 alte function/position topfunctionaris ZN :1 alte functionario topgevel ZN :1 faciada a cuspide tophit ZN :1 hit (E) tophoek ZN :1 angulo apical/del apice/del vertice/del summitate tophypotheek ZN :1 hypotheca maximal/maxime topi ZN :1 casco colonial topica ZN MV :1 medicamentos topic, topicos topindustrie ZN :1 industria de puncta topisch BN :1 topic :-- geneesmiddel = medicamento topic/de uso externe, topico topjaar ZN :1 anno record (E) topklasse ZN :1 classe superior topklep ZN :1 valvula/valva superior topkring ZN :1 (AARDR) circulo azimuthal :2 (MV: hoogste kringen) le plus alte circulos topkwaliteit ZN :1 qualitate extra/superior, le plus alte qualitate :wijn van -- = vino (de qualitate) extra topless BN :1 topless (E), a sino nude :-- zwemkleding = monokini toplicht ZN :1 fanal topman ZN :1 director, summitate, dirigente de alte nivello :--nen van het bedrijfsleven = capitanos del industria :-- van Philips = summitate de Philips topmanagement ZN :1 direction (superior) topmodel ZN :1 modello principal topofobie ZN :1 topophobia topograaf ZN :1 topographo topografie ZN :1 topographia topografisch BN :1 topographic :--e kaart = carta/mappa topographic :-- kompas = bussola topographic :--e aardrijkskunde = geographia topographic :--e waarneming = observation topographic :--e verkenning = recognoscentia topographic topologie ZN :1 topologia topologisch BN :1 (WISK) topologic :--e algebra = algebra topologic :--e isomorfie = isomorphismo topologic :--e ruimte = spatio topologic :--e transformatie = transformation topologic topoloog ZN :1 topologo, topologista toponiem ZN :1 toponymo toponymie ZN :1 toponymia toponymisch BN :1 toponymic toponymist ZN :1 toponymista topoverleg ZN :1 deliberationes al summitate/vertice toppen WW :1 decapitar :bomen -- = decapitar arbores :het haar -- = taliar/secar le puncta del capillos topper ZN :1 (hoogtepunt) apice, summitate, vertice, puncto culminante :2 (lied, plaat, boek) successo (musical/litterari), (boek) best-seller (E) :3 (wedstrijd) match (E) multo importante :4 (uitblinker) crack (E), asse :5 Zie: topfiguur topplaats ZN :1 placia culminante topploeg ZN :1 equipa de altissime nivello toppositie ZN :1 (hoogste plaats op een ranglijst) prime position, position de testa/capite, testa, capite :de -- innemen = esser le testa/capite :2 (positie van de hoogste rang) alte position/function :zij bekleedt een -- = illa occupa un position multo alte/elevate topprestatie ZN :1 prestation maxime/de altissime nivello, performance (E), record (E) :een -- leveren = realisar un prestation de altissime nivello topproduktie ZN :1 production record (E) toppunt ZN :1 Zie: top-1-2 tops BN :1 in puncta topsalaris ZN :1 alte salario, salario maxime topscore ZN :1 score (E) maxime/record (E) top secret BN :1 top secret (E) topsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate maxime :op -- rijden = ir a tote velocitate topspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de cresta/crista topspanningsmeter ZN :1 voltimetro de cresta/crista topspeler ZN :1 jocator de alte nivello, crack (E), asse topspin ZN :1 (SPORT) topspin (E) :-- aan een bal geven = dar topspin a un balla topsport ZN :1 sport (E) de alte nivello topsporter ZN :1 sportista de alte nivello, asse topstandig BN :1 (BIOL) terminal, (PLANTK) apical toptijd ZN :1 tempore record (E) top veertig ZN :1 top (E) quaranta topverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption record (E) topvoetballer ZN :1 footballero {foet} de alte nivello/de nivello international topvorm ZN :1 Zie: topconditie topwaarde ZN :1 valor de puncta/cresta/crista topzwaar BN :1 instabile topzwaarheid ZN :1 instabilitate toque ZN :1 (hoofddeksel) tocca tor ZN :1 coleoptero tora(h) ZN :1 torah toreador ZN :1 toreador (S), torero (S) toren ZN :1 (hoog bouwwerk) turre :-- van Babel = turre de Babel/de Babylon :-- van de kerk = turre del ecclesia :scheve -- van Pisa = turre inclinate de Pisa :zich in zijn ivoren -- terugtrekken = retirar se in su turre de ebore :-- van blokken = turre de cubos :stompe -- = turre truncate :hoog van de -- blazen = pretender multo :2 (vrijstaande klokketoren) campanil :3 (bouwsel van opeengestapelde zaken) pila :4 (SCHAKEN) roc, turre torenachtig BN :1 in forma de turre torenbouw ZN :1 construction de un turre/de turres :de -- van Babel = construction del turre de Babel torenbrand ZN :1 incendio in un turre torendak ZN :1 tecto de turre torenen WW :1 elevar se torenflat ZN :1 turre residential/de appartamentos torengebouw ZN :1 edificio turre, grattacelo torenhoog BN :1 alte como un turre, altissime toreningang ZN :1 entrata de turre torenkamer ZN :1 camera in un turre torenklok ZN :1 (luiklok) campana, (uurwerk) horologio de turre/campanil torenkraai ZN :1 Zie: kauw torenkraan ZN :1 grue alte (de cantier) torenkruid ZN :1 turritis (glabre) torenkruis ZN :1 cruce de turre torenoffer ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) sacrificio de un roc/turre torenraam ZN :1 Zie: torenvenster torenschedel ZN :1 acrocephalia torenschedelig BN :1 acrocephale torenspits ZN :1 agulia/cuspide (de turre/campanil), puncta de turra/campanil torentje ZN :1 parve turre, turretta torentrans ZN :1 galeria (de un turre) torentrap ZN :1 scala de turre torenuurwerk ZN :1 Zie: torenklok-2 torenvalk ZN :1 falcon tinuncule torenvenster ZN :1 fenestra de turre torenvormig BN :1 turriforme torenwachter ZN :1 guardiano de turre, turrero torenwachtershuis ZN :1 casa del turrero torero ZN :1 torero (S) toreutiek ZN :1 toreutica torisch BN :1 toric :-- oppervlak = superficie toric torkruid ZN :1 oenanthe torment ZN :1 tormento tormentatie ZN :1 tormento tormenteren WW :1 tormentar tormentil ZN :1 potentilla erecte, tormentilla torn ZN :1 choc {sj}, succussa :2 parte dissuite :een -- in een rok = un gonna dissuite tornado ZN :1 tornado, cyclon, vento cyclonal :als een -- binnenstormen = entrar como un tornado tornen WW :1 (losgaan aan de naden) dissuer se :(FIG) ergens aan -- = essayar de cambiar/modificar un cosa :(FIG) daar valt niet aan te -- = isto es (un decision) irrevocabile/irreversibile :2 (losmaken) dissuer, disfacer :de voering uit een jas -- = disfacer le fodero de un mantello tornmesje ZN :1 parve cultello a/de/pro dissuer tornschaar ZN :1 cisorios a/de/pro dissuer toroïdaal BN :1 toroidal :-- coördinaten = coordinatas toroidal toroïde ZN :1 toroide torpederen WW :1 torpedar, torpedinar :een schip -- = torpedar un nave :een plan -- = torpedar un projecto torpedist ZN :1 torpedista torpedo ZN :1 (MIL) torpedo, torpedine :2 (open sportauto) torpedo, torpedine torpedo(boot)jager ZN :1 chassator {sj}, chassatorped(in)ero {sj}, contratorpedinero, destroyer (E) torpedolanceerbuis ZN :1 (tubo) lanceatorpedos torpedonet ZN :1 rete paratorpedos torpide BN :1 torpide torpiditeit ZN :1 torpiditate, torpor torpilleren WW :1 attaccar con torpedos tors ZN :1 Zie: torso torsen WW :1 (met grote moeite dragen) portar con effortio :een zware koffer -- = portar con effortio un valise (F) pesante :2 (gebukt gaan onder) portar, supportar, suffrer :een niet te -- leed = un dolor insupportabile :een grote verantwoordelijkheid -- = haber super le spatulas un grosse responsabilitate :3 (torderen) torquer :getorste zuilen = colonnas/columnas torte torsie ZN :1 (het wringen) torsion :2 (daarbij optredende spanning) torsion :3 (gedraaide vorm) torsion :(WISK) -- van een ruimtekromme = torsion de un curva tridimensional :4 (MED) volvulo :-- van de maag = volvulo gastric torsiebalans ZN :1 balancia de torsion torsiehoek ZN :1 angulo torsional/de torsion torsiekoppel ZN :1 copula torsional/de torsion torsiekracht ZN :1 fortia torsional/de torsion torsiemeter ZN :1 torsiometro torsiemoment ZN :1 momento torsional/de torsion torsiependel ZN :1 pendulo torsional/de torsion torsieradius ZN :1 radio torsional/de torsion torsiestaaf ZN :1 barra de torsion torsiesterkte ZN :1 resistentia al torsion, fortia torsional torsiestijfheid ZN :1 rigiditate torsional/al torsion torsietrillingen ZN MV :1 vibrationes/oscillationes torsional/de torsion torsievastheid ZN :1 Zie: torsiesterkte torsieveer ZN :1 resorto torsional/a/de torsion torsievervorming ZN :1 deformation torsional/de torsion torso ZN :1 torso (I) tortel(duif) ZN :1 turture tortilla ZN :1 tortilla (S) tortueus BN :1 (bochtig) tortuose, sinuose :2 (onoprecht) tortuose, sinuose tortuur ZN :1 tortura torus ZN :1 (WISK) toro :2 (BOUWK) toro :3 (PLANTK) toro Tory ZN :1 tory (E) :Tories = partito tory Torypartij ZN :1 partito tory (E) Toscaan ZN :1 toscano Toscaans BN :1 toscan :--e bouwstijl = ordine toscan, toscano Toscaans ZN :1 (taal) toscano Toscane ZN EIGN :1 Toscana tosti ZN :1 sandwich {E} (al gambon/al caseo, etc.) tostate, tosti (I) tostiapparaat ZN :1 apparato pro facer tostis (I) tot VZ :1 usque, usque a, a, in, como :de trein gaat tot Bilthoven = le traino va usque a Bilthoven :-- bladzijde tien = usque al pagina dece :-- dusver/nu toe = usque a nunc/ora :-- op heden = usque al presente :-- het einde = usque al fin :-- het laatste ogenblik = usque al ultime momento :-- de laatste man = usque al ultime homine :-- op korte afstand = usque a curte distantia :-- spoedig = a bentosto :-- ziens = a revider :-- zijn grote verbazing = a su grande surprisa :-- iemands beschikking staan = esser al disposition de un persona :-- antwoord geven = dar como responsa :-- functie hebben = haber como function :-- armoede vervallen = cader in le miseria :-- andere gedachten brengen = facer cambiar de idea :-- elke prijs = costa lo que costa :het teken -- de aanval = le signal del attacco :poging -- doodslag = tentativa de homicidio :vertragingen van 10 -- 50 minuten = retardos de 10 a 50 minutas :van dag -- dag = de jorno/die in jorno/die :van week -- week = de un septimana al altere :-- en met bladzijde vier = usque al pagina quatro incluse/inclusive tot VW :1 usque :ik blijf -- hij komt = io resta usque ille veni(ra) totaal ZN :1 total, totalitate, toto, insimul, summa :-- generaal, algemeen -- = total general :het -- opmaken van = totalisar :de --en bij elkaar optellen = additionar le totales :in -- = in total, in totalitate totaal BN :1 total, complete, integre :-- zonsverduistering = eclipse (-ipsis) total del sol :--e uitverkoop = liquidation total (del stock) :--e bedrag = summa/amonta total :--e oorlog = guerra total :--e arbeid = travalio total :--e kosten van het project = costos total del projecto :het feest was een --e mislukking = le festa ha essite un disastro total :tegen -- verlies = contra perdita total :iets -- anders = un cosa completemente differente/distincte :ik ben -- vergeten te betalen = io ha completemente oblidate de pagar :ik ben -- op = io es extenuate :het is f. 30,- -- = isto face 30 florinos in toto :-- niet = nullemente, non ... del toto, absolutemente non totaalbedrag ZN :1 summa/amonta total, total totaalbeeld ZN :1 vista/vision general/global/del insimul totaalcijfer ZN :1 cifra total, total totaalenergie ZN :1 energia total totaalgewicht ZN :1 peso total totaalindruk ZN :1 impression general/de insimul totaalintensiteit ZN :1 intensitate total totaalinvestering ZN :1 investimento global/integral totaalkolom ZN :1 columna/colonna del totales totaaloverzicht ZN :1 Zie: totaalbeeld totaalplanning ZN :1 planification del insimul totaalprijs ZN :1 precio total/global totaalprogramma ZN :1 programma complete totaalquantumgetal ZN :1 numero quantic total totaaltheater ZN :1 theatro total totaalvoetbal ZN :1 football (E) total/complete :-- spelen = practicar un football total totaalwasmiddel ZN :1 detergente complete totaalweigeraar ZN :1 objector total total hip ZN :1 (totale heupartroplastiek) arthroplastica del hanca con prothese (-esis) total :2 (die prothese zelf) prothese (-esis) total del hanca totalisatie ZN :1 totalisation, addition totalisator ZN :1 (ook PAARDESPORT) totalisator totaliseren WW :1 (het totaal opmaken van) totalisar, additionar :2 (tot een totaliteit maken) totalisar, integrar totalitair BN :1 totalitari :-- systeem = systema totalitari, totalitarismo :-- regime = regime (F) totalitari :voorstander van -- regime = totalitario :--e staat = stato totalitari totalitarisme ZN :1 totalitarismo, systema totalitari totaliteit ZN :1 totalitate, plenitude, insimul :dit probleem moet in zijn -- beschouwd worden = iste problema debe esser considerate in su totalitate totaliteitsbegrip ZN :1 notion/concepto de totalitate totaliter BW :1 totalmente, completemente, integremente, in totalitate total loss ZN :1 perdita total total loss BN :1 perdita total :de verzekering heeft deze wagen -- verklaard = le assecurantia ha declarate iste auto(mobile) perdita total totdat VW :1 usque :ik blijf -- hij komt = io resta usque a ille veni(ra) totebel ZN :1 (visnet) rete de pisca quadrate :2 (scheldnaam) femina sordide/neglecte totem ZN :1 totem totembeeld ZN :1 statua totemic totemclan ZN :1 clan totemic totemisme ZN :1 systema totemic, totemismo totemist ZN :1 totemista totemistisch BN :1 totemic :--e begrippen = notiones/conceptos totemic :-- volk = populo totemic totempaal ZN :1 palo/mast totemic totemteken ZN :1 signo totemic totemvolk ZN :1 populo totemic tot en met BW :1 al plus alte grado, excessivemente :hij is gierig -- = ille es le avaritia ipse tot en met VZ :1 usque a ... inclusive/incluse :-- 10 januari = usque al 10 de januario incluse/inclusive toto ZN :1 Zie: totalisator totstandbrenging ZN :1 Zie: totstandkoming totstandkoming ZN :1 realisation, effectuation touch ZN :1 :de finishing -- = le ultime tocco touchant BN :1 toccante, emovente touche ZN :1 (SCHERMEN) (aanraking) tocca :2 (betasting) tocca, tocco :3 (penseelstreek) tocca toucher ZN :1 tocca toucheren WW :1 (inwendig onderzoeken) explorar al tacto, toccar, palpar :2 (in ontvangst nemen) reciper, perciper :3 (SPORT) toccar :4 (aantasten) toccar, insultar, offender :5 (treffen) toccar, emover toupet ZN :1 toupet (F) tour ZN :1 Zie: toer tour de force ZN :1 tour de force (F) touringcar ZN :1 autocar (de tourismo {oe}) touringcarbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de autocars (de tourismo) {oe} touringcarchauffeur ZN :1 chauffeur (F)/conductor de autocar (de tourismo {oe}) tourists class ZN :1 Zie: toeristenklasse tournedos ZN :1 (CUL) tournedos (F) tournée ZN :1 tournée (F), tour (F) tournesol ZN :1 (PLANTK) tornasol :2 (verfstof) tornasol tourniquet ZN :1 (MED) (knevel) tourniquet (F) :2 (draaihekje) tourniquet (F) touroperator ZN :1 operator touristic {oe}, organisator de viages, tour-operator (E) touw ZN :1 corda, fun :een -- spannen = tender un corda :spanning van een touw = tension de un corda :-- draaien/slaan = torquer/facer corda :het -- laten vieren = laxar/distender le corda :--tje springen = saltar al corda :(SCHEEP) driedraads -- = merlin :altijd in -- zijn = esser semper/sempre occupate :een feest op -- zetten = preparar/organisar un festa :een campagne op -- = initiar un campania :daar is geen -- aan vast te knopen = isto non ha ni pedes ni testa/capite :ergens geen -- aan kunnen vastknopen = non comprender nihil de nihil touwachtig BN :1 funiforme touwbaan ZN :1 Zie: touwslagerij touwbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de cordas touwbrug ZN :1 ponte de cordas touwdraaier ZN :1 Zie: touwslager touwen WW :1 (vollen) fullar :het -- = fullatura touwen BN :1 de corda touwer ZN :1 fullator touwfabriek ZN :1 Zie: touwslagerij touwhandel ZN :1 commercio de cordas touwhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de cordas touwkleed ZN :1 tapis (F)/tapete de corda touwklimmen WW :1 montar al corda (lisie) touwladder ZN :1 scala de corda/de fun touwladderspier ZN :1 musculo scalen touwmat ZN :1 matta de corda touwpluis ZN :1 stoppa touwslaan WW :1 torquer/facer cordas touwslager ZN :1 cordero, funero touwslagerij ZN :1 corderia touwtje ZN :1 cordetta, cordon, (dun) funiculo :(FIG) de --s in handen hebben, aan de --s trekken = tener le redinas, tirar le cordon/le filos :-- springen = saltar al corda touwtrekken WW :1 tirar/traher al corda/fun :het -- = tiro/traction de/al corda/fun touwvezel ZN :1 fibra de corda touwvormig BN :1 funiforme touwwerk ZN :1 (allerlei soorten touw) cordas :2 (SCHEEP) cordage touwwinkel ZN :1 corderia touwzool ZN :1 solea de corda t.o.v. :1 (Afk.: ten opzichte van) con reguardo/respecto a, in relation a :2 (Afk.: ten overstaan van) in presentia de, ante tovenaar ZN :1 mago, magico, incantator tovenaarsleerling ZN :1 apprentisse mago tovenares ZN :1 maga, incantatrice tovenarij ZN :1 Zie: toverij toverachtig BN :1 (ongelofelijk) magic :2 (feeëriek) feeric, phantasmagoric, incantator, magic :een -- landschap = un paisage incantator toverartikelen ZN MV :1 articulos de magia toverbeeld ZN :1 vision/imagine/figura magic toverbeker ZN :1 cuppa incantate/del prestidigitator toverblik ZN :1 reguardo incantate toverboek ZN :1 (boek met goocheltrucs) libro de prestidigitation, libro magic toverbron ZN :1 fonte magic tovercirkel ZN :1 circulo magic toverdoos ZN :1 cassa magic toverdrank ZN :1 potion/biberage magic, (liefdesdrank) philtro toveren WW :1 (echt toveren) exercer/practicar le (arte de) magia/le arte magic, facer magia, (goochelen) facer trucos (de prestidigitator) :een konijn uit een hoed -- = traher un conilio de un cappello per arte de magia :iets te voorschijn -- = facer apparer un cosa (como) per incantamento/per arte de magia toverfee ZN :1 fee {fee} toverfiguur ZN :1 figura magic toverfluit ZN :1 flauta magic/incantate toverformule ZN :1 formula magic/incantator tovergodin ZN :1 fee {fee} toverhazelaar ZN :1 hamamelis toverhazelaarfamilie ZN :1 hamamelidaceas toverheks ZN :1 Zie: tovenares toverij ZN :1 magia, magia nigre, incantamento, sortilegio, prestigio toverinkt ZN :1 tinta sympathic toverkaart ZN :1 carta magic toverkasteel ZN :1 castello incantate toverkijker ZN :1 kaleidoscopio toverkol ZN :1 Zie: tovenares toverkracht ZN :1 fortia/poter/virtute magic, magia toverkring ZN :1 Zie: tovercirkel toverkruid ZN :1 herba magic, nepenthe toverkunst ZN :1 Zie: toverij toverlamp ZN :1 lampa magic/de Aladino toverland ZN :1 pais incantate toverlantaarn ZN :1 lanterna magic toverlantaarnplaatje ZN :1 diapositiva toverleerling ZN :1 Zie: tovenaarsleerling toverlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine magic tovermacht ZN :1 Zie: toverkracht tovermiddel ZN :1 (middel waardoor men kan toveren) sortilegio :2 (middel tegen ziekte/ongeluk) medio magic, talisman, amuleto tovernimf ZN :1 fee {fee} toveroog ZN :1 oculo magic toverpaleis ZN :1 palatio incantate toverprins ZN :1 prince incantate toverring ZN :1 anello magic/incantate toverroede ZN :1 Zie: toverstaf toverslag ZN :1 :als bij -- = como per (arte de) magia/per incantamento toverslot ZN :1 castello incantate toverspiegel ZN :1 speculo magic/incantate toverspreuk ZN :1 formula magic, incantation toverstaf ZN :1 virga magic toverstokje ZN :1 Zie: toverstaf tovertuin ZN :1 jardin incantate/magic tovervierkant ZN :1 quadrato magic toverwereld ZN :1 mundo incantate/del magia, feeria toverwoord ZN :1 parola magic toverwortel ZN :1 mandragora toxemie ZN :1 toxemia toxemisch BN :1 toxemic toxiciteit ZN :1 toxicitate toxicodermie ZN :1 toxicodermia toxicofobie ZN :1 toxicophobia toxicologie ZN :1 toxicologia toxicologisch BN :1 toxicologic :--e analyse = analyse (-ysis) toxicologic toxicoloog ZN :1 toxicologo, toxicologista toxicomaan ZN :1 (aan drugs verslaafde) toxicomano :een -- ontwennen = disintoxicar un toxicomano toxicomaan BN :1 toxicomane toxicomanie ZN :1 toxicomania toxicose ZN :1 toxicose (-osis) toxicum ZN :1 toxico toxine ZN :1 toxina toxisch BN :1 toxic :--e dosis = dose/dosis toxic :--e symptomen = symptomas toxic toxoplasmose ZN :1 toxoplasmose (-osis) tra ZN :1 paraflamma traag BN :1 lente, tardive :--e geest = spirito lente :--e bewegingen = movimentos lente :-- van begrip = lente de comprension/de comprehension :--e betaler = pagator tardive :--e levering = livration tardive :(MED) --e pols = pulso lente :(HAND) --e markt = mercato lente :-- in het werk zijn = esser lente in le travalio/labor, travaliar/laborar lentemente :-- van reactie zijn = haber reactiones lente :2 (laks, lui) pigre, indolente, inerte, inactive, apathic, morose :3 (NAT) inerte, inertial :--e massa = massa inerte/inertial :--e stof = substantia/materia inerte/inertial traagheid ZN :1 (geringe snelheid) lentor :geestelijke -- = lentor de spirito :-- van de ambtelijke molens = lentor del bureaucratia {roo} :2 (laksheid, luiheid) indolentia, inertia, apathia, pigressa, pigritia, inactivitate :geestelijke -- = inertia mental :3 (NAT) (fortia de) inertia :akoestische -- = inertia acustic :wet van de -- = principio/lege de inertia traagheidsas ZN :1 axe de inertia traagheidsdruk ZN :1 pression de inertia traagheidsellipsoïde ZN :1 ellipsoide de inertia traagheidskracht ZN :1 fortia de inertia traagheidsloos BN :1 sin inertia traagheidsmassa ZN :1 massa de inertia traagheidsmiddelpunt ZN :1 centro de inertia (del massas) traagheidsmoment ZN :1 momento de inertia :equatoriaal -- = momento de inertia equatorial :polair -- = momento de inertia polar traagheidsregelaar ZN :1 regulator de inertia traagheidsslingering ZN :1 oscillation inerte traagheidsstarter ZN :1 starter (E) de inertia traagheidstensor ZN :1 tensor de inertia traagheidsweerstand ZN :1 resistentia de inertia traan ZN :1 (oogvocht) lacrima :--en storten = versar lacrimas, lacrimar :bittere --en wenen = plorar lacrimar amar :in --en uitbarsten = erumper in lacrimas :een -- wegpinken = siccar se/essugar un lacrima :zijn --en drogen = siccar se/essugar se le lacrimas :lachen door zijn --en heen = rider a transverso su lacrimas :tot --en bewogen zijn = esser toccate/emovite usque al lacrimas :zijn --en de vrije loop laten = lassar fluer su lacrimas :ik zal er geen -- om laten = io non plorara un lacrima :er glinsterde een -- in haar oog = un lacrima brillava/scintillava in su oculo :vol --en = lacrimose :--en veroorzakend = lacrimogene :2 (olie) oleo traanachtig BN :1 oleose :--e smaak = gusto oleose traanafscheiding ZN :1 secretion lacrimal :overvloedige -- = hypersecretion de lacrimas traanbeen ZN :1 osso lacrimal traanbuis ZN :1 canal/ducto/conducto lacrimal traanfistel ZN :1 fistula lacrimal traangas ZN :1 gas lacrimogene traangasbom ZN :1 bomba (de gas) lacrimogene traangasgranaat ZN :1 granata (de gas) lacrimogene traankanaal ZN :1 Zie: traanbuis traanklier ZN :1 glandula lacrimal traankoker ZN :1 funditor de oleo de balena traankokerij ZN :1 funderia de oleo de balena traanogen WW :1 haber oculos lacrimose traanoog ZN :1 oculo lacrimose traanpapil ZN :1 papilla lacrimal traanpunt ZN :1 puncto lacrimal traansmaak ZN :1 gusto oleose traansmelter ZN :1 Zie: traankoker traansmelterij ZN :1 Zie: traankokerij traanstip ZN :1 Zie: traanpunt traanvocht ZN :1 liquido lacrimal, lacrimas traanwegen ZN MV :1 vias lacrimal traanwekkend BN :1 lacrimogene traanzakje ZN :1 sacco lacrimal trabea ZN :1 trabea tracé ZN :1 (afgebakende weg) cammino/via traciate, percurso :2 (SPOORW) linea (de ferrovia) :het -- Utrecht-Bilthoven = le linea de Utrecht a Bilthoven :3 (afgebakende aslijn) linea de axe :4 (ontwerp, schets) esbosso traceren WW :1 (een schets maken) traciar, facer un esbosso, esbossar :straten en wegen -- = traciar stratas e camminos :2 (nasporen) traciar, recercar le tracias trachea ZN :1 trachea tracheaal BN :1 tracheal trachee ZN :1 (luchtpijp) trachea trachee-ademhaling ZN :1 respiration tracheal tracheeënstelsel ZN :1 systema tracheal tracheïtis ZN :1 tracheitis tracheoscopie ZN :1 tracheoscopia tracheotomie ZN :1 tracheotomia trachiet ZN :1 trachyte trachietachtig BN :1 trachytic trachietblok ZN :1 bloco de trachyte trachietgroeve ZN :1 mina de trachyte trachoom ZN :1 conjunctivitis granulose, trachoma trachten WW :1 essayar, tentar :-- vooruit te komen = tentar de avantiar track ZN :1 (magneetbandspoor) pista tractaat ZN :1 tractato, convention :voorwaarden van een -- = conditiones de un tractato :een -- ondertekenen = signar un tractato tractatie ZN :1 regalo, regalamento tracteren WW :1 (onthalen op lekkernijen) regalar :op hartige hapjes -- = offerer snacks (E) :het -- = regalamento :2 (aanbieden) pagar un vitro/un repasto, etc. :iemand op een bioscoopje -- = invitar un persona al cinema :ik tracteer = io paga tractie ZN :1 (het voorttrekken) traction :2 (SPOORW) traction :elektrische -- = traction electric :3 (MED) traction tractiekracht ZN :1 fortia propulsive tractor ZN :1 tractor :-- met rupsbanden = tractor a erucas :bestuurder van een -- = tractorista tractor(en)fabriek ZN :1 fabrica de tractores tractoraanhangwagen ZN :1 remolco de tractor tractorband ZN :1 pneu(matico) de tractor tractorbestuurder ZN :1 tractorista tractorkraan ZN :1 grue super tractor tractormotor ZN :1 motor de tractor tractorstoel ZN :1 sedia de tractor tractorwiel ZN :1 rota de tractor tractorzadel ZN :1 sella de tractor tractus ZN :1 (liturgisch gezang) tracto :2 (MED) tracto trade-mark ZN :1 marca de fabrica e de commercio tradescantia ZN :1 tradescantia traditie ZN :1 tradition :mondelinge -- = tradition oral :schriftelijke -- = tradition scripte :kerkelijke --s = traditiones ecclesiastic :een -- in stand houden = mantener/perpetuar un tradition :instandhouding van --s = perpetuation de traditiones :een -- voortzetten = continuar un tradition :vergrijp tegen de -- = offensa al tradition :aan de -- getrouw = fidel al tradition :daar is een lange -- aan verbonden = isto ha un longe tradition, isto es le resultato/fructo de un longe tradition :een man van --s = un homine de traditiones :volgens de -- = conformemente al tradition, secundo le tradition, traditionalmente traditiegetrouw BN :1 traditional traditiegetrouw BW :1 traditionalmente, conformemente al tradition, fidel al tradition traditionalisme ZN :1 traditionalismo traditionalist ZN :1 traditionalista traditionalistisch BN :1 traditionalista, traditionalistic :--e kunstvormen = formas traditionalista/traditionalistic de arte traditioneel BN :1 traditional :--e dodenherdenking = commemoration traditional del mortos :de --e rolpatronen = le rolos traditional :dat gebeurt -- in september = isto eveni traditionalmente in septembre :dat is -- een mannenberoep = isto es traditionalmente un mestiero de homines trafiek ZN :1 (lijndienst) servicio regular trafo ZN :1 transformator tragant(gom) ZN :1 tragacantha tragedie ZN :1 (tragische gebeurtenis) tragedia :het huis waarin de -- zich heeft voltrokken = le scena del tragedia :2 (LIT) tragedia :de Griekse -- = le tragedia grec tragédien ZN :1 actor tragic, tragico, tragedo, tragediano tragédienne ZN :1 actrice tragic, tragica, tragediana tragicus ZN :1 autor/poeta tragic, tragico, tragedo tragiek ZN :1 (het tragische) tragicitate :de -- van het geval = le tragicitate del caso :2 (leer van de tragedie) tragedia tragikomedie ZN :1 (LIT, ook FIG) tragicomedia tragikomisch BN :1 (LIT, ook FIG) tragicomic tragisch BN :1 tragic, (ellendig) deplorabile, (droevig) triste :-- einde = fin tragic :-- verhaal = historia tragic :--e figuur = figura tragic :-- aflopen = terminar/finir tragicamente/in tragedia, haber un fin tragic :hij is -- aan zijn eind gekomen = ille ha habite un fin tragic :iets niet -- opvatten = non facer un drama de un cosa :2 (van het treurspel) tragic :--e figuur = personage tragic tragus ZN :1 tragus trailer ZN :1 (oplegger) remolco trainen WW :1 (SPORT) trainar, exercitar :een elftal -- = trainar un equipa de football (E) :zijn geheugen -- = exercitar le memoria :een goed getraind lichaam = un corpore ben trainate/in forma trainer ZN :1 (SPORT) trainator, trainer (E) traineren WW :1 (vertragen) retardar, procrastinar, (eindeloos rekken) eternisar trainersdiploma ZN :1 diploma de trainator/trainer (E) training ZN :1 exercitation, training (E) :een zware -- = un exercitation/training dur trainingsbroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) de training (E) trainingskamp ZN :1 campo de training (E) trainingsmethode ZN :1 methodo de training (E) trainingspak ZN :1 costume de training (E), supertoto athletic trainingsschema ZN :1 schema de training (E) trait d'union ZN :1 trait d'union (F) traite ZN :1 (FIN) tratta Trajanus ZN EIGN :1 (ROM GESCH) Trajano traject ZN :1 trajecto, section, percurso, itinerario :-- van de bus = trajecto del autobus :een -- afleggen = percurrer un trajecto trajectkaart ZN :1 carta (de abonamento) pro un trajecto/percurso determinate trajectorie ZN :1 (WISK) trajectoria traktaat ZN :1 Zie: tractaat traktaatje ZN :1 parve folio evangelic traktatie ZN :1 Zie: tractatie traktement ZN :1 salario, paga traktementsdag ZN :1 die/jorno de paga traktementsverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del salario/paga traktementsverlaging ZN :1 reduction/diminution del salario/paga trakteren WW :1 Zie: tracteren tralala TW :1 tralala tralie ZN :1 (metalen spijl) barra, (MV ook) grillias :de vensters zijn van --s voorzien = le fenestras es providite de barras/grillias, le fenestras ha barras/grillias :een venster van --s voorzien = grilliar un fenestra :achter de --s zitten = esser detra barras, esser in prision/in carcere :2 (NAT) (spiegelplaat) rete de diffraction traliedeur ZN :1 porta grilliate/con barras traliehek ZN :1 clausura a cancello, grillia, grilliage traliehelm ZN :1 casco grilliate traliekooi ZN :1 cavia grilliate tralieluik ZN :1 contrafenestra grilliate traliën WW :1 munir/provider de barras/grillias, mitter/poner barras/grillias, grilliar tralieraam ZN :1 Zie: tralievenster tralievenster ZN :1 fenestra grilliate/con barras traliewerk ZN :1 cancello, grillia, grilliage tram ZN :1 tramvia, tram(way) (E) :elektrische -- = tram(way)/tramvia electric :met de -- gaan = ir in tram(way)/tramvia, prender le tram/tramvia :in de -- stappen = montar in le tram(way)/tramvia :uit de -- stappen = descender del tram(way)/tramvia :-- twee gaat naar de haven = le tram(way)/tramvia numero duo va usque al porto tramabonnement ZN :1 abonamento tramviari/del tram(way) (E)/tramvia trambaan ZN :1 via tramviari/del tramvia/del tram(way) (E) trambalkon ZN :1 platteforma tramviari/de tramvia/del tram(way) (E) trambel ZN :1 campana tramviari/de tramvia/del tram(way) (E) trambestuurder ZN :1 tramviero, conductor del tramvia/del tram(way) (E) tramconducteur ZN :1 billetero/controlator/receptor del tramvia/de tram(way) (E) tramdienst ZN :1 servicio tramviari tramhalte ZN :1 halto del tramvia/del tram(way) (E) :vaste -- = halto obligatori del tram :-- op verzoek = halto facultative del tram tramkaartje ZN :1 ticket/billet tramviari/de tramvia/de tram(way) (E) tramlijn ZN :1 linea de tramvia/de tram(way) (E) trammaatschappij ZN :1 societate del tranvias/del trams (E)/del tramways (E) trammelant ZN :1 (moeilijkheden) problemas, difficultates :daar krijg je -- mee = isto causara problemas, isto va dar te complicationes :2 (ruzie) disputa, querela trammen WW :1 ir in tramvia/tram(way) (E), prender le tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramnet ZN :1 (tramlijnen) rete del tramvias/del trams (E)/del tramways (E) :2 (stroom- en ophangdraden) systema catenari/cablos del tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramontane ZN :1 tramontana :zijn -- verliezen = perder le tramontana tramp ZN :1 (SCHEEP) tramp (E) trampassagier ZN :1 passagero del tramvia/tram(way) (E) trampboot ZN :1 tramp (E) trampersoneel ZN :1 personal del tramvia/tram(way) (E) trampoline ZN :1 trampolino trampolinespringen ZN :1 trampolino trampolinespringen WW :1 facer (saltos de) trampolino trampvaart ZN :1 navigation de tramp (E) trampvrachten ZN MV :1 fretes de tramp (E) tramrail ZN :1 rail (E) de tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramremise ZN :1 remissa/deposito del tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramrijtuig ZN :1 tramvia, tram(way) (E) tramroute ZN :1 Zie: tramlijn tramsignaal ZN :1 signal de tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramstation ZN :1 station de tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramtarief ZN :1 tarifa de tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramtraject ZN :1 trajecto de tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramverbinding ZN :1 communication/linea de tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramverkeer ZN :1 traffico de tramvia/tram(way) (E) tramwagen ZN :1 tramvia, tram(way) (E) :gelede -- = tramvias articulate tramweg ZN :1 Zie: tramlijn tramwissel ZN :1 agulia de tramvia/tram(way) (E) trance ZN :1 trance :in -- geraken = entrar/cader in trance tranche ZN :1 parte, portion trancheermes ZN :1 cultello a/de/pro trenchar {sj} trancheervork ZN :1 furchetta a/de/pro trenchar {sj} trancheren WW :1 (in plakken/stukken snijden) trenchar {sj} :2 (beslissing nemen) decider, venir a un decision/conclusion tranen WW :1 (traanvocht afscheiden) lacrimar, plorar :zijn ogen tranen = su oculos lacrima/plora :van uien gaan mijn ogen -- = le cibollas me facer plorar :--de ogen = oculos lacrimose tranenbeek ZN :1 torrente de lacrimas tranendal ZN :1 valle/vallea de lacrimas/de miseria :het aardse -- = iste valle de lacrimas tranenflesje ZN :1 (OUDH) urna lacrimal, lacrimatorio tranenkruikje ZN :1 Zie: tranenflesje tranenloos BN :1 sin lacrimas tranenstroom ZN :1 Zie: tranenvloed-1 tranentrekker ZN :1 historia de lacrimas tranenverwekkend BN :1 lacrimogene tranenvloed ZN :1 (grote hoeveelheid tranen) torrente/riviera/fluvio/unda/fluxo de lacrimas :2 (MED) excesso de lacrimation, epiphora tranig BN :1 oleose :--e smaak = gusto oleose tranigheid ZN :1 oleositate tranquillizer ZN :1 tranquillisante, calmante, sedativo :onder de --s zitten = esser borrate de tranquillisantes trans ZN :1 (borstwering) parapetto :2 (van een toren) galeria :3 (kooromgang) galeria, deambulatorio :4 (uitspansel) firmamento, volta celeste/del celo transactie ZN :1 (handelsovereenkomst) transaction, operation, accordo commercial :winstgevende -- = operation beneficiari :financiële --s = transactiones/operationes financiari :-- à contant = transaction in moneta :een -- afsluiten/aangaan = concluder/realisar/facer un transaction :een -- afwikkelen = terminar un transaction :2 (schikking) transaction :van een -- = transactional :iemand die een -- aangaat = transactor transalpien BN :1 Zie: transalpijns transalpijns BN :1 transalpin transaminase ZN :1 s. transaminase transatlantisch BN :1 (aan de andere zijde van de Atlantische Oceaan) transatlantic :2 (over de Atlantische Oceaan) transatlantic :--e vlucht = volo transatlantic transcendent BN :1 transcendente, transcendental :--e ervaring = experientia trancendente :--e meditatie = meditation transcendente/transcendental transcendentaal BN :1 transcendental, transcendente :--e filosofie = philosophia transcendental :-- idealisme van Kant = idealismo transcendental de Kant transcendentalisme ZN :1 transcendentalismo transcendentalist ZN :1 transcendentalista transcendentie ZN :1 transcendentia transcenderen WW :1 transcender transcervicaal BN :1 transcervical transcontinentaal BN :1 transcontinental :--e luchtlijn = linea aeree transcontinental :--e spoorlijn = linea ferroviari transcontinental transcriberen WW :1 (overbrengen in een andere vorm) transcriber, (letters/tekens OOK) translitterar :het -- = transcription, (letters/tekens OOK) translitteration :in het latijnse alfabet -- = latinisar :2 (RADIO) transcriber transcript ZN :1 transcripto, transcription, copia transcriptase ZN :1 transcriptase transcriptie ZN :1 (mbt letters/tekens) transcription, translitteration :fonetische -- = transcription phonetic :2 (mbt andere informatie) transcription :genetische -- = transcription genetic :3 (MUZ) transcription transcultureel BN :1 transcultural transductie ZN :1 transduction transductiekloon ZN :1 clon de transduction transept ZN :1 transepto transeptaltaar ZN :1 altar de transepto transeptkerk ZN :1 Zie: kruiskerk transfemoraal BN :1 transfemoral transfer ZN :1 (ook SPORT) transferentia, transferimento :2 (LUCHTVERK) transito transferabel BN :1 transferibile :-- waardepapier = valor transferibile transferabiliteit ZN :1 transferibilitate transferase ZN :1 transferase transferbalie ZN :1 fenestretto de transitos de passageros transferbedrag ZN :1 Zie: transfersom transferbureau ZN :1 (SPORT) agentia/bureau (F) del transferentias transfereerbaar BN :1 transferibile transfereren WW :1 (SPORT) transferer, vender :2 (FIN) transferer transferlijst ZN :1 (SPORT) lista del transferentias transfermarkt ZN :1 (SPORT) mercato del transferentias transferperiode ZN :1 (SPORT) periodo del transferentias transferregeling ZN :1 Zie: transfersysteem transfersom ZN :1 (SPORT) summa/amonta del transferentia transfersysteem ZN :1 (SPORT) systema de transferentias transfiguratie ZN :1 (ook REL) transfiguration transfigureren WW :1 (REL) transfigurar transformatie ZN :1 (gedaanteverwisseling) transformation :2 (NAT, SCHEI, WISK, TAAL) transformation transformatiefactor ZN :1 factor de transformation transformatieformule ZN :1 formula de transformation transformatieproces ZN :1 processo de transformation transformationalisme ZN :1 (TAAL) transformationalismo transformationalist ZN :1 (TAAL) transformationalista transformationeel BN :1 (TAAL) transformational :--e generatieve grammatica = grammatica generative transformational transformator ZN :1 transformator transformatorhuisje ZN :1 cabina/posto de transformation transformeren WW :1 (van gedaante doen veranderen) transformar :het -- = transformation :iemand die iets transformeert = transformator :2 (ELEKTR) transformar transformisme ZN :1 transformismo transformist ZN :1 transformista transformistisch BN :1 transformista :--e theorie = theoria transformista transfunderen WW :1 Zie: transfuseren transfuseren WW :1 transfunder :het -- = transfusion transfusie ZN :1 transfusion transfusieapparaat ZN :1 transfusor transgressie ZN :1 (overschrijding) transgression, infringimento, infraction :2 (GEOL) transgression :mariene -- = transgression marin transgressiezee ZN :1 mar de transgression transhumance ZN :1 transhumantia transigeren WW :1 transiger, facer un compromisso transistor ZN :1 (halfgeleider) transistor :gelegeerde -- = transistor alligate :eenpolige -- = transistor unipolar/monopolar :ballistische -- = transistor ballistic :complementaire --s = transistores complementari :met --s uitrusten = transistorisar :met --s uitgevoerd = transistorisate :uitrusting met --s = transistorisation :2 (radio) transistor transistorbatterij ZN :1 pila de transistor transistoriseren WW :1 transistorisar transistorisering ZN :1 transistorisation transistor-keten ZN :1 catena de transistores transistorradio ZN :1 transistor transistor-werking ZN :1 action de transistor transit(o) ZN :1 (doorvoer) transito transitie ZN :1 (overgang) transition :2 (MUZ) transition transitief BN :1 (TAAL) transitive :-- werkwoord = verbo transitive :2 (WISK) transitive :--e relaties = relationes transitive transitief ZN :1 verbo transitive transitiviteit ZN :1 transitivitate :-- van een werkwoord = transitivitate de un verbo transitofunctie ZN :1 function de transito transitogoederen ZN MV :1 merces/mercantias de transito transitohandel ZN :1 commercio transitori/de transito transitohaven ZN :1 porto de transito transitoir BN :1 transitori :--e bepalingen = dispositiones transitori transitoland ZN :1 pais transitori transitoloods ZN :1 deposito pro le mercantias de transito transitoor BN :1 Zie: transitoir transitopaspoort ZN :1 certificato de transito transitorechten ZN MV :1 derectos de transito transitorisch BN :1 (voorbijgaand) transitori, passager, transiente :2 (overdraagbaar) transitori, transferabile transitoverkeer ZN :1 traffico de transito transitvisum ZN :1 visa de transito Transjordanië ZN EIGN :1 Transjordania translaat ZN :1 traduction, version translateren WW :1 traducer, translatar translateur ZN :1 traductor, translator :beëdigd -- = traductor/translator jurate translatie ZN :1 (overbrenging) translation, transferentia, transferimento :2 (JUR) translation, transferentia, transferimento :3 (WISK) translation :4 (BIOCH) translation :5 (overbrenging van relieken) translation translatiebeweging ZN :1 movimento de translation translatief BN :1 (JUR) translative :--e rechtsverkrijging = acquisition de un derecto per transferentia translatiemodus ZN :1 modo de translation translitteratie ZN :1 translitteration :-- van het Russisch in Latijnse letters = translitteration del russo in characteres latin translocatie ZN :1 (verplaatsing) translocation :2 (MED, BIOL) translocation translucide BN :1 translucide transmigrant ZN :1 transmigrante transmigratie ZN :1 (verhuizing van een bevolkingsgroep) transmigration, migration :2 (zielsverhuizing) transmigration, metempsychose (-osis) transmissie ZN :1 (overdracht) transmission, (van bevoegdheden) transferentia, transferimento :2 (overbrenging van kracht/beweging/informatie) transmission :3 (machinedelen) transmission :4 (NAT) transmission transmissieas ZN :1 arbore de transmission transmissiefactor ZN :1 factor de transmission transmissiekabel ZN :1 cablo de transmission transmissieketting ZN :1 catena de transmission transmissierad ZN :1 rota de transmission transmissieriem ZN :1 corregia de transmission transmissiesnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de transmission transmissiestang ZN :1 barra de transmission transmissiesysteem ZN :1 systema de transmission transmitteren WW :1 transmitter transmuraal BN :1 transmural transmutabel BN :1 transmutabile :niet -- = intransmutabile transmutabiliteit ZN :1 transmutabilitate transmutatie ZN :1 (overbrenging/overgaan in een andere soort) transmutation :2 (SCHEI) transmutation :3 (BIOL) transmutation transmutatietheorie ZN :1 theoria del transmutation transmuteren WW :1 transmutar :het -- = transmutation transnasaal BN :1 transnasal transneptunisch BN :1 transneptunic :--e planeet = planeta transneptunic transoceanisch BN :1 transoceanic :--e vlucht = volo transoceanic transparant BN :1 transparente, translucide, pellucide, diaphane, perspicue, clar :-- zijn = transparer, translucer :--e kleuren = colores translucide :de --e vleugels van de libel = le alas diaphane del libellulo transparant ZN :1 (voorwerp/scherm dat doorschijnt) transparente :2 (blad met lijnen als onderlegger) transparente :3 (afbeelding op doorschijnende ondergrond) transparente transparantie ZN :1 transparentia, pelluciditate, diaphaneitate transparantje ZN :1 folio transparente, guida-lineas transpariëtaal BN :1 transparietal transpiratie ZN :1 (het zweten) transpiration, perspiration :2 (mbt planten) transpiration (vegetal) :3 (zweet) transpiration, perspiration, sudor transpiratiegeur ZN :1 odor de transpiration/perspiration/sudor transpireren WW :1 (zweten) transpirar, perspirar, sudar :het -- = transpiration, perspiration :2 (mbt planten) transpirar transplantaat ZN :1 transplant transplantatie ZN :1 transplantation, graffo transplantatiemethode ZN :1 methodo de transplantation transplanteren WW :1 transplantar, graffar :het -- = transplantation :te -- = transplantabile :een nier -- = transplantar/graffar un ren :arts die transplanteert = graffator transpolair WW :1 transpolar :--e luchtverbinding = linea aeree transpolar transponeren WW :1 (overzetten) transponer :2 (MUZ) transponer :3 (omzetten) transponer :4 (overbrengen in een ander verband) transponer transponering ZN :1 transposition transport ZN :1 (vervoer) transporto, transportation :-- van dieren = transporto/transportation de bestias/de bestial :-- van troepen = transporto/transportation de truppas :op -- stellen = (zenden) inviar, expedir, (deporteren) deportar :2 (lading) carga, cargamento :-- levensmiddelen = cargamento de viveres transportabel BN :1 transportabile transportabiliteit ZN :1 transportabilitate transportafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento del transportos transportakte ZN :1 acto de transporto/transferimento transportarbeider ZN :1 obrero de transporto(s), transportator transportatie ZN :1 (het transporteren/getransporteerd worden) transporto, transportation :2 (deportatie) transportation, deportation transportband ZN :1 (band tot vervoer van materiaal) corregia/banda transportator/mobile, transportator a banda :2 (installatie met zo'n band) transportator (automatic) transportbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa/compania de transportos/de camionage :2 (COLL) sector del transportos transportcontainer ZN :1 container (E) de transporto transportdienst ZN :1 servicio de transporto(s) transporteerbaar BN :1 transportabile :niet -- = intransportabile transporteren WW :1 (vervoeren) transportar, vehicular :het -- = transportation :te -- = transportabile :niet te -- = intransportabile :een gevangene -- = transportar un prisionero :2 (overdragen) transportar, transferer :3 (FOTO) (doordraaien) transportar transportering ZN :1 transporto, transportation transporteur ZN :1 (ondernemer) interprenditor de transportos, transportator :2 (transporttoestel) transportator :3 (graadboog) goniometro :4 (onderdeel van een machine) transmission transportgelegenheid ZN :1 occasion de transporto transportgetal ZN :1 numero de transporto transportgoot ZN :1 transportator transportinstallatie ZN :1 istallation de transporto/transportation transportkabel ZN :1 cablo de transporto/transportation transportkist ZN :1 container (E) transportkosten ZN MV :1 costos de transporto/transportation transportkraan ZN :1 grue de transporto/transportation transportmaatschappij ZN :1 interprisa/compania de transportos transportmachine ZN :1 machina de transporto/transportation transportmaterieel ZN :1 material de transporto/transportation transportmiddel ZN :1 medio de transporto/transportation transportmogelijkheden ZN MV :1 facilitates de transporto/transportation transportondernemer ZN :1 Zie: transporteur-1 transportonderneming ZN :1 Zie: transportbedrijf-1 transportprobleem ZN :1 problema de transporto/transportation transportrecht ZN :1 (verschuldigd bedrag) derecto de transporto :2 (recht betreffende vervoer) derecto del transportos transportrisico ZN :1 risco de transporto transportschade ZN :1 damno(s) durante le transporto transportschema ZN :1 schema de transporto transportschip ZN :1 nave de transporto/de carga transportschroef ZN :1 transportator a vite transporttoestel ZN :1 (TECHN) transportator :2 (vliegtuig) avion de transporto transportvaart ZN :1 navigation de transporto transportverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra le riscos del transportos transportvliegtuig ZN :1 avion de transporto transportvloot ZN :1 flotta de transporto transportwagen ZN :1 camion, truck (E), vehiculo de transporto :2 (MIL) caisson (F) transportwezen ZN :1 transporto(s) transpositie ZN :1 (verplaatsing, omzetting) transposition :2 (MUZ) transposition transseksisme ZN :1 Zie: transseksualisme transseksualisme ZN :1 transsexualismo transseksualiteit ZN :1 transsexualitate transseksueel BN :1 transsexual transseksueel ZN :1 transsexual, transsexualista transsiberisch BN :1 transsiberian :--e spoorweg/lijn = ferrovia transsiberian transsonisch BN :1 transsonic :--e aërodynamica = aerodynamica transsonic transsoon BN :1 transsonic transsubstantiatie ZN :1 transsubstantiation transsubstantiatieleer ZN :1 dogma/doctrina del transsubstantiation transsubstantiëren WW :1 transsubstantiar transsudaat ZN :1 transsudat transsudatie ZN :1 transsudation transsuderen WW :1 transsudar :het -- = transsudation transsumpt ZN :1 transumpto Transsylvaans BN :1 transylvan Transsylvanië ZN EIGN :1 Transylvania Transsylvaniër ZN :1 transylvano Transsylvanisch BN :1 transsylvan :--e Alpen = Alpes Transsylvan transuraan ZN :1 elemento transuranic transuranisch BN :1 transuranic :--e elementen = elementos transuranic Transvaal ZN EIGN :1 Transvaal Transvaals BN :1 transvalian Transvaler ZN :1 transvaliano transvers BN :1 transverse :de --e as van een hyperbool = le axe transverse de un hyperbola transversaal BN :1 transverse, transversal :-- aandrijving = transmission transversal :(NAT) --e trillingen = oscillationes transversal :(NAT) --e golf = unda transversal :(NAT) --e modulatie = modulation transversal :(WISK) --e as van een hyperbool = axe transverse de un hyperbola transversaal ZN :1 linea transversal, transversal transversaliteit ZN :1 transversalitate transversaliteitsvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition de transversalitate transvesicaal BN :1 transvesical transvestie ZN :1 Zie: travestie transvestiet ZN :1 Zie: travestiet transvestisme ZN :1 Zie: travestie trant ZN :1 (manier) maniera, modo, stilo, fashion (E) :in de -- van Vermeer = in le/al maniera/modo/stilo de Vermeer :2 (soort) sorta, genere :iets in die -- = un cosa de iste sorta trap ZN :1 (constructie van treden) scala, (ladder) scala de mano :geheime -- = scala secrete :treden van een -- = grados de un scala :de -- afgaan = descender le scala :de -- opgaan = montar le scala :van de -- vallen = precipitar del scala :zij woont drie --pen hoog = illa habita al tertie etage (F) :boven aan de -- = in le alto del scala :onder aan de -- = in basso del scala :de bovenste trede van de -- = le ultime scalon :2 (schop) colpo (de pede) :(SPORT) vrije -- = colpo franc :iemand een -- geven = dar un colpo de pede a un persona :3 (graad, mate, niveau) grado, nivello :een hoge -- van produktiviteit = un alte grado/nivello de productivitate :een hoge -- van beschaving = un alte grado/nivello de civilisation :4 (stadium) stadio, grado, scalon, phase :de drie --pen van de mystiek = le tres stadios/grados mystic :een zekere -- bereiken = attinger un certe stadio/grado :5 (trede) grado, scalon :op de hoogste -- van de maatschappelijke ladder staan = esser al plus alte grado del scala social :6 (TAAL) grado :--pen van vergelijking = grados de comparation :vergelijkende -- = grado comparative, comparativo :stellende -- = grado positive, positivo :overtreffende -- = grado superlative, superlativo :7 (MUZ) intervallo trapas ZN :1 axe del pedal trapauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) a/de pedales trapbaluster ZN :1 balustro de scala trapbalustrade ZN :1 balustrada de scala trapbreedte ZN :1 largor del scala trapconstructie ZN :1 construction de scala trapdeur ZN :1 porta del scala trapemmer ZN :1 Zie: pedaalemmer trapeze ZN :1 trapezio :oefening aan de -- = exercitio de trapezio trapezeacrobaat ZN :1 Zie: trapezewerker trapezewerker ZN :1 artista de trapezio, trapezista trapezist ZN :1 Zie: trapezewerker trapezium ZN :1 (MEETK) trapezio :gelijkbenig -- = trapezio isoscele :ongelijkbenig -- = trapezio scalen :2 (handwortelbeentje) osso trapezio trapezium(schroef)draad ZN :1 filetto trapezoide trapeziumformule ZN :1 formula trapezoidal/del trapezios trapeziumschroefdraad ZN :1 filetto trapezodial trapeziumvormig BN :1 trapeziforme, trapezoide, trapezoidal trapezoïdaal BN :1 trapezoide, trapezoidal trapezoïde ZN :1 trapezoide trapgang ZN :1 cavia de scala trapgans ZN :1 avetarda :grote -- = otide trapgat ZN :1 cavia del scala trapgevel ZN :1 faciada a scala trapjaar ZN :1 ultime anno de septe/novem/dece annos consecutive trapje ZN :1 scaletta trapjesgevel ZN :1 Zie: trapgevel trapkast ZN :1 armario sub le scala trapkrukje ZN :1 scabello trapladder ZN :1 Zie: trapleer traplamp ZN :1 lampa del scala traplantaarn ZN :1 lanterna de scala trapleer ZN :1 scala de mano, scala duple trapleuning ZN :1 balustrada, barra protective (del scala) traploos BN :1 continue, sin scalonamento :het apparaat is -- regelbaar = le apparato pote esser adjustate continuemente traploper ZN :1 tapete/tapis (F) de scala trapnaaimachine ZN :1 machina a/de suer a pedal trapopening ZN :1 Zie: trapgat trappelen WW :1 batter con le pedes, calcar :ik sta niet te -- om het te doen = io non es inclinate a facer lo immediatemente trappelzak ZN :1 sacco/sacchetto de nocte (pro bebes/babys (E)) trappen WW :1 (de voet neerzetten) mitter le pede (super), marchar {sj} :in de poep -- = marchar in le merda :op een pedaal -- = actionar un pedal :op de rem -- = dar un colpo de freno :2 (schoppen) colpar (con le pede), dar colpos de pede :tegen een bal -- = colpar un ballon (con le pede) :3 (fietsen) pedalar :4 :iemand de grond in -- = humiliar un persona :5 :het orgel -- = sufflar le organo :6 :klei -- = malaxar argilla :7 :(FIG) ergens in -- = cader in le insidia :gauw op zijn teentjes getrapt zijn = esser multo susceptibile trappenhuis ZN :1 cavia de scala trappenlopen WW :1 montar e descender le scala(s), usar le scala(s) :-- gaat nog moeilijk na de operatie = le uso del scala es ancora difficile post le operation trapper ZN :1 (pedaal) pedal :--s van een fiets = pedales de un bicycletta :2 (pelsjager) trappator trappers ZN :1 pressa a pedal trappist ZN :1 trappista trappistenbier ZN :1 bira del trappistas trappistenklooster ZN :1 monasterio de trappistas trappistenteken ZN :1 signo de trappista trapportaal ZN :1 corridor del scala(s) trappsalm ZN :1 psalmo gradual traproede ZN :1 virga/verga de scala trapschijf ZN :1 polea multiple trapsgewijs BN :1 gradual, scalonate, gradational :--e toename = augmento/augmentation gradual :--e opklimming of afdaling = gradualitate :-- opklimmen = montar gradualmente/per grados :2 :--e verkiezingen = electiones indirecte traptrede ZN :1 grado de scala, scalon, passo trapvorm ZN :1 forma de scala trapvormig BN :1 in forma de scala trapzaagmachine ZN :1 serra mechanic a pedal tras ZN :1 (tufsteen) trass :met -- metselen = cementar con trass traslaag ZN :1 strato de trass trassen WW :1 cementar/coperir con trass trassteen ZN :1 trass trattoria ZN :1 (Italiaans restaurantje) trattoria (I) trauma ZN :1 (PSYCH) trauma, traumatismo :psychisch -- = trauma psychic :dat ongeluk heeft bij hem een -- veroorzaakt = iste accidente ha provocate un traumatismo/trauma, iste accidente le ha date un traumatismo/trauma, iste accidente le ha traumatisate :2 (verwonding) lesion, trauma, traumatismo traumateam ZN :1 equipa medical de urgentia traumatine ZN :1 traumatina traumatisch BN :1 traumatic :--e neurose = neurose (-osis) traumatic :--e ervaring = experientia traumatic traumatiseren WW :1 traumatisar :het -- = traumatisation traumatisering ZN :1 traumatisation traumatisme ZN :1 traumatismo traumatofobie ZN :1 traumatophobia traumatologie ZN :1 traumatologia traumatologisch BN :1 traumatologic :--e kliniek = clinica traumatologic traumatoloog ZN :1 traumatologo, traumatologista traveller's cheque ZN :1 cheque (E) de viage/de viagiator, traveller's cheque (E) traverse ZN :1 (dwarsverbinding) transversa, cammino transversal :2 (zijwaartse sprong) movimento/salto lateral traverseren WW :1 transversar traverso ZN :1 (fluit) glauta transverse/transversal travertijn ZN :1 travertino travesteren WW :1 transvestir, travestir travestie ZN :1 transvestismo, travestismo travestiet ZN :1 transvestito, travestito trawant ZN :1 (bijplaneet) satellite :2 (handlanger) complice, acolyt(h)o :3 (zwam) fungo symbiotic trawl ZN :1 draga trawl(net)visserij ZN :1 pisca con draga trawler ZN :1 nave de pisca (con draga) trecento ZN :1 (14-de eeuw van de Italiaanse kunst) trecento (I) trechter ZN :1 (toestel om stoffen door een nauwe opening te gieten) infundibulo :2 (trechtervormig voorwerp) infundibulo :3 (holte in organen, etc.) infundibulo trechtermond ZN :1 (opening van een trechter) orificio/bucca de un infundibulo :2 (uitmonding van een rivier) estuario trechtervorm ZN :1 forma de infundibulo trechtervormig BN :1 in forma de infundibulo, infundibuliforme :--e bloemkroon = corolla infundibuliforme tred ZN :1 passo(s), marcha {sj} :vlugge -- = passo(s)/marcha legier :onzekere -- = passo(s)/marcha incerte trede ZN :1 scalon, grado, passo :smalle --n = scalones stricte :--n van een trap = grados de un scala :de bovenste -- van de trap = le ultime scalon :de derde -- van boven = le tertie scalon de supra :--n van de hiërarchie = grados del hierarchia treden WW :1 ir, marchar {sj}, (binnentreden) entrar :in dienst -- = entrar in servicio :in functie -- = entrar in function :in diplomatieke dienst -- = entrar in le diplomatia :in briefwisseling -- met = entrar in correspondentia con :in discussie -- met = entrar in discussion con :in onderhandeling -- = comenciar/initiar/aperir/establir negotiationes :in details/bijzonderheden -- = entrar in detalios :te zeer in details -- = perder se in detalios :in het huwelijk -- met = contraher/contractar matrimonio con :in de plaats -- van = (opvolgen) succeder a (un persona), (vervangen) reimplaciar (un persona) :tegemoet -- = ir al incontro de :in contact -- met iemand = contactar un persona, communicar con un persona, entrar in contacto con un persona :in iemands voeten/voetsporen -- = marchar {sj} super le tracias/passos de un persona, sequer le tracias/passos de un persona :aan het licht -- = manifestar se, revelar se, apparer :naar voren -- = avantiar, (FIG) manifestar se :uit de kring -- = sortir del circulo :uit de regering -- = abandonar/quitar le governamento :uit een firma -- = retirar se de un casa commercial :de rivier is buiten haar oevers getreden = le riviera ha disbordate :op 1 mei treedt deze wet in werking = le prime de maio iste lege entrara in vigor :2 (de voet zetten op) fullar :druiven -- = fullar uvas :met voeten -- = fullar/calcar al pedes, (FIG) violar :klei -- = malaxar argilla tredmolen ZN :1 molino movite/actionate de un cavallo, molino de cavallo tree ZN :1 Zie: trede treeft ZN :1 tripede, tripode treeftje ZN :1 subplatto treeplank ZN :1 (opstapplank) planca de pede :2 (plank om iets in beweging te brengen) pedal tref ZN :1 hasardo felice :het is een -- u nog thuis te vinden = io es felice de trovar vos ancora in casa trefbaar BN :1 a portata de tiro :2 vulnerabile trefcentrum ZN :1 centro/loco de incontro treffen ZN :1 (gevecht) incontro, combatto, battalia :bloedig -- = combatto sanguilente :2 (samenkomst) incontro, reunion :3 (sportwedstrijd) incontro :sportief -- = incontro sportive treffen WW :1 (raken) toccar, attinger :het schot trof doel = le colpo ha attingite le scopo :de kogel trof hem in de borst = le balla le ha attingite in le pectore :door een bom getroffen worden = esser attingite per un bomba :door de bliksem getroffen = esser colpate/siderate de un fulmine :(FIG) de juiste toon -- = trovar le tono juste :2 (ontroeren) toccar, emover, emotionar, (diep treffen) commover, consternar :zijn dood heeft ons allen diep getroffen = su morte nos ha commovite totes, su morte esseva un choc {sj} pro nos totes :ik was getroffen door zijn belangstelling = io me ha sentite agradabilemente emotionate per su interesse :3 (aantreffen) incontrar :zij hebben elkaar daar getroffen = illes se ha incontrate illac :niemand thuis -- = non trovar nemo/necuno in le casa, trovar le porta clause :4 (opvallen) attraher le attention :alles wat het oog treft = toto lo que attrahe le attention del oculo :5 (uitkomen) :dat treft goed = isto es fortunate, isto veni multo a proposito :dat treft slecht = isto es infortunate :zij hebben het met elkaar getroffen = illes es multo felice le un con le altere :6 (aangaan, betreffen) toccar, concerner :die opmerking treft jou = iste remarca te concerne :mij treft geen enkel verwijt = io non ha nihil a reprochar {sj} me :7 (bereiken) attinger, trovar, incontrar :waar kan ik je --? = ubi pote io attinger/trovar/incontrar te? :8 (boffen) esser felice :zij hebben het goed met elkaar getroffen = illes es multo felice insimul :9 (maken) facer :een regeling -- = facer un arrangiamento :een minnelijke schikking -- = facer un arrangiamento/accordo amicabile :een vergelijk -- = facer un compromisso :voorbereidingen -- = facer preparativos/preparationes :maatregelen -- = prender mesuras :10 :mij treft geen blaam = io non ha le culpa, le culpa non es mie treffend BN :1 (raak, frappant) saliente, surprendente, (geslaagd in gelijkenis) resimilante, (juist) juste, exacte :--e gelijkenis = resimilantia surprendente :2 (ontroerend) toccante, emovente treffer ZN :1 (mbt schot) bon colpo, bon tiro, (mbt bal) bon colpo :2 (gelukkig toeval) hasardo felice trefkans ZN :1 possibilitate/probabilitate de attinger (su scopo) trefpunt ZN :1 (plaats waar men samenkomt) loco/puncto de incontro/reunion :2 (punt dat getroffen wordt) puncto de impacto/de impaction/de collision trefrichting ZN :1 (van lichtstralen) incidentia trefwoord ZN :1 (lemma, ingang) entrata, articulo :2 (karakteriserend woord) parola clave trefwoordencatalogus ZN :1 index, indice, tabula alphabetic trefzeker BN :1 (doelgericht) precise, accurate, exacte, efficace :een --e bal = un bon tiro, un tiro accurate/precise :2 (het juiste woord wetende te kiezen) ben seligite :-- spreken = parlar in terminos ben seligite, trovar le parolas exacte :hij heeft dat heel -- gezegd = ille ha trovate le parola juste trefzekerheid ZN :1 (zekerheid dat het doel getroffen wordt) precision, accuratessa, exactitude, efficacia, efficacitate :2 (vermogen het juist te zeggen) habilitate de trovar le parolas exacte/juste treil ZN :1 draga treiler ZN :1 (sleepboot) remolcator :2 (trawler) nave de pisca (con draga) treillogger ZN :1 lugre trein ZN :1 (spoortrein) traino :elektrische -- = traino electric :doorgaande -- = traino directe :aansluitende -- = traino correpondente :volledig bezette -- = traino complete :internationale -- = traino international :rijdende -- = traino in marcha {sj} :extra/ingelaste -- = traino supplementari :-- van tien uur = traino de dece horas :met de -- gaan = ir in traino :de -- nemen = prender le traino :vervoer per -- = transporto per rail (E) :zijn -- halen = haber su traino :zijn -- missen = mancar su traino :iemand naar de -- brengen = accompaniar un persona al traino/al station :zich voor de -- gooien = jectar se sub le traino :2 (gevolg) (tros) traino :3 (rij spoorwagons) convoyo :4 :dat loopt als een -- = isto va super rotas, isto va como un traino treinaanslag ZN :1 aggression de un traino treinaansluiting ZN :1 Zie: treinverbinding treinabonnement ZN :1 abonamento de ferrovia/de traino treinbeambte ZN :1 empleato del ferrovias, ferroviario treinbestuurder ZN :1 conductor de traino treinbotsing ZN :1 collision ferroviari/de trainos treinconducteur ZN :1 controlator del traino treincontrole ZN :1 controlo in le traino treincoupé ZN :1 compartimento de traino treindiefstal ZN :1 furto/robamento in un traino treinen WW :1 ir/viagiar in traino treinendienst ZN :1 Zie: treinenloop treinenloop ZN :1 servicio de trainos, marcha {sj} del trainos, movimento ferroviari treinkaartje ZN :1 billet/ticket (E) ferroviari/de ferrovia/de traino treinkaping ZN :1 acto de pirateria ferroviari treinlocomotief ZN :1 locomotiva de traino treinmachinist ZN :1 machinista de traino treinnummer ZN :1 numero de traino treinongeluk ZN :1 accidente ferroviari/de traino treinongeval ZN :1 Zie: treinongeluk treinontsporing ZN :1 derailamento {rél} de un traino treinoverval ZN :1 assalto a un traino treinpassagier ZN :1 Zie: treinreiziger treinpersoneel ZN :1 personal ferroviari/de traino treinprijzen ZN MV :1 tarifa ferroviari/de ferrovia treinrail ZN :1 rail (E) treinramp ZN :1 disastro/catastrophe/sinistro ferroviari/de traino(s) treinreis ZN :1 viage ferroviari/in traino treinreiziger ZN :1 viagiator ferroviari/de traino treinroof ZN :1 Zie: treinoverval treinrover ZN :1 robator de traino treinstel ZN :1 traino treintarief ZN :1 tarifa ferroviari/de ferrovia treintaxi ZN :1 taxi del traino treintunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) ferroviari/de ferrovia treinverbinding ZN :1 connexion/communication ferroviari/per ferrovia/per traino treinverkeer ZN :1 traffico ferroviari/de trainos treinvertraging ZN :1 retardo del traino treinvervoer ZN :1 transporto per traino/per via ferree treiteraar ZN :1 tormentator, persona moleste treiterachtig BN :1 Zie: treiterig treiteren WW :1 tormentar, molestar :zijn broertje -- = tormentar su parve fratre treiterig BN :1 tormentante, moleste :-- lachje = riso malitiose treiterij ZN :1 tormentos, molestia treitering ZN :1 Zie: treiterij treiterlach ZN :1 riso malitiose trek ZN :1 (het trekken) traction :dat is een hele -- voor de paarden = le cavallos debera facer un grande effortio de traction :2 (een keer trekken) colpo :3 (haal met een pen) tracto (de penna) :iets met een paar vlugge --ken tekenen = facer un designo in alicun tractos de penna :iets in grote --ken vertellen = contar un cosa in lineas general/in/a grande lineas, schizzar {ts} un cosa :4 (gelaatstrek) tracto :minachtende -- om de mond = tracto contemptuose circa le bucca :harde --ken hebben = haber tractos dur :5 (kenmerkende eigenschap) tracto (characteristic) :karakteristieke --ken = tractos characteristic/specific :gemeenschappelijke --ken = tractos commun :heldhaftige -- = tracto heroic :karikaturale --ken = tractos caricatural :lelijke -- = latere negative (del character) :6 (luchtstroom) currente de aere :op de -- zitten = esser exponite a un currente de aere :er is geen -- in de kachel = le estufa non tira :7 (eetlust) fame, appetito, (begeerte) invidia :ergens -- in krijgen = sentir appetito pro un cosa :8 (het begeerd worden) :in -- zijn = esser popular/in voga/de moda :zeer in -- zijn bij de jeugd = esser extrememente popular inter le juvenes, esser multo appreciate per le juventute :deze kroeg is zeer in -- bij de studenten = iste taverna/bireria es multo frequentate per le studiantes/studentes :in -- komen = venir in voga, devenir popular :die muziek is zeer in -- = iste musica place multo :9 (verhuizing van trekdieren) migration :-- van de zwaluwen = migration del hirundines :-- van de palingen = migration del anguillas :-- (van mensen) naar de stad = exodo rural :10 (het trekken als kracht) traction :-- uitoefenen = exercer traction trekautomaat ZN :1 distributor automatic trekbank ZN :1 (om metaaldraad te maken) filiera trekbeen ZN :1 gamba rigide trekbeugel ZN :1 draga a mano trekbeweging ZN :1 movimento de traction trekdier ZN :1 (dier dat iets moet trekken) animal/bestia de tracto :2 (dier dat naar andere streken trekt) animal/bestia migratori trekdrang ZN :1 impulsion migratori trekduif ZN :1 pipion/columba migratori trekeffect ZN :1 (BILJ) effecto retrograde trekgat ZN :1 (tochtgat) loco del currente de aere :2 (luchtgat) canal/conducto de aeration/de ventilation, ventosa :3 (uitgebaggerde diepte) fossato excavate in le turbiera trekgraver ZN :1 dragline (E) trekhaak ZN :1 (van auto) croc de remolco/remolcage trekharmonica ZN :1 accordion trekharmonicaspeler ZN :1 accordionista trekhond ZN :1 can de tracto trekinstinct ZN :1 instincto migratori trekkabel ZN :1 cablo de traction/de remolcage trekkas ZN :1 Zie: broeikas trekkebekken WW :1 facer grimasses trekkebekkerij ZN :1 grimasses trekkebenen WW :1 trainar/traher/tirar le gamba detra se trekken WW :1 (kracht uitoefenen op iets) tirar, traher :de zee trekt = le mar tira/trahe :2 (in een bepaalde richting gaan) ir, camminar, mover, migrar :de zwaluwen trekken al = le hirundines comencia jam lor migration :door Nederland -- = percurrer Nederland, viagiar a transverso Nederland :naar een ander land -- = emigrar :in een huis -- = installar se in un casa :de storm trekt naar het noorden = le tempesta move al nord :3 (luchtstroom doorlaten) tirar :de kachel trekt goed = le estufa tira ben :de schoorsteen trekt niet goed = le camino non tira ben :deze sigaar trekt niet = iste cigarro non tira :4 (in een richting getrokken worden) esser attrahite (per) :die jas trekt onder de oksel = iste mantello serra sub le axilla, iste mantello es (troppo) stricte sub le bracio :krom -- = deformar se :de inkt trekt in het papier = le tinta es absorbite per le papiro :5 (lijken op) resimilar (a) :die kleur trekt naar rood = iste color tende a rubie :6 (tussen iets anders uitnemen) tirar, traher, extraher :een tand -- = extraher un dente :amandelen -- = extraher/remover amygdalas/tonsillas :een kaart -- = tirar/traher un carta :loten -- = tirar al sorte :een prijs -- = ganiar un precio :7 (aantrekken) attraher :publiek -- = attraher publico :kopers -- = attraher clientes :die stad blijft -- = iste urbe continua a attraher gente :volle zalen -- = plenar salas :8 (als zijn deel ontvangen) reciper :loon -- = reciper un salario :9 (in genoemde toestand/op genoemde plaats brengen) tirar, traher :een kurk uit een fles -- = tirar/traher un corco ab un bottilia :men moest het antwoord uit hem -- = on debeva tirar/traher le responsa ab ille :aan het touw -- = tirar le cordon :iets omver -- = reverter un cosa :iets stuk -- = lacerar un cosa :iets strak -- = stringer/serrar un cosa :aan de rem -- = tirar/serrar le freno :de deur in het slot -- = clauder ben le porta :met getrokken messen = con cultellos in lor manos :10 (slepen) tirar, traher, trainar :de kar -- = tirar/traher le carretta :de auto moest getrokken worden = on debeva trainar le auto(mobile) :dat kan bruintje niet -- = isto es superior a mi medios :11 (naar zich toe halen) (ook FIG) attraher :de aandacht -- = attraher le attention :12 (aftreksel maken van) facer infunder, facer :kruiden -- = facer infunder herbas :thee laten -- = lassar infunder the :soep -- = facer suppa :13 (eruit halen, afleiden) tirar, traher, (WISK) extraher :een horoscoop -- = tirar un horoscopo :de wortel uit een getal -- = extraher le radice de un numero :een conclusie -- = tirar un conclusion :14 (doen ontstaan) (tekenen) traciar, (fabriceren) fabricar :een cirkel -- = traciar un circulo :een lijn -- = traciar/tirar un linea :een streep onder iets -- = sublinear un cosa :een lijn -- om = circumscriber :lering -- uit = traher un lection de :kaarsen -- = facer candelas :15 (uit een plaats vandaan halen) prender, tirar, traher :een zwaard -- = tirar/disvainar le spada :een mes -- = tirar un cultello :zijn beurs -- = tirar su bursa, pagar :sigaretten -- = prender un pacchetto de cigarrettas ab un distributor (automatic) :16 (door spierbewegingen doen ontstaan) facer :gezichten -- = facer grimasses :rimpels -- = facer rugas :17 :in twijfel -- = poner in dubita :de derdemachtswortel -- = extraher le radice cubic/del tertie grado :zij trekken één lijn = illes opera de commun accordo :de inkt trekt in het papier = le tinta penetra in le papiro :er flink aan -- = laborar/travaliar dur :iets in het belachelijke -- = ridiculisar un cosa :een horoscoop -- = tirar/facer un horoscopo :ten strijde -- = ir/partir al guerra trekkend BN :1 ambulante :2 migrante, migratori trekker ZN :1 (persoon die iets voorttrekt) persona qui tira/trahe un cosa :2 (kampeerder op trektocht) campator ambulante :3 (reiziger) peregrinator :4 (iemand die een uitkering trekt) persona qui recipe un allocation :5 (trekvogel) ave migratori :6 (iets dat publiek trekt) attraction :7 (ketting aan een stortbak) catena :8 (van vuurwapen) can :9 (tractor) tractor :-- met rupsbanden = tractor a erucas :bestuurder van een -- = tractorista :10 (mbt een vrachtwagen) tractor trekkerbestuurder ZN :1 conductor de tractor trekkershut ZN :1 cabina de campator ambulante trekkerstent ZN :1 tenta de campator ambulante trekking ZN :1 (het trekken/getrokken worden) traction, tirada, tirage, tiramento :2 (van kies) extraction, evulsion :3 (uitloting) tirage de lotteria :4 (samentrekking van een spier) contraction, convulsion, crispation, crampo trekkingsdatum ZN :1 data de tirage trekkingslijst ZN :1 lista de lotteria trekkoord ZN :1 cordon de tirage trekkracht ZN :1 (fortia de) traction, fortia tractive :dierlijke -- = traction animal :mechanische -- = traction mechanic treklade ZN :1 tiratorio treklijn ZN :1 (jaaglijn) cablo de remolcage trekmier ZN :1 formica migratori treknet ZN :1 nassa, rete de pisca trekos ZN :1 bove de tracto trekpaard ZN :1 cavallo de tracto trekpad ZN :1 (jaagpad) pista de remolcage :2 (pad waarlangs dieren trekken) pista trekpen ZN :1 penna tubular, tiralineas trekplaat ZN :1 (TECHN) filiera trekpleister ZN :1 (blaartrekkende pleister) epispastico, vesicante :2 attraction :toeristische -- = attraction touristic {oe} trekpot ZN :1 theiera trekproef ZN :1 essayo/test (E) de traction trekschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor a/con corda/cordon/flexo trekschuif ZN :1 registro trekschuit ZN :1 batello/barca/gabarra (que debe esser) remolcate, barca de tracto treksel ZN :1 infusion, extracto trekslot ZN :1 serratura a tirage treksluiting ZN :1 serratura fulmine trekspanning ZN :1 tension del traction :axiale -- = tension axial de traction trekspier ZN :1 constrictor treksprinkhaan ZN :1 acridio trekstang ZN :1 tirante trekstoot ZN :1 (BILJ) effecto retrograde/de retorno trektang ZN :1 tenalia(s) de traction trektijd ZN :1 periodo/saison (F) del migrationes trektocht ZN :1 perigrination :een -- van drie maanden door Afrika = un circuito de tres menses a transverso Africa trekvaart ZN :1 canal trekvast BN :1 tenace, resistente a traction trekvastheid ZN :1 tenacitate, resistentia a traction, limite de elasticitate trekvee ZN :1 bestial/bestias de tracto trekveer ZN :1 resorto de traction trekvermogen ZN :1 Zie: trekkracht trekvis ZN :1 pisce migratori trekvogel ZN :1 ave migratori trekvrij BN :1 indeformabile trekweg ZN :1 Zie: trekpad trekzaag ZN :1 serra pro duo personas trekzalf ZN :1 pomada disinfectante trekzucht ZN :1 instincto de migration trema ZN :1 trema, dierese (-esis) trematode ZN :1 trematodo trembleren WW :1 facer tremolos (I), vibrar tremmen WW :1 remover le carbon :2 (trammen) ir in tram/tramvia/tramway (E), prender le tram/tramvia/tramway (E) tremofobie ZN :1 tremophobia tremoliet ZN :1 tremolite tremolo ZN :1 tremolo (I) tremor ZN :1 tremor, tremulation tremplin ZN :1 trampolino tremulant ZN :1 (orgelregister) tremulante, tremolo (I) :2 (triltoon) tremolo (I) tremuleren WW :1 Zie: trembleren trench-coat ZN :1 trench-coat (E), gabardina trend ZN :1 (ontwikkelingslijn) trend (E), tendentia :2 (nieuwe mode) trend (E), moda, fashion (E) :een -- volgen = sequer un moda :een -- zetten = lancear un moda trendgevoelig BN :1 sensibile al tendentias (del moda), subjecte al trends (E) trendsetter ZN :1 instaurator de un moda/tendentia, qui lancea un moda, novator, innovator trendvolger ZN :1 persona cuje salario depende del salarios del functionarios public :2 persona qui seque le moda trendy BN :1 al ultime moda :-- gekleed = vestite al ultime moda trens ZN :1 (paardebit) bridon :2 (afhechtsel tegen scheuren) brida Trente ZN EIGN :1 Trento :Concilie van -- = Concilio de Trento Trents BN :1 trentin, tridentin :van het -- Concilie = tridentin trenzen WW :1 tressar trepaan ZN :1 trepano :met de -- opereren = trepanar :operatie met de -- = trepanation trepanatie ZN :1 trepanation trepaneerboor ZN :1 Zie: trepaan trepaneren WW :1 trepanar :het -- = trepanation trepanering ZN :1 trepanation tres ZN :1 (boordsel) tressa, galon, (MIL) agulietta :2 (streng, lok haar) tressa tressen WW :1 tressar tressing ZN :1 tressa, cablo tressate treurberk ZN :1 betula plorante treurbeuk ZN :1 fago plorante treurboom ZN :1 arbore plorante treurdicht ZN :1 elegia, poema elegic/elegiac treurdichter ZN :1 poeta elegic/elegiac, elegiaco treuren WW :1 (bedrukt zijn) esser triste/affligite, (neerslachtig zijn) esser abattite :2 (vervuld zijn van droefheid) plorar, lamentar :3 (kwijnen) languer treurgeestig BN :1 melancholic treurgewaad ZN :1 habito de lucto treurig BN :1 (verdrietig) triste, affligite :--e blik = reguardo triste :--e gedachten koesteren = haber ideas triste/nigre :-- maken/stemmen = affliger :2 (droefheid veroorzakend) triste, affligente :het is --, maar waar = isto es tristemente ver :3 (hard, bitter) triste, crude, dolorose, tragic, funeste, fatal :-- lot = sorte triste :-- einde = fin triste/tragic :--e afloop = fin fatal :de --e gevolgen van deze oorlog = le triste balancio de iste guerra :4 (erbarmelijk slecht) triste, deplorabile, miserabile :zijn lezen is -- = su maniera de leger es deplorabile :5 :er -- aan toe zijn = esser in un triste situation treurigheid ZN :1 tristessa, affliction, pena, melancholia treurkleed ZN :1 Zie: treurgewaad treurlied ZN :1 canto funebre, lamento treurmars ZN :1 marcha {sj} funebre/funeral treurmuziek ZN :1 musica funebre/funeral treurniet ZN :1 persona gai e felice treurnis ZN :1 tristessa, affliction treurnis ZN :1 Zie: treurigheid treurpsalm ZN :1 Zie: boetpsalm treurspel ZN :1 (toneelspel) tragedia :-- in vijf bedrijven = tragedia in cinque actos :schrijver van --en = autor/poeta tragic, tragedo :2 (voorval) tragedia treurspeldichter ZN :1 autor/poeta tragic, tragedo treurspelschrijver ZN :1 Zie: treurspeldichter treurspelspeler ZN :1 actor tragic, tragedo, tragediano treurspelstijl ZN :1 stilo tragic treurwilg ZN :1 salice lugente/plorante treurzang ZN :1 canto funebre, elegia treuzel ZN :1 Zie: treuzelaar treuzelaar ZN :1 persona tardive, persona qui mora treuzelachtig BN :1 tardive, lente treuzelen WW :1 perder le tempore, morar treuzelig BN :1 Zie: treuzelachtig treuzelkous ZN :1 Zie: treuzelaar tri ZN :1 trichlorethyleno triade ZN :1 triade triadisch BN :1 triadic triakel ZN :1 theriaca triangel ZN :1 (driehoek) triangulo :2 (slaginstrument) triangulo triangulair BN :1 triangular :--e getallen = numeros triangular triangulatie ZN :1 triangulation triangulatiemethode ZN :1 methodo de triangulation trianguleren BN :1 (opmeten) triangular :het -- = triangulation triarchie ZN :1 triarchia, triumvirato trias ZN :1 (GEOL) trias triasafzetting ZN :1 sedimento triassic triasformatie ZN :1 formation triassic triassisch BN :1 triassic triathlon ZN :1 triathlon triatleet ZN :1 triathleta triaxiaal BN :1 triaxial :--e seismograaf = seismographo triaxial tribaal BN :1 tribal tribade ZN :1 (lesbienne) tribade, lesbiana tribadie ZN :1 Zie: tribadisme tribadisme ZN :1 tribadismo, amor lesbian/sapphic, lesbianismo tribalisme ZN :1 tribalismo tribo-elektriciteit ZN :1 triboelectricitate tribofysica ZN :1 tribophysica tribologie ZN :1 tribologia triboluminescentie ZN :1 triboluminescentia tribonica ZN :1 tribonica tribrachys ZN :1 tribracho tribulatie ZN :1 tribulation tribunaal ZN :1 tribunal tribunaat ZN :1 (ambt en ambtstijd) tribunato :van het -- = tribunitie tribune ZN :1 tribuna :publieke -- = tribuna public/del publico :overdekte -- = tribuna coperte tribus ZN :1 tribo tribuun ZN :1 tribuno :van een -- = tribunitie tribuut ZN :1 (GESCH) tributo :2 (FIG) (eerbetoon) tributo tribuutplichtig BN :1 tributari tribuutplichtige ZN :1 tributario triceps ZN :1 musculo tricipite, tricipite trichiasis ZN :1 trichiasis trichiet ZN :1 trichite trichine ZN :1 trichina trichinenziekte ZN :1 Zie: trichinose trichineus BN :1 trichinose trichinose ZN :1 trichinose (-osis) trichloorethyleen ZN :1 trichlorethyleno trichloormethaan ZN :1 trichlormethano trichloride ZN :1 trichlorido trichofytie ZN :1 trichophytia trichogram ZN :1 trichogramma trichoïsme ZN :1 trichoismo trichologie ZN :1 (haarkunde) trichologia tricholoma ZN :1 tricholoma trichomoniasis ZN :1 trichomoniasis trichoom ZN :1 (PLANTK) trichoma trichotomie ZN :1 trichotomia trick ZN :1 truco triclien BN :1 (mbt kristalstelsel) triclin, triclinic triclinium ZN :1 triclinio tricolor BN :1 tricolor tricolore ZN :1 bandiera tricolor, tricolor tricot ZN :1 (gebreide stof) tricot (F) :2 (gebreid kledingstuk) tricot (F) tricotage ZN :1 (gebreide stoffen) tricot (F), articulos de tricot (F) tricotagebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de articulos de tricot (F) tricotagefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de articulos de tricot (F) tricotage-industrie ZN :1 industria de articulos de tricot (F) tricothemd ZN :1 camisa de tricot (F) tricotkleding ZN :1 vestimentos de tricot (F) tricotsteek ZN :1 puncto de tricot (F) tricotstof ZN :1 tricot (F) tricycle ZN :1 tricyclo Tridentijns BN :1 tridentin tridimensionaal BN :1 tridimensional tridimensionaliteit ZN :1 tridimensionalitate triduüm ZN :1 (drie dagen) periodo de tres dies/jornos :2 (geestelijke oefening) triduo triëder ZN :1 trihedro triëdrisch BN :1 trihedre trieermachine ZN :1 machina a/de assortir triefelaar ZN :1 fraudator, defraudator triënnaal BN :1 triennal triënnium ZN :1 triennio triep ZN :1 (pens) tripa triëren WW :1 assortir Triëst ZN EIGN :1 Trieste :van/uit -- = triestin triest BN :1 (droevig) triste :-- verhaal = historia triste :--e glimlach = surriso triste :2 (droefgeestig) triste triestheid ZN :1 (treurigheid) tristessa, affliction :2 (droefgeestigheid) tristessa, melancholia triestig BN :1 Zie: triest triestigheid ZN :1 Zie: triestheid trifocaal BN :1 trifocal triglief ZN :1 triglypho triglifisch BN :1 triglyphic triglyceride ZN :1 triglycerido trigonaal BN :1 trigone, trigonal, triangular :-- prisma = prisma triangular :--e getallen = numeros trigonal/triangular, trigonos :-- stelsel = systema trigonal trigonometrie ZN :1 trigonometria :vlakke -- = trigonometria plan :bolvormige -- = trigonometria spheric trigonometrisch BN :1 trigonometric :--e functies = functiones trigonometric :--e vergelijkingen = equationes trigonometric trigonum ZN :1 trigono trigram ZN :1 trigramma trihybridisme ZN :1 trihybridismo Trijn, Trijntje ZN EIGN :1 Catharina :van wijntje en trijntje houden = amar le vino e le feminas trijp ZN :1 (stof) moquette (F), villuto/velvet (E) de Utrecht :2 (CUL) (pens) tripa trijpen BN :1 de moquette (F), de villuto/velvet (E) de Utrecht trijsen WW :1 hissar triktrak ZN :1 trictrac triktrakbord ZN :1 tabuliero de trictrac triktrakken WW :1 jocar al trictrac, facer un partita de trictrac triktrakschijf ZN :1 pecia de trictrac trilapparaat ZN :1 vibrator trilateraal BN :1 trilatere, trilateral trilbeton ZN :1 beton vibrate trilbeweging ZN :1 movimento vibratori trilblok ZN :1 vibrator a martello trilgras ZN :1 briza, herba tremulante :groot -- = briza maxime trilhaardiertje ZN :1 ciliato trilhaartjes ZN MV :1 cilios/organo vibratile, cilios trilineair BN :1 trilinear, trilinee triljard ZN :1 mille trilliones triljoen ZN :1 trillion triljoenste BN :1 trillionesime :het -- deel = le trillionesime parte, le trillionesimo trillen WW :1 (zich snel heen en weer bewegen) vibrar, tremer, fremer, (ritmisch bewegen) pulsar, (van neusvleugels, etc.) palpitar :de lucht trilt = le aere vibra/freme :de lucht trilt van de hitte = le calor face vibrar le aere :de ruiten trilden door de ontploffing = le explosion ha facite vibrar/tremer le vitros :het -- van de stem = le vibration del voce :het -- van de lucht door de warmte = le vibration del aere per le calor :het -- van de stembanden = le vibration del chordas vocal :2 (beven) tremer, tremular, fremer, trepidar :ik tril van angst = io treme de pavor :zijn stem trilt = su voce treme :-- als een espeblad = tremer como un folio :iemand die trilt = tremulator :3 (MUZ) vibrar trillend BN :1 (snel heen en weer bewegend) vibrante, vibratile, vibratori, (ritmisch) pulsante, (van neusvleugels, etc.) palpitante :2 (bevend) tremule, tremulante, trepide triller ZN :1 (voorwerp dat trilt/dat iets doet trillen) vibrator :magnetostrictieve -- = vibrator magnetostrictive :2 (MUZ) tremolo (I), trillo :--s zingen/spelen = facer trillos, trillar :een melodie met --s figureren = ornar un melodia con tremolos trillerig BN :1 tremule, tremente, tremulante trilling ZN :1 (het trillen) vibration, trepidation :in -- raken = comenciar a vibrar :2 (heen- en weergaande beweging) vibration, oscillation, (ritmisch) pulsation :longitudinale --en = vibrationes/oscillationes longitudinal :transversale --en = vibrationes/oscillationes transversal :harmonische --en = vibrationes/oscillationes harmonic :subharmonische -- = vibrationes/oscillationes subharmonic :isochrone --en = vibrationes/oscillationes isochrone :gekoppelde --en = vibrationes/oscillationes copulate :elastische --en = vibrationes/oscillationes elastic :elektromagnetische --en = vibrationes/oscillationes electromagnetic :mechanische --en = vibrationes/oscillationes mechanic :3 (siddering, beving) tremor, tremulamento, tremulation trillingsamplitude ZN :1 amplitude vibrational/de vibration trillingsbereik ZN :1 gamma de frequentia trillingsdemper ZN :1 amortisator vibrational/de vibrationes/oscillationes, antivibrator trillingsduur ZN :1 durata/duration/periodo vibrational/de vibration/oscillation trillingsenergie ZN :1 energia vibrational/oscillatori/de oscillationes/de vibrationes trillingsfrequentie ZN :1 Zie: trillingsgetal trillingsgenerator ZN :1 oscillator trillingsgetal ZN :1 frequentia vibratori/de vibration trillingsgevoeligheid ZN :1 sensibilitate vibratori/al vibrationes trillingsisolator ZN :1 isolator contra vibrationes trillingsknoop ZN :1 nodo de vibration trillingskring ZN :1 (ELEKTR) circuito oscillante trillingsmeter ZN :1 vibrometro, vibroscopio, (mbt aardbevingen) seismometro trillingsmeting ZN :1 mesura de vibration trillingsmodus ZN :1 modo vibrational/de vibrationes/oscillationes trillingsreductie ZN :1 reduction vibrational/de vibration trillingssnelheid ZN :1 velocitate vibrational/de vibration trillingsspectrum ZN :1 spectro vibrational/de vibration trillingstijd ZN :1 Zie: trillingsduur trillingsversnelling ZN :1 acceleration de vibration trillingsvrij BN :1 a prova de/a proba de/exempte de/protegite contra vibrationes trillingswijze ZN :1 (van geluid) modo de vibration trilobiet ZN :1 trilobite trilogie ZN :1 trilogia trilplaatje ZN :1 membrana vibrante trilpopulier ZN :1 tremulo triltafel ZN :1 tabula vibrante triltest ZN :1 test (E)/essayo de vibration triltoestel ZN :1 vibrator trilvrij BN :1 Zie: trillingsvrij trilzeef ZN :1 cribro/tamis vibratori/vibrante trimaran ZN :1 trimaran trimbaan ZN :1 circuito/percurso de trainamento trimcentrum ZN :1 centro de sport (E) trimeer BN :1 trimere :--e kever = coleoptero trimere :--e plant = planta trimere trimester ZN :1 trimestre trimeter ZN :1 trimetro :jambische -- = trimetro iambic trimfiets ZN :1 (sportfiets) bicycletta de tourismo {oe}/de sport (E) :2 (home-trainer) home-trainer (E), bicycletta de exercitio trimmen WW :1 (zich fit houden) facer/practicar jogging (E), facer exercitios :2 (haar bijknippen) tonder :3 (stellen, regelen) equilibrar, adjustar :4 (scheepslading) stivar trimmer ZN :1 persona qui facer/practica jogging (E) trimoefening ZN :1 exercitio trimorf BN :1 trimorphe, trimorphic trimorfie ZN :1 trimorphismo trimparcours ZN :1 Zie: trimbaan trimschoen ZN :1 scarpa/calceo de jogging (E)/de gymnastica trimtoestel ZN :1 apparato de gymnastica trine ZN :1 (ASTROL) aspecto trin Trinidad en Tobago ZN EIGN MV :1 Trinidad e Tobago trinitair BN :1 trinitari :de --e formule = le formula trinitari trinitariër ZN :1 trinitario trinitarisch BN :1 trinitari triniteit ZN :1 trinitate triniteitsfeest ZN :1 festa del trinitate triniteitsleer ZN :1 dogma/doctrina del trinitate Triniteitszondag ZN :1 trinitate trinitrobenzeen ZN :1 trinitrobenzene trinitrotolueen ZN :1 trinitrotoluene trinitrotoluol ZN :1 trinitrotoluene trinomium ZN :1 trinomio trio ZN :1 (drietal) trio :2 (muziek/zangstuk) trio :3 (mbt seks) trio, sexo a tres, triolismo triode ZN :1 triodo triol ZN :1 alcohol trivalente, triol triolet ZN :1 triolet triomf ZN :1 (zegepraal) triumpho, victoria :de -- behalen = ganiar le triumpho :2 (succes) triumpho, successo triumphal :--en vieren = triomphar :3 (gevoel van vreugde) triumpho, exultation :4 (eerbetoon) triumpho, ovation :iemand in -- binnenhalen = reciper un persona in triumpho, dar un benvenita triumphal a un persona triomfaal BN :1 Zie: triomfantelijk triomfalisme ZN :1 triumphalismo triomfalistisch BN :1 triumphalista, triumphalistic triomfantelijk BN :1 triumphante, triumphal :een --e blik in de ogen = un reguardo triumphante :--e intocht = entrata triumphal :-- rondkijken = reguardar circa/circum se triumphantemente :-- binnengehaald worden = esser recipite triumphalmente triomfator ZN :1 (OUDH) triumphator :2 (overwinnaar) triumphator, victor, vincitor triomfboog ZN :1 arco triumphal/de triumpho triomfeerder ZN :1 Zie: triomfator-1 triomferen WW :1 (zegevieren) triumphar :over zijn vijanden -- = triumphar super su inimicos :2 (zich als een overwinnaar gedragen) triumphar :3 (zegepralende intocht houden) triumphar triomferend BN :1 triumphante triomfkreet ZN :1 crito triumphal/triumphante/de triumpho triomfkruis ZN :1 cruce triumphal triomflied ZN :1 canto/hymno triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria triomfmars ZN :1 marcha {sj} triumphal triomfpoort ZN :1 Zie: triomfboog triomfteken ZN :1 tropheo triomftocht ZN :1 entrata/marcha {sj} triumphal :een -- houden = triumphar :zijn -- houden in een stad = entrar triumphalmente in un citate triomfwagen ZN :1 carro triumphal/de triumpho triomfzang ZN :1 Zie: triomflied triomfzuil ZN :1 columna/colonna triumphal/de triumpho triose ZN :1 triose trioseks ZN :1 sexo a tres, trio, triolismo triosonate ZN :1 sonata a/pro tres instrumentos trioxyde ZN :1 trioxydo trip ZN :1 (uitstapje) excursion, tour (F) :een -- maken = facer un excursion :een -- organiseren = organisar un excursion :2 (mbt drugs) trip (E) trip TW :1 :-- trap = clic clac, clip clop tripartiet BN :1 tripartite :-- overleg = negotiationes tripartite :--e overeenkomst = accordo tripartite tripartitie ZN :1 tripartition tripel BN :1 triple tripel(aarde/steen) ZN :1 tripoli tripelconcert ZN :1 concerto triple tripelprodukt ZN :1 producto triple tripelpunt ZN :1 puncto triple tripelspiegel ZN :1 speculo triple tripeptide ZN :1 tripeptido triple BN :1 triple :Triple Alliantie = Triple Alliantia tripleren WW :1 (verdrievoudigen) triplar, triplicar, multiplicar per tres triplet ZN :1 tripletto triplex BN :1 (van triplex) de ligno contraplacate :2 (drievoudig) triple, triplice triplex(hout) ZN :1 ligno contraplacate triplexfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de ligno contraplacate triplexfineer ZN :1 placage de ligno contraplacate triplexglas ZN :1 (vitro) triplex triplexpaneel ZN :1 pannello de ligno contraplacate triplexplaat ZN :1 placa de ligno contraplacate triplicaat ZN :1 tertie copia, triplicato tripliceren WW :1 triplar, triplicar tripliciteit ZN :1 triplicitate tripliek ZN :1 tertie replica triplo ZN :1 triplo :in -- = in tres copias/exemplares, in triplo, in triplicato :in -- schrijven/maken/typen = triplicar triploïde BN :1 triploide triploïdie ZN :1 triploidia tripmadam ZN :1 sedo rupestre tripmiddel ZN :1 hallucinogeno tripodie ZN :1 tripodia tripolair BN :1 tripolar Tripoli ZN EIGN :1 Tripole Tripolitaan ZN :1 tripolitano Tripolitaans BN :1 tripolitan Tripolitanië ZN MV :1 Tripolitania trippelen WW :1 ir/marchar {sj} a parve passos/a passos curte trippelmaat ZN :1 (versvoet) amphibracho trippen WW :1 (trippelen) ir/marchar {sj} a parve passos/a passos curte :2 (een trip maken, mbt drugs) facer un trip (E) triptiek ZN :1 (schilderij) triptico :2 (letterkundig werk) triptico :3 (document) triptico trireem ZN :1 trireme trisecant ZN :1 trisecante trisectie ZN :1 (van een hoek) trisection trisomie ZN :1 trisomia trisomisch BN :1 trisomic tritheïsme ZN :1 tritheismo tritheïst ZN :1 tritheista trithëistisch BN :1 tritheista, tritheistic tritium ZN :1 tritium Triton ZN EIGN :1 Triton triton ZN :1 (atoomkern) triton tritonshoorn ZN :1 triton tritonus ZN :1 (MUZ) tritono trits ZN :1 trio, triade, tripletto :de heilige -- = le trinitate triumvir ZN :1 triumviro :van de -- = triumviral triumviraat ZN :1 triumvirato trivalent BN :1 trivalente :--e elementen = elementos trivalente triviaal BN :1 (gewoon) trivial, banal :2 (platvloers) trivial, vulgar, basse, grossier :--e opmerking = observation trivial :3 (zonder wezenlijke betekenis) trivial :(SCHEI) --e naam = nomine trivial trivialiteit ZN :1 (alledaagsheid) trivialitate, banalitate :2 (vulgariteit) trivialitate, vulgaritate, grosseria trivialiter BW :1 trivialmente trivium ZN :1 trivio :het -- betreffend = trivial trochanter ZN :1 (BIOL) (rolheuvel) trochanter :2 (tweede segment van achterpoot van insekt) trochanter trochee ZN :1 trocheo trocheïsch BN :1 trocheic :--e verzen = versos trocheic trocheus ZN :1 Zie: trochee trochlea ZN :1 trochlea :van de -- = trochlear trochoïde ZN :1 (WISK) trochoide troebel BN :1 turbide, (drabbig) feculente :--e blik = reguardo turbide :in -- water vissen = piscar in aqua turbide troebelachtig BN :1 un pauco/poco turbide troebelen ZN MV :1 perturbationes, disordines troebelheid ZN :1 stato turbide, turbiditate, (drabbigheid) feculentia troebeling ZN :1 turbiditate troebelingsgraad ZN :1 grado de turbiditate troef ZN :1 (KAARTSPEL) triumpho :(ook FIG) zijn laatste -- uitspelen = jocar su ultime triumpho :(ook FIG) veel --en in handen hebben = haber multe triumphos (in le mano) :het is er armoe -- = ibi il non ha plus que miseria, ibi regna le povressa/paupertate/miseria troefaas ZN :1 asse de triumpho troefacht ZN :1 octo de triumpho troefheer ZN :1 rege del triumpho troefkaart ZN :1 Zie: troef troefkoning ZN :1 Zie: troefheer troep ZN :1 (groep) truppa, gruppo, banda :-- nieuwsgierigen = banda de personas curiose :-- schapen = grege de oves :-- vogels = volata de aves :2 (MIL) truppa :koloniale --en = truppas colonial :gemotoriseerde --en = truppas motorisate :(on)geregelde --en = truppas (ir)regular :verse --en = truppas fresc :--en mobiliseren = mobilisar truppas :--en ontslaan/afdanken = licentiar truppas :--en verplaatsen = displaciar truppas :--en terugtrekken = retirar truppas :verplaatsing van --en = displaciamento/movimento de truppas :3 (toneel/dans/zanggroep) truppa, compania :4 (wanorde) disordine, chaos :5 (viezigheid) porcheria :wat een --! = que porcheria! :ik lust die -- niet = iste porcheria non me place troepenaantal ZN :1 numero de truppas troepenbeweging ZN :1 movimento de truppas troepenconcentratie ZN :1 concentration de truppas :--s vormen = massar truppas troepencontingent ZN :1 contingente armate/de truppas troepenmacht ZN :1 fortias militar, truppas, armea troepenopstelling ZN :1 displicamento de truppas troepensterkte ZN :1 effectivo de truppas troepentransport ZN :1 transporto de truppas troepentransportschip ZN :1 nave pro le transporto de truppas troepentransportvliegtuig ZN :1 avion pro le transporto de truppas troepenvermindering ZN :1 reduction de truppas troepenverplaatsing ZN :1 displaciamento/movimento de truppas troepenversterking ZN :1 reinfortiamento de truppas troepenvervoer ZN :1 Zie: troepentransport troepleider ZN :1 chef (F) de un/del truppa, (padvinder) chef (E) scout (E) troepsgewijs BW :1 in truppa, in gruppo troeteldier ZN :1 animal favorite/preferite troetelen WW :1 caressar troetelkind ZN :1 infante favorite/preferite troetelnaam ZN :1 (super)nomine affectuose, nomine hypocoristic, hypocoristico troetelschijf ZN :1 disco favorite (del die/del septimana/del mense) troetelwoord ZN :1 termino affectuose/hypocoristic, hypocoristico troeven WW :1 (een troefkaart spelen) jocar (un) triumpho trofee ZN :1 (GESCH) tropheo :2 (SPORT) tropheo troffel ZN :1 trulla trofisch BN :1 trophic trofoblast ZN :1 trophoblasto trog ZN :1 (voerbak) alveo, trogo, mangiatoria :2 (kneedbak) recipiente pro impastar, alveo de impastar :3 (GEOL) synclinal, (onder zee) rift troggelaar ZN :1 (afzetter) fraudator, defraudator :2 (klaploper) parasito troggelen ZN :1 extorquer troglodiet ZN :1 troglodyta trogon ZN :1 trogon :Cubaanse -- = trogon de Cuba trogvormig BN :1 in forma de alveo Trojaan ZN :1 troiano, dardano Trojaans BN :1 troian, dardane :--e oorlog = guerra troian/de Troia Troje ZN EIGN :1 Troia :Paard van -- = Cavallo Troian/de Troia trojka ZN :1 (rijtuig) troika ® :2 (paardendressuurnummer) troika ® :3 (driemanschap) troika ® trol ZN :1 troll trolley ZN :1 (elektrische contactstang) trolley (E) :2 (bus) trolleybus (E) trolleybus ZN :1 trolleybus (E) trom ZN :1 tambur :de -- slaan/roeren = batter/sonar le tambur :met stille -- vertrekken = partir sin tambur ni trompetta :met vliegende vaandels en slaande -- = a tambur battente e bandieras displicate trombase ZN :1 thrombina trombidiose ZN :1 trombidiose (-osis) trombine ZN :1 thrombina tromboblast ZN :1 thromboblasto trombocyt ZN :1 thrombocyto tromboflebitis ZN :1 thrombophlebitis trombone ZN :1 (blaasinstrument) trombon :op de -- blazen/spelen = sonar le trombon :2 (trombonist) trombon, trombonista :3 (orgelregister) trombon trombonespeler ZN :1 Zie: trombonist trombonist ZN :1 trombon, trombonista trombose ZN :1 thrombose (-osis) trombosedienst ZN :1 intensive care (E) pro patientes thrombotic trombosepatiënt ZN :1 patiente thrombotic trombus ZN :1 thrombo tromgeroffel ZN :1 battimento/rolamento de tambur(es) trommel ZN :1 (slaginstrument) tambur :de -- slaan/roeren = batter le tambur :met slaande -- = (a) tambur battente :de -- roffelt = le tambur rola :2 (blikken doos) cassa (metallic, de latta), latta :-- met koekjes = cassa/latta de biscuites :3 (holte in het oor) cavitate/cassa tympanic/del tympano :4 (TECHN) (cilinder) tambur :-- van een wasmachine = tambur de un machina a/de lavar :5 (onderbouw van een koepelgewelf) tambur trommelaar ZN :1 tambur trommeldroger ZN :1 siccator rotative trommelen WW :1 (op de trommel slaan) batter le tambur :2 (MUZ) sonar le tambur :3 :een groep mensen bij elkaar -- = convocar un gruppo de personas trommelholte ZN :1 (van het oor) cavitate/cassa tympanic/del tympano trommelrem ZN :1 freno a/de tambur :fiets met --en = bicycletta con freno a tambur trommelslag ZN :1 battimento de tambur :bij -- bekend maken = batter le tambur pro annunciar un cosa, annunciar un cosa al sono del tambur trommelslager ZN :1 tambur trommelstok ZN :1 bacchetta de tambur trommelvel ZN :1 pelle de tambur trommelvis ZN :1 pisce tambur trommelvlies ZN :1 membrana tympanic/del tympano, tympano trommelvliesholte ZN :1 cavitate/cassa tympanic/del tympano trommelvliesontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del tympano, myringitis trommelvuur ZN :1 foco constante trommelwagen ZN :1 camion a tambur trommelwasmachine ZN :1 machina a/de lavar a/de tambur, lavator a/de tambur trommelzaag ZN :1 serra a cylindro trommelzeef ZN :1 tamis a tambur trommelzucht ZN :1 meteorismo, tympanismo trommen WW :1 Zie: trommelen tromp ZN :1 (slurf) trompa :2 (van kanon) bucca trompe l'oeil ZN :1 trompe-l'oeil (F) trompet ZN :1 (blaasinstrument) trompetta :de -- schalt = le trompetta sona :een stoot op de -- geven = dar un colpo de trompetta :op de -- spelen/blazen, de -- steken = sonar le trompetta, trompettar :2 (spreekhoren) portavoce, (elektronisch versterkt) megaphono trompetblazer ZN :1 Zie: trompettist trompetbloem ZN :1 bignonia trompetbloemachtig BN :1 bignoniacee trompetbloemfamilie ZN :1 bignoniaceas trompetboom ZN :1 catalpa trompetdiertje ZN :1 stentore trompetgeschal ZN :1 sono del trompetta(s) trompetnarcis ZN :1 narcisso trompetta trompetschelp ZN :1 triton trompetsignaal ZN :1 signal de trompetta trompetslak ZN :1 triton trompetsolo ZN :1 solo de trompetta trompetten WW :1 (op de trompet spelen) sonar le trompetta, trompettar :2 (mbt olifanten) trompettar trompetter ZN :1 trompetta, trompettero trompetteren WW :1 Zie: trompetten trompettist ZN :1 trompetta, trompettista trompetvogel ZN :1 agami trompetvormig BN :1 in forma de trompetta, tubiforme tronen WW :1 (op een troon zetelen) occupar le throno, thronar :2 (breeduit zitten) thronar :3 (door vleiende aandrang ergens toe brengen) attraher tronie ZN :1 (mal) facie tronk ZN :1 (boomstam) trunco troon ZN :1 throno :-- met erfopvolging = throno hereditari :de -- bestijgen/beklimmen = montar super le throno, acceder/advenir al throno :afstand doen van de -- = abdicar/renunciar al throno :op de -- plaatsen = inthronar :het plaatsen op de -- = inthronamento :op de -- zitten = occupar le throno :een koning van de -- stoten = distronar un rege troonhemel ZN :1 baldachino troonkandidaat ZN :1 candidato al throno troonkandidatuur ZN :1 candidatura al throno troonopvolger ZN :1 herede al/del corona/throno troonopvolging ZN :1 succession al/del throno/corona troonpretendent ZN :1 pretendente/candidato al throno troonrede ZN :1 discurso del throno/corona troonsafstand ZN :1 abdication del throno :de -- van Karel de Vijfde = le abdication de Carolo Quinte troonsbestijging ZN :1 accession/advenimento al throno, inthronamento, inthronisation :-- van een koning = inthronisation de un rege troonswisseling ZN :1 cambio del throno/del corona, advenimento de un nove soveran, succession al throno troonzaal ZN :1 sala del throno troop ZN :1 (overdrachtelijke zegswijze) tropo :2 (MUZ) tropo troost ZN :1 consolation, confortation, reconforto, solacio :grote -- = reconforto potente :schrale -- = magre/triste/povre consolation :bakkie -- = tassa de caffe reconfortante :-- zoeken in het geloof = cercar reconforto in le religion :-- vinden in de alcohol = trovar solacio in le alcohol :-- putten uit de gedachte = trovar solacio in le idea :hij putte -- uit haar woorden = su parolas le ha consolate, su parolas le ha date consolation :iemand -- bieden = consolar/reconfortar un persona :dit is een belangrijke -- = isto consola multo troostbaar BN :1 consolabile troostbrief ZN :1 littera de condolentia troostdicht ZN :1 poesia consolatori troosteloos BN :1 (ontroostbaar) inconsolabile :--e weduwe = vidua inconsolabile :2 (mistroostig) desolate, desolante, disconsolate, triste :een --e aanblik bieden = presentar un spectaculo triste/de desolation :--e eenzaamheid = solitude desolante :-- uitzicht = perspectiva desolante :-- landschap = paisage desolate :-- gebouw = edificio triste/lugubre :in een --e staat verkeren = esser in un stato deplorabile troosteloosheid ZN :1 (verslagenheid) desolation, despero :2 (mistroostigheid) desolation, tristessa :-- van zijn bestaan = tristessa de su vita troosten WW :1 consolar, confortar :zich -- met iets = trovar un consolation in un cosa :hij troostte zich met de gedachte dat = ille se consolava con le idea/pensata/pensamento que troostend BN :1 consolante, consolatori, de consolation, reconfortante, de reconforto :--e gedachte = pensata/pensamento consolante :--e engel = angelo consolatori :--e woorden = parolas consolatori trooster ZN :1 consolator, (REL ook) paraclete troosting ZN :1 consolation troostmiddelen ZN MV :1 (R K) sacramentos troostprijs ZN :1 precio/premio de consolation troostrede ZN :1 parolas reconfortante/consolatori/consolante/de consolation troostrijk BN :1 consolante, consolatori, reconfortante troostwoord ZN :1 parola reconfortante/consolatori/consolante/de consolation/de reconforto trope ZN :1 Zie: troop tropen ZN MV :1 (keerkringen) tropicos :2 (keerkringslanden) tropicos, zona tropical/intertropical tropenbewoner ZN :1 habitante del tropicos tropencursus ZN :1 curso introductori super le tropicos, curso de preparation al vita in le tropicos tropengordel ZN :1 zona tropical/intertropical, tropicos tropenhelm ZN :1 casco colonial tropenjaren ZN MV :1 annos passate in le tropicos tropenklimaat ZN :1 climate del tropicos tropenkolder ZN :1 follia/rabia tropical/del tropicos tropenkostuum ZN :1 costume tropical tropenlandschap ZN :1 paisage tropical tropennacht ZN :1 nocte tropical/de tropico tropennatuur ZN :1 natura tropical/del tropicos tropenpak ZN :1 Zie: tropenkostuum tropenplant ZN :1 planta tropical tropenrooster ZN :1 horario adaptate al climate tropical, horario estive tropenuitrusting ZN :1 equipamento tropical tropenwaanzin ZN :1 Zie: tropenkolder tropenwarmte ZN :1 calor tropical/del tropicos tropenwee ZN :1 spleen (E) tropical tropenziekte ZN :1 maladia tropical/del tropicos tropenzon ZN :1 sol tropical tropie ZN :1 tropismo tropisch BN :1 (van de tropen) tropical, tropic, intertropical :--e regen/bui = pluvia tropical :--e hitte = calor tropical :--e cycloon = cyclon tropical :-- klimaat = climate tropical/tropic :--e dag = die (de calor) tropical :--e ziekte = morbo/maladia tropical :-- zone/gordel/gebied = zona/region tropical :--e vegetatie/plantengroei = vegetation (inter)tropical :--e planten = plantas (inter)tropical :-- aquarium = aquarium tropical :2 (ASTRON) tropic :-- jaar = anno tropic :--e omlooptijd = revolution tropic tropisme ZN :1 tropismo tropofyt ZN :1 tropophyto tropologie ZN :1 tropologia tropologisch BN :1 tropologic tropopauze ZN :1 tropopausa troposfeer ZN :1 troposphera :van de -- = tropospheric tros ZN :1 (kabel) cablo, (meertouw) ammarra :de --sen losgooien = distachar {sj} le ammarras, disammarrar :2 (bloeiwijze) racemo :met een --, met --sen = racemose :3 (mbt druiven/bananen) racemo :-- druiven = racemo de uvas :-- bananen = racemo de bananas :4 (MIL) traino trosdravik ZN :1 bromo racemose trosganzenvoet ZN :1 chenopodio urbic troskieuwigen ZN MV :1 lophobranchios troskool ZN :1 brassica elongate trosspirea ZN :1 sibirea trosvormig BN :1 in forma de racemo, racemic, aciniforme, acinose trosvorming ZN :1 concentration de vehiculos trots BN :1 (hoogmoedig) orgoliose, presumptuose, arrogante, (fier) fer :--e houding = attitude fer/arrogante :-- maken = inorgoliar :--e zelfverzekerdheid = superbia :2 (fier, tevreden) orgoliose, fer :-- op zijn kinderen = orgoliose/fer de su infantes :hij is de --e bezitter van een nieuwe auto = ille es le proprietario felice de un nove auto(mobile) :ergens te -- voor zijn = esser troppo orgoliose pro (facer) on cosa :3 (indrukwekkend) superbe, sumptuose, majestuose, imposante :--e kastelen = castellos superbe :de --e kruinen van de bomen = le cymas majestuose del arbores trots ZN :1 (hoogmoed) orgolio, presumption, superbia, vanitate :2 (fierheid) orgolio, feritate :gerechtvaardigde -- = orgolio/feritate legitime :misplaatste -- = orgolio/feritate false :met gepaste -- = con le debite orgolio :dat gaf haar een gevoel van -- = isto la dava un sentimento de feritate :een reden tot -- vormen voor = constituer un motivo de orgolio pro :met -- op zijn werk terugzien = esser fer de su travalio/labor :3 (persoon/zaak waarop men trots is) orgolio, feritate :zij is de -- van haar ouders = illa es le orgolio/feritate de su parentes/genitores trots VZ :1 in despecto de, malgrado, nonobstante :-- alle goede voornemens = in despecto de tote le bon propositos trotsaard ZN :1 orgolioso trotseren WW :1 (het hoofd bieden) bravar, affrontar, defiar :de dood -- = bravar/affrontar/defiar le morte :het gevaar -- = bravar/affronar/defiar le periculo :een verbod -- = bravar un interdiction :2 (bestand zijn tegen) bravar, defiar, resister (a) :de eeuwen -- = bravar le/resister al (passo del) seculos :de stormen -- = bravar le/resister al tempestas :de elementen -- = defiar le elementos trotsering ZN :1 defia, defiantia trotsheid ZN :1 Zie: trots trotskisme ZN :1 trotsk(y)ismo trotskist ZN :1 trotsk(y)ista trotskistisch BN :1 trotsk(y)ista, trotsk(y)istic trottoir ZN :1 trottoir (F) trottoirband ZN :1 bordura/bordatura/bordo del trottoir (F) trottoirrand ZN :1 Zie: trottoirband trottoirtegel ZN :1 quadrello del trottoir (F) trotyl ZN :1 trotyl, tnt, trinitrotoluene troubadour ZN :1 trovator, trobador, troubadour (F) troubadourspoëzie ZN :1 poesia de trovator/trobador/troubadour (F) trouble-shooter ZN :1 persona incargate de solver problemas difficile (in un interprisa), conciliator, mediator trouvaille ZN :1 idea brillante/genial trouvère ZN :1 trovero trouw ZN :1 fidelitate, fide :echtelijke -- = fidelitate conjugal/nuptial/marital :broederlijke -- = fidelitate fraternal :toonbeeld van -- = modello de fidelitate :-- aan de beginselen = fidelitate al principios :-- zweren = jurar fidelitate/loyalitate :te goeder -- = de/in bon fide, bona fide (L) :te kwader -- = in mal fide :2 (huwelijkssluiting) maritage, matrimonio trouw BN :1 (getrouw) fidel, loyal :--e bediende = servitor fidel :de hond is een -- dier = le can es un animal fidel :-- tot in de dood = fidel usque al morte :-- blijven aan zijn beginselen = restar fidel a su principios :-- aan zijn vrienden = fidel a su amicos :iemand -- blijven = mantener fidelitate a un persona :zijn beloften -- nakomen = tener fidelmente su promissas, esser fidel a su promissas :hou en -- = fidel e loyal :2 (volhardend) fidel, assidue :--e klant = cliente assidue :een --e bezoeker = un visitante assidue :de --e lezers van Panorama = le lectores assidue de Panorama :een medicijn -- innemen = prender regularmente un medicamento :3 (nauwkeurig) fidel, exacte, precise :een --e afbeelding = un reproduction fidel :de voorschriften -- volgen = sequer exactemente/precisemente le prescriptiones :4 (vast) constante, regular :-- te laat komen = arrivar regularmente/invariabilemente in retardo :een medicijn -- innemen = prender regularmente un medicina trouwadvertentie ZN :1 annuncio de maritage/de matrimonio trouwakte ZN :1 certificato/acto de maritage/de matrimonio trouwaltaar ZN :1 altar matrimonial trouwbaar BN :1 Zie: huwbaar trouwbaarheid ZN :1 Zie: huwbaarheid trouwbelofte ZN :1 promissa matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage :een -- doen/aangaan = facer un promissa de maritage/de matrimonio :de -- verbreken = rumper le promissa de maritage/de matrimonio trouwboek ZN :1 registro de maritages/matrimonios trouwboekje ZN :1 libretto/certificato de maritage/matrimonio trouwbreuk ZN :1 perjurio :2 (GESCH) felonia :3 Zie: echtbreuk trouwdag ZN :1 die de matrimonio/de maritage/de nuptias :2 anniversario de matrimonio/de maritage :zijn -- vieren = celebrar le anniversario de su matrimonio/maritage trouwdatum ZN :1 data de matrimonio/de maritage/de nuptias trouwelijk BW :1 fidelmente trouweloos BN :1 (ontrouw) infidel, disloyal :2 (perfide, vals) disloyal, perfide, perfidiose, perjur, machiavellic :-- karakter = character disloyal/perfide :--e daden = actos perfide trouweloosheid ZN :1 (ontrouw) mancantia de fide, infidelitate, disloyalitate :2 (perfidie, valsheid) perfidia, disloyalitate, machiavellismo, fide punic trouwen ZN :1 (in de echt verbinden) maritar, sposar, sponsar :2 (in het huwelijk treden) maritar se, sposar se, sponsar se :opnieuw -- = remaritar se, resposar se, responsar se :voor de wet --, alleen op het stadhuis -- = maritar se/spo(n)sar se civilmente :voor/in de kerk -- = maritar se/spo(n)sar se religiosemente/in ecclesia :bij volmacht --, met de handschoen -- = maritar se/spo(n)sar se per procuration :3 :hij is met zijn werk getrouwd = ille es le sclavo de su travalio/labor trouwens BW :1 (overigens) del resto, cetero, de qualcunque maniera, a proposito :hoe heet je , --? = a proposito, que es tu nomine? :wat doet het er -- toe? = del resto, que importa? :2 (afgezien daarvan) de plus, in ultra trouwerij ZN :1 maritage, matrimonio, nuptias trouwfeest ZN :1 Zie: trouwerij trouwfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) matrimonial/de maritage/de matrimonio trouwhartig BN :1 (trouw van aard) fidel, loyal :zijn --e vriend = su amico fidel :2 (eerlijk) honeste, sincer, franc :een --e verklaring = un declaration honeste/franc trouwhartigheid ZN :1 (trouw) fidelitate, loyalitate :2 (eerlijkheid) honest(it)ate, franchitia, sinceritate trouwheid ZN :1 fidelitate, loyalitate trouwjurk ZN :1 veste nuptial/de marita trouwkaart ZN :1 carta de maritage/matrimonio trouwkamer ZN :1 sala nuptial/del maritage/del matrimonio trouwkleren ZN MV :1 Zie: trouwpak trouwlustig BN :1 appetente/desirose/desiderose de maritar se/de spo(n)sar se trouwmis ZN :1 missa nuptial trouwpak ZN :1 costume de maritage/de matrimonio trouwpartij ZN :1 (huwelijksfeest) maritage, matrimonio, nuptias :2 (plechtigheid) ceremonia nuptial/de maritage/de matrimonio :3 (trouwstoet) processo nuptial trouwplannen ZN MV :1 :-- hebben = haber planos/projectos/intentiones matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage/de spo(n)sar se trouwplechtigheid ZN :1 ceremonia nuptial/de maritage/de matrimonio trouwregister ZN :1 registro del maritages/del matrimonios trouwring ZN :1 anello nuptial/matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage trouwstoet ZN :1 convoyo/procession nuptial trouwverbreker ZN :1 perjuro, perjurator :2 marito/spo(n)so adulterin, adultero trouwvoorstellen ZN MV :1 propositiones matrimonial trouwzaal ZN :1 Zie: trouwkamer truc ZN :1 truco, artificio, stratagema, manovra :--s van een goochelaar = trucos de un prestidigitator :-- met kaarten = truco de cartas :--s gebruiken = trucar :--s op de film = trucos de cinema :met --s = trucate :iemand die --s gebruikt = trucator trucage ZN :1 trucos trucagespecialist ZN :1 trucator trucbom ZN :1 booby trap (E) trucfilm ZN :1 film (E) a trucos trucfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) trucate trucfotografie ZN :1 photographia trucate truck ZN :1 camion a/de remolco, truck (E) truckbestuurder ZN :1 Zie: trucker trucker ZN :1 conductor/chauffeur (F) de truck (E), camionero truckmixer ZN :1 camion-malaxator truc-opname ZN :1 photo(graphia) trucate, parte de film (E) trucate truffel ZN :1 (paddestoel) trufa :(CUL) met --s vullen = trufar :iemand die --s kweekt = truficultor :--s zoeken = cercar trufas :2 (lekkernij van chocolade) trufa truffelachtig BN :1 tuberacee truffelen WW :1 trufar, plenar de trufas truffelgrond ZN :1 terreno trufari, trufiera truffelhond ZN :1 can trufari truffelkweker ZN :1 truficultor truffelsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) a/de trufas truffelteelt ZN :1 truficultura truffelveld ZN :1 Zie: truffelgrond truffelvindplaats ZN :1 Zie: truffelgrond truffelzoeker ZN :1 cercator de trufas trufferen WW :1 Zie: truffelen trui ZN :1 pullover (E), jersey (E), (dunne trui) sweater (E) :wollen -- = jersey de lana :-- met hoge kraag = jersey con collo alte :(mbt wielrennen) de gele/groene -- = le jersey jalne/verde truïsme ZN :1 truismo trukendoos ZN :1 cassa de trucos :zijn -- opentrekken = aperir su cassa de trucos, recurrer a tote typo de trucos truncus ZN :1 trunco truqueren WW :1 emplear/usar trucos, trucar :getruqueerde scènes = scenas trucate trust ZN :1 trust (E) :een -- oprichten = fundar un trust trustakte ZN :1 contracto fiduciari trustee ZN :1 fideicommissario, fiduciario trustfonds ZN :1 fundo fiduciari trustgebied ZN :1 territorio sub mandato/sub tutela trustmaatschappij ZN :1 societate fiduciari, trust (E) trustvorming ZN :1 constitution/formation de un trust (E)/de trusts (E) trut ZN :1 juvena/femina prude (F), prude (F) truweel ZN :1 trulla, plana try-out ZN :1 repetition/prova/proba general trypanosomiasis ZN :1 trypanosomiasis trypanosoom ZN :1 trypanosoma trypsase ZN :1 trypsina trypsine ZN :1 trypsina tryptamine ZN :1 tryptamina tryptisch BN :1 tryptic tryptofaan ZN :1 tryptophano tsaar ZN :1 czar ®, tsar ® :van de -- = czarian {ts}, tsarian :aanhanger van de -- = czarista {ts}, tsarista tsarewitsj ZN :1 czarevich ®, tsarevich ® tsarewna ZN :1 czarevna ®, tsarevna ® tsarina ZN :1 czarina ®, tsarina ® tsarisme ZN :1 czarismo {ts}, tsarismo :het -- aanhangend = czarista {ts}, tsarista tseetseevlieg ZN :1 (musca) tsetse, glossina tseetseeziekte ZN :1 nagana T-shirt ZN :1 T-shirt (E) Tsjech ZN :1 tcheco {tsj} Tsjechië ZN EIGN :1 Tchechia Tsjechisch BN :1 tchec {tsj} Tsjechisch ZN :1 (taal) tcheco {tsj} Tsjechoslowaaks BN :1 tchecoslovac {tsj} Tsjechoslowakije ZN EIGN :1 Tchecoslovachia {tsj} Tsjeka ZN EIGN :1 Checa ® tsjilpen WW :1 pipar tsjirpen WW :1 pipar T-stuk ZN :1 esquadra/tubo in (forma de) T tsunami ZN :1 tsunami (Ja) T.U. :1 (Afk.: Technische Universiteit) Universitate Technologic/de Technologia tuba ZN :1 (blaasinstrument) tuba tubablazer ZN :1 Zie: tubaspeler tubaspeler ZN :1 sonator de tuba, tubista tube ZN :1 (fietsband) camera de aere tubular :2 (kokertje) tubo, tubetto :-- tandpasta = tubo/tubetto de dentifricio :-- verf = tubo/tubetto de color tubeless BN :1 sin camera de aere tuberaceae ZN MV :1 tuberaceas tuberculeus BN :1 tuberculose, tubercular :--e aandoening = affection tuberculose :-- vee = bestial tuberculose :-- maken = tubercularisar tuberculine ZN :1 tuberculina, lympha de Koch :een injectie met -- geven = tuberculinisar :injectie met -- = tuberculinisation tuberculine-injectie ZN :1 injection de tuberculina tuberculinereactie ZN :1 reaction de tuberculina tuberculinisch BN :1 tuberculinic tuberculoma ZN :1 tuberculoma tuberculoos BN :1 Zie: tuberculeus tuberculose ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) tuberculosebacil ZN :1 Zie: tuberkelbacil tuberculosebestrijding ZN :1 lucta/campania antituberculose tuberculosegeval ZN :1 caso de tuberculose (-osis) tuberculoselijder ZN :1 Zie: tuberculosepatiënt tuberculosepatiënt ZN :1 patiente tubercular, tuberculoso tubereus BN :1 tuberose tuberkel ZN :1 tuberculo tuberkelbacil ZN :1 bacillo tuberculose/tubercular/del tuberculose (-osis)/de Koch tuberkelvorming ZN :1 tuberisation tuberkelziekte ZN :1 Zie: tuberculose tuberoos ZN :1 tuberosa, polyanthes tuberositeit ZN :1 tuberositate tubifex ZN :1 tubifex tubilinguaal BN :1 tubilingual tubulair BN :1 tubular tubuleus BN :1 tubulose :--e klieren = glandulas tubulose tubus ZN :1 tubo :-- van een microscoop = tubo de un microscopio tucht ZN :1 (discipline) disciplina :strenge -- = disciplina stricte :de -- handhaven = mantener le disciplina :-- uitoefenen = exercer disciplina :onder -- staan = esser submittite al disciplina :onder -- brengen = disciplinar :aan -- te wennen = disciplinabile :de -- betreffend = disciplinari :2 (voorschriften, maatregelen) regulas, regulamento, regulationes :kerkelijke -- = regulas ecclesiastic :kloosterlijke -- = regulas monachal tuchtbesef ZN :1 conscientia de disciplina tuchtcollege ZN :1 organo/tribunal disciplinari :medisch -- = organo disciplinari medic tuchtcommissie ZN :1 commission/comité/consilio disciplinari/de disciplina tuchteloos BN :1 (geen tucht kennende) indisciplinate, sin disciplina, disregulate, insubordinate :--e bende = banda indisciplinate :2 (onzedelijk) immoral, lascive, disregulate, dissipate, dissolute :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita disregulate tuchteloosheid ZN :1 (gebrek aan tucht) manco/mancantia de disciplina, indisciplina :2 (blijk van verzet) insubordination tuchthuis ZN :1 casa/domo de correction, establimento penitentiari, penitentiario, (gevangenis) prision tuchthuisboef ZN :1 criminal de un penitentiario tuchthuiskleren ZN MV :1 Zie: tuchthuispak tuchthuispak ZN :1 habitos penitentiari tuchthuisstraf ZN :1 Zie: opsluiting tuchtigen WW :1 (door bestraffen trachten te verbeteren) fustigar, castigar, verberar, (REL) mortificar :2 (door een militaire expeditie straffen) facer un expedition punitive tuchtiger ZN :1 castigator tuchtiging ZN :1 castigation, castigamento, fustigation, verberation, correction, (REL) mortification tuchtmaatregel ZN :1 mesura disciplinari/de disciplina :kerkelijke --en = mesuras de disciplina ecclesiastic tuchtmiddel ZN :1 medio disciplinari tuchtraad ZN :1 consilio de disciplina, commission/committee (E) disciplinari tuchtrecht ZN :1 (regels betreffende de tucht) derecto/regulas disciplinari :2 (recht tot uitoefening van tucht) poter disciplinari tuchtrechtelijk BN :1 disciplinari tuchtschool ZN :1 schola penitentiari/de correction, casa/domo de correction tuchtstraf ZN :1 pena disciplinari tuchtwet ZN :1 codice de disciplina tudorstijl ZN :1 stilo Tudor tuf ZN :1 tufo, cinerite tuffen WW :1 (het geluid tuftuf maken) facer tuf tuf, facer brum brum :2 (in een auto rijden) ir in auto(mobile) :3 (spuwen) spuer, sputar tufsteen ZN :1 tufo, cinerite tufsteenbeton ZN :1 beton/concreto de tufo tui ZN :1 (touw om iets vast te zetten) cablo/corda de fixation :--en van een televisiemast = cablos de un mast de television :2 (SCHEEP) ammarra tuibrug ZN :1 ponte suspendite/de cablos/de cordas tuidraad ZN :1 cablo/corda de fixation tuien WW :1 (afmeren) ammarrar :2 (met tuien vastzetten) fixar/attachar {sj} con cablos/cordas tuig ZN :1 (werktuigen) equipamento, instrumento(s), apparato(s), material(es), utensiles, dispositivo, ingenio :2 (mbt trekdieren) harnese :het paard het -- aandoen = harnesar le cavallo :het paard het -- afdoen = remover/levar le harnese del cavallo :3 (troep) pacotilia :4 (slecht volk) canalia :5 (SCHEEP) manovras :6 (vissnoer) linea :een -- verspelen = perder un linea tuigage ZN :1 (SCHEEP) manovras tuigen WW :1 (mbt paard) harnesar :2 (SCHEEP) equipar tuighuis ZN :1 arsenal tuighuismeester ZN :1 chef (F) de arsenal tuigje ZN :1 harnese de securitate tuigleer ZN :1 corio a/de harnese tuigpaard ZN :1 cavallo de carrossa tuil ZN :1 (bloeiwijze) corymbo :2 (boeket) bouquet (F) de flores tuilvormig BN :1 cymose tuimel ZN :1 (val) cadita :2 (tuimelraam) fenestra basculante/a/de bascula tuimelaar ZN :1 persona qui cade :2 (dolfijn) delphino tuimelbed ZN :1 lecto reversibile tuimeldistel ZN :1 eryngio campestre tuimelen WW :1 cader :van de trap -- = cader del scala tuimeling ZN :1 cadita :een -- maken = cader tuimelkar ZN :1 Zie: stortkar tuimelraam ZN :1 fenestra basculante/a/de bascula tuimelschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor basculante tuin ZN :1 jardin, horto, parco :botanische -- = jardin/horto botanic :zoölogische -- = jardin zoologic :hangende -- = jardin pensile :in de -- werken = travaliar/laborar in le jardin :een -- aanleggen = plantar un jardin :de -- doen = facer le jardin, travaliar/laborar in le jardin :zijn gehoor om de -- leiden = mystificar/circumvenir su auditorio, conducer/menar su auditorio per le naso tuinaanleg ZN :1 (tuinontwerp) designo de jardines :2 (het planten) plantation de jardines :3 (tuin) jardin public tuinaardbei ZN :1 fraga del jardines tuinaarde ZN :1 humus (L), terra vegetal tuinameublement ZN :1 mobiliario/mobiles de jardin tuinarchitect ZN :1 architecto de jardines tuinarchitectuur ZN :1 architectura de(l) jardines tuinbaas ZN :1 jardinero tuinbalsem ZN :1 agerato tuinbank ZN :1 banco de jardin tuinbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de jardin, (bloembed) plattebanda tuinbeplanting ZN :1 plantation del jardin tuinbezitter ZN :1 proprietario de jardin tuinboon ZN :1 faba tuinbouw ZN :1 horticultura :de -- betreffend = horticultural tuinbouwbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa horticole tuinbouwcentrum ZN :1 centro de horticultura tuinbouwer ZN :1 horticultor tuinbouwgebied ZN :1 region horticole tuinbouwgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles/material de horticultura tuinbouwgewas ZN :1 Zie: tuinbouwplant tuinbouwgrond ZN :1 solo/terra horticole tuinbouwkunde ZN :1 horticultura tuinbouwkundige ZN :1 horticultor tuinbouwleraar ZN :1 professor de horticultura tuinbouwmaatschappij ZN :1 societate horticole tuinbouwonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento del horticultura tuinbouworganisatie ZN :1 organisation horticole tuinbouwplant ZN :1 planta horticole tuinbouwprodukt ZN :1 producto horticole tuinbouwschool ZN :1 schola de horticultura tuinbouwstreek ZN :1 Zie: tuinbouwgebied tuinbouwtentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition/exhibition horticole/de horticultura tuinbouwveiling ZN :1 (het veilen) vendita public de productos horticole :2 (bedrijf) interprisa de vendita public de productos horticole :3 (gebouw) edificio ubi ha loco le vendita public de productos horticole tuinbouwvereniging ZN :1 association de horticultores tuincentrum ZN :1 centro/grande magazin pro le jardinage/jardineria tuinclub ZN :1 club (E) de amateurs (F) de jardinage/de jardineria tuinder ZN :1 (tuinbouwer) horticultor :2 (tuinier, tuinman) jardinero :3 (liefhebber van tuinieren) amateur (F) de jardinage/de jardineria tuinderij ZN :1 (onderneming van een tuinder) exploitation {plwa}/interprisa de horticultura tuindersbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: tuinderij tuindeur ZN :1 porta de(l) jardin tuindorp ZN :1 citate jardin tuineigenaar ZN :1 proprietario de un jardin tuinen WW :1 facer un clausura :2 Zie: tuinieren :3 :erin -- = cader in le insidia, esser dupate tuinfeest ZN :1 festa in le jardin, garden-party (E) tuingeranium ZN :1 pelargonio tuingereedschap ZN :1 utensiles/material de jardinage/de jardinero/de jardin tuingewas ZN :1 planta de jardin tuingod ZN :1 deo del jardines tuingodin ZN :1 dea del jardines, Flora tuingras ZN :1 poa annue tuingrond ZN :1 humus (L), terra vegetal tuinhaag ZN :1 haga/sepe del jardin tuinhark ZN :1 rastro, rastrello tuinheg ZN :1 Zie: tuinhaag tuinhek ZN :1 (ingang) cancello/cancelletto de jardin :2 (omheining) clausura de jardin tuinheliotroop ZN :1 heliotropio peruvian tuinhuis ZN :1 pavilion tuinier ZN :1 (tuinman) jardinero :2 (liefhebber van tuinieren) amateur (F) de jardinage/de jardineria tuinieren WW :1 jardinar, facer le jardinage, laborar/travaliar in le jardin :het -- = jardinage, jardineria tuiniersbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de jardinage tuinkabouter ZN :1 nano/gnomo de jardin tuinkant ZN :1 latere del jardin tuinkers ZN :1 lepidio sative, cresson tuinknecht ZN :1 adjuta del jardinero tuinkruiden ZN MV :1 herbas aromatic/odorose/de jardin tuinliefhebber ZN :1 amateur (F) de jardinage/jardineria tuinman ZN :1 jardinero tuinmanswoning ZN :1 casa de jardinero tuinmes ZN :1 falcetto tuinmeubelen ZN MV :1 mobiles de jardin tuinmuur ZN :1 muro (de clausura) del jardin tuinontwerper ZN :1 Zie: tuinarchitect tuinpad ZN :1 sentiero de(l) jardin tuinparasol ZN :1 parasol de jardin tuinplant ZN :1 planta de jardin tuinprieel ZN :1 pavilion de verdura tuinranonkel ZN :1 ranunculo assiatic tuinscène ZN :1 scena de jardin tuinschaar ZN :1 cisorios de jardin tuinschuur ZN :1 remissa de jardin tuinsla ZN :1 lactuca tuinslak ZN :1 limace tuinslang ZN :1 manica a/de rigar, tubo de gumma/irrigation tuinsproeier ZN :1 spargitor de jardin tuinstad ZN :1 citate-jardin tuinstoel ZN :1 sedia de jardin tuintafel ZN :1 tabula de jardin tuinwerk ZN :1 jardinage, jardineria tuinzijde ZN :1 Zie: tuinkant tuit ZN :1 (schenkpijp) becco :-- van een melkkan = becco de un potto a/de lacte :2 (spits toelopend einde) puncta :tranen met --en huilen = plorar copiosemente :3 (puntzak) cornetta tuitelachtig BN :1 Zie: tuitelig tuitelen WW :1 vacillar tuitelig BN :1 vacillante :-- zijn = vacillar tuiten WW :1 (tot een tuit maken) avantiar :de lippen -- = avantiar le labios :2 (suizen) vibrar, susurrar :3 (een tuit vormen) salir tuitlamp ZN :1 lampa a becco tuitouw ZN :1 cablo/corda de fixation :2 (SCHEEP) ammarra tuk ZN :1 somno :een --je doen = facer un parve somno tuk BN :1 avide (de), desirose (de), desiderose (de), enthusiasta, enthusiastic :-- op buit = avide de butino :-- op geld = avide de moneta :daar ben ik niet -- op = isto non me enthusiasma tukken WW :1 facer un somno tukker ZN :1 (putter) carduelo :2 (kneu) linotto :3 habitante de Twente tularemie ZN :1 tularemia tularemisch BN :1 tularemic tulband ZN :1 (hoofddeksel) turban :2 (gebak) torta in forma de turban tulbandvorm ZN :1 latta in forma de turban tule ZN :1 tulle tulen BN :1 de tulle tulp ZN :1 tulipa, tulipan :-- dragend = tulipifere tulpenbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de tulipas/de tulipanes tulpenblad ZN :1 folio de tulipa/de tulipan tulpenbol ZN :1 bulbo de tulipa/de tulipan tulpenboom ZN :1 tulipaniero, liriodendro (tulipifere) tulpenboomfamilie ZN :1 magnoliaceas tulpencultuur ZN :1 cultura de tulipas/tulipanes tulpenexport ZN :1 exportation de tulipas/tulipanes tulpenexporteur ZN :1 exportator de tulipas/tulipanes tulpenhandel ZN :1 commercio de tulipas/tulipanes tulpenhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de tulipas/tulipanes tulpenkweker ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de tulipas/tulipanes tulpenteelt ZN :1 Zie: tulpencultuur tulpenuitvoer ZN :1 exportation de tulipas/tulipanes tulpenvariëteit ZN :1 varietate de tulipa/de tulipan tulpenveld ZN :1 campo de tulipas/tulipanes tulpglas ZN :1 vitro in forma de tulipa/tulipan tumbler ZN :1 vaso tumescentie ZN :1 tumescentia, tumefaction, intumescentia tumor ZN :1 tumor, tumescentia pathologic :vlokkige -- = tumor villose :goedaardige -- = tumor benigne :goedaardigheid van een tumor = benignitate de un tumor :kwaadaardige -- = tumor maligne :kwaadaardigheid van een -- = malignitate de un tumor :wegneming van een -- = ablation de un tumor :enucleatie van een -- = enucleation de un tumor :een -- uitsnijden/wegsnijden = extirpar/excisar un tumor :--en hebbend = tumorose tumorcel ZN :1 cellula tumoral tumorvirus ZN :1 virus oncogene/oncogenic tumtum ZN :1 tumtum tumult ZN :1 tumulto :-- veroorzaken = tumultuar tumultueus BN :1 tumultuose tumulus ZN :1 tumulo tumulusachtig BN :1 tumular tumulusvormig BN :1 tumular tuner ZN :1 receptor de radio, radioreceptor, tuner (E) tuner-versterker ZN :1 amplificator-receptor Tunesië ZN EIGN :1 Tunisia Tunesiër ZN :1 tunisiano Tunesisch BN :1 tunisian tungstiet ZN :1 tungstite tunica ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) tunica :2 (R.K.) tunica tunicel ZN :1 tunicella tuniek ZN :1 tunica Tunis ZN EIGN :1 Tunis tunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) :een -- graven = cavar/perforar un tunnel :2 (onderdoorgang, tunneltje) tunnel (E), passage inferior/subterranee tunnelbouw ZN :1 construction de un tunnel (E)/de tunnels (E) tunneleffect ZN :1 effecto (de) tunnel (E) tunnelgraafmachine ZN :1 excavator de un tunnel (E) tunnelspoorweg ZN :1 ferrovia subterranee Tupi ZN :1 (taal) tupi Tupi(-indiaan) ZN :1 tupi turbidimeter ZN :1 turbidimetro turbidimetrie ZN :1 turbidimetria turbidimetrisch BN :1 turbidimetric turbine ZN :1 turbina :-- met verstelbare schoepen = turbina a palas regulabile/adjustabile :-- met meerdere straalpijpen = turbina a jectos multiple :horizontale -- = turbina (a axe) horizontal :conische -- = turbina conic turbinebeluchter ZN :1 aerator de turbina turbineblad ZN :1 ala/pala/paletta de turbina turbineboot ZN :1 nave/vapor a/de turbina(s) turbinepomp ZN :1 turbopumpa turbinerad ZN :1 rota de turbina turbinerendement ZN :1 rendimento del turbina turbineschijf ZN :1 disco de turbina turbineschip ZN :1 Zie: turbineboot turbineschoep ZN :1 Zie: turbineblad turbinestraalmotor ZN :1 Zie: turboreactormotor turbinewiel ZN :1 Zie: turbinerad turbo ZN :1 (TECHN) (krachtversterker) turbo, turbina :2 (auto) turbo turbocompresssor ZN :1 turbocompressor turbodiesel ZN :1 diesel a turbomotor, turbo-diesel turbodynamo ZN :1 turbodynamo, turbogenerator turbo-elektrisch BN :1 turboelectric turbofan ZN :1 turbofan, turboventilator turbofilter ZN :1 turbofiltro turbogenerator ZN :1 turbogenerator, turbodynamo turbomachine ZN :1 turbomachina turbomoleculair BN :1 tubomolecular :--e pomp = pumpa turbomolecular turbomotor ZN :1 turbomotor turboreactormotor ZN :1 turboreactor turbotrein ZN :1 turbotraino turbulent BN :1 turbulente :--e stroming = fluxo/currente turbulente :--e diffusie = diffusion turbulente turbulentie ZN :1 (onrust) turbulentia :2 (wervelende beweging) turbulentia turbulentiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de turbulentia turbulentie-intensiteit ZN :1 intensitate de turbulentia turbulentieviscositeit ZN :1 viscositate de turbulentia Turcoman ZN :1 turcoman :van de --nen = turcoman tureluurs BN :1 :het is om -- van te worden = isto suffice pro devenir folle turen WW :1 reguardar/mirar fixemente :in de verte -- = reguardar fixemente in le/al lontanantia, scrutar le horizonte turf ZN :1 (veen als brandstof) turba, turfa :een -- = un pecia/grumo de turba/turfa :een mand -- = un paniero de turba/turfa :-- steken/graven/baggeren = excavar/extraher turba/turfa :drie --en hoog = multo parve turfaarde ZN :1 terreno/solo turbose turfachtig BN :1 turbose turfbriket ZN :1 briquette (F) de turba/turfa turfgraver ZN :1 excavator de turba/de turfa, turbero turfgraverij ZN :1 turbiera, jacimento de turba/turfa turfhandel ZN :1 commercio de turba/turfa turfhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de turba/turfa turfhok ZN :1 deposito de turba/turfa turfmolm ZN :1 Zie: turfstrooisel turfmot ZN :1 Zie: turfstrooisel turfschip ZN :1 barca/gabarra pro le transporto de turba/turfa turfschuur ZN :1 Zie: turfhok turfsteken WW :1 excavar/extraher turba/turfa turfsteker ZN :1 excavator de turba/turfa, turbero turfstrooisel ZN :1 pulvere de turba/turfa turfstrooiselfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de pulvere de turba/turfa turftrapper ZN :1 (veenarbeider) turbero :2 (lompe schoen) scarpa/calceo grossier/multo fede turfveen ZN :1 turbiera turfvorming ZN :1 turbification turfvuur ZN :1 foco de turba/turfa turfwol ZN :1 lana de turba/turfa Turijn ZN EIGN :1 Turin :inwoner van -- = turinese :van/uit -- = turinese Turk ZN :1 (bewoner van Turkije) turco :2 (Turks restaurant) restaurante turc turken WW :1 maltractar Turkestan ZN EIGN :1 Turkestan Turkije ZN EIGN :1 Turchia :Europees -- = Turchia de Europa :Aziatisch -- = Turchia de Asia Turkmenistan ZN :1 Turkmenistan turkoois ZN :1 turchese turkoois BN :1 (met de kleur van turkoois) (de color) turchese :2 (van turkoois) de turchese Turks BN :1 turc :-- bad = banio turc :--e koffie = caffe turc :--e mars = marcha {sj} turc :--e pijp = nargile :--e trom = tambur turc :-- restaurant = restaurant (F)/restaurante turc Turks ZN :1 (taal) turco turkstalig BN :1 turcophone turnbroekje ZN :1 shorts (E) de gymnastica/de gymnasta turnen WW :1 facer gymnastica turner ZN :1 gymnasta turnfeest ZN :1 festival gymnastic turnoefeningen ZN MV :1 exercitios gymnastic turnpak ZN :1 costume de gymnastica turnschool ZN :1 schola de gymnastica/pro gymnastas, gymnasio turnvereniging ZN :1 association gymnastic turnzaal ZN :1 gymnasio, (GESCH) palestra turquoise ZN :1 turchese turtle-soep ZN :1 suppa de tortuca marin/de mar turven WW :1 (tellen) contar :2 (turfgraven) extraher/excavar turba/turfa tussen VZ :1 inter :-- Bilthoven en Beekbergen = inter Bilthoven e Beekbergen :-- hemel en aarde = inter celo e terra :-- hoop en vrees zweven = balanciar inter le spero e le pavor :-- de middag = inter mediedie e duo horas :-- de regels lezen = leger inter (le) lineas :de betrekkingen -- de grote mogendheden = le relationes inter le grande potentias :-- zoveel mensen voel ik mij verloren = inter tante gente io me senti perdite :dat blijft -- ons = isto resta/remane inter nos :waar was u -- gisteren vier en vijf uur? = ubi esseva vos heri inter quatro e cinque horas? tussen BW :1 :er is iets -- gekomen = il ha supervenite un obstaculo :er van -- gaan = partir :hij werd er -- genomen = on le ha menate/conducite per le naso tussenartikel ZN :1 articulo intermedie/intercalate tussenas ZN :1 arbore intermedie tussenbalans ZN :1 balancio interime/interimari/provisional/provisori tussenbedrijf ZN :1 intermedio, entracte (F) tussenbeeld ZN :1 imagine intermediari tussenbeenspier ZN :1 musculo interossee tussenbeentje ZN :1 osso intermedie/intermediari tussenbeide BW :1 (nu en dan) de tempore a tempore, per intermittentia :2 (niet slecht en niet goed) ni ben ni mal, inter le duo :3 :-- komen = intervenir, intromitter, intermediar, interceder, interponer se tussenbeplanting ZN :1 Zie: tussencultuur tussenberm ZN :1 separator medie tussenbestuur ZN :1 governamento intermediari tussencultuur ZN :1 cultura intercalar/intercalate tussendag ZN :1 die/jorno intercalar tussendek ZN :1 interponte tussendeks BW :1 in le interponte :-- laden = cargar in le interponte tussendeksbatterij ZN :1 serie de cannones de interponte tussendekspassagier ZN :1 passagero de interponte tussendeur ZN :1 porta intermedie/communicante/de communication tussendijks BW :1 inter le dicas tussendoor BW :1 inter le duo, inter un cosa e le altere, (ondertussen) intertanto, (in de tussentijd) in le interim :een apart verhaal dat daar -- loopt = un altere conto que se insere in illo tussendoortje ZN :1 snack (E) :een -- eten = mangiar un cosa inter le repastos tussenfase ZN :1 phase intermedie/intermediari tussengebied ZN :1 enclave (F) tussengelegen BN :1 situate inter le duo, situate in le medio, intermedie, intermediari tussengeneratie ZN :1 generation intermediari tussengerecht ZN :1 entremets (F), intramesso tussengeschoven BN :1 Zie: tussengevoegd tussengeschreven BN :1 intercalate tussengetal ZN :1 numero intermedie/intermediari tussengevoegd BN :1 intercalar, intercalate, interpolate :2 (TAAL) incidente tussengewas ZN :1 cultura intermedie/intermediari tussengezang ZN :1 canto intermediari/intercalate/insertate tussengroep ZN :1 intergruppo tussenhandel ZN :1 commercio intermedie/intermediari tussenhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante intermediari, intermediario tussenhaven ZN :1 porto emporio/intermedie/de scala, scala tussenhersenen ZN MV :1 diencephalon tussenhuids BN :1 intercutanee tussenijstijd ZN :1 periodo interglacial tussenin BW :1 inter le duo (cosas) tussenjaar ZN :1 anno intercalar tussenkaaks BN :1 intermaxillar tussenkaaksbeen ZN :1 osso intermaxillar tussenklank ZN :1 sono intermedie/intermediari tussenklasse ZN :1 classe intermedie/intermediari tussenkleur ZN :1 color intermedie/intermediari tussenkomen WW :1 :als er niets tussenkomt = si il non superveni alicun impedimento tussenkomend BN :1 intermedie, interveniente, intercurrente :--e moeilijkheden = difficultates/problemas interveniente/intercurrente :(JUR) --e partij = parte interveniente tussenkomst ZN :1 mediation, intermediation, intervention, intercession, intromission, interposition, (ongewenst) ingerentia :gewapende -- = intervention armate :iemands -- inroepen = facer appello al mediation/intercession de un persona :door iemand -- iets verkrijgen = obtener un cosa per le intromission de un persona :door -- van = per mediation de tussenkwaliteit ZN :1 qualitate intermedie/intermediari tussenlaag ZN :1 strato intermedie/intermediari/intercalate tussenlanding ZN :1 atterrage/stop intermedie/intermediari, scala :een -- in Schiphol maken = facer scala a Schiphol tussenlassen WW :1 (tussenvoegen) intercalar, interpolar, interponer, inserer, insertar tussenliggend BN :1 interjacente, intermedie, intermediari, situate in le intervallo, transitional tussenlijn ZN :1 linea intermedie/intermediari :2 interlinea tussenlijnig BN :1 interlinear tussenmaat ZN :1 mesura intermedie/intermediari tussenmuur ZN :1 muro/pariete divisori tussenoplossing ZN :1 solution intermedie/intermediari/provisori, compromisso :een -- vinden = trovar un compromisso tussenopmerking ZN :1 remarca/observation intercalar tussenpaus ZN :1 (paus) papa interime :2 (overgangsfiguur) figura transitori tussenperiode ZN :1 periodo/epocha intermedie/intermediari/intercalar, intervallo tussenpersoon ZN :1 intermediario, mediator :als -- fungeren = ager como intermediario :2 (HAND) agente, commissionero, mediator tussenplaatsing ZN :1 interposition tussenplanten WW :1 intercalar tussenpoos ZN :1 intermission, interacto, intermittentia, intervallo, pausa :met --en optredend = intermittente, con intermittentias, a intervallos :zonder -- = sin intermission, sin interruption tussenpositie ZN :1 position intermedie/intermediari :een -- innemen tussen A en B = occupar un position intermedie inter A e B tussenprodukt ZN :1 producto intermediari tussenraampje ZN :1 mezzanin tussenrail ZN :1 cremaliera tussenrapport ZN :1 reporto intermediari/interime tussenreeks ZN :1 serie intermedie/intermediari tussenregel ZN :1 interlinea tussenregering ZN :1 governamento interime, interregno tussenresultaat ZN :1 resultato provisori tussenribspier ZN :1 musculo intercostal tussenruimte ZN :1 intervallo, spatio (intermedie/intermediari), distantia, (klein) interstitio, (tussen twee regels) interlinea :in de -- gelegen = intervallic, intervallar tussenschakel ZN :1 anello/malia intermedie/intermediari tussenschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor tussenschakelen WW :1 intercalar tussenschakeling ZN :1 (ELEKTR) insertion tussenschot ZN :1 pariete, separation, (BIOL, TECHN) diaphragma, (BIOL) (bijv. in de neus) septo, dissepimento tussenschrift ZN :1 interpolation tussensoort ZN :1 qualitate intermedie/intermediari tussenspel ZN :1 entracte (F), interacto, intermedio, (MUZ, ook FIG) interludio tussenstadium ZN :1 stadio intermedie/intermediari tussenstand ZN :1 score (E) provisori/provisional, (stand bij de rust) score (E) de medie tempore tussenstation ZN :1 (station tussen twee hoofdstations) station secundari :2 (overgangsfase) phase/stadio intermediari/transitional :3 (station tussen begin- en eindpunt) station intermedie/intermediari tussenstelling ZN :1 intercalation tussenstop ZN :1 Zie: tussenlanding tussenstuk ZN :1 (verloopstuk) juncto, (pecia de) connexion :2 (MUZ, DRAM) interludio, intermedio tussentijd ZN :1 intervallo, distantia, interim, tempore intermedie/intermediari, interacto, intermission tussentijds BN :1 interime, interimari, (vervroegd) anticipate :--e aflossing = liquidation anticipate :--e verkiezingen = electiones anticipate :-- dividend = dividendo interime :--e aflossing = amortisation anticipate tussentijds BW :1 intertanto, in le intervallo, in le interim :-- eet ik nooit = io non mangia jammais inter le repastos tussentoestand ZN :1 stato intermediari tussentoon ZN :1 sono intermedie/intermediari tussenuit BW :1 :er -- knijpen = eclipsar se :je moet er eens -- = tu ha besonio de un cambiamento de aere tussenuur ZN :1 hora intermedie/intermediari/de intervallo :2 (vrij lesuur) hora libere tussenverdieping ZN :1 mezzanin, entresol (F) tussenversterker ZN :1 amplificator intermediari tussenvoegen WW :1 inserer, insertar, intercalar, interpolar, interponer :het -- = insertion, intercalation, interpolation, interposition :een woord -- = inserer/insertar un parola tussenvoeger ZN :1 interpolator tussenvoeging ZN :1 intercalation, interpolation, insertion, inclusion tussenvoegsel ZN :1 Zie: tussenvoeging :2 (TAAL) infixo tussenvonnis ZN :1 judicamento interlocutori tussenvoorstel ZN :1 (voorstel tijdens de behandeling van het hoofdvoorstel) proposition intermedie/intermediari :2 (compromisvoorstel) (proposition de) compromisso tussenvorm ZN :1 forma intermedie/intermediari tussenwand ZN :1 pariete (divisori) tussenweek ZN :1 septimana intercalate tussenweg ZN :1 cammino intermedie/intermediari, compromisso :een -- bewandelen = optar pro un solution intermedie tussenwerpsel ZN :1 interjection :als -- gebruikte uitdrukking = locution interjective tussenwervelschijf ZN :1 disco (inter)vertebral :uitstulpende -- = disco intervertebral prolabite tussenwiel ZN :1 rota intermedie/intermediari tussenzang ZN :1 Zie: tussengezang tussenzee ZN :1 mar mediterranee tussenzetsel ZN :1 Zie: tussenvoeging tussenzin ZN :1 phrase/proposition incidente/intercalari/intercalate, (korte zin) parenthese (-esis), phrase parenthetic, inciso tussor(zijde) ZN :1 tussor tut ZN :1 Zie: trut tutelair BN :1 tutelar tutoyeren WW :1 tutear tutterig BN :1 Zie: tuttig tutti BW :1 (MUZ) tutti (I) tutti frutti ZN :1 tutti frutti (I) tuttig BN :1 prude (F) tutu ZN :1 (kort balletrokje) tutu t.v. ZN :1 television, TV t.v.-bewerking ZN :1 adaption al television/TV t.v.-film ZN :1 telefilm t.v.-journaal ZN :1 jornal/novas televisate t.v.-kabel ZN :1 cablo de TV t.v.-kanaal ZN :1 canal de TV t.v.-kijker ZN :1 telespectator T-vormig BN :1 in forma de T t.v.-producer ZN :1 productor de television/TV t.v.-programma ZN :1 programma de television/TV t.v.-reclame ZN :1 publicitate/reclamo de television/TV t.v.-scherm ZN :1 schermo de TV t.v.-uitzending ZN :1 emission/transmission de television/TV t.v.-zendernet ZN :1 rete de television/TV t.w. :1 (Afk.: te weten) a saper twaalf :1 ZN, H TELW dece-duo, duodece twaalfde R TELW :1 dece-secunde, decimosecunde, duodecime, duodecesime :het -- deel = le dece-secunde parte, le dece-secundo twaalfhelmig BN :1 (PLANTK) dodecandre twaalfhoek ZN :1 dodecagono twaalfhoekig BN :1 dodecagone, dodecagonal twaalfjarig BN :1 de dece-duo annos :Twaalfjarig Bestand = Tregua de Dece-duo Annos twaalflettergrepig BN :1 que ha dece-duo syllabas, dodecasyllabe :-- vers = verso dodecasyllabe, dodecasyllabo twaalfmaal BW :1 dece-duo vices twaalftal ZN :1 dozena, dece-duo, duodece twaalftallig BN :1 duodecimal :-- stelsel = systema duodecimal (de numeration), numeration duodecimal twaalftonig BN :1 dodecaphonic :--e muziek = musica dodecaphonic :-- stelsel = systema dodecaphonic twaalftoonstelsel ZN :1 systema dodecaphonic, dodecaphonia, dodecaphonismo twaalfuurtje ZN :1 lunch (E) twaalfvingerig BN :1 :--e darm = duodeno :de --e darm betreffend = duodenal :zweer aan de --e darm = ulcere duodenal :ontsteking aan de --e darm = duodenitis twaalfvlak ZN :1 dodecahedro :regelmatig -- = dodecahedro regular twaalfvlakkig BN :1 dodecahedre twaalfvoud ZN :1 multiplo de dece-duo twaalfvoudig BN :1 :-- kampioen = duo-dece vices campion twaalfzijdig BN :1 dodecagone, dodecagonal twee ZN :1 H TELW en ZN duo :bij --en, -- aan -- = duo a duo, bin :in --en delen = divider in duo :alle -- = tote (le) duo :om de -- minuten = cata duo minutas :-- weten meer dan één = quatro oculos vide plus que duo :hij eet genoeg voor -- = ille mangia e bibe pro duo tweeaderig BN :1 (mbt kabels en snoeren) bifilar tweearig BN :1 bispicate tweearmig BN :1 a/de duo bracios :2 a/de duo brancas tweeassig BN :1 a/de duo axes, (van kristallen) biaxial tweeatomig BN :1 biatomic tweebaansweg ZN :1 cammino a duo vias/a via duple/a via duplice tweebasisch BN :1 bibasic, dibasic tweebenig ZN :1 bipede, bipedal :-- wezen = bipede :2 :--e voetballer = footballero {oe} ambidextre/ambidextere tweebladig BN :1 (PLANTK) a/de duo folios, bifolie, bifoliate, (met twee bloembladen) dipetale, bipetale :2 (TECHN) bipale :--e schroef = helice bipale tweebloemig BN :1 biflor tweebroederig BN :1 (PLANTK) diadelphe tweebuikig BN :1 digastric tweecellig BN :1 bicellular tweecijferig BN :1 a/de duo cifras tweecilindermotor ZN :1 motor bicylindric/de duo cylindros tweecomponentenlijm ZN :1 colla a/de duo componentes tweed ZN :1 tweed (E) tweed BN :1 de tweed (E) tweedaags BN :1 de duo dies/jornos, que dura duo dies/jornos :2 (om de twee dagen) cata duo dies/jornos tweede R TELW :1 secunde :in de -- plaats = in secunde loco :het --e Keizerrijk = le secunde Imperio :-- viool = secunde violino :--e baan = secunde empleo, (bijbaantje) empleo secundari :--e keus = de secunde categoria, de qualitate inferior :--e vaderland = secunde patria, patria de adoption :Willem de Tweede = Guilhelmo Duo tweedegraads BN :1 de secunde grado :-- verbranding = arditura de secunde grado :2 (WISK) quadric, quadratic tweedegraadsvergelijking ZN :1 (WISK) equation de secunde grado tweedehalf BN :1 un e medie tweedehands BN :1 de secunde mano, de occasion, usate :-- goederen = articulos de secunde mano, merces de occasion :handelaar in -- goederen = venditor de merces de occasion :-- spullen = bric-à-brac (F) :een -- auto = un auto(mobile) usate/de occasion, un "secunde mano" :markt voor -- auto's = mercato de auto(mobiles) usate tweedehandsauto ZN :1 auto usate/de occasion, "secunde mano" tweedehandsboeken ZN MV :1 libros de occasion tweedehandsboekwinkel ZN :1 libreria de libros de occasion tweedejaars ZN :1 studiante/studente de secunde anno tweedejaars BN :1 de secunde anno :-- student = studente/studiante de secunde anno Tweede Kamer ZN :1 (in Nederland) Secunde Camera Tweede-Kamerlid ZN :1 (in Nederland) membro del Secunde Camera tweedekansonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento scholar pro adultos tweedekker ZN :1 biplano tweedeklascoupé ZN :1 compartimento de secunde classe tweedeklasreiziger ZN :1 viagiator/passagero de secunde classe tweedeklasrijtuig ZN :1 (SPOORW) wagon de secunde klasse tweedeklasser ZN :1 (speler) jocator del secunde classe/division :2 (team) equipa del secunde classe/division :3 (leerling) alumno de secunde anno/classe tweedelig BN :1 binari, duple, dual, bipartite :-- woordenboek = dictionario de/in duo partes/tomos/volumines :--e bladeren = folios bipartite :-- pak = costume de duo pecias tweedelijns BN :1 de secunde linea :-- gezondsheidszorg = assistentia medic specialista/per specialistas/de secunde linea :--s hulpverlening = assistentia social per specialistas tweedeling ZN :1 bisection, bipartition, dichotomia :-- tussen Oosterse en Westerse culturen = dichotomia inter culturas oriental e occidental tweederangs BN :1 de secunde ordine/classe/categoria, inferior :-- schrijver = autor/scriptor inferior tweedeurs BN :1 a/de duo portas tweedeursauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) a/de duo portas tweedimensionaal BN :1 de duo dimensiones, bidimensional :--e kromme = curva bidimensional tweedimensionaliteit ZN :1 bidimensionalitate tweedmantel ZN :1 mantello de tweed (E) tweedraads BN :1 a/de duo filos, bifilar tweedracht ZN :1 disaccordo, discordo, discordia, disunion, disunitate, disharmonia, division, dissension :het zaad der -- = le semine de dissension :-- zaaien = disunir, seminar discordo/dissension, fomentar le discordo :in -- leven = viver in le disaccordo/disunion/disunitate/disharmonia tweedrachtig BN :1 disunite, discorde, dividite tweedrachtsappel ZN :1 Zie: twistappel tweedradig BN :1 Zie: tweedraads tweedrank ZN :1 succo de duo fructos differente tweedubbel BN :1 duple, duplice tweeduims BN :1 de duo uncias tweeduizend :1 ZN en H TELW duo milles :periode van -- jaar = bimillenio :het jaar -- = le anno duo milles tweeduizendjarig BN :1 bimillenari tweeëenheid ZN :1 dualitate tweeëiig BN :1 dizygote, bivitallin :--e tweelingen = gemelos dizygote/bivitellin tweeënhalf H TELW :1 duo e medie tweeëntwintigste R TELW :1 vinti/viginti-duesime tweeërhande BN :1 Zie: tweeërlei tweeërlei BN :1 de duo sortas/species/categorias, de character diverse :de redenen zijn -- = le motivos es duo :zijn verhaal is voor -- uitleg vatbaar = su historia se presta a duo interpretationes diverse, le historia es ambigue :niet voor -- uitleg vatbaar = non admitter plus que un (sol) interpretation tweefasenstroom ZN :1 currente biphasate/diphasate tweefasenstructuur ZN :1 structura in duo cyclos del inseniamento universitari, structura bipartite/biphasic tweefasig BN :1 biphasate, biphasic, diphasate, diphasic :--e stroom = currente biphasate/biphasic/diphasate/diphasic tweegesprek ZN :1 dialogo :in -- zijn met = dialogar con tweegevecht ZN :1 duello, (GESCH) combatto singule/singular :tot een -- uitdagen = defiar a (un) duello tweehandig BN :1 (met twee handen) a/de duo manos, bimane :2 (zowel links- als rechtshandig) ambidext(e)re :3 (van pianomuziek) a duo manos tweeheid ZN :1 dualitate, (scherpe splitsing) dichotomia tweeheidsleer ZN :1 dualismo tweehelmig BN :1 (PLANTK) diandre tweehelmigheid ZN :1 diandria tweehoek ZN :1 (WISK) biangulo tweehoevig BN :1 bisulce, didactyle, fissipede :-- dier = animal/bestia bisulce/didactyle, bisulco tweehokkig BN :1 (PLANTK) bicapsular, bilocular tweehonderd H TELW :1 duo centos tweehonderdjarig BN :1 bicentenari :--e eik = querco bicentenari :--e herdenking (van jubileum/feest/geboortedag, etc.) = bicentenario, secunde centenario tweehonderdste R TELW :1 duocentesime :--e deel = parte duocentesime, duocentesimo tweehoofdig BN :1 a/de duo testas/capites, bicephale, bicipite :-- monster = monstro bicephale :--e adelaar = aquila bicephale/bicipite :ministerie met --e leiding = ministerio bicephale :--e armspier = musculo bicipite, bicipite (brachial) :--e regering = governamento bicephale :-- bestuur = 1. direction bicephale, 2. diarchia tweehoog BW :1 al secunde etage (F) :-- achter = al secunde etage al detra tweehoornig BN :1 bicorne, bicornute tweehuizig BN :1 monogame, dioic :--e plant = planta monogame/dioic tweehuizigheid ZN :1 monogamia tweejaarlijks BN :1 biennal, bisannual :--e vieringen = celebrationes biennal :--e tentoonstelling = exposition/exhibition biennal/bisannual tweejarenplan ZN :1 plano biennal tweejarig BN :1 (twee jaar oud) de duo annos :-- kind = infante de duo annos :2 (twee jaar durend) biennal, bisannual :tijdens zijn -- verblijf = durante le duo annos que ha durate su sojorno :3 (om de twee jaar) biennal, bisannual :--e tentoonstelling = exposition/exhibition biennal/bisannual :-- feest = festa bisannual :Tweejaarlijkse Conferentie van Interlingua = Conferentia Biennal/Bisannual de Interlingua :4 (PLANTK) (twee jaar levend) bisannual, biennal :--e planten = plantas bisannual/biennal tweejarigheid ZN :1 bisannualitate tweekamerflat ZN :1 appartamento de duo cameras tweekamerstelsel ZN :1 Zie: tweekamersysteem tweekamersysteem ZN :1 (POL) systema bicameral, bicameralismo :aanhanger van het -- = bicameralista tweekamp ZN :1 (reeks wedstrijden) torneo :2 (tweegevecht) duello tweekernig BN :1 binuclear tweeklank ZN :1 diphthongo :een -- betreffend = diphthonge :in een -- veranderen = diphthongar tweekleppig BN :1 (DIERK, PLANTK) bivalve :-- dier = bivalvo tweekleurendruk ZN :1 impression in duo colores, bichromia tweekleurig BN :1 bicolor, bicolorate, (NAT, BIOL) dichromatic tweekleurigheid ZN :1 dichroismo, (NAT, BIOL) dichromatismo tweekoppig BN :1 (twee koppen hebbend) bicephale, bicipite :--e adelaar = aquila bicephale/bicipite :-- monster = monstro bicephale :2 (uit twee leden bestaand) de duo homines, dual tweekwartsmaat ZN :1 mesura binari tweeledig BN :1 (uit twee delen bestaand) in duo partes, duple, duplice, dual :--e grootheid = binomio :-- doel = duple objectivo :dit begrip is -- = isto es un notion dual, iste notion comprende duo partes :2 (dubbelzinnig) ambigue, equivoc :-- antwoord = responsa ambigui/equivoc :men kan dat -- opvatten = isto es ambigue tweelettergrepig BN :1 bisyllabe, dis(s) yllabe, dis(s)yllabic :-- vers/woord = bisyllabo, dis(s) yllabo tweelijnig BN :1 bilinear tweelingbaan ZN :1 empleo/posto complete pro duo personas tweelingbarend :1 bipare tweelingbroer ZN :1 fratre gemine tweelingcompressor ZN :1 compressor duple tweelingen ZN MV :1 geminos :ééneiige -- = geminos monozygotic/univitellin :tweeëiige -- = geminos dizygote/bivitellin :Siamese -- = geminos siamese Tweelingen ZN MV :1 (ASTRON) Geminos tweelinggeboorte ZN :1 nascentia de geminos tweelingkanaal ZN :1 canal duple/dual tweelingsdochter ZN :1 filia gemine tweelingszoon ZN :1 filio gemine tweelingzuster ZN :1 soror gemine tweelingzwangerschap ZN :1 graviditate gemellar tweelippig BN :1 (PLANTK) bilabiate :--e bloemkroon = corolla bilabiate tweelobbig BN :1 (PLANTK) bilobate, (tweezaadlobbig) dicotyledon tweeloops BN :1 de duo cannones tweeloopsgeweer ZN :1 fusil a/de duo cannones tweeluik ZN :1 diptico tweemaal BW :1 duo vices :-- zo groot als = duo vices plus grande que :-- per jaar = duo vices per anno, biannualmente :-- per maand = duo vices per mense, bimensualmente :-- per week = duo vices per septimana, biseptimanalmente tweemaandelijks BN :1 (om de twee maanden) bimestr(i)al :-- tijdschrift = revista bimestr(i)al :-- betaling = pagamento bimestr(i)al :2 (twee maanden durend) de duo menses, bimestr(i)al tweemanschap ZN :1 (twee personen aan de leiding) ministerio/governamento, etc. bicephale :2 (bewind/leiding mbt vorsten) diarchia, bicephalismo :het Spartaanse -- = le diarchia spartan :3 (ROM GESCH) duumvirato tweemaster ZN :1 goletta/veliero a/de duo mastes tweemotorig BN :1 bimotor :-- vliegtuig = avion bimotor tweeogig BN :1 a duo oculos, (OPTICA) binocular :--e telescoop = telescopio binocular tweepartijencoalitie ZN :1 coalition bipartite/de duo partitos tweepartijenregering ZN :1 governamento bipartite/de duo partitos tweepartijenstelsel ZN :1 systema bipartite/de duo partitos, bipartitismo tweepartijensysteem ZN :1 Zie: tweepartijenstelsel tweepersoonsbed ZN :1 lecto pro duo personas, lecto duple tweepersoonskamer ZN :1 camera pro duo personas/a duo lectos tweepersoonsledikant ZN :1 Zie: tweepersoonsbed tweepersoonstent ZN :1 tenta a duo placias tweepits BN :1 a duo focos, a duo beccos :-- gastoestel = apparato a/de gas a duo focos tweepitter ZN :1 (toestel met twee pitten) apparato a/de gas a duo focos :2 (tweecilindermotor) motor a duo cylindros tweepolig BN :1 bipolar, dipolar :--e magneet = magnete bipolar/dipolar :--e plug = cavilia bipolar/dipolar tweepoligheid ZN :1 bipolaritate, dipolaritate tweepoot ZN :1 bipede tweepuntig BN :1 (BIOL, PLANTK) bicuspide, bicuspidate tweerassig BN :1 biracial tweeregelig BN :1 a/de duo lineas/versos :-- versje = disticho tweerichtingsverkeer ZN :1 traffico/circulation de/in duo sensos/directiones :weg met -- = cammino de duo directiones tweern ZN :1 Zie: twijn tweernen WW :1 Zie: twijnen tweeschalig BN :1 (DIERK) que ha duo valvas, bivalve tweescharig BN :1 (DIERK) que ha duo pincias tweeschelpig BN :1 Zie: tweeschalig tweeslachtig BN :1 (hermafrodiet) hermaphrodite, hermaphroditic, androgyne, bisexual :--e dieren = animales hermaphrodite/androgyne :--e bloemen = flores hermaphrodite/androgyne/bisexual :--e plant/dier = androgyno :2 (dualistisch) ambivalente, equivoc, ambigue :-- karakter = character ambivalente :-- boek = libro ambivalente/equivoc :--e voorstelling = representation ambivalente/equivoc :3 (op het land en in het water levend) amphibie :kikkers zijn --e dieren = le ranas es animales amphibie, le ranas es amphibios tweeslachtigheid ZN :1 (dubbelzinnigheid) ambivalentia, equivocitate, ambiguitate :2 (BIOL) hermaphroditismo, androgynia, bisexualitate tweeslagstelsel ZN :1 rotation del culturas tweeslippig BN :1 bicuspide :--e hartklep = valvula bicuspide tweesnijdend BN :1 a duple talia, a duo talias :-- zwaard = spada a duple talia/a duo talias tweesoortig ZN :1 de duo sortas/species/typos tweespalt ZN :1 Zie: tweedracht tweespan ZN :1 par de cavallos :2 (FIG) par, duo cosas del mesme specie tweespletig BN :1 (PLANTK) bifide :-- bloemblad = petalo bifide tweesporenbeleid ZN :1 politica de duo pistas tweesporig BN :1 a rail {reel}/via ferree duple/duplice tweespraak ZN :1 dialogo tweesprong ZN :1 furca, bifurcation tweestaartig BN :1 bicaudate, bicaudal tweestandenschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor a duo positiones tweesteensmuur ZN :1 muro a duo briccas tweestemmig BN :1 a duo voces :-- stuk/gezang = duo :zij zongen -- = illes cantava a duo voces tweesterrenhotel ZN :1 hotel (F) a/de duo stellas tweesterrenrestaurant ZN :1 restaurant (F)/restaurante a/de duo stellas tweestrijd ZN :1 (tweegevecht) duello, (GESCH) combatto singule/singular :2 (FIG) lucta/lite/debatto interior :in -- verkeren = dubitar, vacillar, esser indecise, esser in conflicto con se ipse Tweestromenland ZN EIGN :1 Mesopotamia tweestrooksweg ZN :1 Zie: tweebaansweg tweetakkig BN :1 bipare tweetaktmotor ZN :1 motor a/de duo tempores tweetal ZN :1 par, dupletto, copula :een -- maanden = un par de menses :--len vormen = formar copulas tweetalig BN :1 bilingue :-- woordenboek = dictionario bilingue :-- gebied = zona/region bilingua :-- land = pais bilingue :-- volk = populo bilingue :--e Belg = belga bilingue :-- onderwijs = inseniamento bilingue :-- uitgave = edition bilingue :--e inscriptie = inscription bilingue :België en Canada zijn --e landen = Belgio/Belgica e Canada es paises bilingue tweetaligheid ZN :1 bilinguitate, bilinguismo :-- van een inscriptie = bilinguitate de un inscription :-- van een tekst = bilinguitate de un texto tweetallig BN :1 binari, dyadic :-- stelsel = numeration/systema/notation binari tweetandig BN :1 de duo dentes, bidentate :--e vork = bidente tweetenig BN :1 didactyle :de struisvogel is -- = le avestruthio es didactyle tweeter ZN :1 tweeter (E) tweeterm ZN :1 binomio tweetjes H TELW :1 :wij -- = nos duo tweetonig BN :1 (uit twee tonen bestaand) bitonal :-- signaal = signal bitonal :2 (twee tonen gevend) a/de duo tonos :--e toeter = trompa/corno a/de duo tonos tweetrapsdam ZN :1 barrage a duo nivellos tweetrapsraket ZN :1 missile a/de duo etages (F) tweeverdieners ZN MV :1 par con duo salarios, cumulatores de duo salarios tweeverdienersgezin ZN MV :1 familia a duple salario tweeverdiepingenstructuur ZN :1 structura a duo nivellos tweevingerig BN :1 que ha duo digitos, didactyle tweevlakkig BN :1 dihedre :--e hoek = angulo dihedre, dihedro tweevlakshoek ZN :1 angulo dihedre, dihedro tweevleugelig BN :1 bialate :2 bipennate, (van insekt) diptere tweevleugeligen ZN MV :1 dipteros tweevoeter ZN :1 bipede tweevoetig BN :1 bipede, bipedal :--e dieren = animales bipede :--e verzen = versos a duo pedes tweevormig BN :1 biforme, dimorphe :-- monster = monstro biforme :--e godheid = divinitate biforme tweevormigheid ZN :1 dimorphismo tweevoud ZN :1 (het dubbele) duplicato :in -- = in duplicato :2 (door twee deelbaar getal) numero par tweevoudig BN :1 duple, duplice tweevoudigheid ZN :1 duplicitate tweewaardig BN :1 ambivalente, (BIOL) dyadic, (FIL) bivalente, (SCHEI) bivalente :-- zuur = biacido :--e alcohol = alcohol bivalente :--e logica = logica a duo valores tweewaardigheid ZN :1 ambivalentia :2 (SCHEI) bivalentia tweewegskraan ZN :1 valvula a duo vias tweewegsluis ZN :1 esclusa a duo directiones tweewegstekker ZN :1 prisa duple/duplice tweewegsysteem ZN :1 (AUDIO) systema a/de duo vias tweewerf BW :1 duo vices tweewieler ZN :1 bicyclo, cyclo tweewielig BN :1 a/de duo rotas, bicyclic tweezaadlobbig BN :1 dicotyledon :--e plant = planta dicotyledon, dicotyledon tweezaadlobbige ZN :1 dicotyledon tweezijdig BN :1 bilateral, (PLANTK) zygomorphe :--e overeenkomst = contracto bilateral/bipartite :--e ontwapening = disarmamento bilateral :--e verlamming = paralyse (-ysis) bilateral :-- zwaard = axe duple tweezijdigheid ZN :1 bilateralitate, character bilateral tweezitsbank ZN :1 sofa de duo placias tweezitter ZN :1 auto(mobile) pro duo personas, two-seater (E) twenter ZN :1 animal de duo annos twijfel ZN :1 dubita, dubitation, incertitude :gerechtvaardigde -- = dubita justificate :in -- staan/verkeren = esser in dubita, hesitar, vacillar, esser indecise :zijn --s hebben = haber su dubitas :in -- trekken = questionar, poner/mitter in dubita :iemand in -- laten = lassar un persona in dubita :--s opperen = exprimer dubitas :aan -- onderhevig zijn = esser susceptibile de/subjecte a dubita :buiten/zonder -- = foras de/foris de/sin dubita, indubitate :boven alle -- verheven zijn = esser foras de tote dubita :aan geen -- onderhevig = foris de dubita :daarover is geen -- mogelijk = isto non admitte dubita :iets in -- trekken = dubitar de un cosa, poner un cosa in dubita, contestar un cosa :het voordeel van de -- gunnen = dar avantage a, lassar le beneficio del dubita a :er bestaat enige -- = il ha certe dubita :bij -- = in caso de dubita twijfelaar ZN :1 dubitator, sceptico :2 (ledikant) lecto stricte/de 120 cm twijfelachtig BN :1 (onzeker) dubitose, dubitabile, incerte, indecise, hypothetic, problematic, (betwistbaar) questionabile, discutibile :-- geval = caso dubitose :--e onderneming = interprisa incerte :--e vrede = pace indecise :de --e eer hebben om = haber le honor discutibile de :2 (dubieus) dubitose, equivoc, discutibile :--e reputatie = reputation dubitose :--e smaak = gusto discutibile :van --e kwaliteit = de qualitate dubitose :iemand van --e zeden = un persona de mores dubitose :de --e eer hebben om = haber le triste privilegio de twijfelachtigheid ZN :1 character dubitose, incertitude twijfelen WW :1 (besluiteloos zijn) hesitar, vacillar, dubitar, esser dubitose, esser indecisive :2 (de waarheid onzeker achten) dubitar :aan iets -- = dubitar de un cosa :aan zichzelf -- = dubitar de se mesme :staan te -- = dubitar, esser in dubita :-- aan de juistheid van een verhaal = dubitar del veracitate de un historia, mitter/poner in dubita le veracitate de un historia :iemand aan het -- brengen = facer dubitar un persona, facer nascer le dubita in le spirito de un persona :daaraan valt niet te -- = isto non admitte dubita, isto es foras de dubita, isto es indubitabile twijfelend BN :1 dubitose, dubitative, sceptic twijfelgeval ZN :1 caso incerte/dubitose/de dubita twijfeling ZN :1 dubita, hesitation, vacillation twijfelmoedig BN :1 dubitante, indecise, irresolute, hesitante, vacillante twijfelmoedigheid ZN :1 indecision, irresolution twijfelziek BN :1 sceptic twijfelzucht ZN :1 scepticismo, (FIL) pyrrhonismo twijfelzuchtig BN :1 sceptic twijg ZN :1 ramo twijgje ZN :1 rametto, branchetta twijn ZN :1 filo torte twijnder ZN :1 torquitor de filos twijnderij ZN :1 fabrica/manufactura de cordas twijnen WW :1 torquer :het -- = torsion, torquimento twijngaren ZN :1 filo torte twijnmachine ZN :1 machina a/de torquer twijnmolen ZN :1 molino a/de torquer twijnwiel ZN :1 rota a/de torquer twinkelen WW :1 scintillar :de sterren twinkelen in de winternacht = le stellas scintilla in le nocte hibernal twinkeling ZN :1 scintillamento, scintillation twinkellicht ZN :1 lumine/luce scintillante twinset ZN :1 twinset (E) twintig :1 ZN en H TELW vinti, viginti :ik heb het je al -- keer gezegd = io te lo ha dicite vinti/viginti vices :de jaren -- = le annos vinti/viginti :-- in getal = vinti/viginti in numero :ze is al in de -- = illa ha jam plus de vinti/viginti annos twintiger ZN :1 persona inter vinti/viginti e trenta annos twintiger BN :1 :de -- jaren = le annos vinti/viginti twintigjarig BN :1 (twintig jaar oud) de vinti/viginti annos :2 (20 jaar durend) de vinti/viginti annos, vicennal :3 (één maal per 20 jaar) tote le/cata vinti/viginti annos, vicennal twintigmaal BW :1 vinti/viginti vices twintigste R TELW :1 vintesime, vigesime :het --e deel = le vintesime/vigesime parte, le vintesimo/vigesimo twintigtal ZN :1 vintena, vinti, viginti twintigtallig BN :1 vigesimal :-- stelsel = numeration/systema vigesimal twintigvlak ZN :1 isocahedro twintigvoud ZN :1 (twintigmaal zo groot getal/zo grote hoeveelheid) vintuplo :2 (door twintig deelbaar getal) multiplo de vinti/viginti twist ZN :1 disputa, altercation, querela, controversia, contention, contestation, dissension, dissentimento, dissidentia, disunion, lite :een -- sussen = calmar un querela :in een -- bemiddelen = interponer se in un disputa :binnenlandse --en = querelas/dissensiones interne :huiselijke --en = querelas domestic :kerkelijke --en = dissidentias religiose :2 (DANSK) twist (E) twistappel ZN :1 pomo del discordo/del discordia twisten WW :1 (redetwisten) disputar, altercar, controverter, arguer, argumentar, polemisar, contender :2 (de twist dansen) dansar le twist (E) :3 (twijnen) torquer twister ZN :1 disputante, disputator, querelator twistgeschrijf ZN :1 polemica, controversia twistgesprek ZN :1 disputa, altercation, controversia twistmaker ZN :1 Zie: twister twistpunt ZN :1 controversia, puncto/question controvertite/contentiose/litigiose/de litigio/de dissension/de contestation twistschrijver ZN :1 polemista twistvraag ZN :1 Zie: twistpunt twistziek BN :1 disputative, contentiose, litigiose, querelose :-- karakter = character litigiose twistzoeker ZN :1 Zie: twister twistzucht ZN :1 spirito litigiose two-seater ZN :1 Zie: tweezitter t.w.v. :1 (Afk.: ter waarde van) pro le valor de tyfeus BN :1 typhic, typhoide :--e koorts = febre typhoide tyfoïde BN :1 typhoide, typhic tyfoon ZN :1 typhon tyfoonachtig BN :1 typhonic tyfus ZN :1 typho, febre typhoide tyfusbacterie ZN :1 bacillo typhic/de Eberth tyfusbesmetting ZN :1 contamination/infection per typho tyfusepidemie ZN :1 epidemia de typho tyfuslijder ZN :1 Zie: tyfuspatiënt tyfuspatiënt ZN :1 typhico tympanie ZN :1 tympanismo tympanisme ZN :1 tympanismo type ZN :1 (persoon) typo :een Spaans -- = un (persona/homine/femina de) typo espaniol :een zuidelijk -- = un (persona/homine/femina de) typo mediterranee :verdacht -- = typo/individuo suspecte :hij is het -- van een schoolmeester = ille es un maestro de schola typic :hij is mijn -- niet = ille non es mi typo :2 (soort) typo :asthenisch -- = typo asthenic :picnisch -- = typo pycnic :atletisch -- = typo athletic :psychosomatisch -- = typo psychosomatic :3 (model) typo, modello :verschillende --n fototoestellen = varie typos de cameras, cameras de varie typos :4 (grondvorm) typo :5 (drukletter) typo :6 (THEOL) (voorteken) typo, prefiguration typecasting ZN :1 selection del actores pro un rolo typediploma ZN :1 diploma de dactylographia typefout ZN :1 error de typamento/de dactylographia typekamer ZN :1 camera/sala dactylographic typemachine ZN :1 machina a/de scriber typen WW :1 scriber a/con machina, typar, dactylographar :het -- = typamento, dactylographia :blind -- = typar sin reguardar le claviero typeren WW :1 typificar, characterisar, describer :dat typeert hem = isto es typic de ille :-- als = describer como typerend BN :1 characteristic, typic :zoiets is -- voor de tijdgeest = isto es typic/characteristic del spirito del tempore :dat is -- voor haar = isto la characterisa typering ZN :1 typification, characterisation typescript ZN :1 texto dactylographate/dactylographic typesnelheid ZN :1 Zie: typevaardigheid typevaardigheid ZN :1 velocitate de typamento typhlitis ZN :1 typhlitis typisch BN :1 (kenmerkend) typic, characteristic :-- geval = caso typic :-- voorbeeld = exemplo typic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos characteristic/typic :-- Deens = typicamente danese :(zo is hij) dat is -- iets voor hem = isto es typic de ille :2 (eigenaardig) curiose, peculiar :een --e vent = un typo curiose typist ZN :1 typista, dactylographo typograaf ZN :1 typographo, impressor, imprimitor typografie ZN :1 (boekdrukkunst) typographia :2 (wijze van drukken, vormgeving) typographia typografisch BN :1 (tot de boekdrukkerij behorend) typographic :--e maten = mesuras de characteres typographic, mesuras de typo :2 (de vormgeving betreffend) typographic :de --e verzorging van een boek = le typographia de un libro typologie ZN :1 (karakterschildering) typologia, characterisation :2 (THEOL) typologia :3 (BIOL) typologia typologisch BN :1 (mbt de typologie) typologic :2 (mbt de typen) typologic :-- taalverwantschap = affinitate linguistic typologic :de --e methode in de archeologie = le typologia archeologic :(BIOL) --e rangschikking = classification typologic, typologia typolyse ZN :1 typolyse (-ysis) typometer ZN :1 typometro typometrie ZN :1 typometria typoscript ZN :1 texto dactylographate tyrannosaurus ZN :1 tyrannosauro tyrosinase ZN :1 tyrosinase tyrosine ZN :1 tyrosina tyrotricine ZN :1 tyrothricina Tyrrheens BN :1 tyrrhen :--e Zee = Mar Tyrrhen Tyrrhenië ZN EIGN MV :1 Tyrrhenia Tyrrheniër ZN :1 tyrrheno t.z.p. :1 (Afk.: te zelfder plaatse) ib., ibid., ibidem (L), in le/al mesme loco t.z.t. :1 (Afk.: te zijner tijd) a su tempore t.z.v. :1 (Afk.: ter zake van) referente a, relative a